Waiting for a Coincidence
by nyxie9
Summary: Sequel to The Mercy of Fortune. 'Everybody is waiting for a coincidence. They wait so hard, that they begin to notice everyday happenings that they never saw happen before, and it doesn't mean a damn thing.' Summary inside… you know you want to read it!
1. Chapter 1

Waiting for a Coincidence

Summary: Dean just can't stay away from Mavis Singer. Will that connection help or hinder this job when he drags her into it?

Rating: T… for now but the effect the Winchesters have on me it's likely to end up being M.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything… for the reals. Maybe Mae but she can get scary if she hears you say that. The quote in the main summary is from Michael Aita's one act skit 'The Chain Letter'

A/N: Okay, here's the sequel to The Mercy of Fortune. (BTW, I still don't know what to call this series as a whole so if anyone had any ideas…) If you haven't, it's probably best to read TMF because otherwise, this won't make a lot of sense. There's also a bit of back story littered in Why Won't You Stay (the first two chapters anyway as it is ongoing). So… I think that's all I have to say. Oh yeah, takes place after 'Home' in case you want to know where I'm writing from. On with the show!

* * *

The clatter of glasses and swell of voices filled the bar with a sort of mist, a dingy ambiance. It didn't assault the senses in this particular bar. It washed the room in warmth. A haze of smoke settled with in the areas of the room but the acrid scent did drift over the entire bar. The marred tables and bar top were all too familiar. While it looked like a dozen similar bars, it felt like hers. It was soothing in some way to Mavis Singer's jangled nerves.

They needed to be settled right then. Perhaps whiskey and isolation wasn't the answer, which was what brought her to the bar rather than staying home. She attempted not to remind herself that this was just whiskey and isolation somewhere else. She knew why she felt off kilter and it annoyed her to no end. Dean Winchester. The man was like a virus. He permeated her system and the more she attempted not to think about him, the more she did. He kept calling her. If he didn't try to stay in contact with her so much, it would have been easy to forget. Easier she hoped.

She tipped the beer back, looking at her notebook with a small amount of distain. Usually when disenchantment set in, she retreated to her 'normal life'. There was none of this melancholy drinking alone in a backwater bar. Except this time. She couldn't even pretend there was a good reason. No, it was Dean. He was like a bad song that got caught in her head. Now that song just rolled over and over, driving her mad. He was her very own 'Little Spanish Flea'.

With a sigh, she signaled the waitress for another beer. She didn't want to go home, not yet. Frankly, she was satisfied with getting shitfaced. She even considered the possibility of occupying her time with the least gap toothed man in the bar. Slim pickings tonight, she thought but their odds might improve the more she drank. She missed him. She god damn missed Dean Winchester. That was just completely unfair. A growl nearly erupted from her lips as she picked up the phone to listen to that damned message again

* * *

6 Hours Earlier

At this point, the questionable décor and underlying feeling of grime did not faze Dean, if they ever had. He had more years under his belt jumping from motel to motel than he had living in a house. He knew the sights, sounds and smells of a bottom dollar motel. It took his brother a little more getting used to; Stanford had domesticated him some. But for Dean, homes seemed strange, not uncomfortable but they carried the idea of a life he just couldn't have. Besides here there was free ice and if they were lucky, magic fingers.

Even after throwing his duffle on the bed, laying salt lines and unpacking a bit he realized something was still off however. Something was missing. Sam fell into line, bringing the weapons he thought they might use or needed routine cleaning. Dean bit back a growl when he realized what he really wanted was to call Mae. Goddamn. She was like a freakin' addiction. He was determined that he wouldn't call her. The girl wasn't losing sleep over not talking to him. He knew she wasn't exactly receptive towards the whole thing.

Dean didn't have a plan for it either. Nothing was set up in his mind. He didn't know where this was going but it had to go somewhere. Anywhere was better than where they had been. He had her talking now even if it was awkward. And boy was it awkward sometimes. He would say something or she would censor herself and they would lose that nice smooth rhythm they had normally.

He hadn't been looking for these feelings again. Dean Winchester did not search the world for some long lost love or a deep connection with a woman. He lived his life in the complete opposite mentality. But there she was. Even when she wasn't there, Mae was there. He thought about her at the most inopportune times. It had to be some sort of revenge she was planning on him.

Lost in thought, he had flopped on the bed and let his eyes drift close. He was still aware of every move his brother made as he set up to do more research. It seemed like a go nowhere sort of case but when Sammy got something stuck in his head, the younger man could be stubborn. Cracking open one eye, Dean's mental picture was made real. Sam sat at the table, laptop open as he scanned between the websites and the newspaper articles. Licking his lips, Dean tested the waters. "Find anything yet?"

Annoyance was more than evident in his brother's eyes. "Maybe if you were helping out Dean."

His face crinkled thoughtfully before he produced a trademark shit eating grin. "Nah… I couldn't do that to you. Take away the thing you love most?"

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, thanks for that."

"C'mon dude. We've hit a wall."

His brother may have been right. There was something going on in this town but damned if they were coming up empty handed. The information was spotty at best. Sam knew the truth was in the details, he just couldn't find them. Dean was no help. The man was distracted. The past few weeks, come to think of it. He was on autopilot. Anyone could have see that it matched up with the increase in Dean's phone calls.

It had taken Sam a while to put it all together, figure out just whom Dean was talking to so often. His new perchance for redheaded one-night stands only served to highlight the recent attraction he had for a certain ginger haired hunter. It made sense on some level. Mae and Dean just went together. It was easy to see them that way. The way they interacted rivaled most studies on human interaction. Still, someone would have to be blind not to see there was something between them.

Dean didn't get close to a lot of women, none really. Mae and Dean were close growing up but Sam had assumed no more so than he and the woman. The secret laughs and lingering glances made more sense in retrospect. Mae was Dean's first love, probably his only love. Moreover, issues aside, they seemed made for each other. So it wasn't that much of a shock when Dean asked, "Maybe we could use some help?"

"Help? From who?"

Dean shrugged. "We could call Pastor Jim or Caleb."

"Yeah, we could."

Damn, Sammy wasn't helping at all. There weren't that many hunters out there. "I just think maybe another set of eyes might be good."

"Sure. Any particular set of eyes you had in mind? Maybe a pair of stormy blue ones? Maybe lots of red hair and a pretty smile. You know, maybe it's not eyes you're interested in. I think it might be a pair of –oomph—"

The book clipped his shoulder and despite Dean's glower, he laughed. "Dude, just call her!"

The older Winchester frowned but relief filled his eyes. "Dean," his brother's tone softened, "If you think she could help us then go ahead."

Sam's voice bordered on that all too emotional 'get the suspect to talk' tone he used, as if he were about to bridge something Dean had yet to figure out completely. Although know his brother wouldn't turn down another set of hands, Dean got off the bed and headed out to the parking lot to the walking music of his brother's laugh. Oh he so owed Sammy a beat down for making fun of him over this, Dean thought. Now sitting in the car, he deliberated.

It was not that he needed her help, they did not. He and his brother could hunt just about anything. And Sammy was falling back into the game. Just because he wouldn't tell his baby brother the truth, he knew he missed her. There was something insanely wrong with him. Why would he miss her like this? After so many years, one chance encounter and hunt had his brain cooking up elaborate scenarios about with her, spending the unending hours in the car with her.

He knew it would not be perfect but damned if he didn't want her all the same. So he called her. It was not a huge surprise. Dean spoke with her often. He had been sincere when he asked her to keep in touch. Disappointment touched his features when he got her voicemail and realized he would have to figure out what to tell he to get her to come to Idaho.

* * *

One fidget and then another. It went on for the longest time and it was putting Sam on edge. Dean was never this jumpy and unsettled. There was only one reason his big brother was ever this antsy was Mae. Mavis Singer was a thorn in the elder Winchester's side, maybe more of an obsession. Sam had no desire to get into the reasons behind the fixation. Or what was going on between the two hunters. It was too personal.

Surely, Dean wouldn't even begin to talk about it with him. If he needed an ear, Sam would be there for his brother but it was just too weird where Mae was involved. Dean had more than enough reason not to like the woman but his brother surprised him by doing just the opposite. He tried to keep it secret but Sam was well aware of Dean' thing for Mae. Perhaps the woman was good for him. Dean always seemed in a better mood after talking to her. That didn't change his annoyance at his brother's nervous behavior. "Dude!"

Dean's eyes snapped to the taller man. "What?" His tone was just as sharp as his eyes.

"Can you calm the hell down?"

Dean just shot him a dirty look before he stood to pace. He didn't want to embarrass himself by peering out the drapes. Again. What the hell was keeping her? He wanted to see her. The time apart hadn't helped things nor had the phone conversations. The woman held this insane appeal for him and it wasn't easy waiting for her.

* * *

Mae sat in the parking lot for some time, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel with apprehension. She had already scoped out some of the more appetizing places to eat, topped off her tank, gotten coffee and done everything else she could think of to avoid actually going to the motel room. More than once, she started the car again with the full intention of turning around and leaving but as quickly as the impulse sprung from her gut, it died back down.

God, she was nervous. Nervous! Over what, she continued to ask herself. She had been itching for a hunt and it wasn't as if she hadn't spoken to Dean recently. He called her at least once a week now, even if it were just a brief meaningless call. Most of them were but she thought they had found a nice easy pattern. Her stomach fluttered indignantly. Eventually she would have to go inside, if only to avoid looking like some creepy parking lot stalker or cheap hooker.

Screwing up her courage, Mae got out of her car and walked up to the room Dean told her they were staying in. She knocked on the door lightly. If no one answered, she could leave and claim they just missed each other. Couldn't she? Although it was in that moment that the door flew open suddenly. Did she gasp? She could have sworn she heard a gasp. Maybe it was Dean. Either way they both stood at the door staring at each other. As she had fear, seeing each other now had this undercurrent of discomfort. Only this time, it wasn't because of the past. It was because of what might lay in the future.

It was primal; it had to be. There was no rational reason behind her attraction to him. Physically, she could understand it but certainly, their past had to have been reason to put the brakes on it. God, he was good looking. Rugged but just enough pretty to be dangerous. Careless hair, perpetual stubble and those hazel green eyes made her want to do stupid things with the man. He had a lean body, maintained with the rigors of hunting and balanced by a love of all things bad for him.

It made her want him even more. Surely, she knew better. She could count all the ways her attraction and arousal would lead her astray with him… Mae tried to clear her thoughts. This was not helping at all. Why she had to be attracted to him in the first place had to have been a cruel taunting of fate. Dean assumed that she no longer felt these things for him. He was so insanely wrong but that didn't matter. She couldn't feel this way about him. It would only lead to problems and there was far too much behind just the physical.

The throaty growl of her hunter green mustang even made his heart beat faster. Hell. It was then that Dean realized he made a mistake. He never should have called her. Keeping his emotions on check around her would be a struggle. Could he win it? Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn. She took for-fucking-ever to get out of her car. He knew she was sitting out there for at least 20 minutes. He was just going to go out and get her when he heard the knock.

He frowned as he watched the lovely redhead. She was slim, lanky and pretty. The woman wasn't drop-dead gorgeous but her face was pleasant and just striking enough to merit the turn of a head. She typically spun around his head. Dean knew she shouldn't have that power at least not over someone like him. He had hoped by now she wouldn't be able to make his breath catch. Dean didn't even say hello. He was unusually silent, only pausing a moment before pushing past her.

"Where are you going?"

She had asked with a slight glare that he would have seen if he had looked at her. "Out."

Mae frowned as the door to his beloved car slammed shut and the engine roared to life. Dean took no time in pealing out of the lot. "What's his problem?" She asked turning to his brother.

Sam shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Yeah well I have the feeling it's about me."

The taller Winchester smiled sadly. "You know how Dean can get."

There was no humor behind Mae's laugh but she flopped down on the bed. "You mean when he acts like a little bitch."

"Exactly." Sam said with a grin.

* * *

So? More... I have more, I have waaaay more! Let me know how you like it so far or how you like the series. Reviews=love!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting for a Coincidence

Summary: Dean just can't stay away from Mavis Singer. Will that connection help or hinder this job when he drags her into it?

Rating: T… for now but the effect the Winchesters have on me it's likely to end up being M.

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything… for the reals. Maybe Mae but she can get scary if she hears you say that.

A/N: Sam21- Glad you're enjoying the series. And yes I do have a plan to deal with Dean's deal and a whole bunch of fun stuff but it's a bit of a surpise so you'll have to let me string you a long for a while!

* * *

Seeing her again made his heart skip a beat. Even flirting with the pretty and above all willing blonde, he couldn't stop thinking about Mavis. Pretty she might have been but willing was something else. Mae always gave him a run for his money. She liked fast cars, hard liquor, classic rock, hunting… hell she was practically him. That was probably why they argued so often. Nevertheless, he liked to argue with her too.

It was like… well, it was like foreplay. They just never got to the sex. God how he wanted her. That desire to make her his had never really subsided. The thing of it was, she was not his type, not really. Sure, she was pretty and if she tried a little harder, she could be hot. Well, his brain corrected, she was hot but she didn't play it up. No makeup, no dangerously revealing clothes, no seductive looks across the bar. She was all business. The badass biker chick persona wasn't an illusion; she really was every bit as tough as her various scars and hard eyes would indicate.

There was another side of her; a softer, almost feminine side, maternal even. Few saw that side. He had been lucky enough to know her that way. It wasn't that she was unpleasant; in fact, she could be very amiable. But she wasn't his type. The little blonde in front of him was. Yet the only thing he could think about was Mavis. Suddenly, the taste of his drink left him indifferent as did the blonde woman, whose name he couldn't recall even as her hand traced up his leg. Dean just couldn't shake that damn redhead from his mind. She always did this to him, had him tied up in knots and the only thing that got her off his mind for a while was hunting or getting as far away from her as possible.

Strangely, he didn't want to get away from her this time. He was more than willing to give up a one-night stand with what's-her-face to spend time with Mae. It just wasn't fair. Blondie was the third girl he had passed up that night. For Mavis. Mavis. On one hand, he had quick, easy, meaningless sex with any number of hot chicks and on the other, he had late night TV, an uncomfortable fold out couch bed and a woman who would be in flannel pajama pants and a sweatshirt. She had broken his brain. She was not even trying.

Outside of familiar affection, Mae could not have paid less attention to him. Sure, they traded banter and lewd jokes but any innuendo had not led to anything. Not since they were kids anyway. Even then… well sex with her had always been different. He wanted to say it was because she was his first that she stood out so clearly in his mind, that he had so much affection rather than only lust attached to her. Dean shook his head, paid his tab and headed towards the parking lot

* * *

There was no time to pout about it and Mae would not give Dean the satisfaction. That didn't mean it didn't weigh on her mind. What the hell was he playing at? Surely, she had yet to do something to piss him off. They got to each other and she accepted it, enjoyed it sometimes but between the call and her arrival, nothing had happened. Mae dragged a hand through her hair with a harsh sigh. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her folded legs. "Okay so explain to me why I'm here Sam?"

Once they both realized Dean wasn't coming back in a matter of moments, Mae had deliberated before grabbing a stack of books and sitting back on the bed. Sam looked thoughtful a moment before grinning, his eyes far too mischievous. "Well, I'm pretty sure Dean's in love with you so he called with a hugely lame excuse to get you out here and since you came, I can only assume you're sweet on him t--"

His sentence was once again cut short by a flying book and once again, he only laughed. Although, it was probably safer not to tell her that Dean had the same reaction.

"You're such a brat." She mumbled.

"Oh c'mon Mae, you know why you came here." At her raised eyebrow and freshly armed book, he decided against pushing her more. "19 year old girl died; according to the authorities it was very occult."

Her red brow quirked as a laughing but sardonic smile touched her lips. "They said occult?"

"Well…" He cleared his throat, "satanic."

Mae rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because every goth chick with an inverted crucifix and a copy of Alucarda is an honest to god Satanist. Besides, since when do we let the cops rules something like that?"

"Well that's why we're here."

"Yeah… I was under the impression that we were doing something more than checking out an undoubtedly fake claim of devil worship. I mean how many of those are real? Like zero."

"I'm not saying devil worship but she could be a witch or something."

"Yeah?"

Sam laughed. "Suddenly you're the unbeliever?"

"No I just think… I need more."

Sam did not disappoint. Grinning, he passed the handful of articles he had gathered. "Missing kids, unusually high rate of sudden infant death syndrome."

"Oh awesome. You know, I am tired of working missing children cases with you. That fucked up goblin now this… and you know the list of things that take kids is like insanely long."

"There were 6 in the last month."

That peaked her interest. "A month?" "Yeah, why?

"Well, it changes thing. It's not every day you run into a witch who can cause miscarriages, mutilates cattle and screws with the weather."

"Wait, back it up. Cattle, the weather? What are you talking about?"

"Uh if you haven't noticed it's raining a ton."

"Well yeah, I just thought that's how it was." She shook her head.

"Not in the Snake River Valley. It's arid here, doesn't get a lot of rain. But a month ago, they were having unseasonable heat. It seems like it's warming up again."

"How do you know?"

Shrugging, she picked up one of the papers on the bed. "I live nearby; keep an ear to the ground. Then there's this."

Sam's brow arched with curiosity as he stood to take the paper from her. Buried in the middle was a follow up article on a mysterious cattle death. "Evidently, the flesh was stripped from its bones."

"Cattle mutilation."

"Maybe but the cow was still standing, from what I hear."

"That's weird."

"Well, like I said… I love strange. Anyway, we should check it out."

"You think?"

"Unless you know a normal reason why a cow could shed its skin. And meat"

"Huh. What the hell does all that?"

Mae took a moment before she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay let's think this thing through."

The door opening cut off whatever would have followed Mae's sigh. The soft eyes he had been fantasizing about fixed him with a hard stare for a moment before it was gone. They were now an indifferent shade of blue grey, the sort of grey that might have heralded an oncoming storm were it in the sky. Hers just focused back on the books, papers and articles spread haphazardly on the bed. His bed.

He watched a moment as the bend of her head caused her hair to fall and shroud the side of her face, obscuring her profile. The sweatshirt hid her frame as well. It was rather disappointing knowing he had left the familiar anonymity of the bar for the slightly less welcoming room of people who knew him.

Mavis was not destroying his mind, oh not at all, Dean's brain taunted. It had to be the sex, well the lack there of. It had to be because he wanted her. Moreover, he did want her, with an increased passion because he couldn't have her. Deep down he knew that wasn't true but he push that away, focusing on the job instead. "Find anything?" He asked gruffly.

Sam fixed him with a disappointed look before he returned to his books as well. Mae's eyes never left the pages of her notes and dusty books. "Found a whole lot. The real question is how useful is any of it." Mae replied, still not looking up.

To be honest, she didn't want to look at Dean right then. She loved the man… like a brother, occasionally she thought it was something more than that, but right then she found herself mad. That was it, mad. Dean had skipped out on work to get some back seat action with a bar bimbo.

It wasn't jealousy. She had no reason to be jealous. Just annoyed. Maybe she wanted to get laid, had he thought about that? Mae shook her head. That thought came out wrong even in her head because the first image that came to her mind was not of a nameless stranger but of Dean. She needed to get away from the Winchester boys for a while. Hunting with someone else was nice from time to time. Truth be told, she liked it better than a solo job.

She liked working with the boys. Sam was diligent in his research and had the tack that she and Dean lacked from time to time. But with Dean, god, working with Dean was almost perfect. They thought alike, as annoying as it was sometimes, it was great for hunting. They barely had to speak more than a handful of words to know what the other was going to do, to know the other had their back. They were a well-oiled machine in the field, just as they were trained to be, she supposed. And she enjoyed that the most. It was when they weren't working together than things tended to fall apart.

Like now. Why should she care who Dean banged? It wasn't as if she hadn't had her fair share of one nighters. It was just looking for the case that she was upset about. They were trying to pin down the real meat of the case while he was playing hide the salami. There were a lot of strange things out there.

With a sigh, she rubbed her eye. Dean and Sam had been discussing things while her mind was running around. She tried to focus on their conversation. They were focusing on the hunt. Her attention had not been fully engaged and she supposed Sam should have been mad at her too. However, he took it in stride, just as much as he took Dean's trip to the bar. Hell, he probably liked it because otherwise they would never get a break from each other. It wasn't that she wasn't concerned about the case, she was. 'Focus', she told herself.

Sitting on the edge of the other bed finally, Dean watched her with a clenched jaw. He knew this was all ridiculous. This was Mae after all. He could call her anytime, day or night just to talk. The plan was to make things better not worse. What the hell was wrong with him? Okay granted the part of his life Mae occupied was not an easy one. Anger would have been easier. Avoiding her would have been easier but that was not what his gut told him to do. Talking with her had gotten to the point where it was almost normal. Damnit. He wanted things to be normal. Whatever it was about this girl, he was drawn to her.

This wasn't the way he imagined things going. Truth be told, he admitted to himself, that wasn't the way things were likely to go either. Unless she had packed a cheerleader costume. The bottom line however was that this was supposed to be easier. What could possibly be so different from talking to her and seeing her? Was he really so out of control about here that this was the way he had to act? He knew she was perplexed, probably more than he was. After all, she had come out on good faith. Damn again. Casting a glance towards Sam, Dean tried to get his brother to clear the room. After 5 minutes of silent commands, Mae surprised him and got off the bed. "Where are you going, Mae?" Sam ventured.

"I'm just going out for a breath of air. Don't worry." She said, tucking her .45 into the waistband of her pants and cell into the pocket of her jeans.

"I'll join you."

There was possibly a flicker of annoyance at his offer but Dean couldn't rightly tell. "Wasn't looking for company."

"I wasn't offering it." She was not up for the fight so she decided to let Dean do whatever Dean was going to do. He followed her, only a step behind her. With him in tow, she wasn't certain where she should have headed. She needed a distraction.

"Well, I'm sticking around so I need a room."

Right, Dean reassured himself. He wouldn't offer up their room because it was just crazy, and he should probably talk to his brother first. The woman put distance between them quickly as she marched to the front office. The shorthaired man decided to chase Mae down rather than wait for her to return. He had a feeling that was a better bet.

He didn't follow her inside but watched from the parking lot as she paid and signed for her room. Mae's angular face was drawn in an expression between anger and exasperation when she exited. Screwing up his pride, he approached her. "Dude! What the hell!"

He took a step back at her exclamation. "What?"

"Well, you call me, get me out here… for no real reason other than… then when I come here, you bail! You barely say a word to me and now you're following me like a lost puppy."

"Yeah okay, I owe you an explanation."

"No you don't. I don't care what you do with yourself but at least… I mean if this is about making me look like a fool or…"

He tucked his hands in his front pockets. "It's not. I just don't know where I stand."

Dean ventured a look at her face. She was still angry but sympathy was creeping in to those storm colored eyes of hers. He watched the fight go right out of them, amazed that they didn't heat more at his half assed apology. "So," First to break the silence, Dean groped awkwardly for something that did not sound too touchy feely, "you pissed at me? Because if you are, I'd rather you just throw a punch or something."

She thought the man look genuinely embarrassed. It was a distinctly uncomfortable emotion for her to associate with the eldest Winchester brother. It was easier to accept him as cocky and brazen about his actions. "Dean, if I were pissed you'd be nursing more than a bruised ego right now. So just… ease up okay?"

The words he wanted to tell her were not coming out, he could not find them and she left him grasping for something to say, some way to explain why he was so off kilter with her. "Yeah okay. It's just not like you."

"Dude." Mae stopped, turned and raked her hands through her hair. "It's been years since we've had any meaningful sort of contact. It's only recently that we've even tried to act like adults. You don't exactly know what I'm like."

"So you are pissed."

"I'm not pissed Dean. Honestly. I'm just… I don't know. I'm not anything. I'm stressed. I'm tired and… well I'm not used to being this close to other people for this long."

His green eyes narrowed as he tried to judge her sincerity. "No I get that."

"Good."

She was still mad he thought. "So what's with the cold shoulder, Mae?"

He would not just let it go. Dean had to keep poking at her, as usual. The man wasn't one to share his feelings easily but for some reason he couldn't let her hide things. This time she nearly came up swinging. "Me? The cold shoulder? What the fuck planet do you live on? You spazed the hell out and left your brother and I to dig into this case. I don't even know what that constitutes but it's messed up."

"You said you didn't care what I did with myself."

"I don't."

It wasn't a lie exactly. Okay it was but Mae wasn't about to tell him she didn't like the idea of him being with another woman. It was just ridiculous to feel any of that. Surprising her, Dean bridged the narrow gap between them, standing in her personal space. Mae didn't react outwardly to it but she was on guard now.

That was always a dangerous sign because it meant she was planning. Or maybe it meant nothing at all, Dean thought. They weren't exactly fighting but he had to make sure. She would have pushed back but unfortunately, she was bombarded by his scent. To her surprise, he didn't smell like cheap perfume, whiskey or smoke. Despite her best intentions to keep her face neutral but her eyebrow quirked.

Had he really kept his hands to himself? And why did that make her feel a little better? Something changed, in her face. Dean wasn't sure what it was but she relaxed, even if it was by a scant amount, she relaxed. Rather than risk another bout arguing about something neither of them would admit they were actually arguing about, she relented. "I drove straight to get here coming off another job. I'm going to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting for a Coincidence- Chapter 3

Summary: Dean just can't stay away from Mavis Singer. Will that connection help or hinder this job when he drags her into it?

Rating: T… for now but the effect the Winchesters have on me it's likely to end up being M.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… just Mae.

* * *

Lying on the bed, Mae tried to ignore the muffled voices of two brothers. It didn't help that she had gotten saddled with the adjoining room. Had the desk clerk not been trying to undress her mentally, she might have protested. It didn't matter. Even if she were on the other end of the motel, Dean would have occupied her thoughts. His odd behavior, her reaction, and everything in between just confused her.

This was a mistake. That was the only thing she could conclude. The entire endeavor was a bad idea. She and Dean couldn't be friends or anything else. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea, she did. However, there were too many issues and she could hardly fool herself anymore. There was never hope for this. The past, as she could see it, was far more muddied than Dean thought.

While she could have just packed it in and headed for home, she knew she owed it to that dead girl to look into it. Besides, going home now would have left a sour taste in her mouth. Dragging her hands through her hair, she decided she could organize at least some of her thoughts.

The time line was off. She couldn't pinpoint when it happened exactly but this wasn't something new, not in the last month at any rate. They had one possible witch and/or Satanist, strange infant disappearances or deaths, and a bizarre set of weather patterns. There was enough to look into it and yet nothing to give them a clear reason behind any of it. Websites and books aside she felt the distinct need for more research. Sighing, she rolled over and grabbed her phone. Dialing and waiting for the familiar voice took all too long. "Hello?"

It was warm and familiar; she could practically hear the smile on the other end. "Hey."

That slightly southern accent was friendly and smooth. She felt more relaxed just hearing it, perhaps since the handful of hours since Dean had called her. "Hey Mae. I thought you were heading back tonight."

It was so easy to imagine the frown that when with the concern. Why the hell this calmed her down was beyond her. It was nice. "I was. I got derailed."

"Where are you?"

She chuckled. "You won't believe it. Twin Falls, Idaho."

Cal already knew she had pulled up the weather charts a while back and dismissed the case. "I thought you said there was nothing there."

She didn't like to be wrong and gave a heavy sigh. "I thought there wasn't but… well it's definitely looking like something."

"What?"

It was her turn to grin. The man was direct, often to his detriment and she could imagine him cleaning a gun or sharpening one of his knives while he worried. "I'll figure it out Cal."

"I can be there in--"

She cut him off, wanting someone to chat with rather than a solution. If she had brought up was was truly on her mind, he would have listened but she wouldn't do that. It would just have to wait. "I'm fine. Really."

"Really?"

"Yeah." It came out somewhat reluctantly and halfhearted the first time but she bolstered her voice after a moment. "Yeah, I promise."

There was a questioning moment, as if there were something larger that would be said but neither of them ventured to speak it. "So listen, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Anything Mae."

"See what you can unearth about this area over the last two months."

"Sounds like you have a theory."

"No, I have the opposite. I just think… there's something up and if I can get a better look…"

"Yeah, okay. I'll let you know what I find."

She smiled without meaning and damn near laughed when he cut the call short without any pleasantries. It made her feel somehow lonely and the thought of calling Dean came out of nowhere. Not out of nowhere, that annoying voice reminded her. There was a certain comfort with him, a certain ease in talking to him about nothing in particular. Of course they kept getting stuck. The prospect of sleep didn't entice her. So she rolled out of bed.

A few minutes later, her feet hit the pavement with alarming speed. She just needed to run, run and run. Mae knew she wouldn't escape anything but running but she would at least burn off the energy. Her teeth flashed in a snarl as she thought about the reason for her impromptu marathon. He could not annoy her more if he tried.

Mavis liked Dean, she did. He was a kindred spirit. The man was the only person she had met who was at all similar to her. She wanted to be his friend. Honestly. She liked him. Dean was easy to talk to when he didn't turn towards over blown innuendo. It made her uncomfortable.

She wasn't certain why he did that? Maybe it was because she couldn't see his face. If she could see him, she might better know what was behind his words. Over the phone, it was just improper and unbalancing. Right now, it left her with a dizzy feeling. She wasn't able to think right around him sometimes. Of course, in person it seemed worse.

The cool air and pleasant burn of her muscles helped to clear her head and right her thoughts. Her blood was pumping from the run in a healthier way than her pointless fighting with Dean. She needed, wanted to keep this mindset instead of following all those petty little breadcrumbs. Mae ran until thinking about him didn't made her mind smolder with perplexity.

She took a relaxing breath. This job had to be enough, she thought, to keep her thoughts off all her issues with the older Winchester brother. It struck her than the easiest thing would be to simply talk to him. Only she wasn't sure how exactly he would react. It might go okay or it might sink everything. She knew if they were to be friends, she needed to tell him. She needed to tell him at least a small part of her situation.

The real question she had for herself was if she was keeping the truth from him to protect herself or him. For a long time she had claimed it was to keep him from getting hurt but she was beginning to think it was more selfish. Maybe she wanted to preserve whatever memories he had about her, the good ones anyway. After all, she had already trounced his heart once. There wasn't much more she could do to him. Dean deserved more because he was trying, despite the fight she kept putting up along the way.

Keeping it to herself was gnawing at her but maybe she could push that away long enough. It bothered her more than it bothered him. Was it crueler to tell him simply to ease her mind? As it stood, Dean thought the issue was with her relationship with his dad and that was a lot cleaner, in her mind than her perspective on the issues. His reactions were based off that and she reminded herself that she needed to keep that in perspective. She sighed. Why did everything have to be so damn hard with this man?

Her feet brought her back to the motel without much thought about it. With any luck, she could shower and fall into a dreamless sleep. Anything where her mind would stay quite. Only a few minutes after she had gotten to her room and stripped out of her sweaty shirt when she heard the almost imperceptible scratching sound at the door.

It wasn't exactly scratching she corrected. She knew the sound. It was the locks trying to tumble because someone was trying to pick the lock. For a moment, she debated if she should grab her gun knowing full well who was trying to unlock the door. Shooting might have been satisfying but a waste of ammo. She leaned close to the door listening until he almost had it before unlocking the door that joined the two rooms.

Being caught red-handed, Dean tucked the lock pick behind his back and offered up a cocky grin. "H-ey Mae."

She yanked Dean into her room by the shirt. His eyes were wide in shock even as the door slammed closed behind him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was worried."

"So you're natural reaction is breaking and entering?"

"Hey, I was worried." He looked her over, "Why are you so sweaty?"

"I went for a run."

"You went for a run? Without telling anyone?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you, my nursemaid?"

Dean looked down at her, hoping she would believe him. "I'm serious. I tried knocking, I tried calling. You could have been hurt."

"I had my phone with me." She slid it out of her pocket only to find that he had in fact called her, she just hadn't heard it. "What do you want?"

He saw the look on her face that told him he had won that small battle and pressed his luck. "I wanted to talk."

"I don't want to talk Dean. I just… you know it's pretty clear neither of us is okay with… this."

"Yeah so how do we make it better?"

He watched her face furrow, smooth, and fall again. If he had wanted to name the look, he would have called it a defeated one. Not a look he wanted to cause her to have. Dean was stuck trying to decide if it was better to forge ahead or make an escape in hopes that they could forget about this. Then she spoke. "You really want to make it better?"

"I wouldn't call you if I didn't. I wouldn't… I wouldn't put up with you—our supreme craziness if I didn't. And I would bet you wouldn't either."

She shrugged but nodded. "I hate it when you act like an adult."

"Me too. You're tits look really great all--"

"Great. Adult moment over."

She laughed and Dean only grinned. "Well actually as far as adult moments go—"

Mae pointed a finger at him. "I will hurt you." But there was laughter in her eyes even if it was slight.

"Can… can I ask you something? I know I should leave it be but… I just need to ask you this one thing."

Mae contained the roll of her eyes and tried to ignore the knot that was starting to form in her back again. "What?"

"Like what really happened between us? What happened between you and Dad? Why?"

"I don't have those answers for you Dean."

He sighed, pacing. "You're not that careless Mae. I know you're not. And I know it wasn't just me. It wasn't just me thinking there was something more between us. Not even just something more but something… real."

Her shoulders lifted in a shrug as she turned from him. "What do you want me to say Dean? We were kids."

Dean knew she was hiding some, all her gestures indicated that this wasn't a touchy topic because she was ashamed or hurt by it. The idea buzzed around his head. He might have been able to accept it if Mae would give him an answer about it. She could have told him that it was because of lust or booze, drugs, even some long standing crush but the way she danced around any of those answers told him more than she thought. "That's bull and you know it. We might have been young but we weren't anything like kids."

"I'm not saying that it wasn't real. I loved you. I did. But… this isn't the life where you can have that. It was just a matter of time before… something happened. I don't have to tell you that."

"You didn't give it a chance."

For whatever reason, that one statement struck her. And she snapped. "You mean when I was bleeding to death with a hunk of wrought iron through my middle? Or maybe when you nearly died on our first hunt together? Or maybe when I didn't try hard enough when I got sent off to catholic school? Or maybe when I wasn't as easy as you wanted? Or maybe it was when I was away and you fooled around with any chick who would let you? Or maybe when I was 16 and…"

She cut her self off. This was not a road she wanted to go down. The arguing wasn't even meaningful. Rehashing the past like this was the last thing they needed to do. It was the last thing she wanted to do. But that's what it always came back to. It was clear they both held an idealized version of their feelings for each other. All of her issues with him came rushing back in a nauseating stream, making her woozy. She took a rather exhausted seat on the edge of her bed. "What is wrong with us?"

Dean had been taken back by the display. The girl had a temper and often a short fuse but there was a lot of unexpressed emotion behind this. When he had started to prod her, he hadn't expected this reaction so he let it go. They had time to work all of this out, it didn't have to be that night. "My first guess is a lot."

With a bitter laugh, she finally smiled. It appeared to be a welcoming gesture of sorts so he sat. "I have a hard time not fighting with you. You just… get to me." Mae said.

"Likewise," the moments like this were why he couldn't let her go. "You know… I'm glad you came."

Her sigh made her shoulders slump. "I don't wasn't to fight with you."

"Why do we fight Mae?"

"I guess we're not okay."

"Well for what it's worth… it doesn't bother me anymore."

There was no pretending that she thought he was talking about anything else than what he saw as the major failing of their relationship. "Yeah, you know that's great if it's true but you know there's more than that to this."

"Tell me what then."

The woman finally started to look tired and she felt it too. Her head dropped and the fall of hair hid her face. It would have helped him understand her but Dean let her talk nonetheless. "I can't. A lot can happen in 8 years. Things between us started breaking a long time ago. Maybe your dad was just the last nail in the coffin."

"That sounds like deep down, you think trying to fix this is hopeless."

The thought made his stomach knot uncomfortably. "I didn't say hopeless." She whispered, "I want to be realistic about this. A few phone calls aren't going to fix everything."

"No, it's a start."

When she turned her face up to his, he grinned at her smile. "I know. I just hope I don't maim you before we get to common ground first."

"And hope I don't go insane."

"What do you mean go?"

He nudged her with his shoulder. "Oh you're hilarious."

"I try."

Dean would have hugged her if it wouldn't have been so uncomfortable. Instead, he stood and rather awkwardly tried to allay his last fear of the night. "You'll stick around?"

"Yeah. There's work to be done."

* * *

A/N: I started writing this series back in 2007, in bits and parts (actually, it orignally started in season 3 but I liked the backstory too much to not write it!) and am finally piecing it together. Since I'm doing that now, I'm finding that some of the story lines I put together are showing up in season 5! I'm trying to keep my mind set in the first season since there's a pretty big build up for what happens but hopefully everything doesn't sound too contrived. I really did write large sections of it over the last year or so. Anyway, it weaves in and out of the real story line since I don't want to write my own characters into ever episode. Not that I have disliked that, I just don't think I could do it justice. It's AU but will borrow from certain episodes that are important.

Also, reviews are like crack for me and I work so much faster with crack so please let me know what you think!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summary: Dean just can't stay away from Mavis Singer. Will that connection help or hinder this job when he drags her into it?

Rating: T… for now but the effect the Winchesters have on me it's likely to end up being M.

Disclaimer: Same thing as before! Anyone you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

Eight years. Dean pondered that most of the night. That was what she said. A lot could happen in 8 years. It could but he suspect it wasn't what happened during those years but right before them. He didn't have to be observant to know what bothered her most about 8 years ago. She was only 16. Dean grinned a bit.

God, he had been stupid over her. In all her skinny, know-it-all, tomboy glory. Mae was the first girl, the first woman he had ever truly connected with. It had never been just that she was pretty or available. It wasn't even their shared interests or circumstances. It was everything. He supposed that's what happened with normal people. She was the first girl he had ever loved. Before she got hurt they had been unstoppable.

She was so beautiful. Sure, Mae was slim, almost skinny and she always wore baggy clothes that didn't show off the nice body she really had. She was model tall and mother nature had endowed her with nice curves, hidden from everyone but him. Back then, those eyes were always soft when they looked at him. He could make a long list of all the things he didn't appreciate about her back then. He was a crappy boyfriend, he knew that but he adored her and when they were together, she was the only one.

She had changed that night. Not that he could blame her. It was foolish, even selfish to think that had so little impact on her. Hell, nearly dying could shake anyone and Mae was only 16 when she got her first taste.

Innocent was the wrong way to describe her. She had the same revelation that he had back then; they were hunters and that was it. But when they were together, she had this sweetness. He didn't like to admit that perhaps he recalled things differently now. If he were being honest with himself, he hadn't thought about her that night, not the way he should have. He should have been there for her but wasn't.

~8 years earlier~

Her head was cradled in his lap as he stroked her pretty, red hair. It seemed so much brighter in the dim light. It had more to do with all the blood she had lost that night. He told her it would be all right but there was little conviction in those words. At 18, he had seen more than most twice his age. The amount of blood his girl had lost was alarming to him.

It spread an angry red contrast to the pretty pink of the shirt she wore. The nearly foot long expanse of iron fencing protruding from her abdomen did nothing to ease any illusion one might try to work up. It was left in when the cut the rest of the fence away from her and was the only thing keeping her from bleeding out completely. Dean could safely say he had never seen Uncle Bobby or his dad work so quickly to save anyone.

There was still so much blood and no telling what that spike had hit. It struck her body at an odd angle, pinning her almost diagonally from hip to hip. He hoped it had missed her spine. Although if she died in his arms, it wouldn't much matter. He tried to keep her still, comfort her but he couldn't shake the hopeless feeling that washed over him.

~Present Day~

He had to admit, if only to himself, that he didn't care to think much about that day. It was his fault that she had fallen from the tree. Mae was green, greener than he was at any rate. He was supposed to look out for her, keep her safe. He had not only encouraged her up there for a better vantage point but thought it would keep her out of the fray. He didn't doubt her skills but he would rather not worry.

He hadn't kept an eye on her or that ghost. It got the jump on him, had flung him and when he was back on his feet, Mae was impaled. It had been a long time since he had thought about that, thought about her. He had loved her then. Back then, they had a future together. Even now he couldn't imagine what that would have been but whatever it was, they would have had it together.

But that didn't happen. She had changed that night. He could see that now. That night had taken that sweetness from her and turned it hard, turned her into the woman she was now. Maybe she thought he had failed her too and it wasn't worth it anymore for them to try. He couldn't blame her for that.

* * *

Dean cleared his throat as he stood outside of her door. He got the feeling his brother was focusing on every interaction he had with Mae and analyzing it the way he did. The next smug smirk or comment on just how fascinating the way he acted with Mae was, he was going to smack it off the kid's face. So it was better that he was at the main door rather than the adjoining one to bring her some coffee.

God he was whipped, he thought. This bordered on embarrassing and he felt it was somewhat out of character. After all, he wasn't trying to score with her. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to act with her. Instinct was clearly the wrong thing to go with because they were all over the place. Today he was going to extend the proverbial olive branch. He wasn't going to let her rile him up either. No, this was a clean start.

That was all well and good to think, even to try to make the resolution but when she opened the door, perplexed expression on her face, he felt his mind dissolve. It wasn't their ongoing argument that made his mouth suddenly dry. It was the pang of physical attraction that shot through his body. The woman wasn't the prettiest he had seen or even the sexiest but she had an appeal he couldn't begin to explain. He didn't want to find her so tempting. Her face went from perplexed to expectant to amused as Dean stood there simply staring at her. The lips he fixated on turned in a half smile. "Is there something I can do for you Dean?"

His typical reply couldn't find its way past his lips and he uncomfortably thrust the cup towards the redhead. "Coffee," He cleared his throat, "I thought you might like some… coffee."

Behind her eyes, he could see the teasing comment forming and the twitch of her mouth told him she was going to let him have it. But she didn't. She took the proffered cup from his hand and smiled. "Thanks."

She didn't ask him in but she didn't slam the door in his face. When she stepped away from the doorway, he took it as an invitation. Dean wondered how much she had slept because by 8:30 she had set up her 'home office.' Newspaper articles, photographs, notes and a map were pinned on the walls of her room. "You've got a real Beautiful Mind thing going on here."

The redhead smirked. "You'd be surprised how often I hear that."

"When the hell did you get up?"

She glanced at her wrist. "A few hours ago?"

Green eyes swept over the information she had gathered. Finally, his gaze focused on her. Before he had noticed the little things, mostly about her face, her hair and he was surprised to see her in a modest pair of tan slacks and black sleeveless turtleneck. She looked a little too dressy for hunting but not so blandly professional if she were conduction an interview. "You're dressed."

"Yeah, I've found it's harder to hunt if you've been arrested for public indecency."

Tipping his head to the side, he contemplated that before frowning. "You weren't going to tell us?"

"About dressing? I sort of figured you both had a handle on that."

"I mean why are you dressed?"

Unconsciously, she smoothed her hands down her stomach. She hadn't put a great deal of thought into the simple outfit and Dean's eyes made her feel slightly insecure. At least, she thought both her voice and face could mask that. "I wasn't aware that I was supposed to run that by you now."

Don't fight with her, he reminded himself. Still, he had to clench his fist at his side to keep from saying something defensive. "Well, most women can't keep their clothes on around me."

A smiled tugged at her lips. "I went through that phase once myself. But admitting you have a problem is the first step. You know, like the drunks."

Chuckling, he took the top off his coffee cup and sat on the edge of her bed. "You know I don't mean to be contrary here but do you think, for once, you could just be straight with me?"

Mae frowned as she passed him walking into the bathroom. The way his eyes followed her as she finished getting ready unnerved her. It implied a level of intimacy they didn't have but telling him so would have only earned her a smirk and a more intense stare. "I figured I'd be back before you were up."

"Oh well then, by all means just take off."

His sarcasm might have been well placed but Mae didn't like it. Even if he was right. "Don't worry, it just came up. Besides, you boys have work to do too."

"We're supposed to be working together."

"We are."

It was interesting to watch her put her make up on. It was a lot of work, he thought, to make it look like she wasn't wearing any. Occasionally her eyes would meet his in the mirror but she would quickly look back at her own reflection. So, in a move that was not exactly passive, he moved to stand in the door way. "Yeah okay part of that actually involves talking to each other."

"It was early when I got the call and he doesn't have a lot of free time. I thought I should just go ahead and meet up with the guy in case we couldn't later."

"Those are the exact sort of things you're supposed to tell us."

She sighed after she finished putting on a thin coat of lip-gloss and tried to gage her appearance without noticing Dean doing the same. "Trust me, it's easier if I go by myself."

"Fine but you could clue us in at least."

The man did have a point and there was nothing she could jump down his throat about on this one. After all, he had brought her coffee and they had both kept their cool. Mae turned back to him. "Sorry, I just thought… well, I… sorry."

She seemed tamed somehow at this point. The fight was gone. Actually looking in her eyes, he could see it simmering but she had shifted into work mode. He could at least understand that. He wanted to connect with her however, on a level that right now he was certain would fail.

Dean noticed she had adapted this way of talking to him without granting him any of her attention. Perhaps it was just him she didn't give her full attention. Like most things about the woman, he decided it was purposeful. In an obvious move, she all but pushed passed him into the main room. The taller man smirked. He could still read the redhead and there was something she didn't want to tell him.

"So… who's this meeting with Mae?"

"Friend of a friend. Sort of keyed into things more… supernatural."

Dean scoffed at that judgment but that too was shut down by the bemused smirk and lone eyebrow arching high on her pale forehead asking him to challenge the assessment. He cleared his throat. "Well… okay."

"You've got something on your mind so just say it."

"I just think maybe you're trying to avoid me."

"If I wanted to avoid you I would pick up my phone or drive 300 miles out of my way because you asked me."

"Mae…"

"Dean! Seriously," she sighed, tugging her hair into a sloppy bun, "I'm set in my ways okay? I don't work with people. I certainly don't work with people I have… histories with. I'm just doing what I would do."

"Yeah okay sweetheart."

"I'm… I'll try to be more open, okay

He laughed at the wording. Licking his lips he started to say something snide but she cut him off. "Are we done?"

"Yeah we're done."

She hesitated. "I'll call you when I'm done. In the mean time…"

"Don't worry, Sam and I have a lead."

She wanted to demand what it was but found herself feeling rather guilty for not extending him the same courtesy. Her expression was tight but she simply nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Dean occupied her thoughts far too much. Every interaction, word, look and expression played through her mind as she attempted. It was different this time though. The last job she had done more as a favor and the issues regarding their last meet were far too hard to ignore. This time he had reached out to her, she had accepted and for the most part, he was trying to make a connection with her.

The issues this time were stack higher on her side than on his. She found herself on the defensive all too much and when she wasn't, he was. It was a twisting, push and pull that kept her stomachs in knots around the man she had once been utterly comfortable with. Sometimes she thought she should just lay all her cards on the table and see where things lay but she knew that it might end everything for all the wrong reasons.

This morning had been different. She knew he was trying. Dean had tells too. He tried to look contented and nonchalant but the more he did so, the more uncomfortable he looked. His movements and words seemed all too planned. Of course so were hers. She was tired of losing her control and the way he could hit every nerve she had.

So lost in thought, she was surprised by the firm hand on her shoulder. She jumped and the owner of the hand chuckled. Mae forced a smiled, scooting back in her hair and looking up at the body attached to the hand. He gave her a warm, welcoming smile with an apology for startling her.

The sheriff was quite handsome, not to mention younger than she had expected. Her own smile softened and she eased her hand away from her boot that had been poised to grab the knife hidden there. She masked any sort of apprehension, tension, or distrust she felt with a kind and what she liked to think of as a youthful smile. "Sheriff Brand?" She questioned, extending a hand as he sat.

"And you must be Cal's niece."

"I must be."

He had a nice smile and eyes a little too kind to have been working very long. The hardness that came with a seasoned cop's eyes, the same hardness that sometime she saw in her own was missing from the sheriff's and Mae wondered why the hell Cal had set this up. Not one to be subtle, she set her cup of coffee on the table and said pointedly: "I don't mean to sound rude but you look a bit… young to be a friend of my… uncle."

"I'm not. Not really, I mean. He's a friend of my father. They were on the force together."

That made more sense. And anyone who was still friends with Cal meant that they must have believed his 'crazy story' as some point. This might be a useful endeavor. Hopefully, better than impersonating a fed. The redhead relaxed a bit. "Ah, you looked like a legacy."

His eyes twinkled as he laughed and leaned in. "Well I have to say, I'm surprised that any relative of Cal Norton wouldn't be a cop."

Because it was rare that anyone spoke of Cal in a familiar way, she grinned. "Well believe me, it's come up."

* * *

The smile was still on her lips when she made it back to her motel room. It was a bit foolish she knew but she liked Sheriff Brand. He had an easy charm and something else. She wasn't sure what that was. Maybe it was just nice to talk with someone without all the issues.

Sure, there were lies but for the most part she had been truthful. She liked him. Maybe he was a bit naive, as he didn't even question that she was writing a book regarding the history of the town, both past and very recent. And he didn't seem to find it odd that she knew as much about the case of one dead witch as she did. The man was still sweet and yes, he had been less than subtle in his flirtation. Sheriff Brand chalked it up to the lack of new women in the town. It was flattering, she decided.

The smile faded however at Dean standing outside against his car. His arms were crossed over his chest and the frown deeply etched against his handsome features. "We have to talk." They both said as she got out of her car.

* * *

A/N: So... how am I doing? Should I keep going? Wanna know more about Cal or the Sheriff? Reviews are love!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers in previous chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

The temptation to sneak into her room was overwhelming. Although he knew the longer he waited, the more likely it was that he would be caught. Mae would kill him if she caught him and undoubtedly, she would know if he had been in there. It might have been worth it to find out what she was up to and to annoy her a little.

Mae deserved it. He hated waiting for her but this time there was less aggravation or even resentment so much as an restless desire to talk to her. Besides, they needed to talk and he didn't care to be left out of the loop. The woman was not exactly being open. No matter what problems they were having, they needed to communicate openly. God, he thought with a shake of his head, he had been watching too much Oprah lately.

Despite that, he found himself pacing the room in wait for her return. If Mae was going to take all damn day on her little secret project, he wasn't going to sit idly while she did whatever she was doing. He had worked himself up to the point where his brother's assurances that there was plenty of research to be done or that Mae wasn't likely to do something that would mess up the case no longer mattered. It wasn't about the job.

He had stepped outside with no particular intention. Dean just needed the air. The moment he heard the throaty growl of her car he tried to strike his most casual pretense. He watched her pull into the space next to him with irritation and eagerness. The notion that she was destroying his entire mind passed through his thoughts as she got out of the classic beauty.

The simultaneous 'we have to talk' made him think she might have something more important to discuss than their 'relationship issues.

* * *

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sam sighed. His brother didn't even notice. He was totally consumed with whatever was going on with Mae. It was difficult enough to get used to Dean again, to get used to hunting again. Watching the two of them fight, subtly and insanely overtly was on his last nerve.

Dean's pacing, his mumbling and gesturing to himself were enough that the younger Winchester was about to pack up and finish his research at the library. Maybe his brother wouldn't follow and he could have a few minutes to himself. Every now and then, it would be nice. No matter how much he loved the man, what he would do for him, he was an unending source of annoyances.

Then, without warning, his brother stormed out of the room. He was beginning to regret encouraging Dean to call the lanky redhead. It would have been easier, less maddening to lock Dean in a room with a werewolf than have him spend 5 minutes with the girl they grew up with. From time to time, it was difficult to see her as anything but that girl and at other impossible to see how she had become the woman she was now.

At least he had some time to think now. Dean would probably get in his beloved car and drive off his frustration. If they were luck, he'd find some strange girl and… Sam didn't even want to finish that though, let alone think it. Now Mae was driving him crazy too.

The peace was short lived when about 15 minutes later the pair stormed right back into the room. There were sparks although neither had said anything yet. The motel room filled with tension as Mae and Dean entered. Sam wasn't even sure they took note of him. They weren't even fighting quite yet. The younger Winchester knew it wouldn't be a long wait. He sat back to watch with what he considered to be a voyeuristic death wish. "You met up with the sheriff? You didn't think to tell me that little detail."

Mae rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to point out that she wasn't 15 and he wasn't his father. Or her uncle. Despite all that she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being just as childish as Dean. "When were you going to see him?"

Dean's jaw twitched. "We were getting to it."

"Well, you were able to work while I did that so I'm not sure where we lost out."

Gnashing his teeth together, Dean tried to ignore how attractive he found her. Her slim frame was somehow highlighted in that dark sleeveless turtleneck and slacks. It should not have been so inviting. It was completely inappropriate considering how he felt right then. "And what did you tell him?"

"Oh I totally told him I was here because that supposed dead witch might really be a dead witch and might have unleashed some unnamed bad nasty on this town; so me and a guy I used to let bang me who, by the way, is wanted for murder but no worries because the cops think he's dead and his brother are looking into it." She huffed as she threw her hands up in exasperation, "What do you think I told him?"

Dean wasn't going to let her win. "Well we'll probably need to talk to him again." He said, knowing it was a weak argument to begin with.

He knew Mae would work this case right, just like they were taught but he couldn't help but fight with her. She tucked her hands into her pocket and smirked. The woman's all too relaxed but superior pose made Dean a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah you can and you can be whoever you want. But I got in sooner, without impersonating a federal agent. And I've been to the morgue, checked out our little witch."

Damnit. Dean hated that she had actually found something, something useful. And the situation she had set up gave them more to work with and a trio of federal agents would draw more attention than they wanted. Hell, she might have come up with a great plan. Dean paused. He took that moment to judge the insulted look on her face. "And? You found something?"

The condemnation in his voice had lessened slightly at that point but she was still mad. She took a seat at the table with Sam, propping her shoes on the scuffed and scarred table. Sam didn't get a chance to voice his complaint at her invading his space. He just moved his laptop to the side with an off-put grunt. The redhead didn't notice.

"I found several things but perhaps you should go down there and scout them out for yourself seeing as I'm incapable of doing the work."

Dean all but rolled his eyes at her behavior. Childish. There was no winning with this woman. He wasn't about to tell her he was wrong. He wasn't about to tell her she was right. He only wanted to find one topic that didn't have them turning up the fight. "I didn't say you were incapable. I was saying you suck at working on a team."

Well, he thought, as her eyes narrowed and her finger jabbed towards him that wasn't it. "Hey, I didn't—"

"Children, please."

Both Mae and Dean turned to Sam and for an instant he thought they were going to push their little argument on him. The scorching glance was all he received before Mae relented. "Well Winsome Witch there may actually be a real witch."

Dean scoffed. "Of course she's a real which. Winsome Witch, really? That's… obscure."

The little smirk that he got next was perhaps the best part of his day. 'You got it."

"Winsome Witch? Who's that? Wait, I don't care." Sam said, knowing if he were sucked into their little world, there would be no getting out.

The three of them gave a simultaneous sigh before Dean cleared his throat. "That's your news flash. I'm pretty sure we knew that."

She squared her jaw and sent a warning plea to Sam in her glance. He decided to step in even if he didn't know which one of them he was trying to hold back at that moment. "C'mon Dean, just hear her out."

Dean and Mae warred with their eyes a moment longer before he broke off and took a seat on the edge of his bed. Holding out a moment longer, she got up to get her bag, mildly regretting having tossed it on Dean's bed.

It shouldn't have been so hard to not argue with Dean or so appealing. She hated it but she wanted to argue all the same for some reason. "Okay so check this out." She pulled a folder out of her aged leather bag, dropping the folder beside the tall man. "I scored the crime scene pictures and… it gets weird."

"How weird?"

He picked up the folder only to have it taken away when she sat next to him. "Take a look."

Her head was lowered so she didn't see the look on Dean's face or catch him stick out his tongue immaturely. But as she took the photos out for him he stopped. That was weird. "What is _that_?"

Dean took the photo from her and squinted to make out the strange assortment of blocky, triangular patterns on the girl's body. The shocked look on his brother's face was enough to have Sam on his feet, crossing the room to look at the pictures. "Cuneiform. Girl's covered in it." Mae said.

Sam examined the picture when his brother handed the photo to him. Dean checked over the other photos Mae had with a skeptical eye. He had seen a lot of strange things but this was on the top of his list. "Why?" He asked.

"Mmm, oh yeah let me just check the note she left explaining the case."

"Mae." Sam chided, even if he was ever so slightly amused by the woman.

That amusement stopped when she turned on him. "Dude is he always so… bitchy?"

The bend of his head only served to highlight his laughter rather than hide it. "Pretty much."

Sam had begun to frown when Mae asked the question and that frown deepened when Dean replied. "I'm just trying to keep the peace."

"We're fine with fighting." Dean said.

Mae nodded. They looked strangely unified sitting on the bed and defending the clash. "He's right, we are."

Sam would have laughed if it wouldn't have spurned more derisive comments from the pair. "That's what the two of you agree upon?"

"Yeah." They answered in chorus.

"Whatever. Can we focus?"

Shaking her head, Mae realized Sam was right. They needed to focus. Why were things so strange between the three of them? "So anyway, I couldn't convince the sheriff to let me check out the actual body yet."

"Aww, I would think you could exchange more sexual favors for that information. Maybe you're getting rusty, Mae."

She pressed her lips together, debating how she would hurt him. His goading smirk was enough to have her curling her fist at her side.

"Maybe that's how you finesse the law but I tend to take a less X rated approach. And I said yet. Doesn't mean my considerable charms won't get me in there."

"Your considerable charms?" Dean scoffed, "You're the most annoying person I've ever met."

"Why? Because I'm you with tits?"

"Dude! Will the two of you stop and listen to yourselves?"

"Jesus." Mae muttered as she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Dean stood, knowing that he needed to put a little more space between himself and Mae. "Okay, so what next?"

Closing her eyes, the woman tossed the folder on to the space Dean had occupied. "What did you find?"

Dean's jaw twitched. She had a better hand than he did in this little game. She had something tangible and he had hoped she would gloss over their legwork of that morning. "Well," he began, feeling as if he were giving an oral report in school again, "we checked in with that farmer who's cow went for the ultimate skinny dip and he says he knows what caused it."

Her chuckle was an amused one and she finally smiled at Dean. "Yeah? And what might that be? Aliens? Hooligans?"

Dean grinned. "Wind."

"Wind? That's a hell of breeze."

"It was. They had gale force winds." Sam added.

She inclined her head, thinking about the physics of it all. "Yeah okay, I know they've been having freaky deaky weather but the speeds the wind would have to be to strip a cow to the bone is impossibly fast and we'd see more damage… like no town. Even a dust storm wouldn't do damage like that. A shamal can strip paint off a car but not a cow."

Dean tossed the photos of the girl in his hands back in the folder and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, Old MacDonald says the winds came up, covered everything in darkness and when it lifted all that remained of Bessie was her bones."

Her brow arched and she leaned back, resting on her hands. It was an odd situation to say the least. "So a windstorm? That's what took you 4 hours to dig up?"

"Mae." Sam hated having to be the moderator of this fight. Just when it seemed like maybe, just maybe the pair would start acting like adults, they reverted back to their pissing contests.

The words flew out of Dean's mouth without regard for the situation. "What, your sheriff gave you the low down on that too? Did he turn over the keys to his cruiser while you were blowing him?"

He could see those grey eyes of hers turn to steel as he suggested for a second time the method for her gathering information. "You are so close to eating that cocky smirk of yours."

"I'm just calling it like it is."

"For the record, if I did blow the sheriff, it wouldn't have taken four hours and I'd be running the damn sheriff's office. You know occasionally when you're not a total dick, you can get information easier. You might try it." Mae challenged.

"I'm not a dick," he turned to his brother, "Sammy am I a dick?"

"You can have dickish qualities. Every now and then."

Laughing more derisively time, she gestured towards Sam. "I guess they were right when they said he was the smart brother."

Sam held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't drag me into this."

"Oh you're in just by virtue of blood." Mae accused.

It was Dean who stepped in to steer the conversation back towards the case. Glad for once that Mae was jumping down someone else's throat. "Okay, I hate to be the voice of reason but let's get back to the job alright."

Mae closed her eyes. For some reason she was close to the edge and it didn't have anything to do with Dean or Sam or the case or anything she could name really. It was just there simmering. Usually she tended to be professional and maybe it was Dean since he put her in a strange place

"Yeah, right, okay."

Turning from his brother and Mae, Sam made his way back to his computer."Why would a girl cover herself in cuneiform?"

The woman shrugged. "Maybe she didn't. Maybe someone else did."

"Well what does it say?" Dean enquired.

Her reply was more skeptical than angry this time. "How should I know?"

"I thought you might."

Mae snorted, a trait that for the moment Dean found endearing. "Yeah, I speak a handful of languages but I haven't found room to learn a freakin' dead Sumerian language."

"That's would probably be useful in your line of work."

"I wish that weren't true." She conceded.

Then she was staring at him. There wasn't a good reason she was on edge she decided. Dean was the same Dean she had gotten used to talking to and the vast sea of issues between them wasn't enough to merit this behavior from either of them. There had to be something in the water she decided.

Dean's thoughts followed a similar trail as he also focused on the woman. Oblivious to the exchange and involved in research again, Sam spoke. "We need to look at the body."

"Yeah okay, you and Dean go play cops and fake FBI agents. I'll see if a professor friend of mine will do me a favor and tell me what the hell is written on this girl. Can we all agree to do that as un-crazy as possible?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

Dean didn't trust himself to speak so just nodded as he tried to work out what was happening with him and Mae.

"Okay good."

She stood and dusted off her slacks. She didn't like it. Mae trusted both men as much as she trusted anyone and knew they were just as invested in getting to the bottom of this case. However, she would have been more comfortable getting a look at the body herself. The photos told a story that was just too strange to believe without giving them a clear picture. But she was in a situation where she couldn't get in on her own. Dean was right; she sucked at working on a team and giving up control.

"You're fine with that?"

Her eyes narrowed. It couldn't be possible that Dean could read her mind, could it? The woman wasn't going to let him lord it over her at any rate.

"Yeah I'm fine with it. Unless you don't think you can do it."

"Trust me sweetheart, it's a cake walk."

"One would hope."

* * *

A/N: So, how's the story going? Likes, dislikes... let me know! I love feedback!!


	6. Chapter 6

Waiting for a Coincidence- Chapter 6

Summary, disclaimers, all that jazz is still the same. Ready for some long awaited wackiness? Then onward, gentle readers!

* * *

Mae tapped the pen on the table. Waiting was not her strong point and she was aware of it. At least this time when she snapped it was at Cal and he understood, more or less. It was peculiar. The way she felt was strange and it gnawed at the back of her mind. If there was one thing she could do well, it was hiding her emotions, hiding the truth but for some reason they bubbled to the surface with disturbing readiness.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she turned away from the laptop. The scans of the photos would have to make do although she wished she had more. As she stood, she hooked her thumbs through the belt loops of her pants. Pacing the room, she wasn't sure why she could not set this case right. She could practically feel the tension emanating from the other room. "Pull yourself together." She muttered.

Mae could not wrap her mind around the case at hand. All of the facts seemed to drift to the wayside and she felt more focused on the issues between her and Dean. That wasn't the mentality she needed. With a sigh, she pressed her fingers to her temples. The photos were scanning all too slowly. She could hear Dean arguing with Sam in the other room and only half wanted to know what it was about. The other half of her knew she would only get pulled into the argument. It was almost a relief to not be bickering.

"Mae, Mae, Mae… just think."

With a sigh she slapped her hands on her thighs. "What the hell am I wearing?"

The outfit wasn't uncomfortable but it made her feel out of sorts and not nearly centered enough. Maybe worn jeans, scared boots and a comfortable shirt would help a little. She pulled her hair free of its constraints of the bun before pulling off her shirt. The slacks followed and she tossed them over the spare chair. Her thin trouser socks were pulled off with much less care.

The carpet was threadbare at best and she knew it was better not to think about it as she grabbed her duffle bag to get her change of clothes. Pulling on her jeans, she studied the articles, pictures and notes she had pinned to the wall.

"Maybe it's a spell. Hell, it's the craziest spell I've seen. That girl couldn't have been that powerful could she ?"

Both her hands drug through her hair. It all felt wrong somehow. She bit her lip as she finished changing and running down the case to herself. Mae would have called Cal again but she knew he bit her head off after she had called him on the way back from her meeting with the sheriff and her tête-à**-**tête with Dean. Then of course she remembered that she had actual work to saddle him with.

Her mind circled around nothing in particular until she heard the door shut in the next room. A puff of air escaped her lungs. The tension eased out of her body with the knowledge that that he would be speeding away from her. She didn't like it. Even during their worst fights she had never felt relief like this at his absence. It wasn't just the lack of fighting but the lack of him. The need to fight was gone too.

She didn't like it. For all his faults she liked Dean, she liked being with Dean. It was ridiculous, absurd and somehow all the more delightful. Her lips quirked with her next idea; she was crazy. There were more than enough reasons not to like Dean, even more for him to not want anything to do with her but there they were. Dean was a part of her whether she liked it or not. Before the past couple of days, she thought perhaps things were getting better.

Mae stopped. Things _were_ getting better. As much as things could get better when you had slept with someone's father and run away from a man you loved more than you could imagine. For things to so suddenly and drastically change, something had to be doing it. Could it be that they were… caught in whatever was going down in this town? Her brow arched questioningly as she grabbed a pen and the pad of paper by the bed. She wrote 'unexplained outbursts' and added it to the notes on the wall. It didn't explain anything or add to the equation much but it was part of it anyway.

Looking at the small note among the others it seemed like not only a huge understatement but perhaps a wistful hope that they weren't the problem. If they could claim their strange reactions around each other were due to spells or ghosts or some other unearthly issues, it meant something. What that meant, she didn't know exactly.

She roughly dragged her hand through her red hair. It was a whole lot of information with no discernable meaning except they were dealing with something huge. Everything seemed to mean something.

The beep behind her signaled that her photos had finished scanning and transmitting to her professor friend. She sat down in front of the computer again, hoping that there was more she could dig up. Twin Falls was a strange city; small but not too small with an astoundingly high crime rate. But that had been going on for some time. She wouldn't focus in on that right now. Pushing superfluous thought out of her head, she got to her research.

* * *

This was more like it, Dean thought. He and his brother getting back to basics. He almost smiled at the though. What he really wanted was to find his dad, hunt with his brother and maybe work things out with Mae. It was almost too much to ask for all of it. Something would have to give and he knew without question that it would be Mae. She was the easiest to lose. He didn't want to but knew that throwing her into the mix was just too much. Maybe it always had been.

Dean felt it too. Putting distance between the motel, between the redhead made him feel better. Normal. It wasn't right. Mae didn't fill him with anger so much as frustration and… something. He didn't know what it was. Mavis was the kind of girl he would want to be with, not just screw or befriend but… Dean shook his head.

It was the case. It was his missing father. It was Sam's breams. It was, it was everything but it wasn't whatever his mind was coming up with. Mae wasn't the kind of woman he had a real future with. He didn't have a future with any woman, most certain not her.

None of this was right. He shouldn't have been so easily goaded into a fight with her. He shouldn't have felt more for her than was necessary and above all, it shouldn't have gotten in the way of anything. He shouldn't have cared about more than the case. But he did. It came into stark contrast when he wasn't so near her. This whole situation was jacked up he decided.

His brother spoke idly about the case, the town and Dean only partially listened. He knew his little brother was dying to ask him or say something about Mae but he didn't. It was better that way. Sam knew better than to ask. His brother wouldn't say word one about the woman until he was ready, until the need to tell someone overwhelmed him.

They both shifted into a familiar mode as Dean pulled up to the sheriff's office. With fake I.D.s in hand, they entered as if there were no other place they belonged more. His sharp green eyes surveyed the small office. A sneer appeared and quickly disappeared from his face. The thought of this po-dunk sheriff and Mae left an unpleasant taste it his mouth. Not jealousy but something else he rationed. You didn't get jealous over men who were clearly no threat to a woman who you weren't really interested in.

As always, Dean tried to charm the receptionist with a look that he knew had her warming to him. His brother however got right down to business. The rather busty Sharron told them she would let Sheriff Brand know they had arrived without ever taking her eyes off Dean. He did not hesitate to give her a once over as she spun in her chair, stood and walked towards the back office. Turning back to Same he was met with a disapproving glare which he countered with a grin. "You gotta lighten up Sammy."

Sam didn't say anything as they took a seat in the small waiting area. Dean cleared his throat as he straightened his tie while they sat waiting for the sheriff. He hated suits. He hated having to talk to this sheriff, more than usual and he knew it was because of Mae. She had gotten the drop on them, taken over this case after only being on it less than a day. It might have worked out with whatever line she had fed the Sherriff but that didn't make him feel better about it.

The sheriff was not what he had imagined. Dean had envisioned or at least hoped for a balding, deterring man with potbelly and a toothless smile. The man who greeted them with a certain small town ease was not any of those things. He was tall, blonde and rather handsome. Looking like that, the guy probably had no problem getting chicks, Dean thought, and wouldn't stop to consider Mae as anything but a good time. It was easy to recognize those things when you saw them in yourself. And the sheriff had a look to him that Dean just didn't like.

It wasn't simply because he was a law and order type but everything. Mae wasn't a naive girl but he wanted to protect her from this guy nonetheless. He was amiable which Dean liked even less than if he had been a hard ass. The guy wasn't even aware of what he had on his hands. They might not have been that far ahead of them but at least their guesses were probably close to the truth than anything the sheriff or speculation in the town would merit.

"Agents…"

"Halford and Downing." Dean finished as he and his brother presented their badges.

The sheriff looked from each badge then to each man before he gave a friendly smile. Dean tried to keep his lip from curling in a snarl. "Why don't you fellas come on back to my office?"

"Now you're here about the Morell girl?."

"That's right." Sam said.

"You know it's funny," The sheriff began, turning to walk back to his desk as Dean offered a snarky glare, "pretty, redhead reporter was asking the same questions this morning."

Dean clenched his teeth at the word 'pretty' in relation to Mae. Of course she would have to come up first thing. "You don't say."

Sherriff Brand leaned back in his chair. "I get the feelin' there's something I'm missing." Dean bit his tongue to keep from saying 'bet you get that feeling a lot' but he couldn't exactly keep a straight face.

"Well, Sherriff, perhaps you can tell us why this case fell under your jurisdiction."

Brand chuckled slightly. "The girl was found in an unincorporated part of the county by some hikers. That's all in the report boys. Now my question is why the FBI is interested in one Satan worshiping girl?"

That almost brought a grin to Dean's face. At least the guy was straight forward. "We're following some leads, they led us here."

"Agent Halford," the sheriff began, addressing Dean, "you may not be able to appreciate this but this sort of thing has everyone who's heard about it on edge. It's not going to calm anyone down to have not only a reporter but now the FBI poking into it."

Sam leaned in before Dean could make things worse with his sharp tongue and unexplained grudge. "We can understand that but why are people so on edge around here?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

"People around here really believe this is… witchcraft?"

"We don't have a better explanation."

"And that's what you told the reporter?" Dean inquired.

"She might be pretty but I'm not about to give her something like that to run with. Trust me, I told her everything she needed for a juicy enough story but to be honest with you, we don't have a lot. Morell had a reputation in the town and maybe she was a witch, maybe she wasn't but it sure looks like someone killed her because they thought she was one."

Dean was surprised by the rational way the sheriff spoke, his acceptance that whatever it was someone probably believed that it had something to do with the supernatural. Then Brand leaned forward with a hard look in his previously friendly eyes. "We don't need that around here. So unless you boys have some way to lend a hand, I suggest you head back to Washington and figure out a pretty way to tell them you came up empty handed."

"Well, with all due respect Sherriff Brand, we're not here to lend a hand; we're here to solve this case. So I suggest that you give us everything we ask for. We need to see the body. While you're at it, why don't you tell me the name of this supposedly pretty reporter. And I suggest not telling her anymore without checking with us for. You could be jeopardizing the investigation

Dean leaned back, a relaxed but utterly powerful look to his face and body. He locked eyes with the sheriff, daring him to call his bluff and feeling slightly superior for possibly blocking off Mae from doing anything but work with them. The blond man seemed to weigh the options all the while making it clear he didn't like Dean.

"Of course, agents."

The sheriff stood, only agreeing with the brash, cocky agent because he knew they had exactly nothing and the community was more important than reputation at that point. There would have to be some rumor control after the two feds left but for now, these the men might have the answers.

The fight broke out quickly. The crash and shatter of glass brought all three men out of the office and into the bullpen. The shock was evident on all of their faces as the two grown men clashed on the floor amongst the shards of glass and toppling furniture. The cries of infidelity and a slew of creative curses were allowed to permeate the room before a set of officers pulled the men apart.

Sheriff Brand let out a curt sigh as he ran his hand through his cropped hair. Sam's eyebrows rose as he looked between the damage done by the men and the sheriff. "Is that… typical?"

Brand laughed but it was bitter. "I wish I could say that was the strangest thing I've seen around here lately. Gentlemen, unless you have more questions, I'll have someone call ahead to the morgue and let the boys know you're on your way. I have a mess to clear up here."

The brothers looked at each other knowingly before giving the sheriff a nod. "We'll be in touch." Dean added if only to annoy the law officer more.

* * *

Dean and Sam walked out of the station in silence, bewilderment passing over both of their faces. They had nearly crossed the parking lot and reached the Impala before either spoke. "So that was…"

"Weird." Sam finished.

"Yeah, I'll say. What the hell is going on here Sam?" Dean said over roof of the car, pausing for a moment.

With a sigh, Sam mirrored the sheriff's earlier gesture as he too ran his hand through much shaggier hair. "I have no idea." His expression suddenly became more serious. "But do you have to act like that?"

Frowning, Dean turned to get in the car. "Like what?"

At least, Sam though, his brother had disappeared inside the car with the familiar creak of the door and didn't see his shrewd smirk or eye roll. He wasn't going to let his brother get off the hook however."Oh you're so unaware of what you were doing to the sheriff?"

Starting the car, he shot his younger brother an authoritative frown. "Dude, he's a bumpkin sheriff with a hard on for Mavis, of all people."

"Like you don't." Sam muttered under his breath.

Dean's voice was terse "What?"

"Nothin'. You're probably right but he has more answers than anyone right now."

He could see his baby brother out of the corner of his eye, looking far too cocky over thinking he had won. "Look, we both know that sheriff doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground when it comes to _our_ job and his little crush on Mae is going to get in the way, trust me on this."

"What about yours?"

His head whipped around to glare down Sam."My what?"

"Your crush on Mae." Sam said, matter-of-factly

Dean slammed his hand against the steering wheel, gritting his teeth."I don't have a crush on Mae," he said sternly, "I'm not saying we don't need her because… well this doesn't make any sense but it's just business, that's it."

Of course, even if he didn't know him the way he did, Sam would have known that whatever existed between his brother and Mae was not that clean cut. "Yeah. Even before you to started snapping at each other, it was anything but business. And what the hell are you fighting about anyway?"

"Damned if I know. Why don't you ask Mae?"

And Dean didn't know, not exactly. There was a long list of things it could have been and should have been but when they were arguing, when they were together his head was filled with anything but the reasonable answers. It almost scared him, the disturbing images and thoughts that made their way into his mind. He had seen a lot, done a lot but not anything that had come up for him when he was with Mae now. He didn't like it. It wasn't who he knew himself to be.

"Don't you find it odd that neither of you knows why you're fighting, just that you like it?"

Dean was quiet. The thought had crossed his mind more than a few times but a real answer had yet to present itself."Yeah well… she's a weird chick, you know that."

* * *

A/N: So it's November and you know what that means: NaNoWriMo! I'm working on another story for that but I didn't want to leave you hanging. I'll try to update again soon but if I disappear, that's why. But truth be told, reviews are crack (I love everyone who's read and reviewed so far!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Waiting for a Coincidence

Summary, disclaimers and all that good stuff can be found in other chapters. I won't keep the story waiting!

* * *

It was quite here, not just physically speaking but inside her mind. Calm. Her surroundings weren't actually quite, they were alive with noise. The waterfall roared and behind that, she could hear the birds and insects, chirping and buzzing in a world totally devoid of any measure of the madness in the city.

Closing her eyes, a soft smile crept over her face. The day was slightly over cast but no longer raining. Logically, she and Dean factored into this, she just didn't know how. And that made her angry. After all, she and the man were attempting to come to terms, mend the rift so having this thrown at them was enough to have her on edge.

She walked along the edge of the overlook, the deep frothy pit of constantly churning water a mysterious and almost foreboding presence. Just staring down into that water somehow negated her minor fear of heights. Caution, she reminded herself. It wasn't fear, it was simply a cautious aspect of her nature. Maybe she needed caution now; this case, this town, and Dean all added up to trouble but beyond that, she couldn't see much else. Except out here.

The case didn't make sense, not by much but she had a clearer view. The dead witch, extreme weather changes, the miscarriages and increased number of infant deaths, that mysterious script, and she had to throw in her arguments with Dean meant something. The nagging in her gut was telling her it was a demon. It could have been a seriously out of control witch but that didn't make sense to her. Even an out of control spell…

Mae sighed and tried for the moment to settle her thoughts. She had come out here to center herself, get away from all of the madness. All of the swirling of emotions in her mind ceased out here and she wondered just how long she could stay before she had to go back to what she could only assume was reality. That time was shorter than she had hoped before her phone rang, meriting a few annoyed glances from the few people who had sought solace or entertainment out here too. She ignored them and much to her surprise, a smile crept up on her when she saw it was Dean.

"Hey."

Her voice was smooth. If Dean didn't know better, he would say she just got laid. But if she had, he didn't want to think about it. It was easier to make up some other story about why she seemed so much more relaxed now. It was one word and he wanted to indulge in it as much as possible. Whatever the hell was wrong between them had suddenly disappeared and he realized that it had only been going on a few hours even if it felt like longer. He couldn't enjoy it because they had seen the damn body and that made the case even stranger.

"Hey. You're not at the motel."

"Top notch detective work there Columbo."

He frowned. Dean had been hoping she was just at the ice machine or getting something to eat. The annoyance at not being told where she had gone was only minor though. He had a more important question. "What the hell is that sound?"

"Waterfall."

"Waterfall?"

"Yeah. Two of them actually."

"Two?"

"_Twin_ Falls? What did you think the city was named for?"

He snorted a short laugh. God help him but he liked her. "I figured it was sort of like Twin Peaks you know? I was waiting for David Duchovny in a dress."

Her brow quirked. "Yeah and I'm waiting for Kyle MacLachlan but that ain't gonna happen. Plus I'm pretty sure there were peaks in Twin peaks. Two of them."

Dean laughed on the other line but Mae got the distinct feeling it wasn't over the weak joke.

"What?" She asked.

"The only time we get along is on the phone."

She had been thinking the same thing. It seemed to be a sorry truth and the frown touched her mouth. "Maybe it is." She said softly, and then paused before continuing on, "So why did you call?"

Dean sighed, not wanting to let go of the moment. It was all too long since they had found their last genuine moment. He cleared his throat. "For one, Barney Fife has a crush on you."

"That's what you called to tell? You're an idiot."

Mae's tone while questioning was still full of humor. "Okay well actually, we took a look at the girl and yeah she is our witchy woman."

"Yeah?" "

Yeah, without a doubt. And that cuneiform isn't just drawn on her, it's burned into her skin."

The look on her face said 'ick' but she didn't vocalize it. "Oh well that's a happy thought."

"Even happier is the idea I'm getting that this is big." Dean concluded.

Mae pinched the bridge of her nose as she began walking down to the trail to the visitor's parking area. "I'm starting to think that's an understatement."

Dean closed his eyes, listening to her breath for a moment before bringing himself back to reality. "Wanna come check out the girl's house with us?"

She paused. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"What? Why not?"

Part of her wondered what motivated Dean to keep trying, despite the scads of evidence that should have told him to let things be with them. "Uh, we've had more fights in the last 12 hours then… ever."

"Think of it as one big fight." She wanted to laugh but she frowned. Just talking to him without fighting, maybe some playful teasing was so much nicer than the tension and anxiety. "C'mon Mae."

"I really think it's better if I just go back to the motel and…" Mae wasn't sure what she would do but she thought the more she time she could spend on this case away from Dean, the better.

"Sorry sweetheart, you're the witch expert among us so you need to come."

Mae scoffed. "How am I the witch expert?"

"Were you even there when you grew up?"

She sighed, ran her free hand threw her hair and sighed again. "Fine. What's the address?"

* * *

Dean flipped idly through the pages of the case file but mostly, he was waiting for Mae. It was a test, t see if their earlier theory was accurate. Maybe they couldn't get along, maybe they would just have to keep it to phone calls only. That was the smart plan, even if they got along. Dean knew he should keep his distance from her; Mae set him off in ways he couldn't have anticipated.

Even now, she made his breath catch when he saw her. That needed t o stop he decided, it was absurd to feel this way. Her hair was down again, brushing lightly against her cotton clad shoulders. Her skin was milky white, giving her a frail and delicate look. She was, of course, anything but delicate and it made her pale appearance even more façade-like though equally appealing. Her frame was lean and long, perhaps if her exposed arms weren't so muscular one might assume that she were ethereal, no more than a wisp of a woman.

She was a solider with only hints of it displayed on her face and body. Dean's heart thrummed clumsily against his ribcage as his mind vehemently protested. From the other side of the street he knew what she smelled like--crisp soap, citrusy shampoo, and maybe a hint of a subtle and feminine perfume. The jeans and t-shirt were far from elegant or enticing but he liked the way she looked in them. Mae was not a heartthrob, she was not breathtaking but she was a pretty woman, slender, pleasant looking and attractive. The woman was built for hunting. If she had been more beautiful, she would have been noticeable, less lovely and she might not have been able to use her looks. No, Dean thought, Mae was perfect.

He watched her, not even pretending to hide his interest. It bordered on obscene Mae thought. Those noticeably hypnotic green eyes pierced her. Or they were undressing her, either way his gaze was a little too intense for her liking. All the same, she leaned down to rest her forearms on the open window of the car when she reached it.

"So," Her gaze passed between the brothers, noting they were still in their FBI garb, "What's the story with us?"

Knowing that she was referring to whatever story they planned on telling the occupants, Sam smiled. "We actually caught a break on that one. No one's home."

Mae's crimson brow arched. "That's convenient."

"The girl's parents are on vacation or something like that."

"Still?" frowning, Mae stepped back as Dean got out of the car, "They didn't come back when they found out their little girl got dead?"

Dean shrugged as he pulled his suit coat into place. It was an impulse and afterwards, Mae was grateful he said nothing but she straightened his tie. The tall man watched her slender fingers adjust the fabric before they dropped to her sides aimlessly. Her face didn't reveal anything as she slid the knot up tighter but not uncomfortably so. Her eyes met his briefly but reluctantly.

"Just in case. Now you look a little less like Detective Sipowicz."

Because it was Mae, because he liked the gesture and because she was genuine about the whole thing, he didn't fix the tie. He smiled slightly as she turned away from him. The three of them fell into line, surveying, monitoring, and keeping guard as Dean broke the police seal and picked the lock.

Quiet as night, they slid inside the house, keeping each other covered as they spread out into the living room. The house as a little too still Mae thought. It didn't even creak as they stepped lightly on the carpeting. It was clear no one had been in the house since their witched died. The air was overly warm and stuffy as if the house had been sealed off far longer.

They stayed silent, each taking off in a separate direction to search. Sam headed up the stairs, Dean took to the family room and Mae went towards the kitchen. She had the distinct feeling someone was watching her as she walked the old house. It was all in her head because she couldn't see anyone. She tried to shake it but couldn't. It was entirely possible, she reminded herself, that she was being watched by whoever or whatever had killed the girl.

The 'crime scene' she found, much to her dismay was fairly clean if uninteresting. It could have been any of a number of homes. Any sense of personalization was sanitized or removed. That was sort of sad, she thought. Whatever issues she had with her family… Mae sigh. She realized that despite the warmth of her uncle's house, she never really felt wanted. It was the same feeling she got from this house.

Still, she didn't get much of a feel from the house. Mae tended to trust her gut and there was something very wrong in this house but she didn't know what it was exactly. All the same, she pulled the EMF reader out of her pocket as she walked the house, reminding herself that just because nothing was peaking didn't mean there wasn't something there. She listened to her own breath and the muted motions of the other two men in the house.

Mae did a rudimentary scan of the cupboards, the pantry, even the fridge. No one had come to clean it out and time was taking its toll. Even Dean's bottomless pit of stomach would have turned uncomfortably at the state of the remaining food. This was just weird. Who, outside of their strange families, left their teenage daughter alone for this long? Even if they did, why wouldn't they have returned?

At least she was alone when she jumped at the ringing of her phone. Mae rolled her neck before answering. She had been distinctly uncomfortable since they'd gotten to Twin Falls and now she felt a bit foolish. "Yeah?" She answered gruffly.

"Ms. Norton?"

Her mouth quirked at the Sheriff's rather formal addressing of her.

"Sheriff, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Would you like to go to dinner? With me?" He added at her initial lack of response.

Her eyes loomed on the door, waiting for Sam or Dean to interrupt her, to catch her in the act. But then she remembered she wasn't doing anything wrong. If she were on this case alone, she wouldn't have thought twice about it. And why, she reasoned, did she need to worry about any of that now?

"I… you know, I think I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Sure."

"How about tomorrow night? There's a couple lose ends I have to tie up here."

She bit the inside of her cheek. Was it too selfish to stop the investigation because of a cute guy? Mae shook her head. It was peculiar; they both had this case to solve although they were coming at it from entirely different angles. The good sheriff didn't seem too worried though. Strange.

"Wow, you're going to wrap this case up that quickly?"

"Well, it's outta our hands now. The case is in the through and efficient hands of the Fed." Judging from the tone in his voice, things had not gone smoothly when the boys spun their fake FBI tale. "And I've been advised not to discuss the case with outsiders so I'm afraid, this meeting would be strictly for pleasure."

While she knew Sheriff Brand was trying to be charming, all she felt was the one-two punch that Dean had effectively delivered through the other man's words. Even after his whole 'teamwork' talk, he had gone behind her back. Maybe he thought that she wouldn't find out but it hurt, more than it should have.

"Yeah, okay then." She said softly, not really interested in the conversation with Brand or even checking over the house.

If he noticed the change in her intonation, he let it slide. He told her the name and address of a restaurant he thought she might like and suggested they meet at 7:00 the next night, providing something didn't come up. Mae agreed and hung up.

"Hey."

He surprised her. She wasn't certain how long she had been standing there but seeing Dean did not help the feelings ease. Her jaw clenched and her stormy colored eyes focused harshly on him.

"Were you talking to someone?" Dean asked but at her stony silence stepped closer. "What's wrong?"

His concern seemed genuine, which confused her. "What kind of game are you playing?"

The fire in her eyes was the dangerous kind and Dean knew it. It was the one that said if he couldn't defuse it, she was going to start swinging. And he didn't know why.

"You're gonna have to be more specific."

"We're a team? We have to actually work together?"

He grinned. "Yeah and we should get a prize for the past few hours, right?"

"You ass!"

"Mae—"

"No! You don't get to try and pacify me or turn this around. You were pissed off because you didn't know about my talking to the sheriff. I can appreciate that but then you turn around and tell him not to talk to _me_?"

Oh. Well that made more sense, Dean thought. He hadn't anticipated her finding out, at least not finding out that it was his idea. After all, the sheriff might have understood where he was coming from but Mae knew otherwise.

Dean held his hands up in surrender but still tried to offer her a charismatic smirk. "Okay about that--"

"About that?" she repeated skeptically, "There's an explanation you have buried somewhere in that brain dead skull of yours that will make me think that you're not dicking me around?"

Dean didn't have one, not that she would like any way.

"Guys?" Sam asked hesitantly.

It wasn't difficult to hear everything they had been fighting about. The redhead lived up to her fiery reputation. While he wanted to feel bad for his brother, Sam knew Dean had gotten himself into this situation. Both parties in question turned towards him. His brother wore a look of relief but Mae looked white hot mad.

"What?" The answered together.

That little habit was getting annoying, Sam thought but shook it off. "I found something upstairs." He said.

"You wanna be a little more specific or shall we play 20 questions?"

The woman was still pissed and she had no tolerance for Sam interrupting his tirade on Dean. After all, he hadn't stopped his brother from stonewalling her.

"Well I think maybe you'd like to take a look."

Mae's eyes narrowed. "Just fuckin' say it! Neither one of you can just come out and say anything?"

"It's not that, Mae. Please?"

Sam did his best to neutralize her with his signature puppy dog eyes. Her expression didn't soften but gave him a dismissive fine before moving to follow him up the stairs.

If she hadn't been so unusually angry, she would have stopped, speculated or stood agog at the scene in the young witch's bedroom. Those symbols that they had found on her body were scrawled all over the walls.

Standing in the door frame, away from Sam and Dean who had entered the room, she listened to about half of what the younger brother was saying. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her lips pressed together in a thin, white line. It took all her power not to grind her teeth together. There was no getting around her desire to ram her fist into Dean's face.

She realized her attention wasn't as keen as she assumed when both Winchesters turned back to look at her. "What?" She questioned curtly.

"So… what do you think?"

Her response was deadpan serious and icy cold. "Yeah witch girl. Great. Get the leg screw… oh wait, she'd dead. Well, I'm going to check the basement."

Without any more discussion, she turned to leave. What an ass! Well, Mae thought, if those brothers thought they could push her out of the case, they had another thing coming. It wasn't like she had asked to come here. This was a favor and now they were treating her like a second-class citizen. If she had stayed up there, she would have been seeing red. She would not have said it outright but at that point in time, she didn't know if she could have contained herself much longer.

"This job sucks out loud." Mae muttered to herself.

* * *

A/N: Miss me?!? Ah even if you didn't, I'll try to update a little more often. Let me know how you like the story (or not)! Feedback = love!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

A troubled looked passed over Dean's handsome face. He was, of course, his own worst enemy. Sam commiserated with his brother for this even if he had set himself up for Mae's anger. "So, are you actively trying to piss her off now or…?"

"Dude." Dean ran his hand over his face with a heavy sigh catching in his chest, "I don't even know any more. I don't think I can do this with her."

"What part?"

"All of it. There's too much… there's just too much shit between us."

"Dad?"

"It's not even that. I mean sure, there are issues but no. I've got… I get around her and…"

"You both go totally insane. And that's saying something."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Sam." Shaking his head he let his eyes wander of the cuneiform script on the walls. "She fixed my tie."

"What?"

"Mae, earlier. We had this… moment and then we got in here, she got a phone call and…"

"She wasn't exactly wrong on that one."

"I know"

"Then why did you do it? You thought she would keep something from us?"

Dean sighed. "No, I thought… we'll learn the same things so if she talk to the sheriff or us…" Dean paced the room as he loosened his tie. That overwhelming anxious feeling when he was with her was back. Damnit. There might not have been a future with her in the way that he wouldn't admit he might want but he was beginning to think they couldn't even work together. "I would just rather have her need me, us than that other guy."

Sam smirked, behind his brother's back naturally. "Yeah… so you're jealous?"

Dean turned with narrowed eyes. Not filled with anger, Sam wagered, but apprehension. "I'm not jealous. There would have to be something to be jealous of for me to be jealous. We need to be a better team. I guess I thought this would help."

He knew that wasn't exactly accurate. Mae wasn't the most patient person he had met and he knew if she found out, she would react the way she had. Even so… Dean shook his head as his brother laughed cynically.

"Oh it worked out great. I've always wanted a woman who could kill me and get away with it to be pissed off at me."

Sam had a point. Mae could be an unpredictable woman but he was more worried about her getting those frosty eyes for him. He knew it was too sentimental but he could stand her being mad but not distant. What he wanted from her scared him almost as much anything. He couldn't focus on that right then though. The case was more important. Scrubbing his hand over his face, he took a deep breath and looked around the room. "What the hell is all this Sam?"

His brother was upset, not just his usual indignant attitude towards witches and perhaps not just related to Mae. "I don't know."

"I'm serious, I mean, what's the point? Whatever this witch BS is about, what was she trying to do? Random violence? Death? Destruction?"

Dean had a point and Sam realized he had a habit of underestimating his brother. The man was oddly observant, even with the strangeness with Mae.

* * *

Her boots made a comforting squeak across the linoleum of the kitchen. Mae tired to use it to center herself. Being mad at Dean was getting her nowhere, even if he deserved some of it. She knew what he was doing; he was trying to close the loop. Perhaps a part of her could understand the foundation of his mistrust but there were bigger things. If he understood those… well, for her that was not an option.

"Get your head in the game, Singer."

She headed to the basement, wanting to find some distance not from Dean or Sam but the overwhelming heat that seemed to build in the pit of her stomach at odd times. It wasn't just with Dean this happened, not alone but something else. It hadn't happened between her and Sam or the handful of people she had spoke to during that time.

The stairs creaked and groaned at her motion and she just listened carefully, distraction more than attention. This case was weird but she was beginning to see something develop. Or maybe she was developing that theory out of desperation. They were dealing a witch and whatever that damn cuneiform said was the key. Everything was right in front of them. They just had to pick out the clues. And she and Dean had to keep their personal issues out of it.

The basement was dark, smelled rather musty, dusty and… something else. She recognized it but couldn't put her finger on what it was. She inhaled deeply but only frowned. Her head wasn't in the right place yet but she knew she would figure it out.

The light switch didn't work so she turned on her flashlight when the pale light coming from the open door failed to bring the room out of darkness. With the narrow beam, she scanned the small room.

"Hell."

There was no way to put a rosy spin on this room. If they hadn't been certain the girl was a witch, her basement alter proved the point. Still, it was strange. There was none of the spooky cuneiform writing on the walls here. To be accurate, it looked similar to Wiccan alters. There was nothing, on her cursory examination that said black magic. The girl's room had.

But this was different. Duality, she thought for a moment. She stepped off the landing onto the cement floor. Her boots made a scraping sound now and angling her flashlight down, she found a gritty substance. She crouched down to take a bit of the substance between her thumb and forefinger. She rubbed it between her fingers before touching her finger to her tongue.

"Ick. Bad idea."

The substance was bitter and she reasoned it was saltpeter. "What the hell?"

She let her light follow the path of the saltpeter, which appear to have been mixed with ground blue stones as well, to find it formed a circle. "Who was trying to protect who from what here?"

From that position, she scanned the room. In the light, she thought, the room might look downright respectable. Well, acceptable. It was hidden from most, probably because being called a witch around here wouldn't have been beneficial but it seemed rather benign.

The altar appeared to be run of the mill. A part of her had wished there were drippy black candles, chicken bones, fresh blood or anything that might just scream 'bad witch' but it wasn't there.

Her eyebrows rose, not so much at that revelation but at something she noticed out of the corner of her eyes.

She bent down, picking up the bundle of sticks. They were loosely tied together with a leather cord, off of which hung some sort of charm. She didn't recognize it but well… it was something in this line of work you didn't ignore. Taking a cloth out of her pocket, she wrapped the bundle to look at later.

Things weren't adding up, at least not to what they thought they were supposed to add up to.

"Someone was scared. Someone knew what was going on and maybe what was going to happen." Mae mumbled to herself. "So who are you and what do you know?"

The bells in the corner rang, without real cause as no breeze or motion in the air was present. It sent a chill up her spine and her hand to her gun, tucked in the waistband of her jeans. She remained still, her breathing the only sound in the room. Mae decided she had seen enough and it was due time to head back towards the surface.

Stopping in the kitchen as she exited the basement, she listened for the boys. A small, scratch that, large part of her hoped to hear them arguing. At least then, it wasn't just her or Dean. She _couldn't_ stop fighting with him to save her life. Just him.

That was part of it, she knew, part of the whole spell or whatever it was. She couldn't say but it didn't feel like just any sort of spell, at least not one she was familiar with. Ghost, ghoul, or any other creature she had tangled with had never done this much broad spectrum damage. It was big. Demon maybe. It could be a demon but if it was then this was bigger than anything she had seen. Bigger than anything the boys had probably faced too.

The thought came, very reluctantly, that she might have to call her uncle. Bobby would most certainly know how to put this bitch down. Mae sighed. She would swallow her pride if it came to that but not until they knew for sure.

* * *

"Here, smell this." She said as she stepped out onto the porch with the boys, unwrapping the bundle of twigs she'd found in the basement.

The faces of both men turned up in aversion. "Oh c'mon, just smell."

"I hate this game." Sam said before leaning down and cautiously sniffing the bundle. "Basil and… rue?"

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure these are hollowed elderberry twigs too." Mae answered turning the cloth she held with one hand.

It seemed like something strange to find in that house, particularly with all the bad hoodoo they had found upstairs. The sticks wrapped together with a thick red piece of fabric containing the herbs, a leather band and a very strange clay charm. Sam touched it, trying to determine what exactly it was. "Okay but isn't the elder tree supposed to ward off evil?"

Intrigued, he picked up the bundle and the cloth up to examine it more closely. Mae dusted her hands together now they were free as she focused on the brothers. "Basil and rue too. Although legend goes, if you cut down an elder tree without saying a chant to the elder mother that she comes after you and gets her revenge."

Sam's eyebrow arched at her little tidbit. Dean repressed a laugh. Usually, he thought, his brother was the one to whip out the useless information. "So what? All these deaths were committed by some tree spirit after these guys chopped down her tree?" Dean asked.

She wanted to laugh or chuckle at the very least but she didn't want to give him the idea that she actually found his antics cute. Particularly because she usually did. "Well that sounds stupid." She said with a bit of humor in her eyes before continuing, "But judging by this, someone was worried that something was comin' after them."

"That's weird. Right?" Dean asked, taking the bundle of twigs now that it was safe.

"Well, it's not weird when you consider that half the house, the witch part anyway, is black magic central and someone was casting protection circles in the basement." She sighed again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, worked so well." He said, handing the bundle back to Mae.

"Well, there is a crazy huge amount of protection juju down in that basement. I mean, every spell I can think of off the top of my head is down there. I don't know what the hell is going on here."

She shrugged, taking the bundle to study the charm a bit more. She would dissect the spell more when she had the chance.

The wheels were turning in Sam's head now and he had begun speculating. "So we have more than one witch involved then?"

Again she shrugged in a noncommittal way that Dean found somewhat endearing, which he discovered was quite annoying. "Could be."

"You think a coven is involved or something?" Dean asked, as if he had found foolproof logic and she would inevitably have to concede defeat.

"Maybe." She answered quite simply but Dean had the feeling that he hadn't won at all. "How many people you know could or would work up a spell like this? It's for protection, binding and binding works both ways. Besides it's white magic so maybe whatever this thing is has eyes on wiccans." It was annoying when she could so easily poke holes in his logic.

"I doubt that." He still had one more card up his sleeve.

"Yeah? Well good thing we have you. We don't even need to research." There was humor when she threw the words back at him.

"Actually sweetheart, I came to that conclusion because I've been working the case, not making goo goo eyes at some giant blond freak."

Mae wasn't even sure which part of that to tackle first but Sam jumped in, diffusing again. "Either way, we have the first indication that someone knew something went wrong now."

Dean and Mae's eyes locked as they tried to win their strange argument. Sam figured it would be best to let things dissolve on their own or at least not let them get into things right there. But Sam didn't know that they were looking for something else in that stare.

Mae didn't break eye contact with Dean but she did respond. "Then let's ask around."

* * *

A/N- Okay, super short chapter but I've been stuck finishing off this chapter. But good news, I've been working a lot on the upcoming chapters so hopefully you enjoy where this is going. I'd love to hear from you!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Here's another short chapter. In case it needs to be said again, I still don't own anything! All the same cautions still apply. Enjoy!

* * *

Asking around took a slight side bar as the trio decided it was time for a caffeine fix. Not to mention, they needed to establish where they were and connect the strange assortment of factors, clues and ideas they had cobbled together.

They sat at the small coffee shop now. The morning rush had passed and they were left with relative privacy. Almost relaxing… if you ignored the young woman who'd been ripped apart by some unknown evil, the slew of mysteries that seemed to keep popping up and whatever was driving Mae and Dean insane.

Sam was busy scanning articles and records for any clue regarding the house or the family. He knew he had to narrow down what he was looking for and the issue they focused on if they were going to get anywhere. Perhaps if they got the small details, they could piece the larger picture together later. He still held out hope that maybe it was something simple. "Dude," he said after reading one too many police blotters about incidences in Twin Falls, "there are a huge number of crimes here."

"Highest crime rate in the state."

Dean grinned at her over the paper he was perusing. "You're like a freakin' Oujia board of trivia."

She smirked back a bit. "There's very little to do around here in the winter."

For a moment, Dean's hazel green eyes met her smoky blue ones and he let the moment ease over himself. She made his heart trip just lightly as her lips quirked. It wasn't the conversation or even the instant but the lack of tension one way or another. He wish it wouldn't break the illusion to make note of that near perfection. He knew she felt it though, the way her eyes settled on his.

"It could be a vengeful spirit." Sam said with hopefulness.

Dean could have smacked his brother but of course it would have been more unmerited than usual and it was only a few seconds of prolonged eye contact that would have made onlookers uncomfortable.

With a sigh and a shrug Mae proceeded to deflate Sam's theory, much to Dean's amusement. "What spirit causes some angsty teen witch to end up dead covered in ancient text, miscarriages, and that weird cow thing?"

"Plus the thing with you and Dean."

Mae frowned as did Dean but neither could refute the point. "So, that's your spirit Sam?"

His laugh was filled with a self-conscious frustration. "I don't hear you coming up with a better idea," Sam said to Mae before turning to Dean, "Either of you,"

Dean laughed at her incensed 'well fine,' that followed as she rearranged her items to present the notepad she had been writing on as she enjoyed her coffee. "Oh yeah, Mae knows what it is. She's just been waiting for the perfect time for the big reveal. Would you like a drum roll sweetheart?"

"I sure would and then I'll show you where you can shove that drumstick. "

"Um guys?"

Mae offered Sam a reassuring smile. "Oh not every threat is a fight. This was just…"

"Verbal sparring." Dean finished for her.

"Exactly. Anyway, drum roll aside, it struck me that nothing made sense or explained everything but," She offered up the pad with the chart she had made, "if you break it down… I think I found a pattern."

The brothers leaned in to look at what she had marked down. "See?" she asked, "if you look at the dates and the event…"

"Action and a reaction." Sam concluded.

"Yeah. I think we're dealing with two opposite forces here."

Dean sized up the table, noting that she had remembered the dates and locations off the top of her head to come up with this. Damn, she was good he thought before he asked, "But what?"

"Hey, I came up with this part. You two need to pitch in." She teased.

"Divide and conquer, baby."

* * *

On the way back to the motel, Sam and Dean discussed tactics. They had the witch and her house covered already as well as any information gained at the sheriff's office. They had argued most of the way back on how they should go about the next steps of their research.

"I think we should go back to that farm. Maybe Mae can charm some extra information out of that farmer."

"Sam, if the three of us go--"

"We don't need three people. Mae could go by herself."

It was odd, how often his brother simply assumed he and Mae should be together, especially considering the way things were. "Dude, no way. We're not sending Mae out to the middle of nowhere Idaho on her own."

If Dean could listen to himself, maybe he would hear the affection, protective nature, and perhaps even love in his voice, his words. If that happened, maybe he would stop fighting with her. Although, things between Mae and his brother might have been unfixable at this point. "You do realize how she was raised and that if anyone can handle themselves in the middle of nowhere, it's her right?'

Dean knew it but that didn't mean he had to like it or accept it. "I'm just saying, someone should go with her."

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at Dean's clear struggle with desire and common sense. "Well one of us could go you know."

"I…" he took a breath, " you. You go."

Every instinct Dean had said he should go with her but things were so tense with her and he had come to think of her as a source of relief and comfort. "Wow Dean, I'm impressed. You're being an adult about this."

"If we keep fighting like this, I'll kill her. Or she'll kill me. I'm being practical."

Sam let himself chuckle now."I'm still impressed."

"Bitch."

"Jerk"

Of course, deciding this arrangement between them did not mean that Mae would go along with the plan.

Her pretty face was set in rigid angles once more and as always, it hit her eyes the hardest. Her blue grey eyes iced over with the chill of an arctic lake and what Dean saw there almost made him smile. He wouldn't say exactly he was turned on by her when she was angry but her eyes became clear and sharp when she was angry.

"I don't need a gigantic babysitter."

Her mouth was set in a firm line after she replied to his proposal. Oddly, Dean didn't want to fight with her about that. He just watched her, almost too contentedly as she paced their room. Something was different, Dean didn't know what but it was almost… normal. The normal times were amazing now it was almost disturbing.

"The guy's already met us, it's an easy in. Besides this is a small enough town that if we don't stick to our stories…" Sam trailed off when he sensed logic wasn't penetrating her stone defiant face.

"There are a handful of other things to handle. If you want me to talk with that farmer, I'll just go out to the ranch. The two of you can talk with the chicks that miscarried or lost kids and figure out if there's a secret underground coven."

"I'm not saying we don't but I think Dean's right. That's the strangest of the clues we have an we know the least about it."

"Despite the fact that you've already been out there."

In agreement, Sam nodded and hoped his softened expression would win her over. "We didn't know the right questions at the time."

"Fine," Mae relented after terse deliberation, "But I'm going with him." She pointed at Sam.

"Agreed." Both brothers said together.

* * *

"You know, we went to Lawrence."

There wasn't any explanation necessary past that point. Her eyes slid from the road to glance at the young man next to her. She caught the sight of his Adam's apple bobbing as he collected his thoughts.

"Yeah?" she asked when the silence became a little uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say, what she should say to Sam. His memories of the time weren't exactly his own.

Sam nodded, looking off into the distance distractedly. "Yeah and… you know."

"Not really Sam, I don't. I mean, I know Dean didn't want to go back but… why did you go back?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Our old house, something was… there. And mom."

"Your mom?" Her eyes widened with astonishment and more than a little shock. That was an unexpected little factoid.

"Her spirit or whatever was. Looking after the people who lived there and she saved us."

That certainly shone new light on both Dean and their mother's death. "Whoa," was all she could come up with.

"Yeah." Sam cleared his throat again, "So if Dean's acting weird… a lot's happened."

Mae's lips quirked endeared a bit by the way both brothers stood up for each other. They were probably better together than apart. But that ghost of a smile fell when she thought of her role in his life."This isn't normal weird. Dean and I… you know I get how similar we are and that leads up to arguments alone but this is different." With a huff and a raking of her hair, she continued. "I don't know. It's not like he and I have spent a lot of time together recently but we never fought without a reason, at least one that made sense to us. This doesn't."

"Tell me about it."

"But you're okay, after going home and all?"

He shrugged. "I guess. As okay as okay gets."

"Do you want to get some ice cream?"

After doing a double take, he laughed. "Ice cream?"

"Yeah. we used to get ice cream when we were little all the time."

"But we're not little." He said with a grin.

She did too now. "So not all of us can be giants but still, we're entitled to a little fun every now and then."

"You're not just saying that so you can hook up with a waitress are you?"

Her eyebrow quirked, not entirely certain what the connection was. "Um, totally not."

* * *

Mae cut a rather elegant figure in her dark slacks and crisp white shirt. Elegant wasn't the right word for the woman. Perhaps determined or practiced, even as she told the rancher her line about being a reporter, finding the agents who had visited his farm earlier and being intrigued by the story. She had a way with the older, rough man; a mix of innocence, professionalism and honesty.

She took notes while Sam found himself mostly pushed off to the background. It was better Dean had not come because the woman was slick, charming and slightly flirty. The rancher, Mr. James Sutton, seemed taken with her. It might have been her almost folksy charm or just that approachable beauty Mae possessed. Either way, Sam knew he liked working with her because she made it easy and people liked her.

When she asked Sutton questions about the history of the land, it did not seem strange when she veered off into those select few that seemed odd coming from a law man. He didn't reveal a great deal of new information until she asked him about rumors of a coven. That was how Sam and Mae found themselves, several miles from the farm, in one of the most bizarre scenes they had encountered.

* * *

A/N- So, how's the story going so far? Do you like it? Hate it? Comments are appreciated and loved!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Her head cocked to the side, bordering on perplexed and amused. Sam mirrored Mae's look. "Well…" Sam came up short for words.

Neither Mae or Sam were often stunned by the things they saw and the list of those things had grown quite long over the years. But this was odd.

"Um… yeah."

Mae too found herself coming up short. This whole scene was picture perfect. The farmer had given them direction but wouldn't take them out to his mysterious sight. Under other conditions, they might have ignored the man's claims. The redhead was more skeptical about people crying witch. However, with so few leads, Mae drove her vintage mustang out to the site.

It was a lightly rolling field filled with tall and reaching grasses, weeds and she assumed a fair number of snakes, other vermin. She opted for her trusty boots, dress slacks tucked inside, rather than her demure dress shoes. Amidst the green and yellow grasses, a grove of trees stood, the only disenable landmark in the expanse of land. "You think that's the… thing?"

"Well Sam, we'd best hope it is because otherwise we're just chasing our tails here."

Without further debate, the pair made their way through the field until they found themselves standing dumbstruck in the grove. They stood there for several moments, exchanging stilted monosyllabic phrases. Mae raked a hand through her hair. "Hell."

"Looks like Dean was right."

Sighing, Mae took a step inside the grove of trees. From the road it looked like nothing, even as they got closer it didn't resemble what they found inside. It was a ritualistic altar if ever there was one. Shrouded by the trees and isolation, it would have been perfect for practicing witchcraft without being noticed. "This can't be real" She grumbled.

"It looks pretty real Mae."

"C'mon Sam, this is… too staged. It feels all wrong."

"Tell me about it. I'm pretty sure this is blood." Sam said as he crouched down by the large flat rock, conspicuously stained.

"That altar in the basement, that was _real_ witchcraft. This is… staged … you know this whole job just feels… off."

"Well, I'm not sure it's supposed to feel right."

"Sam this is just… I can't explain it. This doesn't fit."

"Doesn't it? I mean, this looks really… wicked."

"Yeah, and I'd buy that if there weren't so many indications that someone was trying to protect themselves, or someone else and they knew enough to know how to fight fire with fire."

Mae crouched next to him in by the altar stone. In addition to the staining, there was a heavy amount of black wax melted on the surface around the pentagram carved into the stone, presumably indicating which way was up.

"Look, I'm not saying that there isn't some serious bad mojo going on here… the spell, these trappings, this," She tapped on the pentagram, "It's so… it's like every old wives' tale has been used to create this scene."

"Why would someone go to all this effort when the likelihood that someone would see it was so slim?"

"It's like getting a lightning bolt waxed in your naughty bits."

Between the odd phrasing and her rather graphic analogy, Sam had to pause and shake his head. "Meaning?"

"You do it because someone will look at it."

"Then who wanted to show this off?"

Mae shook her head as she rose. "The girl maybe? You know, we still don't know too much about her. We should ask her friends and maybe find her family."

Her skeptical blue eyes swept the surrounding trees. They had been tagged and carved, like one might find in any teenage hang out. Except in addition to the standard hearts and initials were more or less typical Satanist images. But Mae was far from bestowing such a name on them.

This wasn't what it seemed. She didn't have the proof to back that up, it was a gut feeling. This was just too… perfect. Pinpointing who was setting this up was a whole other issue. It did not help that they were having problems on their end. Mae knew the answer was here, that everything could be put together if they had just a few more pieces of the puzzle.

Sam took pictures of the stone, the trees and tried to capture the overall scene. "You know, this isn't really a good setting for real which craft. I mean, how many people could you get in the circle? Maybe 5 with some wiggle room? This is… private, out of the way."

"So you think this is some… intimate gathering?"

"Maybe. There's just as much leading us the other way. What do you see?"

"I can see your point. Maybe this is just a really creepy make out spot."

Mae laughed. "That would be an understatement. We should figure out who Wendy the witch was boinking."

Her fingers laced together behind her head and her lips pursed in thought as she circled the altar. It was all too perfect. The discordant presentation in the girl's bedroom seemed genuine compared to the picture perfect altar out here in the middle of nowhere. The one in the basement was the outlier. The kids, the cow, the witch, the alters, the weather, her and Dean, all of it pointed towards something but her mind was scattered.

It had gotten worse suddenly and a dull but angry ache developed at her temples. When she opened her eyes, she didn't see the grove of trees but a desert. It was gone after a second and she could have written it off as stress or something else if it felt that way. Mae pressed her fingers against her eyes and shook her head.

Then she saw the movement out of the corner of her eye, waited for the form of a person to come into shape before she drew her gun. Even as she drew the bead, the person vanished. Sam was by her side in a heartbeat but unsure why. He had watched her after she grew silent, slightly concerned considering her odd behavior lately.

"Mae?" He was cautious as he placed his hand on her shoulder. It did the trick of snapping her back to reality.

"I saw… I thought I saw…"

"What?"

With a frustrated shake of her head, she put the safety back on before slipping the gun back in the waistband of her pants. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she shook her head again. "I don't know. It was probably nothing. Stress, you know?"

"Yeah," he said with some concern, "maybe we should head back, check in with Dean."

Her gaze remained on the spot longer, waiting before she agreed and hesitantly followed Sam out of the circle of trees and through the field.

The dry grass swayed and crackled with their steps but both hunters noticed that there weren't many other sounds filling the air. Exchanging the glance filled with those concerns, they picked up the pace. "I don't get it, if this was just a show then why is all of this happening?" Sam said as they got back in Mae's car.

"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe we really are dealing with some uber witch-bitch but I just don't think someone who got this powerful, would be this obvious. I think it's more likely that some amateur stumbled on to something very real and very dangerous."

"So… how do we stop this?"

"We have to find the original spell and… there has to be someone else., a community or something. I mean, there are three distinctly different altars or magical areas. This last one… I don't believe it." She tapped on the steering wheel with two fingers. "It doesn't sit right Sam."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Dean had read enough pilfered medical files to invest heavily in birth control methods. Reluctant to start going door to door, he spend a fair amount of time hoping Mae or his brother would just call and he wouldn't have to talk to these women by himself.

After going through their files and flirting with the nurse, he couldn't say for certain that this had anything to do with the case. It could have just been a string of unfortunate events. The only certain and interesting thing he found out was the missing children had all been returned, having been found with their older siblings. It was another thread for this investigation that they needed fewer leads. They needed something real.

Gruesome he could deal with, however each and every one of these cases were just sad. Next time, Dean reminded himself, he would deal with the crazy witches and Sam could have all the grieving women.

And his mind tracked back to Mae. He knew it shouldn't, she was… a fly in the ointment, a onetime thing. Right? Right! Mae was a girl who he thought he loved once, when they were kids, when he didn't know better, when he didn't know, when he didn't have anyone else. It was a relationship of convenience that… that went too far, he decided.

After scrubbing a hand over his face, he glanced down at his watch. Sam and Mae were taking their sweet ass time, he thought. Had they missed that much the first time around? No, he didn't think so. But he didn't call either of them. Dean had no interest in starting up a fight and felt the inevitable dread that came with that. It was like being possessed.

His eyebrow quirked at that thought. Maybe, he reasoned, there was a possession taking place. Perhaps even a big one. It didn't irk him this time that Mae was probably right. At least the notion of a demon would give them a starting out place. Only, at the same time, it didn't seem like a demon entirely. Although if that wasn't the case, he was out of guesses on what was terrorizing the city.

Taking out his phone, he hesitated again. It would be easy to call Sam but for some reason, knowing he was with Mae made him falter. His blunt fingers drummed on the scared table in the room he had returned too. He didn't like hospitals in the first place and he did have the magic fingers. As he smirked to himself, he was startled a bit by the ringing of his phone.

To his great relief it wasn't Mae but his brother sounded worried. "We found something."

Frowning, Dean wished he had found something more useful. "That sounds ominous."He replied lightly.

Sam remained silent, unsure of how to relate the scene they had just left. "We're heading back to town now. We should be at the motel soon… with the way Mae drives."

Dean heard a slightly muffed 'don't be a girl' and despite his confusing feelings, he laughed. "Yeah well, I need a drink."

* * *

The bar was on the verge of being loud and smoky but not far removed from the hundreds of places just like this they had frequented before. Over the years, they had all blended in to a pastiche of cheap tasting beer and cheap looking women.

Dean Winchester surveyed the bar with well-traveled eyes as he rolled the neck of his beer bottle between his fingers. It was a relief to be sitting here. The sun had just set and as the dusky vestiges of the day were choked out by darkness, the bar began to attract more than just the hard up regulars and loners. He was reminded about days not too long ago, waiting for his Dad or more often than not sitting alone, waiting for the chance to find any willing company. Not that he hadn't made note of a few perspective candidates for the night.

His lips curved up lasciviously as he examined his choices. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad he thought as a woman with raven black hair eyed him right back. Suddenly, he wasn't as concerned about the other two hunters taking their time.

The door swung open. When Mae and Sam walked in, like a sort of karmic cold shower. Shrugging it off, Dean felt the pride that both of them walked in like hunters, scanning the establishment for more than just him. Recognition came with only a slight acknowledgment. Sam leaned down to say something to her, she nodded and they separated. Mae walked over to him and Sam sauntered up to the bar. The red head took a seat next to him without a word and when he'd procured the two long necks the pair ended up tucked back into a table in the corner, flanking both sides of him.

It was almost amusing when Sam pulled out his laptop and Mae took out some of the documents she had gathered from their respective bags. With a shake of his head he laughed a little to himself. Then it felt different, for Dean at any rate. He wasn't sure what the change was but he knew.

The way Mae straightened made him think she felt it too. Her sharp grey eyes scanned again, trying to pinpoint the source of the newfound discomfort. A spirited flash annoyance and anger gathered in those pretty orbs as they moved around the room and finally to him. Their gaze met and despite the return of what he could only deem as a mix of rage and lust, he saw that her eyes reflected the same concern.

He could feel everything slow, the seconds ticking by with the beating of his heart. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. It was only a few seconds or so before she broke contact. What the hell, he thought. "So you found something" He said, clearing his throat and taking a pull off his beer.

Blinking the emotions away she gathered her thoughts. However, Sam interjected, oblivious to the small exchange between them. "We found an altar."

"Another one?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised but skeptical.

"No." Mae added, "Not a real one. It was staged."

"You don't know that." Sam's tone was less adamant this time, suspecting that she was right.

"Gimme something better then Sam. Put that college education to use."

The younger man frowned at her short tone but to himself admitted she was right. There wasn't a better answer, not yet any way.

Dean watched the odd pair a moment, maybe they were having the same problem he was having with her. But it wasn't really anything he was interested in right then. "For us?"

She shook her head. "I doubt it. I mean, who are we? And it was secret enough that you had to go looking for it. I would say it was someone just playing a part."

Mae and Sam told the eldest Winchester exactly what they had found out near the farmer's house. He hated to admit that they might need Mae; for all her faults, she was damn good at the job.

Sighing, she scooped her hands through the untidy mass of red hair. Her gaze fell on him again, that spark of emotion slid into her previously professional demeanor as she looked at him. After a tightening of her jaw she asked him, "What did you dig up?"

"Not much that seems useful."

"It means something."

"Yeah well, nothing we didn't know. If that altar were real, maybe we could call witch craft on this one."

"Oh c'mon Dean, human sacrifice? Like that?"

"It's what witches do."

Her mouth pulled into a half frown before she spoke. "To animals, maybe… a person once in a blue moon but babies?"

"Hey, they're not exactly reading them bedtime stories. Since when are you on their side?"

"I'm not but I'm telling you, in that house, it was for protection. I would go as far as saying a white witch. It wasn't anything like out in the woods and that was so… it looked like one of those creepy hell houses, you know scare you into Jesus style."

"What are you saying Mae?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. We have too much on our plate. We need to look at it differently."

Mae grew silent as she looked over the pictures and notes she had made. Her mind however drifted to thought of Dean, thoughts she didn't want to have and ones that had no rightful place in her mind.

Sam looked up from his computer screen, epiphany on his handsome face. "What if it's only part way fake?"

"Like half a boob job?"

A quick drink of her beer hid the laugh Mae couldn't contain but then she caught on to what Sam was suggesting. "You know it… looks like a spell gone wrong."

"Wrong would be an understatement." Sam added, "But it makes sense. Maybe we can find some sort of Sumerian spell that brings all this together."

For a moment, a frown took up residence on Dean's lips. He didn't like feeling like the third wheel. He wasn't stupid by any measure but Mae and Sam seemed to function a bit differently. But Mae's snide statement didn't add anything to their conversation. "Oh that sounds totally easy."

Grinning, Dean clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder as he stood. "Ah you're forgetting how much Sammy loves research."

* * *

A/N- I've been a bad fic mommy, I know! I think I'm back in the swing of it but family stuff came up and I lost my grandmother this February. I'm back home now and I'll try to update a little more. I do have a bunch more and want to finish this story. How's it going so far? I'd love feedback!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Offering up a tightlipped smile, Mae gave a fake but silent toast with her beer bottle towards Sam as she leaned back. Half surprised she didn't either leave the table when his brother did or demand that they put their noses to the grindstone, a small and genuine smile graced his lips as he mirrored her position. It wasn't exactly relaxing, he could see that she was still tightly wound. Like Dean, she could shuffled most of that off the surface.

Still her eyes were sharply observing the bar, habit rather than function. Still Sam watched her as her eyes landed on his brother. He searched for any sign of emotion; good, bad or indifferent. He wasn't sure what he found there. Her expression was rather nebulous; there was something a bit disturbing about it. She didn't give much away but he saw a sharp irritation, followed by a wistful softening and then what he wanted to call sadness. Then she went blank, blinked and too her eyes off Dean.

It had been years since he had spent any significant amount of time with the woman. He hadn't forgotten about her but he had tried to remember that even the few people they had been close to never stuck around very long. He tried to think about the what he remembered and being honest with himself, there wasn't a lot. She stuck mostly with his brother when they were around but she had always been kind. She would give him books to read and unlike his brother didn't tease him about his more scholarly endeavors.

For a few moments he thought that perhaps he could go back to work but unlike going to bars with Dean, he was more comfortable. Sam didn't mind these sort of places as much going with Mae. When she came along, she stuck with him while his brother went to hit on women. If it was because the bar scene wasn't her scene or if she was keeping an eye on him didn't much matter. They ordered another round of beers and Sam found himself watching her for some reason.

He knew he had better things to do. Mae and Dean had more than their fare share of issues but they hadn't totally forgotten about each other. Of course, Sam knew his brother didn't have an interest in anything with the woman and he theorized she didn't want much to do with him. That didn't exclude the two of them hooking up. Quite frankly, whatever those two decided to do, he would rather not know about it.

There was nothing worse than their awkward fighting or perhaps worse was their awkward getting along. It walked a fine line between friendship and lust. It was an odd, mostly uncomfortable scene for Sam to watch. He could have smack his brother when he started up a conversation with an attractive blonde. It was what Dean did but Sam had hoped his brother had some modicum of respect for their situation. Of maybe it didn't matter to Dean, maybe Mae was just another notch his belt. It was hard to tell with his older brother sometimes.

The redhead noticed but for once she didn't react.. Her face was just as passive as could be but Sam couldn't tell if that was real or an act. If she really did care, she did a hell of job covering it up.

"You're okay with that?"

There was no point in feigning confusion for Mae. Her eyebrow arched softly. "Dean's got an itch to scratch."

Believing her would have been easier if he hadn't seen all of their little signs and glances that spoke volumes about the unspoken connection they had. "Yeah, I'm sure he will after that."

For some reason she laughed.

"It really doesn't bother you?"

"Sam, I didn't join a convent after Dean and we are… just.. people who know each other.I don't feel that way about Dean."

"You two just seem so… perfect."

Mae's eyebrow rose again, this time accompanied by a quirky smile. "Make a note Winchester. You just used the word 'perfect' to describe not only me but your brother."

"I mean together."

"Really? It's not… do you even remember what we were like together?"

So he didn't. He did remember that Dean was happy, more or less and Mae seemed to be too. The had done a pretty good job hiding their relationship and keeping things on the sly. "Well, sort of."

"At the end of the day, your brother and I are both better off not letting what happened in the past screw up whatever we we're doing now."

"So you still have feeling for him?"

She scoffed, leaning forward with an menacing stare. "What, are you trying to set us up?"

"No I've just seen too many movies where the guy and the girl don't get along because they're really in love with each other and… I don't wanna get caught in the motel room if that happens."

She smiled again, a soft laugh in the back of her throat.. "Sammy, I don't love your brother like that. And if I get the notion to bang some dude from a bar, I promise I'll do it far away from your virgin eyes."

"My virgin ears too please."

The laugh deepened and she stuck out a hand. "Deal. So let me ask you something: There's lots of pretty girls here and you're a good looking guy…"

"Mae… it's too soon. I… I love Jess, loved Jess. I can't just… I'm not like Dean."

"Yeah I know. Except for you don't want to get hurt so you sit here with your adorable kicked puppy eyes and he speed bangs his way through bar skanks."

"Uh… yeah I don't think it's the same thing."

"Not the same thing, but similar. He's trying not to get connected to anyone too." Sam raised an eyebrow, realizing that he shouldn't be surprised that she understood his brother in a way he wouldn't. "Anyway… let's dance."

"Mae, I uh… no thanks I'm not… I like you and I like hanging out with you--"

"Oh Jesus, get your mind out of… wherever it is. I'm not hitting on you Sammy. I have a strict 'no sex with Winchesters' rule. It's gotten me nowhere good. I just wanna dance and if I go out there alone all the lonely losers will be on me like… well like lonely losers on an unattached chick. So for 10 minutes you can at least pretend to have fun for the sake of my honor… and if I remain unhit on, I won't start a bar fight you'll inevitably get pulled into."

"Wow Mavis, you drive an oddly compelling bargain but I have one condition."

"Shoot."

"Don't call me Sammy."

She offered up a quirky half smile. "Don't call me Mavis."

* * *

Dean watched as his brother stood. It was hard to miss a guy that tall. Not that he was keeping an eye on his brother. He was safe with Mae. Only he didn't walk away from the table. He turned and extended a hand to the willowy redhead. Her pale hand fell into his grasp, both of them were smiling. Dean felt tightness in his chest that he had felt one too many times around Mae.

It was like a sucker punch straight to the stomach. No, he thought, it was like a kick to the balls when Sammy pulled Mae out to the floor and one hand came to rest on her hip. His rational side told him he had resolved things with Mae. The thing she'd had with his Dad was in the past and he couldn't continue to let it fester.

But then she was there with his brother like she was trying to fuck her was through the Winchester bloodline. He was up before he realized it, startling the girl he'd been chatting up… Lauren or Laura… Linda maybe? It didn't matter because his stride was swift and powerful and it was only a matter of seconds before he was beside the pair. He yanked her arm back wedging himself between Mae and Sam. Giving his brother a none too gentle push, he stared her down, tossing his brother a gruff order. "You, go sit down." Dean's eyes grew dark, fingers still tight on her arm. "You an' me need to have a talk."

There was no room for protest from either of them and if they had, there wouldn't have been much said. Dean yanked her arm harder, hard enough to elicit a squeak and a stumble from her usually practiced demeanor. He pulled her across the dance floor and out the front door, not caring if she could really keep up.

He pulled her around the corner, shoving her against the wall. "What the hell are you doing?" He roared after they were out of sight a bit.

"Right now? Well, I'm trying to remind myself why I'm not kickin' your ass."

"No. In there with Sammy."

The roll of her eyes stayed hidden behind her scowl. "We were dancing."

He pushed her again. "Exactly."

"Is this Footloose?"

"You weren't trying to dance with him. You were trying to seduce him. Earn yourself the trifecta, huh?"

"Whoa dude. You're way outta line. You might want to take two minutes to think this through." She took a step closer, bridging the gap. He hadn't been holding her fast against the wall, just b the arm. Mae was not one to step down from a challenge. This was not something Dean was right about.

"First, have you met your brother? Trust me, he's not interested in a fling and certainly not with me. Second, he's getting over his girlfriend's death. He's not looking for a quick fuck. We were dancing Dean, just dancing. Like… friends might do." She was tired of explaining herself to him. Of all people to have a hang up about who she slept with, Dean didn't have a leg to stand on. She jutted a finger of her free hand into his chest. "And you know what? So what if your brother and I are screwing?. It's none of your business. Dude… you can't just fly off the handle like that."

Was the woman crazy, crazier than usual? Did she think that she could ignore everything? "He's my brother."

"I don't want your brother! I just want to have something… not screwed up, for five minutes okay? I've got no ulterior motives. The last thing I want to do is get any more involved with you Winchesters than I already am."

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. Her jaw tightened before relaxing as she turned her head away from him. "Dean, if you still think that I'm out to hurt you than just… fine. I can't change your mind. I'm going back to my room."

She pulled out of his grasp. He couldn't tell if it was him or her but he felt out of control. His balled fists pressed against the wall next to her head as he trapped her between his arms this time. Keeping his breath even was difficult around her. His head and chest were on fire. With the one hand he reached up to stroke her cheek but let it fall limply to the side, catching only a few strands on russet hair in his calloused fingers. He caught the scent of her shampoo. This woman had him all wound up in ways that he didn't understand, ways that he didn't react to women.

He leaned in dangerously close to her . She was intoxicating. Hell, he thought, she was more appealing than any woman he could have met in that bar. "I want to kiss you so bad."He whispered.

Neither knew why he said it, even if he had been feeling it. It really wasn't the thing to do and it didn't feel right.

"No."

"I do. It's… I can't help it."

"Try." She replied as her now balled fist slammed into his stomach with equal force and control.

Dean doubled over and she passed around him with the ease of a feather caught in an updraft. It didn't lessen his desire but it did distract him enough. He didn't need the rolling ache in his stomach to tell him exactly how foolish his feelings for her were or that it was doubly foolish to tell her. None of that changed his lust or his disdain for it. Deep down, he knew his need for the woman was not reasonable.

Leaning against the wall, Dean watched her walk away, watched her walk across the street to the seedy motel they were all staying at and watched her disappear into her room. He wasn't wrong on this one.

"I," He let out a puff of air, "Well I know that this is going to sound awkward and-and maybe I should already know but… are you my girlfriend?" There was something uncomfortably innocent about the question but at the same time it held a sweetness and virtuousness. A blunt sort of question only Spencer could ask her and not completely turn her off. It was of course a reminder that he was inexperienced in some social aspects. "Well, do you want me to be?" "Very much but… I can't think of any reason you'd want to be." Frowning, she reached over to touch his face. "I can.

* * *

A/N- I promised I'd start updating again! Let me know how you like it so far!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Dean ran his hand over his face. What the hell was wrong with him? Mae had never affected him like this before, no woman had. Sure, the redhead pushed buttons no one else could but he didn't lose his cool like this. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Why couldn't things just be easy? Before she came here, things had been alright. He thought that perhaps they were even repairing their relationship.

The man could count on one hand the people who mattered to him and even that count could be reduced to none if he included the ones who had left him at one point or another. But now he had Sam back, they would find Dad and Mae? He was beginning to think that she was something he could never get back. She would never look at him the same way she used to, she would never let him know what he meant to her again.

And what had he done to earn her scorn? He would be the first to admit it had been a long time since things had been genuinely okay between them but didn't he have first claim on being pissed. He knew, at some level that even he wasn't that angry about the past. Uncomfortable yes, but not angry. They both were entitled to whatever relationships they wanted to have. There were some restrictions to that and they both knew it.

* * *

That man could be such an ass, she thought. Slamming the door shut did little to alleviate the madness swirling in her mind. She let her hands plow through her fiery hair with frustration. Things were not supposed to be this way. She knew that things were not likely to ever be totally normal between them again. Hell, it wasn't likely that they would be genuine friends again, if this job were any indication.

She thought it was the secrets, the scene with his father or perhaps the reality of their relationship. Even in their youth, they had deceived themselves about what they had, she thought. At the time, it seemed very real and momentous. Looking back, she wondered if it weren't all just the pitfalls of youth. There hadn't been any other man in her life who understood, who she didn't have to lie to and who made her feel like a regular girl.

What was this? She was beginning to doubt herself. Mae told herself that she still liked the Winchesters but maybe she was just lying to herself. Maybe they had burned too many bridges to even work together. She deserved better, Dean deserved better too. She never should have come here. That first night they fought should have been a better sign. They had this huge case on their hands now and leaving seemed to be a solution that wouldn't work for anyone; not the boys, not her and certainly not this town.

Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, she pinched the bridge of her nose. It was too hard to completely write the man off. Dean was… well, he was a lot of things she didn't want to admit to herself, let alone anyone else. She had lingering feelings for him, perhaps she always would. He wasn't just her first love, he was the first person she had really trusted, with everything. But then everything changed. It had never mattered with anyone else. She had to keep him at a distance but he kept pushing at her.

* * *

Sam was getting worried. It wasn't exactly clear who would win in a show down between Mae and Dean. He outweighed her and if he could pin her, it was entirely possible he could keep the upper hand and while he had no qualms about hitting a girl, Mae would hit back and she wouldn't hold back. They had been trained to fight by the same people and she did her best to compensate for her limitations. Only a fool would think that they had an advantage over her just because she was a woman. Dean wasn't that fool. Although if he thought there was anything going on between him and Mae, it was further proof that he wasn't on top of his game.

The younger man was trying to wager if it were safer to stay out of this one or go to Mae's rescue… or Dean's, his brother came slinking back in. And slinking was the right word. He avoided the women between him and the bar. Sam watched his brother order what turned out to be a double whiskey before he made his way back to the table. Half the high ball was gone by the time he pulled the chair out and sat down.

Sam waited, waited for his brother to explain himself, or say anything but the man just sat there gaze at nothing in particular. "What is your problem man?"

Dean still didn't turn his eyes from the indefinite target he had picked to stare at when he answered. "I don't have a problem."

"Uh yeah you do. You went more than a little nuts there because Mae and I were going to dance together? Aren't you the one who said I should have more fun?"

Dean gave a skeptical laugh. "There are thousands of girls out there you could be having fun with before Mae."

"You really think that's what I want?"

His big brother looked down at his drink. "She has a way with… men in our family I guess."

"Dean, she was not hitting on me, not even remotely. If you hadn't been so busy trying to get laid, you would have seen that. She was trying to cheer me up."

"And sex is a great pick me up."

Disgust creased Sam's face. "Uh, I'm not going to… do anything with Mae because she's my friend _and_ she's slept with you and dad. I really don't want to sleep with a woman you've already been with. And more importantly I know it would bother you. You're my brother."

Frowning, Dean knew he was overreacting, at least to the prospect of Sam crossing that line. It begged the question of why their Dad did. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he took a deep breath. "I guess I was…"

"Crazy?"

"It's something about Mae."

"Yeah I noticed. What exactly is going on with you two? I thought you had a truce, that you had forgiven each other."

"I thought so too but all of the sudden she's here and we're… I've fought with her before, this is something different entirely."

"How?"

"It's not about anything. It's not even a fight. It's… they say there's a thin line between anger and passion."

"Wait, you're saying this is all leading up to… angry sex?" Sam hated having to say that, having to think about Mae and his brother like that.

But Dean shook his head. "Right now, I don't feel any of that but I get around her and it's like something else takes control. I think the same thing happens to her."

"Where is she now?"

"She went back to her room. I think I pushed her too far."

"Mae has a pretty short fuse, it can't be difficult to push her."

"Well… I did. She hit me."

Sam smirked before commonsense kicked in and he hid it. "Pretty sure that's not new either."

"I may have deserved it."

With a more concealed smile this time, Sam cleared his throat. "You know, I've talked to her too and she's not exactly sure what's going on between the two of you either."

"That's not going to change anything, it won't stop until we figure out this case."

"You think it's tied to the case too?"

"Mae and me have had our problems but never like this. And you know, we have always been able to find a way to work it out."

"You argued a lot last time. Maybe that's just what you two do now."

* * *

The wind set the grass off in gentle waves around her bare feet. The sun was warm and comforting, almost peaceful. A smile touched her lips as she tilted her face upwards. Closing her eyes she took a breath of the sweet, fresh air. Rarely did she get to enjoy a calm day out in the world. A set of hand grabbed her around the waist but for some reason she didn't panic at the touch. She was surprisingly calm, relaxing into the arms that held her now. The wind caused her yellow sundress to flutter around her long legs as those teasing hands spread over her stomach.

"You just gonna stand there daydreaming, Maeby?"

His lips brushed over her ear, stubble scratching and tickling her enticingly. "It's perfect day dreaming weather."

"You know I think this weather is perfect for something else entirely." Laughing, his lips trailed over her jaw, down her neck before dropping to her shoulder.

"You have a one track mind sometimes."

"All the time but then you're a bad influence on me."

He turned her in his arms before pressing a soft kiss to her mouth. His hands tightened around her waist and she looped her arms around his neck. It was strange, she didn't feel quite right but at the same time, there was nothing more that she wanted than to be in his arms. His name was a soft whisper against his lips.

"What are we doing here?"

He chuckled as they began to walk slowly, hand in hand. "Do I have to explain everything to you sweetheart?"

"No. I just… I'm not exactly sure how we got here."

"You need to relax Mae."

"I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be here."

"Why do you want to fight?"

"I don't."

"Then," he said, pulling her around in front of him, "stop."

His hazel green eyes made her stomach flip and she tried to keep her heart rate under control. Grinning he offered her a quirked brow, waiting for her to make the next move. She cupped his cheek then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Her fingers slid along his neck, into his hair and along his scalp.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"" Her fingers traced around his ear as she laughed.

"This is wrong but I don't care. I'm still in love with you Dean."

Those eyes were light but passionate as he kissed her again. She didn't avoid it or fight him, she kissed him back this time. However when she pulled away he was gone. She wasn't in the light summery dress any longer she noted as the air grew distinctly more chilled. The sky darkened as she found herself in that grove of trees she and Sam had found.

This felt more familiar, not more desirable by a long shot but she could believe this more. "Dean?" He called out but receiving no response she began to inspect. "What the hell?" she muttered.

Just like earlier, she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. This time the figure didn't disappear but that didn't make her feel like it was less of a hallucination. The figure turned out to be an older woman in flowing robes with long silver hair. "Great, what is this, Lord of the Rings? I swear I'll club the first hobbit I see."

"You can stop this."

"Stop what?"

"This is your fate."

"Meaning what exactly? Wait why am I talking to you?"

"You're powerful enough to break the spell if you focus."

"Focus? On what exactly? I don't exactly trust random strangers who show up outta nowhere."

"You can trust us."

Before Mae could ask anything more, she woke up. It was just a stupid dream. Her pulse wasn't wild but it was slightly elevated. She wasn't panicked but she was confused, perhaps even disturbed by the dream. It didn't seem all that odd aspects of the case had worked their way into her dream or even that Dean had as well. Usually her dreams about him were more… explicit rather than sweet.

It had been a successive series of shots of scotch that eased her into a dizzying sleep, not a restful one but it was certainly the only way she thought she could get to sleep that night. And perhaps it was that state that fueled her dreams. There was no reason, she thought, to go back to sleep now.

* * *

A/N: I decided to update a little early (Yay!) mostly because of the great feedback I got! Thanks! It's totally crack for me. Anyway, this chapter is a little lighter but there's some more tension coming up and I'm trying to decide how graphic it can be before I change the rating. So keep letting me know how I'm doing; good, bad, or anything in between!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I haven't done disclaimers in sometime so rest assured I own nothing new, I may even have lost a few things.

* * *

Rather than go back to sleep, Mae decided to work. It was the least she could do. With a soft sigh, Mae threw back the covers. She tried to think of the worst jobs she'd worked and in all honesty, she couldn't find one in her memories that was as taxing as this one was. This thing with Dean was too much. They were both skilled in ignoring the obvious and pushing aside all those things they should have dealt with years ago.

While they should have fought about their past, she knew deep down this wasn't about her relationship with John Winchester or even her relationship with Dean. No, this spoke to something she didn't even want to address, something that shook her to her core. The thoughts and images that swirled around her mind, spurring her to argue nonstop with the older Winchester brother. It wasn't anger, it might have been fury but it went straight into lust.

Closing her eyes, she tried to massage the tension out of her frame. The answer had to be simple, it had to be something that would slap them upside the head and remind them that they were a step behind everything. She went to collect her things but realized she had left her bag in the bar. Already in her pajamas, she debated about going back out but she had no desire to talk to Dean. The room next door was quiet and she didn't figure the boys had left yet.

She didn't care about the scene they may or may not have caused but she simply didn't have another fight in her right then. It would have been easier, less troublesome and perhaps wiser to just throw on a pair of jeans and get her stuff. Instead, she sent a quick message to Sam hoping he would subtly check it and remember to bring her bag to her. She didn't want to give Dean another cause to doubt her but this was easier than actually speaking to him or seeing him.

It was enough to drive her insane. Maybe that was the point of this all. Drive people insane? Sure as hell was taking a long enough time in her estimation. It shouldn't have been hard to drive her totally nuts, she was half way there already. But this was a slow drip sort of situation and she was not a patient woman when it came to something like this.

At least she still had her laptop so she could perhaps try to do some extra research. There had to be something out there. If someone had been staging this thing, they had to find that level of detail somewhere.

She turned on the tv as she started up her laptop. Closing her eyes a moment, she pushed her issues with Dean to the backburner. There was something they weren't seeing, something. Tapping her fingers she simply stared at the newspaper article on the girl's dean. The soft knock at the door startled her more than she would have liked to admit and it was probably over kill to be answering the door in shorts and an oversized shirt with her .44 in hand. Still, it brought her a certain level of comfort. Finding Sam Winchester at her door was better still. "Hey," He said after she opened the door all the way to let him in.

Taking her bag from the tall young man, she gave a half cocked grin. "Thanks."

"So…" Sam awkwardly began, tucking his hands in his pockets as he glanced around her room, trying to avoid looking at the redhead, "I brought your bag."

"Yeah, you sure did. Um, gold star."

He reminded himself that Mae was nothing if not direct. "Okay, what the hell is up with you and Dean?"

Turning back to the small motel table she had her laptop set up on, she tossed the bag in an adjacent chair before taking a seat herself. "Wish I could tell you."

"It's getting really bad."

If only he could catch her eyes, better assess what she thought of the situation. He didn't think it was intentional, not on Mae's part of his brother and he was beginning to sense that neither did they. But the redhead remained somewhat elusive.

"I sorta caught on to that too. If I could stop I would and I know Dean wants to too. I just… it can't just be a coincidence that we're like this. This spell… I think we're both under it."

"Yeah but why the two of you? Why aren't you fighting with me or anyone else for that matter?"

She shrugged. "Honey if I knew that one, we might actually be closer to finishing this job."

"Any word on the translation?"

Like flipping a switch, she met his gaze and reengaged now that they were focusing more on the case. "Looking into it as we speak."

Sam nodded and because she appreciated that they were still working on a job, he took his laptop out of his messenger bag and set up at her table too. Carelessly, he moved the bag he had just brought her and took a seat. "Good. I think I found something that might help us on that front."

She perked up at that and they fell into an easy routine, Mae standing behind him as he pulled up the information he found on his laptop. "So what did you find?" She asked.

"Well, I was checking out our witch's MySpace page--"

"You found that? How?"

"Geez, you and Dean are two of a kind." Sam muttered under his breath.

Mae frowned but let it go. Looking over Sam's shoulder, her frown deepened. "Angelface? What kind of witch calls herself 'Angelface'?"

"Angela Morell for one."

Scrolling down the page he brought up the long line of comments that had caught his interest back in the bar. Mae's lips twisted with concentration as her eyes skimmed down the page. "Well that's promising," she said.

Sam smirked as he hand lay on his shoulder. "Yeah that's what I thought too."

"Hmm…well looks like you earned that full ride of yours Stretch." The familiarity of the light teasing was a relief and his smile became more genuine. "Now tell me… our frequent poster, goth boy would be…?"

"Grant Tanner."

"Grant Tanner? Well that's something finally. So I guess we track down this kid and rough him up."

He showed her the young man's home page as well and there weren't any signs that he had been online since the Morell girl had died. "If he's still around."

Mae pat his shoulder in congratulations before she sat in the adjacent chair. "C'mon, by the looks of that kid the only thing pulling him away from here is some sort of Dungeons and Dragons weekend slumber party."

"Slumber party?"

"I don't know, I was the girl who spent most of my time in high school dodging the nuns and smoking in the bathroom. And you know, getting into trouble with your brother."

Her smile at that was encouraging in some way because even if Dean didn't see it, she did have a soft spot in her heart for his big brother.

Sam smirked a little too. "I thought you were more or less an A student."

"More or less but I had time to be a good girl and a bad one at the same time. Besides, Uncle Bobby wouldn't have let me hunt if I let my grades slip."

The two fell into a congenial rhythm working for nearly 2 more hours, tracking down as much information as they could on Grant Turner, before they realized it. With a stretch, the shaggy haired giant of a Winchester couldn't hide his yawn and Mae laughed a bit. "Sam, go to bed."

"I'm fine."

"We're not getting anywhere right now. Besides if we did go looking for this kid, we'd look massively crazy going after him at," She looked at her wrist watch, "2:30 in the morning. And that's like twice as crazy as we'll look anyway."

His smirk led into another yawn and he decided she was right.

"Dean's still not back yet."

To be honest, she hadn't really noticed that the room next door was still silent. But at the mention of where the older hunter might be, Mae seemed to tense. "He's a big boy. Surely you'd like some time to yourself."

"Yeah, I just… I'm worried."

"No offence dude, but you're such a girl."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he stood and stretched tall. "Alright I guess. We'll pick this up in the morning."

"Sure thing Sasquatch."

He sighed, shaking his head. "You and Dean."

"Aw… shut that pretty mouth of yours Sammy."

* * *

Dean felt the fire burn in the pit of his stomach as the need gnawed at the back of his neck. Nothing was making it go away, not the alcohol not the women and he knew the only thing he wanted right then was Mae. There was still a lingering reminder in the back of his mind that he didn't want her, not like this. It made any desire he had for other women pale when he thought about the redhead. She inflamed him like no other

If he could just find something to quench the flames, he could actually do his job. How could this be getting worse? They were about ready to kill each other. Or at least they would be if this went any further. The only time things felt normal is when they were far, far away from each other. Maybe he needed to step away from this, let Sam and Mae finish the job. Yet he didn't trust that something wouldn't happen between the two. He knew he needed to, both his brother and his former lover assured him of that much.

In his heart, he knew she hadn't really been interested in his father either. She hadn't said as much but he knew that it was more likely she saw John Winchester as a father figure, not love interest. Somehow, he knew there was more behind that story. Still, he couldn't get Mae out of his thoughts.

With a growl, he slammed down the rest of his whiskey before throwing some bills on the bar and stalking out into the night.

* * *

Alone now, she smirked to herself, what she could only classify as need has subsided while she put all her energy in to working. The low buzz that seemed to fill her body before was revving up again, threatening to destroy her barely maintained control. The yawns that had helped Sam shuffle off seemed contagious as she found herself overcome by them now too.

Her system wouldn't have said no to another nap or, God forbid, a few genuine hours of sleep. Still, she didn't feel as if sleep would come. She was a little too wired to simply easy back into sleep. And her dream had bothered her a bit more than she expected. It had an incredibly… real feeling to it. Almost like déjà vu. Only she knew she had never actually seen or spoken to the woman in her dream before. Too much TV maybe.

Standing now, Mae paced the room, wishing the solution would just come to her and perhaps she could leave a note for the boys before getting the hell out of dodge. Running away wasn't her style exactly but she if she couldn't bring herself under control, she couldn't do anything. As easy as it was to work with Sam, as much as she wanted to have that with Dean, she knew it would swing back to uncomfortable.

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, the frustration that filled her was reaching the point where she might snap. It had to be this case. People were acting strangely all over this town. "No," She said to herself, "not all over town. It's me and Dean, those officers and probably our dead witch… and someone else? Oh, damn, we have been so stupid."

* * *

A/N- So there's another chapter down. I hope you're ready for the next part. I'm trying to decide if I post it as written and change the rating or write a toned down version. So... you can let me know what you think and I'll try to make an informed decision! Hope you're enjoying the story so far


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

He didn't slam the door by any means but as the latch caught, Mae jumped. The skittering beat of her heart made it difficult for her to keep calm. God, the look of the man was enough to speed up her breathing and she found her mouth dry. It was difficult to pinpoint the exact reason but he looked wild, untamed and dangerous. If the look in his eyes was any indication, he felt that way also. No words came to her when she opened her mouth to say something.

He moved closer, hazel green eyes verdantly dark and predatory now. It set her heart to pound against her breastbone and she took an involuntary step back. She knew what the man was capable of and while she wasn't frightened per say, she felt anxiety at his presence this time.

"Dean… we, Sam and me that is, we think we found…"

He wasn't listening anymore, she knew as much but she needed to keep her distance. This wasn't like before, this wasn't going to end in a simple fight. There was something in his eyes that made her wonder for a instant if it really was Dean. In that moment, she felt rather hopeful. If Dean wasn't Dean that would have explained a lot.

"Dean…" Her tone was one of warning although her posture was anything but defiant. She kept backing away from him, trying to put as much space between them as possible. Her normal response would have been to confront him, she would never have found herself feeling this intimidated. Dean wasn't any different from another threat, she knew she might have underestimated him even because she knew his training and more importantly knew what he would let himself do. There had never been a time when she was genuinely afraid of him, rather the opposite. He made her feel safer just by being near her.

"I… what are you doing?" She asked after she backed herself into the wall.

"I know how to fix this."

His voice was gravelly and sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. Surely, he wasn't thinking the same thing she had been thinking lately, this whole case. She had felt the only option was to screw him or fight him. And she had picked her way out, hoping this feeling would run itself out before it came to a head.

"No, Dean. This isn't us."

In an instant, his lips were hard against hers. The strong taste of whiskey and Dean filled her mouth, filled her head with a cloudy sort of ecstasy. Somewhere in her mind, her logical side tried to push back against the intoxicating feeling.

Dean knew he hadn't been drunk when he came in her room but being so close to her, kissing her so deeply made him second guess himself. Although he had been doing that since the moment he left the bar with the undeniable instinct. He _needed_ her and no other woman, no other outlet would suffice. What kind of person did that make him? He would be the first to admit that his track record with women would in no way leave him in the running for sainthood but he at least gave the women he'd been with a fair chance to turn away.

He didn't feel like that was the case with Mae. He knew that wasn't what he wanted. He hoped his relationship with the woman would have finally begun to improve. It wasn't likely too now but he wasn't thinking about that now. He didn't care about that right now. At least the side of him that was winning at the moment didn't. No, that side had other plans for his childhood sweetheart.

All the warnings in his mind were heedless as he pushed her up against the wall. Blunt, warm fingers gathered as the hem of her shorts, gripping her firm flesh as he forced her off her feet and brought her legs up around his waist. Her eyes were hot and angry but like a kick to the head she found herself wanting thing; Dean Winchester

Her hand fisted in his cropped hair tugging harshly and meriting a skin breaking bite to her lip. At her gasp, his touch softened and he pressed a much kinder kiss to her mouth. To her surprise she found herself kissing him back and liking it, not just because it was in all respects an amazing kiss but because all the petty bickering didn't fill her then. It wasn't exactly the feeling of comfort or even desire that she had once felt with him, more like an odd combination of lust and complacency that had her taking part in the kiss rather than kneeing him in the groin.

The kiss heated all too quickly and rational thought went out the window. There was no time for talk, only sensation. More than the angry kisses or the sweet ones, his mouth combined both in a feeling that was just as possessing as it was giving. One hand tangled in her hair, caressing and soothing her scalp while the other explored her lean frame. His hands were on her, all over her. She wasn't even sure how they got this far. His mouth was latched hard and firm against hers as he walked her backwards to the bed.

"What are we doing?" Mae muttered against his lips when he pulled back to take a breath.

Hazel green eyes looked deep into hers. And damned if he could find a reason in his lust clouded mind that made any sense, that truly explain what he needed in a polite way. "I want you."

"That's insane."

Even as she spoke the words that a part of her hoped would dissuade either of them long enough to find their bearings, she angled her head back granting him access to nip and suck at her neck. He took advantage of the position to take a possessive bite of her neck and push her back to the bed.

The movement seemed to stop him for a moment when her legs slid around his hips. "I know, I know."

Then of course he saw her eyes. They were angry, lusty, deep and warm all at the same time before she bared her teeth before biting into his shoulder. His brain went hazy with desire and he was fairly certain the squeak of pleasure came from him.

He shifted to shove her shorts down her long legs and move her soft sleep shirt out of the way, leaving her in a simple pair of underwear. It wasn't enough for her, she wanted him just as vulnerable and exposed as she was now. Fortunately, he didn't let her down, undressing himself with an amazing speed. It was too much to be apart from each other at this point, that burning need glossed over everything else.

Closing her eyes, Mae let the sensation wash over her. His hands roamed with a sense of ownership along her body. And she couldn't claim that her nails didn't try to tattoo her mark on his muscular body. Quick and rough was on the agenda for the night. The still functioning part of his brain told him he needed to stop. This was not right. But it felt right, it felt good and ration didn't seem to reach either of them. Neither hunter could attest to ever feeling this way before, not with each other or anyone else. It was unreal and if asked about it later neither would remember any details in particular.

That crescendo sensation came over both of them too quickly, too suddenly. With a ragged breath, he found his satisfaction and was dimly aware of her pleasure laden cry. That cocky smile never left his face as he pressed his lips against her neck. It hadn't been difficult to make her fall over the edge, to mark her as his. The only hard part had been hiding her effect on him. She made him want to lose control from the second his hands had touched her. If she picked up on the tremor running through his body, she didn't say anything.

For a few moments, they lay together, a bit awkward but neither recovered enough to move apart. Everything started to come back to them in particularly lucid contrast to the general lack of clarity just moments before. At least they weren't fighting, she thought bitterly. However even the sweetness of their phone calls before they saw each other again had not pointed them towards anything like this. She was in no way ready to get involved with Dean like this again.

She was certain that if Dean started thinking clearly again too that he would want to get as far from her as physically possible. There would be a sweet relief in that. If she thought for a moment that she could get away with never seeing him again, she might be happy. However, it wasn't a thought she particularly enjoyed. She knew she would miss him. However she couldn't say the same for the older man. His reputation not withstanding, he wasn't exactly the 'sticking around' type.

Recovering first, Mae shoved at his chest. "Get off me Dean."

He only moved a little. His voice was warm and inviting against her ear. "Mae—"

"I'm serious; I don't want you touching me now."

"Maeby--"

"Move before I hurt you."

Dean frowned but rolled to the side as she asked. Quick as lighting she was up searching for her carelessly discarded clothes. He sighed, sitting up to watch her. "Okay I'll admit that was… weird but--"

"You need to leave."

"Oh come on. It's not like I was alone there."

"You're right, you weren't but that doesn't make it right."

"We're both adults here. So we had sex, no big deal."

"And it's no big deal for you to leave either."

To assist in his speedy departure she threw his clothes back at him, even as she was still getting dressed herself. When she came close enough to the bed, he reached out a grabbed her wrist. She stopped but the almost skittishly shy look on her face made him back off a bit. "Hey, what's wrong honey?"

"Don't. Don't just act like nothing happened. It—it is a big deal."

"Okay, maybe it wasn't as well planned as…" He licked his lips, trying to reassure her that he wasn't about to run out on her or get overly attached because of this, "it wasn't what I expected but it was pretty amazing."

"You can reminisce about this in your own room. Right now, I just want to be alone."

"Are you sure? I mean, maybe that's not the best idea considering."

"Please just put your clothes on and leave."

It wasn't what he wanted by any measure. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted but he knew that being shuffled out of her room right after some pretty earth shaking sex was not the answer. But he let go of her wrist and she slipped into the bathroom. Dean knew he had screwed up but for the life of him could feel it. In fact, he felt better than he had since they took this job. He felt like his old self. That wasn't what he was going to tell Mae because she was clearly disturbed by the entire oddly timed coupling.

The best course of action for the night was to do as she asked. After all, she rarely made idle threats and he didn't feel like getting his ass kicked right then. However, he wasn't going to make it easy for her. They needed to come to some sort of understanding. He needed to know that he didn't somehow mess things up. It occurred to him that she was just eager about being with him, her need reflecting his own at least slightly but he hadn't been thinking clearly and he had done little to make sure she wanted it. Or was even enjoying it.

So after he dressed, he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her. She would either have to sneak out or talk to him. When she realized that, she opened the door reluctantly. Mae looked unexpectedly pretty he thought. Her hair was still tussled a bit but she had combed it, washed her face and that haunted look from earlier seemed to have dissipated. Her eyes were challenging as she saw him still there. But he held up his hands in surrender before she spoke

"I just need to know if you're okay. If we're okay. Then I'm gone. That's not a lot to ask, is it?"

She paused then opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted. The loud crash from the other room brought them both back to reality. Although muffled by the meager walls and closed door, it set off alarms for both hunters.

Dean was on his feet and through the adjoining door before Mae could even question him. Nevertheless she was only steps behind the older Winchester. Genuine worry crossed her face as she saw the fear in Dean's face. It would have been wrong to say the man was never afraid, she knew better but he usually hid it better than the raw emotion on his face as he rushed to his baby brother's side. "Sam!"

* * *

A/N: Okay I just couldn't wait to post this chapter!! I decided to keep it only moderately graphic (trust me, the original was much more detailed and Dean did not come off quite as nice) and not change the rating. Hopefully this made someone happy... or mad even! I'm okay with mad. So I'll try to update soon but my computer is being weird right now and I'm trying to rescue my old files then decide if I should get a new laptop. Whatever happens, I'll try not to neglect this story!


	16. Chapter 16

The only light in the room came from Mae's, casting an eerie back lighting and exaggerating her shadow as she stood with her arms folded over her chest. The worst thing she could say about the whole situation is that she was relieved for the interruption, concerned about Sam but grateful that it took Dean's focus off her.

That still left the problem of the young man on the floor who was currently unresponsive to his brother's questioning. There was more than enough worry in the barking tone that ordered the taller man to attention. He took hold of his brother's shoulders and snapped at him again. Sam's face was creased with pain as he held his temples.

The crash had come when Sam had evidently fallen out of bed, taking the lamp with him. His hand and the side of his face were bleeding but the cry of pain was more worrisome. Mae felt useless, standing in the door watching the scene. Dean's eyes flicked to her, worry, fear, trust, need all mixed into that brief, darkened expression.

"What's happening?" She asked as she snapped out of it and crossed to the bathroom.

"Nightmare."

Luckily, Dean didn't see the skeptical gather of her eyebrow. "A nightmare?"

He didn't answer her as she turned on the tap and wet a washcloth. When she came back in the room, Sam was back. His eyes were wide, his breath was rough and uneven. Dean was helping him to his feet to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, you okay?" Mae asked, coming to stand in front of him to survey the damage. Dean let her, standing awkwardly to her side. Casting a glance a him over her shoulder she asked if he could turn on the lights.

He nodded and soon the room was illumined in the harsh over head lights. Gently, she pushed Sam's dark shaggy hair out of his face. Most of the blood seemed to have come from his forehead she noted as she wordlessly moved to his check his extremities. They weren't much but they were enough to be annoying when they started to heal as Mae pressed the cool clothe to Sam's head. It wasn't bad. His hair would probably cover it.

She cleaned the minor wound carefully with her minimal supplies. It wouldn't hurt him to let her at least put antiseptic cream on but she knew the second she moved away he wouldn't let her fuss. Despite keeping her focus determinedly on the younger brother she could feel the nearness of Dean and his eyes on her all the same. It was difficult to keep her breathing perfectly even but she hoped it wasn't as belabored as she imagined it to be.

Something was up between Mae and Dean, Sam knew it; he hoped it was part of the same fight they had been having, not a precursor to his vision. His eyes widened, moving from his cross armed brother to the woman crouched in front of him. Her touch was disturbingly calming he realized. It wasn't something he would have attributed to Mae, particularly not lately but those slender hands were soft, warm and almost maternal as she would scoop the hair out of his face and cradle his jaw. The cool relief of the washcloth against his face was soothing and he couldn't quite recall the last time someone had taken care of him like this.

He supposed he appeared rather pitiable in his boxers and t-shirt, bleeding after just having fallen out of bed with another horrible vision. His calm moment was broken when it all came back to him. Wide eyed, he sprung up, nearly knocking Mae backwards as he retreated to the bathroom. Frowning, she stood. Nightmares didn't explain one damn thing about what was going on for the redhead.

She watched the door slam shut with a worried look before turning to Dean. Her emotions for him had turned once again but this time it didn't feel like she had no control. There was plenty of embarrassment, regret and just a hint of resentment but not like before. Where she thought she would find anger, she felt a nauseating sense of disappointment and shame. But that at least she understood and she suspected was part of that damn spell.

Mae might not have admitted it to Dean but a small part of her that knew that would have happened anyway. Although she didn't anticipate it happening that way. Nor did she expect to enjoy it the way she had. Enjoyment wasn't the right word exactly. It wasn't like her usual dalliances, those were rather ill planned, booze fueled and not particularly pleasant in terms of anything but a desired release.

This was somehow personal where she hadn't expected. The lack of clarity and physical drive were something else entirely, something she didn't have time to analyze in the moment. And something she would much rather ignore. After all if this were the results of a spell, it wasn't like any spell she had been under. For the first time since they had been together on this job, she felt like she could ignore what she felt and work with him. She didn't have to tell him any of this.

She definitely knew she wouldn't tell him how similar the whole act was to her night with his father. The brusque man had far too much on his plate to deal with that little thought. Dean had sat on the other bed as Mae straightened. His head was cradled in his hands before he dragged his hands through his hair roughly. It pulled at her, the same way Sam's distress had.

"Nightmares?" She repeated as she sat beside him.

Turning to face her, not sure why she was still there his eyes narrowed a moment. Anger bubbling before it was quashed by the knowledge that he had no idea how to protect Sam from this. Unlike before being angry with her didn't come easily. He had expected it to, almost wanted it to come in this moment. At least then he might have an outlet. Mae would have been an all too convenient target and he knew she would have let him take it out on her too. Maybe that's why he couldn't.

In less than an hour, she had become a handy outlet for his needs. All he could do was swallow hard before standing again, avoiding the bits of lamp on the floor. He couldn't be so near her right then without feeling guilt simmer in his throat. He had no excuse for his actions and her currently accepting nature wanted to make him shake her until she realized what had just happened. Of all the times he deserved to be hit by the woman, this was in the top 5.

He might not have always stuck around after but he never forced himself on someone. Of all the women for him to break that rule with, Mae was the last one he wanted to put in that situation. It was killing him that she wasn't angrier right then. The woman was too quite as he walked the narrow width of the room. He needed a distraction and so Dean took his phone out. Maybe just maybe his dad would pick up and give them a hand, anything. He knew they were in over their heads with this one. Mae sat on the end of the bed, watching the eldest brother try once again to reach John. She wondered if she might have better luck but didn't say anything right then.

"This happen a lot?"

Mae finally asked after the man left a terse but wrenching message for his father followed by his pacing and ranting under his breath. He turned back to the redhead, having almost forgotten she was there. A part of him wanted to be mad at her because surely, she could get through to the man. "Too often."

"Is it always that… bad?"

Dean nodded as took a seat next to her. "Will you call?"

Her face pulled into a distressed frown and her exasperated sigh made him feel more desperate. "Dean, what makes you think he'll answer?"

"I don't know but… this is my brother."

Those pretty lips pressed together a moment before she answered. "Yeah, okay."

With a small sigh, he watched walk back into her room. Phone in hand, she returned and as if it were a performance she dialed his father's number. He held his breath hoping that Mae would most certainly get their dad to pick up. If the man wouldn't answer his own flesh and blood, maybe the pretty redhead would be enough. She turned the speakerphone on and he heard Dad's all too familiar message about how to reach him. The woman didn't even bother to leave a message. He wanted to throw something or hit something. His father was a real bastard sometime. Sammy needed his help.

He needed his help. Mae might have been the only one of them who wouldn't want to see him. But he didn't care about that as much. Dean looked down at his lap. He felt helpless and right then didn't care if Mae saw it. Patting his leg, Mae sighed. "I haven't spoken to your dad since he asked me to find you. I don't have a clue where he is or what he's doing. And… I don't know why he's doing this either."

Dean looked over at the redhead. She was quite lovely with her hair down around her shoulders and that soft smile. For some reason, having her here made him feel a little less lost. For the first time, everything was back to normal with them. That shouldn't have been the case but it was a welcome change of luck, not matter how it came about. "He's been having those nightmares since Jess."

Her sweet face turned to a frown. "He did see her die and… your dad told the story about your mom enough. I mean I know as a group we don't deal with these things very well. Maybe, well… you can't lose someone you love without some repercussions."

He shook his head. It was a natural assumption; while they didn't deal well with such loss, the understood it. But she was wrong, he knew from experience. "You saw it Mae. You ever have a nightmare like that?"

Her lips pressed together in a pencil thin line. "So, what then? Is this why you called me in the first place? Sam's nightmares?"

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and his shoulder slumped with a sigh. "I don't know."

His head hung between his legs and Mae thought he looked so defeated. It was a look she hadn't thought she would see on Dean. Her whole life, Dean had always been the strong one, almost unaffected by this life. She had tried to be more like him all the time. It didn't exactly work out for her. He looked a little more human now. Despite his attempts to push his true emotions behind that carefree attitude, smart-alecky mouth and lazier-fair relationships, he was a sensitive man. Dean's feelings ran deep. And it made all those old feelings for him rush at her.

Sliding closer, she pressed an uncertain hand to his back. "Dean, we'll figure all of this out, okay?"

"How?" He scoffed a bit, "Dad's missing and… whatever the hell he's hunting, it has to be big right?"

Mae shrugged, she didn't know. It could be big or maybe John was just being John.

"And this thing with Sammy…"

She tried to sooth him with a gentle circles over his back."His nightmares will get better in time."

"They're not just nightmares. He uh, they come true sometimes."

"What?" Her tone wasn't surprised. It was deadly serious.

"That's what he says."

"Honest to God prolific dreams?"

"I guess."

With a short breath, she leaned back a bit. "Hell of a thing. Well… you know, I'll help you."

Dean shifted, looking at the woman with more than a little surprise on his face. "You'll help us? Me?"

"Hey, I came here didn't I? I accept your calls. I call you. And hell … I haven't said no to anything a Winchester's asked me in a long time."

"If I had known that…" He grinned at her with his usual false bravado, knowing she didn't believe it but hoping she would see it for what it was.

With a roll of her eyes, she pushed at his shoulders playfully. "Welcome back Dean."

He pushed back at her lightly as they sat shoulder to shoulder. As he was about to say something he knew he should keep to himself, the door opened back up. Sam immediately wanted to dart back inside the confines of the bathroom when he was the eyes of both older hunters landed on him. "How you doin' Sammy?"

He didn't want to talk about it. "I'm fine guys, you don't need to worry."

"What makes you think we're worried?" Mae asked. Sam frowned and the slender woman laughed a bit. "You only woke up screaming. That the international 'I'm fine' signal."

"Mae it was just a dream."

"The good ones always end with broken light fixtures."

It felt almost like coming home late after "borrowing" the car only to find mom and dad were on to him from the beginning. Sam wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if Mae and his brother didn't try to ground him for this. At least that was the way it felt. Sammy swallowed out of nervousness. The dynamic was different with her here; neither had quite gotten used to working with Mae when things were normal or figured out all of her little quirks. And when there was tension, it was damn near impossible to try. But not now.

That was actually a good sign. If Mae and Dean were getting along then the dream was just a freaky dream and not something worse. Then Mae stood and crossed to Sam. She had to stand on tiptoe to press a hand to his cheek. "Normally, I'd give you a swell 'we'll talk when you're ready' speech but you've gotten all of my tender loving mommy-ness and now you need to level with us about that dream."

Sam frowned. "You don't have to level with me about what's been going on with you and Dean."

"Hey I haven't been anything but honest with you boys since I got here. I'm not on a mission of mercy, I'm not doing someone else's job this time. I'm here to help you so I've told you everything I know.

Mae thought Dean would agree with her on this one that perhaps they didn't need to tell his little brother about their reckless encounter that occurred shortly before he woke. Looking over her shoulder Dean nodded. "Yeah Dude, pony up."

* * *

A/N: I'm on a roll with the updates! Much of the rest is written but I can't stop!!! (Maybe I'm secretly hoping for some more reviews *wink wink*) So.... this is about the midpoint. Do you want the story to keep going?!?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

* * *

The rain had started sometime ago, pelting lightly against the motel window. The room was cast in a dull, yellowing light that made it more depressing than had it been completely dark. Sam was torn between concern and an overwhelming need to crawl out of his own skin.

Mae and his brother had sat on the end of the bed, side by side waiting for him to explain his vision. For the life of him, he couldn't find the right words. Eventually the lanky redhead stood and walked over to the window, shifting the drapes to peer out into the darkness. She couldn't see anything, the act meant only to get her mind to stop working.

Nothing, it seemed could be simple in their little world. The time she needed to adequately process and compartmentalize what she had just done with Dean. There wasn't time right now. Sighing she let the curtains fall back into place and raked her hand through her hair.

Her mind was playing tricks on her, Mae decided and it was only the backlash of confusing, conflicting emotions combined with lack of genuine sleep that drove her feeling of distraction and hopelessness. But this wasn't about her, not entirely. So she turned back to the two brothers, waiting for Sam's forthcoming explanation.

This couldn't have been more uncomfortable unless maybe he was confessing his role in all this. To be honest with himself, he could have told one of them the dream easily but didn't really feel at ease telling both of them what he had seen. It was just embarrassing.

"So what did you see?" Dean asked calmly.

Sam's eyes darted from Mae to Dean then back. He wasn't sure how much she knew or would want to know about his visions lately. Dean might have told her under different circumstances. It didn't really matter one way or another. Hell, maybe she could figure these dreams out finally.

"You."

Eyes wide with surprise, she leaned against the small counter near the window. "Me?" she scoffed, "I think I'm offended. Usually when men dream about me, they don't wake up screaming. Not like that anyway."

To hide his smirk, Dean bent his head and covered with a weak cough. Her attempt to lighten the mood did nothing to ease Sam worry-creased brow. The younger man gave her a blank but somehow distressing look. "Okay so what did you dream about me?"

He looked towards his brother but Dean gave no indication that he shouldn't level with Mavis. "I saw you and Dean…"

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Sam cleared his throat. If there was any justice in the world, he wouldn't have to explain anymore. It was bad enough he hat that in his brain. But her passive face made no indication that she knew where he was going.

Scrubbing his hands over his face a moment, he winced as he continued. "Together."

"Together? You saw us together?" She almost laughed even as her gut twisted, "C'mon, jokes are all well and good but…"

"Believe me Mae, I didn't want to." He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. "The point is, you two… get together, and then everything goes to hell."

Her skeptical breath was halfhearted and just a bit shaky while Dean started coughing earnestly. "That's not exactly descriptive but trust me, if hooking up with Dean were going to send anything to hell, it probably would have happened years ago."

"I can't explain it, I can only tell you what I saw."

"Sam, I'm as willing as the next person to believe those things people say are crazy but one bad dream—"

His hands shoved through his hair with an impatient ferocity. "This isn't just a dream Mae, okay? I wish it were. Then it would just be weird and gross but it's more than that."

Mae shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey I'm not saying that it doesn't mean something but whatever that is might be up for debate."

Dean was oddly quiet even after recovering from his coughing fit, Sam thought. After all, he knew what these visions were like and that they meant more than Mae was willing to accept right then. Not that Sam blamed her for that but his brother should have been helping him out, at least a little.

"You may not like it but I'm not making this up."

"I didn't say you were but… the likelihood that Dean and I will do anything is nearly impossible."

Dean's hazel green eyes locked on the woman now. If she had looked over she might have seen the slight slicker of hurt followed but the outright confusion. "It's not impossible." he piped in.

"Dude…" her eyes flicked momentarily towards Dean as she chided, not particularly interested in full disclosure with Sam at this moment, "so what happens in your dream after that.

"It wasn't clear, it was just a lot of flashes this time." He sighed, wishing he had some more damning evidence, "but the ones stuck out were you covered in that cuneiform, sheriff Brand choking you, there's a bright flash and some reason you stab Dean. You're both lying on the ground, splashed with blood, you get up and he doesn't… I'm pretty sure he wasn't breathing."

They were all quite a moment. Mae contemplating why she might stab Dean, knowing that it wasn't an complete impossibility if she had a good enough reason. It wasn't a total shot in the dark. But did it mean anything? Aside from the part of his dream that had already happened, the rest was… there was no way to know. Mae knew she was being stubborn but she didn't want to believe Sam was right.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she kills after she mates."

Dean had finally broke the silence and while Sam paled at the comment and feared reprisal, Mae laughed. "Yeah well… it's efficient."

The older brother offered her a falsely smug smile and she returned it in kind.

"You two go ahead and joke but that's what I saw."

"Ah Sammy… it's probably just an incredibly weird dream this time."

There was no hiding the shocked expression that covered Sam's handsome face. Since when didn't Dean defend him?

"Dean's right, you shouldn't worry about it."

Had he stepped into some sort of parallel universe? All of the sudden Mae and Dean were on the same side and that was evidently the disbelieving side. "Dean's right? What the hell is wrong with you two? You're not acting like yourselves."

"What?" They asked in unison.

Pressing his fingers to his temple, he tried to collect his thoughts. "Well I mean, you are, like your old selves, not like you have this entire time here."

"That's a bad thing?" The redhead inquired skeptically.

She was right. During their entire stay in Twin Falls, that was all any of them had been looking for. "It's weird is all. What changed?"

"Nothing," Mae said quickly, easing away from the counter with a sigh, "You should put something on that cut, Sam."

Dean felt his pulse pick up, wondering if that momentary reprieve was all he would get before she shut down again. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my room. Careful of the glass boys, it's everywhere."

* * *

In her own bathroom now, she ran the tap so she could splash some warm water on her face. By accident, she caught her reflection in the mirror. For an instant, she didn't recognize it but a blink later, it was her own face again. The woman however looked a little wild; her red hair maddeningly frizzy and untamed, dark circles under her bloodshot eyes and sallow looking skin. Maybe it was just the lighting.

She hadn't had much time to let the tension in her stomach uncoiled before the knock came from the adjoining door. Did the Winchesters really think she wanted to chat right then? However, they hadn't been keeping it lock and when she didn't answer, Dean let himself in. "Hey we need to talk."

Her first instinct was to push him out the door but as much as she was loathed to admit it, Dean was right. Too often, they refused to speak about their real issues. Still she paused momentarily, hesitantly. Turning off the faucet, she moved out of the bathroom only so far as to lean against the doorway. Her eyes roved over his face but she found herself suddenly unable to read him

"You heard what Sam said."

"He had a dream Dean." She replied defensively when he finally came into the room.

"That doesn't weird you out?"

So many things currently fell under the 'weirded out' category. "What?"

"Sam's whole Miss Cleo deal."

Her arms folded around her, making her look much thinner, small. "No not really."

"You think I believe that?" Dean's jaw squared for a moment before he sighed. There was just too much discomfiture between them for him to find a comfortable place to be. So he just stood, mirroring her gesture. "These dreams… they have a habit of coming true."

The next breath that left her made her look even smaller. "There could be a handful of reasons. I'm not going to just roll with the idea that your brother has… prolific dreams and that what he saw is going to actually happen."

"I don't know, I can't really explain them but he says… they come true." "

"Do you think if you keep telling me that, I'll believe it."

"I know it sounds crazy but… Sammy dreamed about Jess's death, about our house…"

"Now he's having dirty dreams about you an' me. I'm not one to say hey this is too out there for me but… it just seems, I don't know, maybe something else is going on."

Dean shrugged. "Even if he saw what already happened?"

Mae shook her head as she finally walked passed him to take a seat at the table across the room. "Maybe he heard us. That doesn't mean he can see into the… present. It's an awful big coincidence that he's dreaming something at the same time it's happening."

"Maybe that's not the important part."

"That's… if his dreams are visions or whatever then we've already done what we should have avoided. I mean if they're actually prophetic, then it's important right?"

As she spoke, he moved to the edge of the other bed, propping his elbows on his legs as he leaned towards her. "That's why we needed to talk, figure out--"

"How to stop me from perhaps killing you?"

His cocky smirk eased the tension a fraction. "Yeah, don't tell me you haven't been tempted."

"Temptation and action are two different things."

"We don't have a great track record dealing with either you know."

Even being able to talk honestly with him, not flying off the handle at the smallest provocation, she was left with a nervous energy whenever he got closer to her. So she stood, pacing a bit."I can tell you this much, it'll be harder if we aren't in the same place."

"I don't like this Mae."

"Get in line."

He didn't fault Mae for being so uneasy around him. Perhaps he should have thought this through a little more thoroughly. "So if you don't believe Sam, why didn't you tell him we already had sex?"

"That wasn't sex. That was… I don't know what that was but, not sex."

"I'll admit it wasn't the best performance in even our history but I'm pretty sure it was sex."

"Well… either way, I don't feel the need to play Taxicab Confessions with your brother just yet. Do you? Do you want to explain what happened?" She waited for him to answer but he just shook his head, "Go back to your room, maybe Sam will tell you more if he's not turning beet red."

Rubbing her temples, Mae searched for the right words but she didn't even know where to begin. Her brain told her how she should feel but it wasn't there. Anger, outrage, disgust , shame, guilt—none of it cropped up. Oddly, she felt calm about the whole thing. It might even be safe to consider herself pleased about the whole thing. If not pleased than comfortable.

She couldn't put her finger on why but it was there none the less. The discomfort she felt was because of that feeling rather than the act itself. The pacing halted and crossing her arms over her chest, frowning. There was nothing she could say about their situation. She wanted so deeply to be able to focus on something else but the man wouldn't leave.

In fact, he was unable to leave, unable to figure out what he needed to say to her. Finally, he rose to met her in the middle of the room and there they stood, eyes locked His feeling were just as conflicted as hers, although he didn't know that. Mae tried to think of something that would ease the pressure. "Dean this is…"

Once he noticed the bruise forming on her pale skin, he couldn't stop himself His finger stroked lightly over the love bite on her slender neck once. She refused to look at Dean's remorseful eyes as he did it. Her lip trembled slightly as her heart tripped over itself and she found herself oddly inflamed by the man. It struck her out of nowhere in a way she hadn't anticipated. Something akin to desire laced her nervousness and apprehension over being so near to him. The feeling wasn't unpleasant but it didn't make her comfortable.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked softly when his hand dropped wearily to his side.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She paused a moment, licking her lips as she realized it was more difficult now to try and push him away, "Are you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good. Then we get some sleep, hit this in the morning. We have some emo goth kid to find."

He didn't tell her anything he meant to or ask her what he needed to know but it was too difficult right then. Perhaps a little too fresh because when he looked at her, he had a hard time not blaming himself for hurting her. He didn't know exactly how he was going to make this right but he knew he need to.

"Okay. Have a good night Mae."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that was the latest chapter. Good, bad... something else? You know I love reviews so please R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Just in case someone thinks something has changed, I still just own Mae... and maybe a few others but not the boys. So, on with the show!

* * *

Dean took a deep breath. The guilt was beginning to sink in, not because of the sex but because he knew it wasn't what she wanted. Not really. Mae hadn't stopped him but as much as he knew he wasn't in control, he knew it was the same for her, like someone was using their bodies and they were just along for the ride. And he needed to know what she thought about that, what she thought it meant.

Or if she felt the same sense of relief that he did now.

That's where a great deal of the guilt lay. He had used her too; at least he was pretty sure he had.

"She doesn't believe me."

Sam's question had shaken him out of his inner reflection, so much so because he had almost forgotten his brother would be waiting back in their room. Dean shook his head. "No but she doesn't have to for it to be true."

It bothered him because this vision had been different from the others he had, less clear and much more fragmented. There wasn't a lot he understood about the other visions but even less about this one. Sam wasn't sure how he convince Dean or Mae of how important this felt. "You don't seem particularly worried about this."

"No, I am. I have zero interest in being stabbed by Mae but I'm not sure what more we can do about it right now. I… I just don't know right now."

"Something happened between you two."

It wasn't a question and Dean was pretty sure that Sam could have figured it out by now. Mae was trying to keep it quiet, which Dean didn't exactly understand. What exactly was there to hide? But, well, he needed to talk to make and figure it out so he wouldn't get into it until after that happened. "Yeah it was something alright."

"And you're okay now?"

"We don't want to kill each other anymore but I don't know if everything's alright yet."

"What happened? I mean, maybe you could try it again."

Dean let himself chuckle at the likelihood of that before he snorted. "I think you should suggest that do her Sammy, I really do."

The younger man frowned, resigning himself to the idea that Dean just wasn't going to let him in on this one. Sighing, he sat back on the end of his bed, having stood back up when his brother returned.

"You don't believe me either do you?"

"Sam, your dreams are weird, man but I have no reason not to believe them."

Sam nodded. There was something different about his brother, about Mae and more importantly between them. He realized there was a sort of calmness between them but more than that a maturity. The young man wasn't certain why it felt that way but all of the sudden, they fell into those rolls they had taken on years ago, the whole mom/dad dynamic. This was dynamic he expected when this whole thing first started; friendly and a little bit teasing, not angry and defensive.

"Then be careful."

"Hey, careful is my middle name," Dean joked, eliciting only a deeper frown from his little brother, "It's gonna be alight Sam, I promise."

"Mae's not a lightweight. It's not like she couldn't kill you."

"I know she could but I don't think she will." His brother seemed unmoved by the affirmation. Dean sighed, moving to take a seat on the edge of his bed across from his brother. "I'll be careful, okay?"

"Okay. And her too, make sure she's safe."

"Of course. Dude, maybe you should get some sleep before morning if you can."

"Yeah. You should too."

* * *

The rain felt good. It had pelted against the window through most of the night and now as day began to ease over the inky sky, it tailed off to a light misting. The pound and scrape of her sneakers was interrupted by the occasional puddle as she ran but the drizzly morning did nothing to dampen her mood. That was odd in itself.

Mae knew she should have been fuming, miserable, or vengeful, just about anything other than relived would have been more appropriate. But not of those came. It was an amazing sensation, having felt that overwhelming surge of emotions over the past few days. It felt like an eternity when it hadn't even been a week.

Prior to this morning, she hadn't felt like herself but suddenly she was back, her head was clear and she felt like they could solve this. The run wasn't to blow off steam this time, she just found herself amazingly energetic when she woke from the light sleep she had fallen in after Dean left. Could it be all because of the sex? Even as she ran, she rolled her eyes. If it was the cause, she refused to let Dean know that little tidbit. That was all his male ego needed.

Still, it wasn't the worse thing they had done she decided. It was why Sam's dream made little sense; she just couldn't see it happening. At least that's what she was trying to convince herself was the case. If she was being honest with herself, it was imaginable. There was too much that had happened over to her to convince herself that just because she didn't want to do those things now meant she wouldn't want to or possibly need to later.

It wasn't a comforting thought. Moreover, as awkward as it might be for Sam, she needed to know what exactly he had seen and if it was the event that had occurred moments before Sam woke from his dream. Maybe his dream was about another encounter… and she couldn't quite imagine that happening again. It was wishful thinking to assume the vision was of anything else. Mae kept the run short that morning, wanting to start their search for the young Mr. Tanner.

When she arrived back at the motel, she noted there were no signs of life coming from the window of the boys' room but they kept the curtains pulled tight so they might have been up despite the early hour. But she wouldn't check in with them just yet. A pleasant calm had settled over her and she wasn't ready to disturb it.

Instead, she strip out of her workout clothes and hit the bathroom. After a quick shower and wrapped in the rough motel towel, she turned her laptop on, hoping to find the translation of their cuneiform. Her mouth turned in a frown when she scanned through her email to find nothing new or important.

She towel dried her hair before changing into something comfortable and commenced looking over all the clues they had collected so far. Her newfound peace of mind should have aided her she thought but instead all of the information blurred together. If asked, she couldn't have been able to recall exactly what she had thought about or how long she had spent simply staring.

"Breakfast?" It wasn't his voice but the hand on her shoulder that made her jump. Had there been a knock on the door? She had gotten absorbed in… well she couldn't exactly remember. But then they had an unspoken open door policy it seemed. Mae pinched the bridge of her nose before turning toward Dean. His face was creased with a concerned frown he tried to hide.

"Yeah, I guess I'm starving."

"Did you even eat last night?"

She shook her head. "No." a yawn leading into the reply.

"Mae…" Dean's disapproving anxiety made her snicker.

"What?"

She stood, pulling her hair into a low ponytail. "Yesterday we were headed for a showdown and today you're mother hen-ing me."

"This comes down to you having our back, provided you're not the one trying to take us down so I have an invested interest in you being sharp."

Mae smirked, feeling an unexpected tiredness in her body and stretched. "I'm serious. Maybe after you eat you should take a nap or something. Sam and I aren't totally clueless you know."

"No one said you were. I just… I really hate being bested by some stupid kid, you know?"

"Hey, no one's bested us yet. We might be behind now but wait until the end of the game."

"Yeah I guess. I just know we've seen it already."

"Take your mind off it for a while."

She gave him a grin. "Mother hen."

* * *

The trio sat down at the speckled Formica table. After ordering, Sam excused himself a moment.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked, his worry becoming more evident.

"Hmm?"

"You're sort of… somewhere else."

Dean was right, she was. This distraction had come out of nowhere although she hadn't thought much of it. It seemed her more skeptical companion did. "Yeah I don't know. Maybe you're right, I'm just tired but I don't know why."

"You are human and it's been sorta tense lately."

"That's an understatement."

"Well, listen why don't you grab some sleep?"

Mae frowned, fiddling with her silverware now. "You might need me."

"We could, you know, wake you up when we do."

His eyes told her that while things might have begun to improve again, he could see the issue stopping her from doing what was best for her. Trust. The ways she trusted them and didn't was an odd mixture.

"Mae, okay I made a stupid move, asking the sheriff to stop talking to you but I'm all in now. I promise."

That hadn't been exactly what she was concerned about. Without that shadowy outrage, she had felt when she first heard it, she didn't think it was that bad a move. If they truly were working together, playing the sheriff at the different angles they were, it would be a good idea to deflect suspicion of their collusion. Her issue lay in having worked on her own for so long.

Hunters were of course solitary creatures, a mix of trauma, paranoia, and perhaps mental illness, Mae thought wryly made them tend away from outsiders and hunters alike. Teamwork didn't come easily or quickly to her let alone with someone she had such a complex history with. It was less about trust and more about control.

"Well, in the interest of full disclosure on that front, I… sort of arranged a meeting with the Sheriff."

"You did what?"

It was the beginnings of what could become a huge fight. "It's not like… okay see he called me the other day and wanted to meet--"

"Like a date?"

"I—that's… maybe."

"Mae--"

"Okay first of all," She cast a glance over her shoulder to check for Sam then leaned in to whisper, "Despite last night, if I want to go on a date with someone or screw everyone in this diner, that's my prerogative so don't 'Mae' me."

"We're working here, you know that right? If we weren't, I might agree with you"

The mild surprise was impossible to keep off her face, at least it was impossible to keep her eyebrows from arching at his concurrence. "Okay good. Because I'm not going on a date with him but if he thinks that, well I'm not above using that to find out something we might need."

He didn't like it at all but he couldn't exactly argue about it with her. Oddly enough, he _couldn't_ argue with her. Earlier, hours before, he would have. He would have argued almost anything with her but not now. "Fine."

"Don't pout. Like you said, this is business."

"I'm not pouting."

Mae rolled her eyes but said nothing more on the topic as Sam sat back down. His eyes passed between the pair. Something was a little amiss but nothing he could claim was off outright. A strange air continued between the two, not that he had the best standard to measure against it.

Frankly, he wasn't sure what both of them still saw there. He had only seen a handful of moments that seemed to make their lingering issues worth it and growing up their relationship didn't stick out to him as something monumental. But maybe he was wrong.

"Did I miss something?"

Dean's jaw tightened a moment before he sighed. "No. Mae's going to meet up with the Sherriff later, she what she can charm out of him."

Mae kept her eyes on the older brother a moment, waiting for the snide comment to follow before Sam's alarmed voice broke her concentration. "He's going to talk to you?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"Him trying to kill you for one!"

Sam said a little louder than intended, drawing the attention of a few of the others in the diner for an early breakfast.

"He didn't ask me to meet him just to kill me."

"In my dream--"

"Dude, all due respect but it was a dream."

The shaggy haired man pulled out one of his most effective tools and gave her his puppy dog eyes. "Mae…"

"How is it that you Winchesters can say my name and make it sound like an dressing-down? I don't really know what his intentions are but I don't you or your brother or anyone else… defending my honor or whatever. I'm still doing this job and yeah, it's dangerous. But I've been thinking, maybe this is more widespread than we think."

"I think we'd notice a bunch of witches with freaky body art." Dean said derisively.

Mae seemed unperturbed by it. "What if that's only a tiny portion? You said there was a fight that broke out at the sheriff's office while you were there right?"

"Yeah," Sam said, wanting to see where she was going.

"Well, I don't know but what if that's it, you know, fights you can't explain um… you know if miscarriages are part of it maybe some women don't know."

Again Dean broke in, ever the naysayer. "Isn't that kinda hard to miss?"

"Not if you're not that far along, like if you don't know. They might just think they're late and then when Aunt Flo finally arrives they never knew there was an actual pregnancy."

"So you want us to what, go door to door asking women if they might have been pregnant?"

That question came from Sam and while Mae didn't care for the constant questioning, she understood their doubt. "No I'm saying there might be fine details that we can't see."

"And that helps us how?"

"Maybe it doesn't Sammy but if it turns out that my charms are not all they're said to be or Brand isn't super keen on listening to your brother we might be able to find out where there are minor fights, domestics… that sort of thing and see if there's a common factor."

"That's actually a good idea," Dean said and he meant it.

His support made her smile and felt like a big win, even if this was a dead end. "I've been known to have them."

* * *

A/N- So this story has ended up being way longer than I had originally outlined. Hopefully that's a good thing! I'm hoping to finish it soon though because, oh my gosh, do I have plans! At any rate, reviews are love so if you'd stuck around this long I'd love to hear why! And many thanks to my lovelies who have already review and continued to do so. (I try to update more often for you!)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dean was right, annoyingly so Mae decided but since the diner had some of the best pancakes she'd had in a long time, she was okay with him being right this time. It had been sort of pleasant, aside from the discussion of witches, spells and what to do about it. A few times she caught him staring at her, unabashedly for that matter because when she gave him that lone raised eyebrow in challenge he only grinned or winked at her. If it had been a contest, she knew she lost every time because she would always look away.

Mae couldn't tell if he was just playing at some bizarre game or if he was trying to flirt with her. Well, she didn't care to let her mind wander down that line. It was easier feeling irrational around him since there was always some small sliver of something to grab on to be mad about. The rest was more complex, reflecting where they had left things before this job. Nothing felt more right than being on better terms with Dean but it was easier for them to be at odds. All she wanted right then was a happy medium between how she felt now and how she had felt after joining up with the brothers.

Sam had spent a fair share of breakfast trying to talk her out of meeting up with the sheriff but the woman was stubborn and Dean had seemingly resigned himself to her plan. Not for the first time, Sam looked at his brother, trying to gauge what exactly he was thinking. By the end of breakfast, he didn't have any clear ideas about any of it. Worse, he felt more and more like a third wheel.

He was more certain than ever that _this_ was part of the spell running rampant in Twin Falls. His brother and Mae might have been caught up too deep in it to really see what was happening. He wasn't going to let anything happen to either of them, even if they planned on fighting him the whole way.

Dean wasn't sure why he felt so comfortable with Mae, perhaps a little too comfortable. Considering their circumstances he should have been far more ill at ease. She was. It wasn't because she was trying to tap down her temper or control her desire. That had all passed and Dean realized with a bit of resignation, that he yearned for the anticipation of her irritability, her fury and that undercurrent of lust. It had become almost welcome. Not exactly welcome but the sensation, his response to it had been something he could nearly understand.

But now, Mae was calmer, more rational. He knew it was necessary; they were on a dangerous path. Perhaps they had reached the end already. Last night could have been the final straw. The woman wasn't acting like herself, like he expected. Whatever she was feeling, she wasn't acting on it. He knew that much. And yet, he still couldn't control himself. He tried to act like nothing had happened between them, last night or ever. He was trying to believe that they could just go back to the way it was before.

After paying, they headed back to the motel. Sam was intent on going back over police reports and any medical records they could find to see if there was a connection between all of them—a date, a name, anything might help. And find that before Mae had her pseudo-date, he noted to himself.

Dean and Mae planned to search out the young Mr. Tanner, separately as an appeasement to Sam. He didn't want them to start fighting again or for her to stab his brother. However, as the redhead opened the door to her room, she felt that perplexing fatigue come over her again. It wasn't a dramatic dip in energy but as if suddenly reminded by Dean's earlier offer she took him by the arm, pulling him to the side. "What?"

"I think I am going to catch some shuteye."

"Okay." The proffered smile was light and congenial as he nodded a sort of farewell.

Her hand remained on his arm as he tried to walk away. "Just… only a few hours, then I'll be good."

Lack of sleep was nothing new to Mae or the Winchesters but now she felt as if she had just finished a marathon. She was antsy and lethargic all at the same time.

"Do you want me to tuck you in or something?" He asked jovially.

Mae felt distinctly vulnerable this morning. This feeling of uncertainty was different from before. She felt downright exposed but there was no clear reason. Except… well there was one but she didn't want it to be true. Sentimentality wasn't her thing and while she didn't treasure the angry sex from the night before, it didn't seem to her like the worst thing to have happen to her or Dean.

"No I… are you sure you don't need help?"

"This isn't exactly a rave. That kid's going to stick out like a sore thumb and if I need a hand, I'll let you know." Impulsively, he reached out to push some of the stray strands of hair that had escaped her sloppy ponytail. "You look tired."

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically.

"I don't mean anything by it, you just look… like you could use some sleep."

His hand lingered longer than necessary before she pulled back. Her brows knit together as she frowned a little."Are you feeling alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting… really nice."

"Okay… do you want me to smack you around or something?"

"No, I just… this is the Dean I remember, you know and it's just been a while since I've… since we've been like this."

She shrugged, suddenly unsure of himself. "If I do something right will you tell me that too because I'm a little tired of having you point out everything I do wrong."

"This isn't wrong, just…weird. But hey, I like old you, I always did. It strikes me as odd when it comes out though."

"I don't know what to tell you Mae. I don't know what was going on with us before and it may surprise you that I don't like fighting with you."

"I know that. I don't like fighting with you either. Can I just say, before something else happens and I… I'm just sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You shouldn't be apologizing to me for anything. In fact, I should be the one-"

"Not for all this and… I don't what all this was about but-well I'm just letting you know that I am sorry for anything I've done that wound up hurting you."

"I get the feeling I should be saying all this to you instead of the other way around."

"Let's just say we've both made mistakes."

"Get some sleep, okay sweetheart?"

Instinct told him to kiss her but he refrained. It would only complicate things more. Right then, he didn't want to leave her. He couldn't claim he wanted to keep talking about their feelings or all their problems, he only wanted to spend time with her. Maybe rekindle a thing or two from their past. But this wasn't about them, this was about the job.

* * *

Mae thought she would toss and turn, that sleep would be damn near impossible based on her quivering stomach but after telling Sam to wake her if she wasn't up in a few hours, she lay down and found easy rest. It was perhaps an hour later that she woke; her computer dinged almost inconspicuously, letting her know she had a new email.

The nap seemed to suit her. Full rest was still somewhat elusive but she felt a bit more sure of herself at last, not too much energy and not too little. Yawning, she took her seat in front of the laptop, checking her mail. It was at long last the letter she had been waiting for.

Having pulled her hair free of the ponytail earlier, she ran her hands through the long red mass. Was she every going to feel right again? It wasn't Dean's fault but every time she was around him, she lost her composure. It was always different but he brought something out in her, something she had tried to keep buried.

It made working so much more difficult. Making another exasperated gesture and sigh, she resigned herself to pushing all of that out of her head once more. She didn't even have to read all the way through the translation before she started feeling incredibly stupid. Her professor friend hadn't been able to translate it fully. The spell itself had been rudimentary, barely coherent and looking more and more like an accidental sort of conjuring. However, there had been enough there to completely overwhelm even the most experienced witch.

A great deal of the written spell had been gibberish or possibly something that could be discerned with more time. Mae didn't care about the historical implication of the spell, only how they could deal with it. From what the translation told her, Angela Morell had summoned not one but two ancient demon spirits. Although she suspected the girl hadn't meant to do even that much. It had been more of accident, Mae realized, at least the second demon spirit hat been.

That explained half of the problem and she hoped knowing who they were dealing with would help stop them. Although, she realized that wasn't their biggest problem right then. If the translation was to be believed, and she had no reason not to believe it, what the spell seemed to do best amplify itself.

"Damn it." Everything between that had been unraveling between her and Dean, between the rest of the townspeople who might have been having issues, was all because of this spell. But why? Why wasn't it effecting say her and Sam or her any anyone they she has spoken too. She was only fighting with Dean. She only had... well what she could deem only as angry spell sex with Dean. There was something else in that spell that hadn't shaken out from the wording itself or at least what had been translated for her.

More concerning to her was how stupid they had been. Just idiotic. It didn't explain everything perfectly but it did begin to clarify a few of their recent problems. And the fact that all three of them didn't realize the most obvious thing in their world. The next time she ran her hands through her hair it was with more frustration. "Shit."

Mae decided they needed to get rid of the text. It seemed to be focusing the spell, although she had never seen anything like that before. Then again, she wasn't exactly versed in cuneiform or Sumerian spirit demons.

Like a mad woman, she deleted the files from her computer and then pulled every paper and photo down off the wall. Her mind flew through any idea of where they might have it written down. Mae burst into the other room, more a flutter of papers than a person at one point. "Do you have anything else with that writing on it?"

Sam startled at her sudden appearance, a bit worried. "Yeah, we're still trying to figure it out. Are you okay?"

She ignored his question as she pulled down the articles pinned to their wall and spread over the table. "It doesn't matter, we have to get rid of it."

"What? It's like the only clue we have." The woman rushed around the room but when she came close enough, he grabbed her by the arm, "Whoa, slow down and talk to me."

She took a breath, realizing that things couldn't really get worse if she took a few moments to tell Sam what she figured out. "I heard back from my friend. He didn't have time to translate the whole thing but what he did figure out… well it's making us and half the town go apeshit. We figured there was a spell; that's the spell, and it looks like a powerful one."

"Powerful?"

"Yes, so powerful that even without Sabrina the Teenage Witch alive and kicking, it's doing it's thing. Or maybe that's because she's not around to control it. Either way, I think having the spell around is making it affect us so we have to burn everything we have with it on."

"So we burn all the photos and crap and it's all over?"

Mae frowned. "I don't know, maybe. But…"

"The body." Sam said, rather sickened by the prospect. "The girl's body?"

"It's the same spell."

Sam sighed, letting go of Mae's arm now. "Are you sure?"

Her laugh was more than a little bitter. "I'm not sure about any of this. I just know that… well you have to admit things have been stranger than normal."

"Yeah and at least between you and Dean it was worse when you were in the same place with the spell. Until last night that is. Can I ask you what happened?"

"You can ask but I won't tell you."

"The two of you certainly are trying to keep it secret."

"It's just personal."

She moved away from him, trying to hide the slight blush she felt on her cheeks. In doing so she finished collecting the papers. Mae gathered it all together and the stack over the metal trashcan. Sam watched her, still concerned as she let the papers catch alight and held them until the flames nearly reached her fingers.

"You know, I wouldn't judge whatever happened. It has to be better than fighting."

"Sam, I trust you. There's not many people I'd trust to have my back. I'd put my life on the line for you but, Stretch I don't want to tell you everything about myself. Don't you get that?"

"Yeah I do… but if you want to talk-"

"I don't. Can we just figure out what else we might need to take care of?"

"The house."

"The house," she said with a rueful sigh, "I forgot about that. Damn it. So on the docket for tonight includes arson and body snatching."

Laughing, Sam shook his head. "Oh awesome. So what do you want to take?"

"I'm taking the Sheriff."

"What, still?"

"Gotta cover all our bases Sammy, now more than ever."

* * *

A/N: So, is it making sense? Did I soften the Mae/Dean thing enough or too much? Do you miss the fighting yet? As always, reviews=love!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Dean thumped on his chest as he gave a slight belch after tossing his burger wrapped back in the bag. He had spent the better part of the morning on the train of Grant Tanner. He was beginning to hate that kid. He had followed the handful of leads they had gather combined with any idea he had on where a mopey teenager.

A headache seemed to be setting in, brought on by the frustration of this case. No job was worth it. The little voice in the back of his head reminded him that wasn't true. There wasn't a job he wasn't willing to take the pain and frustration for but the voice claimed, no woman was worth this. He pinched the bridge of his nose when classic rock flooded his thoughts.

Like it should be, he thought, he felt a trill of pleasure at the prospect of his favorite redhead on the other end. "Hey." She said as soon as he picked up.

"Mae." Dean took a moment to tap down his excitement at hearing her voice. He would have liked it if it were a bit sleep laced, maybe a little husky and breathy. He shook the image out of his head and tried to focus on both the real woman and his 'surveillance'." You didn't sleep long."

As she jumped past the pleasantries, Dean realized that Mae did not seem to have the same concentration problem when it came to him. "Blah blah blah. Listen, you need to ditch anything you have with the cuneiform on it."

"Okay." His brow furrowed as he ran through the reasons why but came up empty. "why? Don't we need it for comparison or something?"

"Have you come across a lot of it out here in Idaho?" Her question was tinged with both sarcsam and genuine inquisitiveness. But she didn't wait for the response knowing Dean would have called before if he had. She continued. "No. It's a spell; it summoned... someone and seems to amplifie whatever the original intent was."

His eyes narrowed. "So what was the original?"

He listened to her sigh and heard the light clatter of keys as she typed. "Don't know yet but guessing from our behavior, it wasn't something pleasant."

That was an understatement but at least they found something. And it was more luck that he'd had so far. "So if we get rid of all that, the spell is over."

"Well… no." He hated when she hesitated. It never meant anything good.

"No? Couldn't you just humor me?"

He would have felt a little better if he could have seen the light smile she gave before she went on. He wanted to imagine that she still laughed at his jokes. But there was no indication of that on the phone and she was straight down to business. "We have a house and a body to take care of."

"Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying."

"I guess that all depends."

Mae could just picture the disgust on his face as he spoke. "We have to steal her body."

"Unless you can charm them into just letting us have it for the day."

"Ugh… freakin' witches! Even when they're dead, they're disgusting."

"Yeah."

Despite the distance between them, they both ran their hands through their hair with a heaving breath. "So what, we break in and steal a corpse from the morgue now?"

"Unless you have a better idea."

Dean's lip curled. "Great, awesome. I didn't want barbeque anytime soon anyway."

Mae's lips quirked. "At least your stomach helps you keep things in perspective."

"Why couldn't her parents have buried he already or better, had her cremated?" Dean mumbled to himself.

Obliged to answer, Mae shrugged. "They're still MIA, according to Sam. Why don't you head back in and we'll go over what we've found."

"I still haven't found our boy yet."

"Well, we have a start now. For all we know that kid is long gone and there's more, sugar pie."

* * *

Back at the hotel, he was hoping he would have felt the change now that they were spell free just as strongly as he had felt everything else. He didn't feel _that _way but the undercurrent of that was there. His chest felt tight looking at her in those first few moments. It made him nearly sick because he knew on his part those feeling had all been real.

He looked her over, wishing he would somehow see her differently. Her hair waved lightly over her shoulders, pale skin looking somewhat more flushed than usual. The heat in his veins ran slower but just as hot as when he needed to make her his very own. He wanted her but he wouldn't force himself on her this time. Or ever again. He still felt the same way though.

That made him more than a little uncomfortable because he could recall the fast roll of emotion and need he felt for her. It wasn't that he couldn't imagine feeling that way for her but she didn't reciprocate. There was no question in Dean's mind that Mae was only along for the ride on this. Shewas certainly not in control any more than he had been the night before but now that they were, she was distant again.

Still Mae smiled a bit when she saw him over the rim of her freshly poured cup of coffee. It was nothing more than was polite. She could have done worse he reminded himself but that tight curve was not what he wanted. He wasn't even sure what that was anymore. He watched her take a seat on one of the beds with her laptop and coffee.

"So… I'm here. You two wanna let me in on what happened?"

Sam finally looked up from his computer towards the pair of older hunters. "You didn't tell him."

"I have him a run down but I figured it would be easier in person."

Sam shrugged and went back to his research. Dean mirrored the action before he crossed the room to get himself a cup of coffee too. At least he and Mae would always share a love for that sweet caffeine.

"So this spell, from what I can gather, summoned Lamashtu—"

"Lama-who?" Dean interrupted, before taking a sip and leaning against the counter.

Mae only cast a very brief look at him before her eyes moved back to her computer."Mmm, super old Mesopotamian spirit demon, I guess, not quite a ghost, not quite a gob but a whole lot of nasty."

"And that's who's causing all of this?"

After asking that, Dean felt antsy all of the sudden like there was nothing for him to do or anywhere for him to be that didn't make him feel awkward. So he sat on the bed across from Mae, leaning over to look at whatever she was checking out.

"I don't think so, not alone." Sam chipped in.

"See, Sammy and I didn't have to dig very far to find Pazuzu-"

Dean scrubbed his hand over his face. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. Where's Linda Blair?"

"I'm guessing our Ms. MacNeil is on that slab in the coroner's office. Anyway, according to lore Lamashtu and Pazuzu are married except if they were married today, you'd totally see them running half naked down an ally on Cops."

Hell, Dean thought, he liked the way her mind worked. She was pretty, funny and smart all at once. He couldn't keep the awe off his face but at least she didn't see the look. "They sound charming."

"I belive they are. She's sort of like an uncontrollable path of destruction and he's no ray of sunshine himself. I mean locust and freaky deaky winds… between the two of them we have a pretty clear explanation of what's going on here."

"At least there's that." Dean said, "But where does that leave us.?"

"Not much better off but," Sam added eagerly, "I think maybe we can use them against each other."

"Yeah?"

"Well, me and Mae think it might work."

"Might?" Dean did not like it when both Mae and Sam were guessing. They were supposed to be the brains of the operation.

"You have a better solution Sunshine?" The woman challenged. And because she smiled as she said it, he couldn't stop himself from doing the likewise.

"I just want a little more than might right now."

"We could do absolutely nothing and pretty much let this town and so much more go straight to hell."

A heavy sigh preceded Dean's pacing, drawing concerned glances from both Mae and Sam. They had been tied up in this for enough time to have thought through most of the other options. "Okay then. Did you two bookworms figure out how to use these spirit demons against each other?"

Sam grinned at the predictability of his brother. "That might be our only break because Pazuzu is naturally compelled to throw do with wifey-poo so… we just have to get them together-"

"And hope they do the dirty work for us?"

Mae didn't blame him for being skeptical because she was too but their options were limited. "I doubt we would be that lucky. But maybe they will incapacitate one or the other so that we can exorcize one of them at a time."

"Your plan sucks."

"Tell me about it." Mae and Sam said together.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that was shorter than usual but I couldn't find a natural break if I got into the next part. Something's better than nothing right? Hopefully, you're all enjoying the story. I'd love more feedback. It fills me with warm fuzzies!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

The rather unorthodox trio still sat in the boy's motel room; Mae on one bed, Dean across from her on the other bed and Sam seated at the table with his laptop. The younger brother and redhead were both busy trying to find a solution, any solution. And Dean was just watching them, feeling unlike himself. Distracted.

"So did you find anything?"

Mae had turned her attention back to Dean. Had she asked him more than once? How long had she been watching him?

Dean shook his head.

"This kid's a freakin' Houdini. You know, I feel set up."

She was greatly relieved that when she looked over him, that same hum of need and desire didn't fill her head. There was an indescribable feeling, a yearning, but it was completely controllable. It wouldn't cause an outburst or fight. Or worse. When she took a breath, it was with ease and comfort. And for the first time what felt like a long time, she could interact with him the way she had wanted to this whole time.

"Set up?"

The thought had crossed her mind as well. Probably they had all felt that way on this job. Still she wanted to know Dean's take. He might have been a little more coherent than she had felt lately.

"Yeah. Like, I don't know, a plot or something."

"The kid?" Sam asked, almost surprising Mae and Dean.

He had dissolved into the background for them for the moment. Maybe things weren't back to normal after all. He had felt it too, whenever he looked at the pale redhead. This was a totally different feeling, more like… fascination. Her hair swept loosely around her shoulders, kissing the smooth white skin of her neck along the way. He wanted to do the same thing but was thrown aback when she would shift and he would see the bruising from his eager attention the other night. With a shake of his head, Dean tried to clear her from his thoughts.

"I don't know but how is he able to hide so well from us? Even if we haven't been on top of our game, we're not likely to be bested by some snot nosed kid."

It was a good point. There were only a handful of reasons that a young man in a town this size could absolutely disappear. None of them were good. Half of Mae's worry settled on that list while the other half focused on the way her pulse quickened just looking at Dean.

Conceding the point, Mae sighed. "Well this is a huge pooch screw if there ever was one."

Dean watched the hypnotic sway of her hair when she pushed at it anxiously. He wasn't certain _why_ though. The woman stirred again and he found himself facing her quite suddenly.

Their eyes locked at long last. The tightening sensation in her stomach told Mae it hadn't just been an immature game they had been playing. Now, they were caught in what felt like a dangerous staring contest. What was wrong with her? The remainders of the spell had been cleared from the room. She had even performed a ritual cleansing, piquing the curiosity of Sam Winchester.

For someone who seemed skeptical of his dreams, Sam thought, she certainly had a great deal of faith in other ideas that some might call crazy. However, the young hunter appeared far too trusting of her initial brush off. It was, after all, his vision that drove her to take 'extra precautions'. Mae's problem was that she did believe Sam, having already managed to accomplish one part of his dream. What the boys didn't grasp was that no matter the danger to herself, she would do whatever it took to stop whatever was happening. In the process, she was going to try not to get anyone else hurt.

Looking at Dean, caught in the turbulent swirl of passions that bubbled in her throat, she was suddenly unsure about her ability to do so. There was a great deal that could go wrong in that moment. The only reassuring part of the tightness in her chest was it felt completely different from what they referred to as 'the spell'. No less alarming a feeling but certainly it lacked the uncontrollable swing of maddening fervor.

At least Sam didn't seem to notice their current infatuation with each other. After all, this time they were able to manage both coherent and cordial conversation, so why would the other hunter notice? Together however, Mae and Dean were almost in their own world. The sensation was almost more intense than the night before because they weren't out of their minds. She was in full control this time and simply overwhelmed by… something. She couldn't name it but she knew it wasn't entirely her nor could it be blamed on any spell.

"Well set up or not, we're here and it's not like we can just leave." Sam said.

Looking away seemed almost impossible so wiping her suddenly sweaty hands on her jeans, she got up to pace, using her whole body to break the eye contact.

Dean took the opportunity to take up her spot on the other bed; scrolling through the sites she had open on her laptop. He deliberately drew his gaze away from the lanky redhead. Those feelings were not, in his opinion, unbidden. In almost any situation, he would welcome them even act on them because for him the intense presence in his mind was close to attraction than anything else. At least this time, he knew what he was going to do. Nothing.

Her pointed words drifted back into his mind. "I'm just pointing out that this whole thing is messed up."

"That isn't exactly news Dean."

Although, she couldn't disagree with him. There had been a distinct change, a greater complexity then they had seen before. For all her experience dealing with demon in particularly, Mavis was at a loss. From what she'd gathered, the boys hadn't had much personal experience with them. At least their inexperience was more helpful than almost anyone else's. An unexpected thought crossed her mind; John and Uncle Bobby would be proud. The boys really were good hunters, particularly together. It might not have been the life they had always wanted or even what their dad had hoped for but the man would at least be proud.

Of course before they showed they could get rid of two spirit demons, they just had to figure out how to bring them out. The pair seemed to be particularly shy since the hunters had rolled into town. There was no lack of evidence those spirit-demons were around and up to no good but they hadn't seen their antediluvian asses around.

"Well, I might have found an exorcism that will work on Lamashtu."

Mae stopped her pacing as Dean looked up, exasperated scowl on his face. "You mean we have to pull out something special for this bitch?"

The younger two ignored his complaint. Mae moved behind Sam to read the page he found. The frown that etched her delicate face to Dean that not only wasn't she sure about the spell but she downright didn't like it. It was reassuring to find himself able to read her again even if he had to push the draw he felt. "Well, I guess it's better than nothing but… come on."

"I didn't say it was perfect Mae but do you have a better idea."

"Not yet. But don'tcha thing we'll have more trouble finding…" Her eyes wandered over the spell, "a black dog, a suckling pig heart and oh yeah a sick child?"

"We could probably find everything but the kid."

"If we keep getting jacked around, we might have our pick of them." The reality of it was they would. The longer they did nothing, the worse this was going to get. They had the exorcism from Dad's journal but he had the feeling that it might not be sufficient against not one but two demons.

Mae straightened, "I think maybe we can come up with something better. But the figurine part, I've come across that too. Whatever we do, I think we need to make one for both of them."

He couldn't keep the cynical chuckle from coming out when he turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Because we're such awesome artisans?"

"We'll worry if they take off points for accuracy later. I doubt it matters if it's close. I mean if teen witch can bring them here, I think the three of us can get rid of them."

"That's your plan?" Dean teased even though he was on board with pretty much anything that sounded like it might be remotely successful.

"I'm willing to try anything." Her pacing resumed as she folded her hand under her chin. "Listen, I want to go back to the house."

"Before we torch it?"

"Yeah. You know, that might not be the only option we have. I want to look at that altar in the basement. Someone had to put it there and… it just doesn't fit for me. I can buy someone summoning one, even two freaky demon things by accident or on purpose. I totally get them getting crazy out of control and I can even guy us smack dab in the middle of it. But who is trying to protect someone from it?"

* * *

Sam wanted to go to the library to see if he could dig something more up on their demons or any exorcism he might be able to find. Against his warning, which came in the form of puppy dog eyes, Mae and Dean were headed off Angela's house.

"You can't just let me drive?"

Mae knew the answer, even as she asked it. The narrowing of her eyes told him as much.

"No." Dean grinned down at her brightly.

Their eyes flared, fervently but this time the fire was a battle of wills more than anything else. "Fine."

She glowered as she reluctantly agreed. Mae didn't like the idea of letting her car out of her sight nor did she particularly want Dean to drive it. She wanted to drive, that was why she worked alone. But that was somewhat pig headed Mae decided. And because the man was being stubborn himself, she decided she would let this one go.

Turning on her booted heel, she tromped over to Sam who was adorably trying to keep out of the fray by staying near her car. His hunkered shoulders straightened a bit when she approached him but he still wore a deer in the headlights look on his handsome face.

"You know how to drive stick right?"

He nodded.

"…fine. If I find one scratch or ding or-"

He interrupted her with a laugh. "Do you remember who I grew up with? I know the honor of your car hangs on my head. You'll kill me if anything happens to it. I know and I'll be careful."

Her fist was clenched tightly around her keys before she breathed out a defeated breath and unlocked the hatch of her classic car. "Your brother would never let me kill you, maim you a little but never kill you."

"That somehow doesn't reassure me."

"Good then."

After rummaging around in the back of her car and closing the hatchback, she produced a bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Sam snickered when he caught a glance of what looked distinctly like a craft supply bag. Jess had used something similar for her scrapbooking. He couldn't picture the redheaded hunter browsing for acid free paper or crinkle cut scissors. "Planning to do some scrapbooking?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover. This bag makes me one badass bitch."

Again he laughed, "I got that part."

"Not one scratch." She repeated before dropping the keys in his hand.

Sam responded with a mock salute.

* * *

"You okay?"

It wasn't her voice but the light touch of her hand to his shoulder. Dean opened his eyes to find Mae leaning into the open window of his door. Her eyes were on him, concerned. How long she had been watching him was anyone's guess.

"I'm fine, Red. You get what you need?"

He wasn't getting off the hook that easily. "Right. Wanna try again?"

"Just a headache, that's all."

The pained expression or the way he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes didn't seem like a simple headache to her. "Well, do you want me to drive you to the hospital or do you think you can get over it?"

Those pretty steel blue eyes twinkled now with a hint of mirth as she squeezed his shoulder lightly. To be honest, he didn't feel all that great but he had no plans on telling that. Maybe it was pride, maybe it was embarrassment, but he wanted to have at least a thread of dignity left with her.

"I'm okay, really."

Her smile was hesitant but she put it on for him. "You know, I think we shouldn't disregard how we're feeling. We've been trying to ignore it the whole time but it seems like it might be… well it might be key to what's happening to us."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"And here I thought you were just another pretty face."

"All the same, this is just a headache. Nothing more. I'll take some aspirin and I'll be good as new."

When Mae didn't move, he sighed. "Sweetheart, unless you're gonna offer me a date, you might want to get in the car. Actually, you'll look more like a hooker that way. Ow!"

The annoyance of the headache was temporarily lessened when Mae flicked his ear. She walked around to the front of the car and got in. "If I'm a prostitute, you look like a john now." She mumbled.

"Now who's mother hen-ing who?" Dean asked when she shut the door to her light laugh. "But if it were something else, what would you do about it?"

Dean was right; there was little to do to help him but she wished she could. "Well then, let's kick this bitch and get back to normal."

"That is by far your best idea lately."

Without much thought, she laughed again. "What?"

"You know what Dean? I don't want sex with you."

The startling amount of cheer in her announcement too him by surprise. So much so that he was more shocked than hurt by it. "Um… A pretty girl has never told me that. Is that a compliment?"

"In this case, yeah. This is pretty much the first time I haven't wanted to fight you or fuck you. I was getting worried that Sam might be right and I'd end up killing you."

"Wow those Catholic school nuns really hammered home that whole sex kills lecture didn't they?"

Laughing, she opened up the bag she had retrieved earlier. "I'm pretty sure that if they did, they didn't mean I'd kill you."

Pulling out of the parking lot, he casted a glance over at her as she pulled out a few glass bottles to examine them before putting them back."You're not gonna kill me."

Because she had the exact opposite feeling, she didn't look back at him. "You believe that?"

"Yeah."

"You believe Sam too."

"Yeah."

"Honey I don't think you can both be right."

"Well we are."

"Damnit!" She cursed after the car had fallen into a rather reluctant silence.

"What's wrong Maeby?

"I need an envelope."

"An envelope? What exactly do you have going on over there?"

"When you're dealing with witches, you need to fight fire with fire. I wanted to get some dirt from the house."

Dean shrugged, reaching over to open the glove box. "Try your luck."

With an agreeable hum in the back of her throat, she searched the small compartment for an envelope.

"What is this?"

He looked over at whatever it was she dug out of the glove box and clamed up. "Nothing."

"Nothing? " It clearly wasn't 'nothing'; for the first time, it occurred to her that in the 8 years between now, and the last time they had truly known anything about each other that he could have had an entire life. The picture she held was suggested as much "It's kinda weird, you know, two dudes of… questionable orientation drivin' 'round with kids drawings in the glove box. Weird."

He knew she was joking but still…."Questionable orientation? You should be the last person to question sweetheart."

The both knew that the issue was important to the other because of the joking. "Yeah well, my question is mostly about the drawing."

"Just a job, a kid… drew that for me."

"Oh my god you're such a girl."

"Shut up."

Mae didn't attempt to hide the wistful smile because she found herself both touched and relieved that it wasn't something _his_ kid drew for him. "Aww… okay I'll admit it's cute."

"Shut up."

Nervously, she looked back at him only to find that he was blushing beet red and overly focused on the road ahead of them. "What, there's nothing wrong with you being a sensitive guy."

"Will you just shut up?"

She did, there was no point in pushing him farther than he was willing to be teased. Mae smiled to herself. Sometimes the big picture got in the way she realized. They never would have normal lives and they probably wouldn't seek them out anyway. What they wanted was normal moments, little bits of peace and happiness. She folded the picture back up carefully and put it away. And when she found the envelope in there she hoped it was a sign that their luck might be changing.

"Are we okay?" Dean finally asked, "You won't talk to me about it so will you at least tell me if…."

Mae didn't want to talk about this yet. She had been hoping Dean shared her desire to ignore everything. It had made the tension dissipate and that was all that mattered to her right then. "Yeah, we're okay."

"Mavis, this isn't something we should just gloss over."

"I'm not glossing over anything. There's just… there's a lot you don't know. I can't turn around and pretend that this doesn't matter."

Dean wasn't sure what she meant by that. What exactly didn't he know and how did that play into their angry sex? He knew he couldn't ask her about that right out, she wouldn't answer him. But he still wondered if she considered it a violation. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. If I… that's not my idea of normal sex."

"No not the sex…. If that were going to happen with anyone I'd rather it be you. I know that you're not a cruel person and… I'm oddly not upset about it. It's… it's something else."

"What?"

She shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about it, alright? Can you just let me keep something to myself?"

"You said this was a big deal. If… this is going to sound selfish but I don't want to turn around and have you say I raped you."

The word sounded so harsh when he said it aloud. She knew he was tiptoeing around it just as she was. It didn't feel like rape even if it wasn't exactly consensual. For the purposes of his question thought she knew in her heart that he hadn't forced her at all. "You didn't and I won't. I know the difference okay."

"You know the difference? What does that mean?" His throat tightened at that particular thought.

"It just means that… you weren't the only one who wanted rough sex last night."

"Really? Because-"

Her temper was rising just a bit. "For the last time, yes."

"Do you… still want that?"

Just like that, her temper turned into something between distaste and amusement. "You're such a man sometimes, you know that."

"Just sometimes? Didn't you call me a girl 5 minutes ago?"

"Well that's why I say sometimes."

The fell back into silence but Dean still had questions. He wanted, no he needed to know if it was really okay. He got the feeling that she kept pushing him back on that issue because she felt uncomfortable. He didn't exactly know how to talk to her about it either. It was like walking into a mind field.

After another 10 minutes, this time in more uncomfortable silence, they pulled up in front of the house. Without provocation, Mae put her foot up on the dash. Before he got the protest out, she pushed the leg of her jeans out of the way and slid the boot knife out of its holster. "Here."

Holding it by the blade, she handed him the knife.

"What's this for?"

"I don't want to stab you."

"I have a feeling that's not the only blade you pack."

"No but it's my favorite. If I were going to stab you, it would be with that one."

"That… is oddly reassuring." He took the knife from her hand, turning and examining the blade in his hands. He wasn't sure why but there was something he liked about how well armed she was, that she knew her weapons

"I meant what I said; I don't want to fight with you, I don't always want to feel like there's some big obstacle between us being friends and I certainly don't want to hurt you. I never have."

He looked over at the slim redhead as she lowered her leg. Dean knew she was sincere.

* * *

A/N-So that turned out longer than I expected but you deserved a treat! I think this was one of my more favorite chapters. What about you!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

It was odd and enviable that Mae and Dean could so easily fall into those moments of intimacy, where they were almost unguarded around each other and nothing stopped them. He felt like he was intruding on the closeness the two could find from time to time. He might have been wrong about his brother. It had been known to happen, he thought.

Dean and Mae had a unique bond, strangely enough. He wasn't sure that he could have felt the same way about a woman who had slept with their dad. Dean seemed to be able to ignore much of that. Or he tried. His brother truly wanted the woman to be a part of his life. They were well suited toward each other in some fairly strange ways.

When they weren't fighting or acting out that decade old hurt, Sam almost resented his brother for being able to connect with someone. Even with all their problems, Dean and Mae had the potential to be totally honest with each other, something he had never found. Of course, there were clearly secrets between the pair and he knew they were keeping something from

He almost jumped out of his chair with the excitement of his discovery. He couldn't keep the quiet but vocalized 'yes' all the same. That charm Mae had found on the bundle of herbs in the basement, unidentified until he started digging, was in fact a little Pazuzu fetish. That was probably the best news he had received all day. That was something they could use. At least there was that.

Oddly enough, he realized he wanted to prove to Mae his merit. It wasn't that she had disapproved of him or even anything he had dug up but there was a certain need he felt to show her he was right. She hadn't out and out told him that she didn't believe him about his dreams but her refusal to listen spurned his desire for her to take him seriously.

Perhaps hunting with his brother had spoiled him because even if Dean didn't believe him or understand, he always listened and backed him. He knew he could count on Mae in the clutch and she would hear him out, just not with the same… unwavering faith. That might have been too much to ask though. After all, Dean was his brother and Mae was something else entirely.

Either way, the first thing they had to tackle was finishing this job.

* * *

In the car, he'd been watching her go through the large bag with its many compartments with a great deal of concern. "Are you… a witch too?"

Mae didn't even look up as she shifted figure candles, bags of herbs, soil, what he assumed were cat bones. He hoped they weren't something more because he was already uncomfortable enough as it was when it came to her little kit. "You think I have something to do with this if I am?"

He had wanted flat out denial not subterfuge. "No! It's just that, Mae… you know that's… witch's are always… I can't believe-"

A hint of laughter interrupted his broken tirade. "Dude, either finish a sentence or wait for my actual answer."

"I thought your answer was yes."

"My answer is no, with the caveat that things aren't so black and white."

His sigh was filled with disappointment. He wanted dearly for her to be… just a normal girl. Or at least a normal hunter. "Because clearly witches aren't a huge pain in our ass right now."

"Witch or not, that's the job. Evil comes in a lot of guises Dean. You know that."

"Yeah I guess… but…"

She completed her task and looked back at him. "The salt, tiger's eye, almost any herb we use, all it could be summed up as some kind of witchcraft."

"Don't you think… you should be careful?"

Mae could understand his reluctance. While they hadn't delt with a large number of witches in the past, the ones they had come across had not been easy to handle. Although that understanding only went so far. There was a great deal about hunting that she was sure John had kept from his boys, a lot they didn't know yet. But she had been exposed to a great deal more in their time apart. "You don't think I'm careful?"

"I just don't want you to get in too deep."

The tight lipped smile she offered didn't do much to reassure him but what she said next almost did. "Don't you worry about me; I'm not signing up for a stint as the devil's bitch."

With that, the two got out of the car. As they walked up the path to the house, Mae got the distinct feeling they were being watched. As Dean lead the way up to the door, she glanced around trying to pinpoint why. Maybe she would have felt it earlier if they hadn't been so distracted by their affairs beforehand. Luckily, it appeared that no one had tampered with the house, no one other than them at any rate.

Still… she felt a distinct shiver run down her spine. Instincts told her there was _something_ wrong but what she could not say. It was obvious to Dean as well when he turned back to look at her. Worry and scrutiny washed over her angular features and most notably in her stone grey eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Her gaze focused back on Dean, realizing he was braced for a fight without any prodding from her. He must have felt the same invisible eyes on him.

"I'm not sure."

"Don't go and psych yourself out. It's just a house."

Mae wanted to believe him, if he could be right on this, she would be so thankful. But she didn't think they would be so lucky. 'Don't be pessimistic' she warned herself. It could quite possibly be an inconsequential trip to just a regular house.

"Yeah, right. Right."

His hand clapped over her shoulder with firm reassurance. "I promise, it's fine."

As her eyes drifted towards his hand and then back up to his face with an incredibly dubious brow raise, he knew he had overstepped his bounds. "Really? I'm a big girl here."

A slight swell of embarrassment cropped up when he realized that he might have been treating her more like a girl than a hunter. His hand dropped awkwardly to his side and he went back to picking the lock of the door. "Well… old habits."

While he thought she was offended, she found the gesture both endearing and heartening, not that she would tell him that. There was a fine line between that and Dean's full on overbearing protectiveness. She didn't want that but appreciated part of his impulse to look out for her. Behind his back, she let herself smirk ever so slightly.

Stepping inside the house, she braced herself against a shiver. It was, she told herself, just the acclimation between the downright cold air inside the house and the heat outside. The rain had once again given way to climbing temperatures. According to the news, the unprecedented heat wave appeared to be sticking around for the near future. Mae hoped that wouldn't be true much longer.

Dean watched the woman intently, perhaps too intently as he tried to pinpoint when, if at all, something might change. This was really the first test of their spell theory. Of course, he wouldn't exactly be able to tell if he too were under the effects of the spell. Still, he watched her. He waited.

"Dude, do you think I'm going to sprout a second head or something?"

He opened his mouth to refute but realizing that he almost was he closed it again.

With a tilt of her head, she agreed with the unspoken agreement. "It would almost be better than wondering though wouldn't it?"

"Truth be told, no."

That strange obvious honesty that Dean seemed to excel at had her smiling unexpectedly. "Well, I don't feel like I did before so… maybe we were wrong."

Out of annoyance more than anything, he ran a hand through his short hair. "I wish you didn't say that like you regretted it."

"I think it's probably a far worse problem if the spell has done what it was set to do, don't you?"

The woman had a point, a good point and he found himself wanting to fight with her right then too. It was too enticing to stand there questioning what was going on rather than investigating it but they didn't have all the time in the world. "So, what's your interest here sweetheart?"

"Couple of things. Let's look at the room, separately maybe if you think we could have a repeat of the other night."

"Well that question is pretty much a loaded gun between my eyes now isn't it?"

The lanky redhead just shrugged. Dean found himself pacing in the entryway as he thought this thing through. "I had an unsettling thought Mae."

"More unsettling than most of them?"

Stopping, he had to face her, gauge her reaction to his idea. "If you didn't notice, after we screwed we stopped fighting."

She had noticed, not so much because of what was going on between them but how she felt around him. "What's your point?"

"That spell was all over our rooms before and after that but only after were things better so maybe _that_ was the spell."

Mae took a breath as she turned back to Dean. Her frown was poignant as she considered what he said. It made her stomach do flips. Because she knew she couldn't hide the fact that she thought he was right or what she thought that meant in the grand scheme of things, she turned away from him. She wanted to scream, pull at her hair or damage any number of things at that moment. Even so, she didn't. She didn't so much as sigh. There were just something she wasn't ready to talk about and she had to keep it together. "But why?"

"I don't know, I … think there's a connection. And I think you do too Mae."

Pulling herself together now, she let herself laugh bitterly. "Wouldn't that just be fitting?"

"Actually, the fitting part would be if you slept with Sam."

The off-handed comment, meant as a joke, caught her harshly. She turned on her heel, looking at him with an expression he could only qualify as wounded. The casual tone in his voice and almost teasing grin on his face made her stomach roll. All at once, he was transported back to standing face to face with one of his worse fears.

Once in a blue moon did that look run over her face and he felt like he was standing in front of that scrawny redheaded 6 year old again. She had, more than once, tricked him with her quivering lip as she tried to stanchly hold back tears. And when they were growing up, he always fell for it and he always tried to placate her somehow. It was more understated now but there was no denying she was hurt. "Mae-"

She cut him off with a raised hand. "I'm going to the basement."

He knew without question that he had tread on very delicate ground he shouldn't have. He had no idea it was such a touchy subject for her. A part of him thought that she took the situation all in stride, no more meaningful than any one-night stand he'd had. Clearly, Dean realized, he was wrong. With a sigh, his head fell back a little, perhaps petitioning whatever powers that would listen for just a little help in making things easier.

There had been a nice moment; a few of them before he'd opened his big mouth and he would have rather pissed her off than hurt her feelings. "Damn it, Dean. You couldn't keep your mouth shut?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update again. I've been working on my thesis and (more excitingly) opening my etsy store! Still, I'll try to keep my updates a little more regular. As always, reviews fill my little heart with love and inspire me to update quicker! (and I mean that, I really do love whatever feedback you have)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

Mae walked away from him, heading towards the basement altar. When she heard Dean's solid footsteps head towards and then up the stairs, she stopped. Leaning against the frame of the entry to the kitchen, she pinch the bridge of her nose. It shouldn't have mattered, she thought. It didn't matter. Whatever she was or might have been once, she was a hunter through and through. Bad things happened to… well they happened to hunters. She could hardly get upset about this.

She wasn't attached to anyone, now or then. Moreover, Dean's comment wasn't meant to be hurtful, more factual then anything. She knew he wasn't trying to start anything but it still hurt. She wanted to tell him the truth, more than anything right then, but what was the point? Right now, for the remainder of this job, she knew she needed to stay unmoved and professional.

He already thought she had no compunction about sleeping with his father, his brother, even him just because… well she wasn't sure what he thought her reasoning was. If, despite his claims, he hadn't gotten over what he thought was a betrayal, there wasn't anything she could say to prove him wrong. She knew his reasoning didn't reflect the truth or how she felt about him. Reflecting on all of that now, Mae knew she could hardly claim her reasoning was sound now. If she had the chance to do things over, she wouldn't have used _that_ as her excuse to leave.

It took a few deep breaths before she was totally assured that she wouldn't cry. Breaking down over this would be embarrassing. It might have been more prudent to have done this with the other Winchester. That would have been what smart people would have done. There wasn't even a hint of anger or attraction between them and she only found him mildly annoying because he was so nosy. Instead she walked into this with a man who left her emotions swinging wild. She and Dean did not seem to be out of the woods yet.

Before she reached the basement, she happened to look up out the kitchen window and sucked in a sharp breath of air, as if she had been sucker punched. That strange woman from her dreams, the same one she thought she had seen in the groove of trees when she was with Sam was standing there. It seemed a bit too real to be a hallucination.

She wondered not if but how the woman was connected to this mystery. Could it be this was one of their spirit demons? That would actually make sense. Mae opened her mouth but couldn't think of a thing to say nor find her voice. In the next instant, the woman was gone.

"I'm going crazy." She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "And now you're talking to yourself. Pull it together Singer."

She closed her eyes and when she opened them, again she found herself some place strange. Panic would have set in about then except while her vision was altered, she knew she was still in the kitchen. She could feel the cool smoothness of the wood doorframe under her hand. Only now she found herself caught up in a very familiar scene.

A shuttering feeling passed over her as she watched something that she was sure she wouldn't forget. It was so vivid and she felt as if she were both watching it the scene unfolded while participating in it all at the same time.

A much younger Mae and Dean were sitting in that old tree house Bobby had once let them build. The sun was setting and the warm summer night had even given way to the glowing of a handful of fireflies. Their legs dangled over the side as the young man took scooted close and closer to her at a snail's pace.

As she watched all of this unfurl, she was struck with not just how awkward she was but also how self-conscious Dean was. The whole scene was adorable, in retrospect. She could still feel how nervous she had felt in that moment.

"Mae?"

"What?"

"I… can I, I mean… I'd like to kiss you, if that's okay?"

Squirming away from him, she laughed awkwardly. "W-what?"

"Can I kiss you?" He asked with more determination this time, sliding close to her again.

"You want to kiss me? Why? You've probably kissed a lot of girls."

"Right now, I really want to kiss you."

As she watched as an adult, she shook her head. Even noticeably nervous, Dean was a charmer. The young Mae shook her head too, licking her lips as she tried to think of all the reasons to tell him no. Part of her wanted to tell him yes. There wasn't another boy she had ever liked as much as Dean or really known as well as him. "Why would you want to kiss me?" She whispered softly.

Dean slid closer to her on the steps, easing his arm over her shoulder. He brushed her hair out of her face as he did so. Leaning in, grinned a little and looked into her eyes. "Because, you're beautiful and I really like you Mae."

Her stomach gave a distinct tremble as he gazed at her with those magnetic hazel green eyes. "Okay I guess."

Then he frowned. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

"I… I've never kissed anyone before."

His smile came back quickly after and he leaned in close. "Me either."

"I don't believe you."

At the time, Mae had her doubts but as she relived the even now, she truly did believe him. For all his bluster, the 14 year old Dean was not the player she had assumed he was yet.

"I'd never lie to you Maeby. You're my best friend."

Dean let his fingers run through her shoulder length hair with a certain delicacy she had not expected from him, from any boy his age. Maybe it was the slight tremble in his hand as he tucked her hair behind her ear or the openness in his eyes but she found herself more excited than frightened by his proposal.

"You're my best friend too."

He took hold of her hand as he leaned in to kiss her. It took an eternity until his lips touched hers. Whatever Mae expected to happen when he kissed her, she wasn't sure. There weren't any fireworks or breath taking moments but she felt her heartbeat pick up and she knew she wanted to kiss him again and again. It was nice and she felt safe with him, more than usual.

As suddenly as the vision had filled her mind, it was gone, leaving her with an unsettling warmth in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to think of him like that anymore. It was impossible to vilify him for anything he had done to hurt her. Even if she tried, she knew she didn't really feel that way.

Why that particular memory popped into her head was beyond her. The way she experienced it was unlike anything she had ever witnessed before. Perhaps it was because she was trying to think as little about what she and Dean had once had or how much she had once felt for him. Had she really changed that much? He had kissed her that night in the tree house when she was twelve, her first kiss and she had been in love with him ever since. That girl could never have realized how screwed up things would get after that simple, sweet kiss.

"Hell. I really am going nuts" She muttered, dragging her hands through her hair. This job was just getting worse and worse.

* * *

Back upstairs, Dean ran his hand over the ancient script on the wall. He wanted the ability to blame hurting her feelings on all of this but he knew that would have just been convenient. It shouldn't have mattered, she shouldn't have mattered the way she did.

The only thing he realized was that no reasons he could think of that he could use to write her off mattered. He couldn't divorce his old feelings for her from the woman now. Moreover, that was not helping him at all now. All of his feelings, positive and negative, were standing in the way. Clearly, they didn't know how to relate to each other anymore. Maybe they never did.

When he said it would be fitting if she had screwed Sam, he meant it more as a statement of their luck in this situation, not an accusation that he thought that's what she wanted. He had no idea what that woman wanted anymore. He wasn't even sure about what he wanted.

Being in that room now however, he was beginning to doubt that the spell was behind their odd behavior at all because he didn't feel the same way. He tried. He tried to focus on everything that had made him feel any negative emotion for her. And then he tried lust with mixed results, to both his excitement and dismay.

Oddly, he found himself unable to recall most of the details of the other night. The sensations, the feelings, all of that was clear but he way she looked, the way she felt, the way she sounded escaped him. That was something he wasn't particularly eager to forget. If he had to remember any of it, he wanted to recall the more pleasurable parts. It tarnished the memory of her. For all their problems, Dean still held in high regard when it came to Mae. The woman, the girl he had fallen in love with really, represented a wholesomeness that seemed like it might be gone forever.

He wasn't sure who he blamed more for sullying that light she had; his father or himself. Mae had never been perfect but there was a time when he felt she was. He needed to be able to claim that again.

When she came into the room, he let himself take her in. She was too skinny he decided and she looked a bit too tired lately. Dean couldn't be certain but he thought she looked paler, a bit fretful but only for a moment. Despite the guarded expression she wore, he tried to find something to confirm his feelings. He needed to fix whatever had gone wrong. "Hey Red, I didn't me-"

She cut him off again with a curt shake of her head. "You don't have to say anything. I get what you meant. It just… you know it's fine. Can we?" She swept her hand out, indicating the walls.

After a moment of consideration, he nodded. "Check this out, it's just wallpaper. If we tear enough of it, we can break the spell."

The hunter crossed the room, running her hand over the symbols as he had. Her head turned to the side to look at him, much prettier in his opinion when she regarded him approvingly. "That's actually a good idea."

"I've been known to have them."

Her lips turned in a small smile, small but genuine, the kind that reached those all too large eyes of hers and he felt a morsel of relief. Mae set her bag on the bed and joined Dean in front of one of the walls.

"What do you suppose will happen when we do this?"

"Judging from the rest of our time here, either nothing or something horrible."

"You sure know what to say to make a girl happy."

Dean shrugged as he started picking at the edge of a panel. He gave a half glower when she took a small but noticeable step back as he tore a small section of paper off the wall. It wasn't until he crumpled the paper in his hand that she stepped closer to him again.

"What was that?"

"Self preservation."

"You thought that would help?"

"Couldn't hurt, could it?" She said as she took a section of the paper herself.

"You're a real team player Mae."

* * *

A/N: There you are my lovelies! I don't know about you but I love reading long stories and this certainly is turning out to be one. I hope you're enjoying it so far!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

What started as a slow venture with Mae and Dean physically destroying the text of the spell on the wall had sped up as they gained confidence in removing the wallpaper. The work was done in silence, not because either of them were particularly worried about something happening—they were usually waiting for something—but because they were both caught in their thoughts.

The longer they worked without incident however, the more wary they became. Nothing was ever this easy for them, and that was a stretch considering how difficult the road had been up until now. And the further they went, the more uneasy Mae found herself. She had to stop her task for a moment as the first wave of dizziness hit her. Something was definitely wrong, she thought.

The next thing Mae knew she was on the floor, Dean's typically relaxed face pulled into angles with worry. She realized, somewhat shaken by it, that he was cradling her, brushing her hair out of her face. As if his touch burned her, she shifted away. If it weren't for the odd dizziness, she would have rolled away and sprung to her feet. Not that she didn't try. The resulting action was more lurching and involved more flailing than she would have liked.

He didn't seem to care about her poorly planned escape, he gathered her back in his arms and just held her. "Hey, hold steady there Mae."

"I'm okay."

Once again, she moved to break away from his hold but it only tightened further, sternly and forcefully. Other than his firm grip on her, he gave no other indications of anything but concern. "You fainted."

There was just a hint of a smirk in his statement, not particularly derisive but not innocent either. At least he had the good sense not to laugh at her outright, she thought. "I didn't faint."

"Fine. You hit the floor like a freshman rushing a sorority."

"I'm fine."

Still he helped her into a sitting position. "I have a hunch you're not."

Shaking her head, she pushed herself up. It was more gradual this time but she was hoping she didn't fall back if she took it easy. He didn't force her one way or the other but refused to leave her side even when she felt steadier on her feet.

"Is it hot in here?"

"What?"

"The room, it's really hot all of the sudden."

"Yeah, you look flushed."

Mae pressed her hand against her chest. An almost drunk feeling had come over her and she was less and less sure she would be easily recovered. "Dean?"

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't- I don't know. Maybe I need-"

Her statement was cut off when the house began to tremble. At first, Mae thought it was just her but Dean grabbed her arms just as tightly as she grabbed his. The exchanged troubled looks, waiting to see if there was more earth shaking to come or if it were over. They stood hanging on to each other for several minutes as they waited.

Nothing more happened during their silent anticipation. Lightheaded, the redhead rocked a bit, not quite fainting but certainly close. Dean didn't hesitate in crossing to her and bracing her as she waivered. "Maybe we should stop."

"No. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She shook her head. "What does it matter?"

"A lot. I-"

"We should finish the job, and then worry about the rest."

He frowned, still he knew even if something more happened they needed to deal with this spell first. It could get much worse if they left things half way done.

"Maybe you should sit down, okay?"

An indignant feeling and a protest and that he might be babying her because she was a woman died on her tongue because she knew Dean could care less about her gender so much as how she could do the job. And right now, the only reason he wasn't throwing her out of the room for not being able to do it was because he cared about her.

"I'm fine," was what she managed to say.

Taking her by the shoulders, he steered her back to the bed. "Sit."

He pushed her down to the mattress despite the murderous glint in her eye. "Sit?"

"Until you can promise me you won't fall on your ass again, you're gonna sit right here."

Because he knew her, he kept the firm pressure on her shoulders until her knew she wasn't going to fight back. As he took in her defiant yet somehow timid expression, his softened. "I really don't like this, Mae."

She shrugged or would have if not for his hands still holding her in place. There was little she had genuinely like about this job. Even coming here at his request, she had felt nervous and uncomfortable, completely out of her depth. And yet… she came, she stayed and she couldn't shake the feeling that Dean was trying to fix things. So, she gave him a weary sigh. "You haven't started passing out."

"I know. Why not?"

She hadn't exactly considered that. Until now, they had both been more or less affected by the spell. No good reason came to her mind. At least not any that were pleasant. "Because you're so butch?"

At times like this, it was best just to ignore her goading, her sense of humor to get to the point he was trying to make. "I don't want to touch a nerve or something but this spirit or demon or whatever doesn't seem to like women and well, you are one."

"That explains the breasts."

He let his hands fall from her shoulders, lest he start trying to shake some sense into her. "I'm serious."

"I know but if this thing has a grudge against me, or any other woman that's all the more reason we don't waste our time chitchatting. I promise I'll sit right here until I feel a little more stable. Does that pass your overprotective test?"

"For now."

True to her word, she stayed seated. Dean couldn't tell if it was because she was actually listening to him or if she truly felt that awful. He knew that answer before he had even finished the thought. Mae wouldn't relieve them. He had gone back to his half completed task of removing wallpaper while she sat watching him. "Will you level with me on something?"

"Depends."

"Alright, I guess. Will you at least tell me if you're not feeling…right?"

The long pause between his question and her reply convinced him that she was trying to think up a clever way to tell him no. "I haven't been feeling right since I got here. I don't know that any assessment I could give you would mean anything."

"I really didn't mean to get you into all this?"

She scoffed. "Dean, _you_ didn't get me into anything. I got me into this. You're just… here too. You should stop blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault."

Between the strips of paper he pulled from the wall, letting them fall into the growing pile, the hunter shook his head. "I called you. If Sam and I had just done this on our own… none of this would have happened.

Even as she opened her mouth to comment, they house shook. The windows rattled with growing ferocity and Mae sprung to her feet. Dean however moved in front of her, blocking her from whatever might be happening. With a piercing shriek, the window exploded. Glass and splintering wood flew towards the pair as the wind whipped around them. Then, painfully, they were both flung forcefully back. Pinned to the walls as a terrible wind whipped around them, they fought against the invisible force. The wind in the room kept the debris airborne, thrashing with tiny stinging lashes against their exposed skin.

Closing her eyes, Mae discovered that the sharp impact of her body against the wall was nothing compared to the burn that flooded her body as she was drawn away from the wall. Unable to move her body even to scream, she knew she was suspended midair. She could have sworn she was on fire, from the inside out, every nerve in her body crying out with a sharp furry. And then, it was gone.

She once again found herself pinned but this time on the floor under Dean. With great caution, she opened her eyes. The room was still, damaged but still. The breath she took was ragged and harsh. It felt like she had never held her breath that long and while her lungs were tender, it was a great relief to feel her body again. But Mavis would soon realized that was the highlight of her day.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I know but I promise I have more my lovelies and will try to update again before next week!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

Dean wasn't entirely sure what had happened but he suddenly found himself somewhere else, although it was incredibly familiar.

Mae was skinny, hovering on that edge between scrawny. Still, he supposed on some level, she was pretty; red hair cut into a bob that she typically wore messy and big eyes, almost cartoonish in their setting with her pale, petite features. He didn't like her. Dean recalled that clearly as he found himself reliving a long buried memory.

The girl was a brat, only no one else seemed to see it. How could they not? She had a despicable habit of kicking him in the shin, moments before Dad or Uncle Bobby would come in the room, moments before he would try to get back at her and he'd get yelled at for picking on Mae. The rest of the time she was more or less shy.

At first, she wouldn't even talk to him or Dad. She would whisper things in her uncle's ear and she would play with Sammy, evidently judging him no threat. But she regarded the older two Winchesters with a skepticism that seemed out of place on the face of a 6 year old. She gave Dean and John the same hostile look, only she did it covertly to the patriarch and openly to Dean.

It was clear the girl wasn't used to strangers and was certainly dissatisfied to have them in her home. He'd only met Bobby once before and he seemed like a nice enough guy. Dad told them they could trust him but Dean decided would be the judge of that. However, of all the things he assumed about the guy, having that scrawny six year old redhead clinging to his leg wasn't one of them.

Dean shook his head. He knew it was a memory however it had felt far more realistic than he could have anticipated. He knew it wasn't real but damned if he couldn't recall their first meeting with amazingly vivid detail. The moment hadn't lasted long but it unnerved him more than he would admit.

In the few seconds, he'd spent indulging the vivid traces of the past, Mae started coming around. At least she didn't feel dizzy any longer. Of course she felt the sharp pounding of what could be a concussion and the compliant of her body over the rough treatment. The air held the distinct scent of something burning. For the life of her, she had no idea what had just happened. At least not what stopped the spirit demon from taking her. After a brief self-assessment, she turned her attention to Dean who was oddly still as he covered her body with his.

"Dean?" Mae had to clear her throat, her voice holding far too much alarm when she said his name.

He'd felt better and was certain he wouldn't feel worse anytime soon. It felt as if he had been electrocuted or some such thing. Every muscle in his being was fighting him on this one. His first attempt at getting up went poorly as his body seemed unwilling to comply with his demands.

He paused his efforts, gathering himself to try again. "You okay?" He asked against her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

Pushing up on his elbows, he felt stubborn resistance in his body so stopped there, taking only some of his body weight off the woman. "That bitch dropped me as soon as it got her hands on you. I put a match to the spell and grabbed you."

"Oh."

The room grew increasingly quiet. Oddly, they could hear the world outside from the gaping hole left where the window had been and it was calm as if nothing had happened. In fact, it seemed like outside of that room nothing more had happened. Dean's focus moved from the yawning hole to his friend.

Mae's eyes were closed again as she took measured breaths. The absolute wrong feeling came over him for a moment and he found himself thinking how beautiful she was, how much he had missed being this close to her. She might have been a pain in the ass, now and then but he was undeniably drawn to her. Unthinkingly, he brushed her messy hair out of her pale, angular face. "You sure you okay? You've taken some pretty hard knocks honey."

She felt the shift in his thoughts. It wasn't a psychic connection or anything but Dean's gestures were always revealing. Not ready to accept the first thought she had, that knowing what he was thinking was part of the spell, her eyes shot open. As uncomfortable as she was with his concern, she had no plans on letting his feeling move passed that.

"Macho son of a—"

She gasped then tried to look neutral again. Even if she had managed to hide the wide-eyed shock or the gasp she would have had little success. The look on her face told him that the stinging on the side of his face might have been worse than in felt. "Dean."

The explosion of glass had left both of them with superficial scrapes and they would likely show bruises later on. However, the small shards of glass and splinters of wood had embedded themselves along the side of his face and neck. It looked pretty bad, not life threatening but certainly annoying and could become a larger problem later. "Maybe… maybe we should get back to the car."

His hand moved up to assess the condition of his face but hers gripped firmly at his wrist.

"Don't." She ordered with just as much firmness.

"It's nothing."

"You have part of a house stuck in your face. We're going outside and I'll take care of you."

She pushed at his shoulders gently and they eased to their feet together. "If I had a nickel for every time a beautiful woman told me that-"

She rolled her eyes, tugging him into line with her. "You'd have 5 cents. Now, please?" She asked it like a question but he knew there was no room for argument.

"Mae…"

"There's a first aid kit in the car right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Don't argue with me on this Dean. I really think you should let me clean you up."

He hesitated but acquiesced without further argument. While Mae wasn't feeling herself yet she led him down the stairs out of the house.

"Sit." Again, she ordered as she opened the car door and guided him into the back seat. Her strength shouldn't have surprised him but there was warmth that was tangled in it that amazed him. However, this was the Mae he remembered, a gentle and neutering woman.

"This might hurt." She said, returning from the trunk of the car with the bag containing the necessary first aid supplies they all too often needed.

"It's fine." He looked at her with a soft desire and she sighed as she crouched in front of him.

"Your cuts will get infected if you don't clean them."

Her voice was gentle now and he could only make out a slight twinge of discomfort in her touch. Slender fingers touched the edge of his jaw, angling his face towards her as she examined the wounds. His eyes drifted shut at the surprising comfort from the delicate touch. He could admit he felt a twinge of jealousy when Mae had looked after his brother and now it seemed justified.

Her hands were warm against his face. How could he not remember her frame from the night before when this left his senses unexpectedly alive? Those hazel green eyes sprang open when she shifted, breaking contact. He almost protested until he realized she was just getting the tweezers. Dean was amazed that even disheveled; he still found her beautiful and knew he always would.

Before she began removing the debris, he stopped her. Sliding across the bench seat a little more Dean pulled her inside the car. He pulled her close enough so their thighs pressed against each other. She turned and her hand came to cup his chin, pushing his head into a better position.

Mae had control over him in ways he could never tell her but she had to know from the easy with which his head angled for her. He didn't complain about the efficient but none too pleasant way she removed the glass and wood splinters from the worst of the lacerations on his neck. The car was oddly quiet as she took the small shards out of the wound.

Dean couldn't help but wince when she would pull out material buried a little too deep in his flesh although something about her hand on his face, her nearness made him forget about the pain. It would have only pissed her off, he though, if he told her that this was how he preferred to remember her, as a caregiver. He would have watched her if he could have kept his eyes open.

"What is it about you boys getting cut up on this job?" She mused mostly to herself.

Regret once again flooded his system, although not as overwhelming as some of the other emotions that had been encircling them recently. It was too easy to paint her as the villain and maybe if he had actually confronted his father rather than just accepting things, he might have been able to salvage something more. "Mae…"

"Shhh, don't talk."

"I just—ow!"

"I told you not to talk. Can you just stay still for five more minutes?" He obeyed waiting until she cleaned him up before he turned to her. The redhead knew better than to do much more than make sure it would get infected. He would hardly keep any bandages on if she used any.

Now however, he could see that she was trying to escape him but he just grabbed her wrists, holding her lightly. She could have pulled away easily but he hoped she wouldn't. "Mae, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He would have laughed if it weren't so hopelessly unfunny. "You really have to ask?"

Pretending to not know what he was talking about would have been a waste of her energy. "Didn't we just go over this?"

"I don't mean last night. I get that whatever it was, we're on the same page. Although, I'm sorry that it was like _that_. I really can do better."

She gave him a snort of a laugh. "I'd hate for your ego to take the hit."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"I'm not going to ruin your rep here Dean. Believe me, even if I had anyone to tell I wouldn't."

"Well, there's not anything I can say to make it right but… you have to know, that's not who I am."

Her head turned up towards him, confusion, and perhaps a little amusement in her pretty face and he watched the laugh that cracked at her lips. The veil of shame she had been wearing seemed to lift. "Listen, you might be stronger than me but I'm no slouch. If you were forcing me to do something I didn't want, I would have fought you and you know it. Hell, I've brawled with you over less. Since you're mostly in one piece…" She shrugged.

"So… that's how you like it?"

The question made her uncomfortable for a number of reasons, the least of which being the implications it made. "It's not my first choice, no. I like to be a little prepared for… what might happen. But you know to be honest, I don't really remember what happened. I know it did, I just couldn't tell you more."

"Me either."

A weary expression passed over her face. "I really don't want to go over this again. I don't hold any grudge against you on this so it's fine."

"It's hardly fine. Don't you think it's… wrong?"

Her hand turned over in his and she grasped it, squeezing it reassuringly. "In all the time I've known you, whatever bad things I might say about you, I know that you're not that kind of guy. At least you never were."

"What bad things do you say about me?"

The smile she gave him was teasing. "Don't worry; I've mostly said them all to your face."

"Oh well… thanks I guess."

Mae dipped her head with a small laugh as he squeezed her hand back now. They held hands like that for several minutes before they let go of each other.

"So we're okay?"

The redhead shrugged. "As okay as we've ever been."

There was more than enough reluctance in her voice but he knew without a doubt that that if he let whatever moment they had just had escape, he might not find it again."I was hoping for something a little better than that."

"Well, you know everything is so screwed up between us anyway."

"I was hoping to unscrew them."

It was difficult to tell him no, to push him away, particularly after everything that had happened. She knew her self-preservation instinct ran high, sometimes more than needed but this was all wrong."Hard to unscrew what's already been screwed."

"Mae…I want things to be different. I mean while things feel normal, I need you to know… that I can't get over you."

"Don't you ever sort of think that it's just not meant to be?"

"What's not meant to be?"

"You and me, having any sort of relationship."

"That's a grim assessment."

"I don't mean to be grim, I just… so many things keep coming up."

"That's life Mae."

The man was impossibly stubborn. Surely, he knew that being with anyone and being a hunter only caused more heartache, no matter how you felt about them. "In this life, we don't need extra. Besides, I don't think that we have a great track record here."

"We can… we can change."

Mae couldn't argue with him any longer. He had this damned optimism somehow. Perhaps it wasn't even optimism so much as his protectionist nature. On some level, he blamed himself and he felt the need to fix it. It wasn't something that he could fix though and she didn't have the heart to tell him that.

"Dean have you been… seeing things, people?"

The sudden shift in topic wasn't unexpected but it was confusing. "What do you mean?"

"Something… weird happened to me in the kitchen. I thought I saw this old woman and then… well then I don't know what happened next but she disappeared."

"Stress?"

That lone eyebrow quirked in her 'are you kidding me' expression, making the older hunter smirk just a bit. "Yeah because I've never been stressed before." Sarcasm aside, she sighed before she continued. "It's not the first time and I was just thinking that maybe you were seeing her too since we've been on the same track lately, you know crazy behavior wise."

"No I haven't. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"When would have been a good time? When I wanted to rip your head off or when I wanted to rip your clothes off?"

"Fair enough. Well, I'm not quite that crazy yet. Do me a favor though, talk to me okay? I don't care what you think we are to each other but right now, we're working together and-"

"We need to be able to trust each other, I know. I just… well you know how I am."

"Stubborn as a mule."

The little smile that turned her lips was encouraging. He let his eyes rove over her angular features, pale but tinted with hints of crimson now. "Mae, don't misconstrue this as part of the spell."

Moving in to cup her jaw as she had done to him, he kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I got this chapter up a little later than I had planed but now that it's up, I hope you enjoyed!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

That meeting of their lips was sweet and light, not demanding or even aggressive. If Dean were worried that she thought it was anything but him, he was so far from right. This was what she remembered most vividly about him, about them. Mae found herself caught in it, her recollection of their first kiss so fresh in her mind. There was a similar sweetness to this although it was so drastically different this time. Confidence, familiarity and experienced made this kiss far less chaste. Dean quite often had an intoxicating effect on her, leaving her strikingly off balance, spell or not. There was a part of her heart and mind that would always keep her first love close to her heart.

The antiseptic could not mask the way he smelled or the way it made her feel. His touch was laced with comfort as the calloused pad of his thumb stroked her cheek. Everything that every other kiss they had shared recently lacked what she found in this one. His lips were surprisingly soft and not so surprisingly skilled. The action sent chills down her spine. If she said she didn't like it, she would have been lying. Anytime he touched her still filled her with a sense of anticipation and desire. The rough scratch of his razor stubble against her face was oddly reassuring, familiar almost. It was nice. And she wanted him.

He said it had nothing to do with the spell but he could have been wrong. Maybe this was just the latest permutation. To what end, she couldn't even begin to understand. Naturally, it set off warning bells. Before she could act on them, a crash of thunder pulled them apart with a shocking rattle. But what they found themselves looking at kept them that way. The rain began pouring with a ferocity that could hardly be coincidence. She felt her heart sink. Something had changed, not with the kiss but that seemed to be the culmination. While she wouldn't put all her faith in that one act, it felt like an oasis.

Now as she watched the rain with bewilderment, she tried to put their issues into perspective. So lost in thought she barely remembered that Dean was right next to her until his hand dropped from her neck, having slid when she turned her head.

"Is it…" He paused, running the question over in his mind one more time, "raining blood?" It was a strange query but at a loss for anything else to say, he had no other choice but to ask.

It certainly seemed like it and she had no decent explanation. But it couldn't be. That was insane. Wasn't it, she wondered. "I… of course not."

The waves of water were odd, not because of the volume alone but because of the distinctive red tint. But raining blood? There had to be a better answer. Mae simply couldn't think of one.

Dean managed to turn away from the windshield to look at her, more confused than usual about her contrary nature. "You do see what I see right?"

"Right but…" She gestured towards the window as if it would help her find the answer, "it's just red rain."

He almost laughed at her painfully simple explanation. "Red rain is your answer?"

She frowned before turning back to him. "You didn't ask for a good one."

"Humor me?"

"Well, particulates… iron or rusted iron really might have gotten stirred up in the wind storms and now…"

He finished the sentence for her. "It's raining red."

"It is clearly raining red. This is weird."

"Weird doesn't even begin to cover this."

This time she shrugged, realizing that the rain seemed to have no intent of stopping. "You know, there is historical evidence of this."

"I've heard those stories too and it's never been an indication of anything remotely good."

Her lips twisted in a thoughtful pucker.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dean asked as her thoughtful expression led to her opening the car door.

"I'm going out there."

"Are you crazy?"

"Clearly."

"Let's just think for a moment."

She shook her head. "We can figure out what this is pretty quickly, instead of guessing."

Hand still on hers, he tightened his grip. "I think we both have seen that freaky sudden weather ain't our friend Mae."

"It's rain, what's gonna happen?"

"Floods, lightning, freezing rain, monsoon, evil freakin' demon! Is that a good enough list for you?"

"Monsoon? Dean-"

"Okay fine but… well you're not going alone."

* * *

"What the hell happened to you two?"

Sam had a right to ask, she decided. The pair had seen better days; dripping wet, beat up, and clothes ripped, they were hardly a winning duo. Venturing outside the car had resulted in unsurprisingly soaked clothing and for Mae a growing headache. Part of it came from the downburst of wind that had picked her up off her feet and into the front bumper of Dean's car. The other part of her headache came from the glances he kept offering her that both touted that he was right and expressed a deep concern.

Having spent the better part of the day on an emotional rollercoaster, getting knocked around like a rag doll and experiencing a growing aggravation at being bested by spirit demons, she had little tolerance for anything he had to say, even with a simple look.

Exhausted, in more ways than she could count Mae waved off the question and mumbled something about a shower and a possible curse Sam couldn't make out. She then shuffled her way to her room and let the door slam behind her.

Sam winced a bit before turning back to his brother sympathetically. "Has she been in a bad mood all day?"

He wondered if his brother had heard him at all since his attention was still focused on the now closed door. Eventually though, Dean scrubbed his hand over his face before answering. "She was in a better mood before we got jumped by Casper the douche-y ghost."

"What?"

With the shake of his head, he sat down on the edge of his bed before realizing that he was still sopping wet. "We had what seemed like a good idea. You'd be proud; it involved less arson than normal." Sam grinned and gave an appreciate chuckle.

"But," Standing again, Dean went on, "it sure as hell pissed everyone one off and before we knew it, those demon things or something were on us. It was weird though, they could have possessed either one of us but didn't. They could have killed either one of us but didn't. It seemed to care more about Mae than anything else."

"That is weird, especially if you were trying to stop them. Was it both or just one?"

"Sorry Sammy, their name tags must have fallen off. A least we broke the spell, I think." He offered the sarcastic comment as he toed off his shoes.

"Well you could have been a little more subtle about torching the place."

Still getting out of his soaking wet shirt, he stopped at Sam's comment. "What?"

"C'mon, it's the middle of the afternoon. Anyone could have seen you and-"

"Whoa, whoa. We didn't do anything to the house. We took down the wallpaper but when we left nothing was wrong… maybe a little property damage."

"You didn't do that?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"No clue. Except Mae had this feeling. But between the wall that blew in on us and the red rain, we didn't exactly go searching."

"What the hell happened to you two?"

Having peeled off his jacket, flannel shirt, and tee shirt, he was headed towards the bathroom to clean up. "Nothing good. Oh and added bonus, she thought we were being watched and she thought she saw someone."

"You're kidding me."

"I guess she has been for a while. I don't know, we've gotta keep an eye on her though, she might have gone off the deep end."

"You think?"

"Hey, that's what she told me. I'm starting to think… she's affected by this a lot more than we figured."

"And you?"

He shrugged before disappearing into the small bathroom. "Probably."

"What happened between you the other day?"

"That's not really the point."

"I really think it is. Come on, if this case, this spell is affecting you—both of you—then we all need to be clear about what's happening."

Hesitantly, Dean weighed the options. Fortunately, even leaning in the door he was hidden from any analysis of his expressions by his brother "It's really not important. We… settled things."

"You settled thing?"

"Yeah. Dude, I'm not really into your touchy feely feelings fest so you'll hafta find someone else. I'm hittin' the shower."

For some reason, Dean couldn't tell his brother about what had happened. He realized there was more than a little embarrassment tied into what had happened between him and Mae. She had always held a special place in his heart and he could not even come up with a good explanation behind it. Even if she didn't blame him, even if she wanted that, he couldn't rationalize the way he delivered.

* * *

Dean had come into Mae's room, intent on talking to her. She hadn't come back to their room after her shower and for a while he was comfortable with that. There wasn't much that required all three of them anyway while they waited for night fall. He knew she must have felt like hell on top of whatever else was wrong. Despite an antsy need he felt growing to see her, he let her rest. At least until he remember that she had that damnable date with the sheriff. Surely, she had cancelled. Right, he asked himself. There was no point in going if they had narrowed things down.

Sam had shared with him what he found in his library search and Dean was pretty sure they had enough to try and stop the spirit demons. So why, he wondered, was he so worried she would be leaving that night. It wasn't jealousy, that was just ludicrous.

Under the idea that he needed to make sure she knew the date was off, he came to her room. After all, Sam's dream might be right and this could get her hurt or killed. It was just a stupid idea all the way around. No amount of information was worth the risk.

Yes, that was the reason he charged into her room. Then he caught sight of her. He was embarrassed to admit it but his breath hitched and pulse quicken. Mae wasn't supposed to be that girl, the girl who made him lose track of himself. She was a hunter and a pain in his ass more often than not. But he found himself caught up in seeing her like that; hair swept up in a twist, whips of red falling around her face. She wasn't dressed yet, still in her bra and underwear. What was more noticeable in her current state was the tattoo that wrapped itself around her upper thigh.

That was something he should have noticed at some point. It wasn't subtle but he had no recollection of it the night before. How much had he really thought about her if he could have missed basic aspects of her body?

She caught him staring, unsure of how long he'd been watching her do her makeup and cover up some of her more noticeable bruises. When their eyes locked, hers were smoldering and his were wide with surprise. But he didn't back down under the scrutiny of her glare or her obviously exposed body. Dean crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned in the door jam. "Why are you doing this?"

* * *

A/N: Well, my lovelies there you are! I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

His eyes lingered on her face before they inevitably slid down her nearly bare frame. He was at a loss for words suddenly as he found himself standing so close to her. The woman was tall, muscular and thin. She had never been the most feminine woman he'd known or seen but she did have an enticing figure under all the denim and flannel. Finding her attractive however had never been a challenge for him.

Mae looked particularly lovely right then, not because she was in the black panties and bra but because she held a certain glow and polish right then. She, for a change, was wearing makeup. Her hair was twisted up in a curl of red, allowing several locks of hair to free and brush around her face. She didn't look like a hunter to Dean then, just a beautiful woman. Even the barely veiled anger didn't lessen how beautiful she looked.

Then again, the underwear didn't hurt. She was just as pale as he remembered. Although that was years ago, not from the other night. He wished he recalled that much. Still this wasn't a bad substitute. She was more muscular now, more built. Mae had certainly come into her own. There were more than enough indications that she was hardly the girl he'd first fallen for.

His mouth went a little dry as he thought about her. Jealousy only played a small part in what made him want to put an end to her meeting with the sheriff. Dean was well aware of the attraction and the desire time. It didn't feel unfounded. Unlike before when it was Mae and his brother that made jealousy rear its head, this was controlled. This wasn't that uncomfortable cloying need to possess her. He wanted her but not more than he'd wanted other women in similar positions.

What he felt now was more familiar with and he knew it was completely useless right then. Even if he could turn that into something Mae was not looking for seduction. He kept his distance this time. More importantly, he was able to keep it. That didn't mean he was going to let this go. He held his ground, arms folded over his chest as he leaned in the doorway.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked again.

"Working in the buff isn't particularly conducive towards anything. Unless you're a stripper I guess."

"You know what I mean."

Just because he had decided to attempt to involve himself in her business, she decided he wasn't going to stop her. She turned away from him to finish putting on her makeup. "I'm not stupid. Of course I do."

"Well….?" It was distracting now that he didn't have to make eye contact with her. He cleared his throat as he commanded himself to stop his eyes from tracing over the curves and slopes of her well toned body. "Don't you think this is unnecessary Mae?"

"No, that's you. I think there's still some value to this. You didn't exactly engender a lot of love from the sheriff."

"And that's your job?"

Her eyes narrowed; she couldn't stand his implications. But fighting with him over this was pointless. "I think he knows something and we need to figure it out, don't you think?"

"There has to be something else, another way."

She brushed the stray strands of hair out of her face, annoyed that her temper was growing and her cheeks were flushing red now. It was even more annoying that while the foundation might have hidden the blush, the way it spread down her neck and chest gave it away. "Dean, I'm not going to have this argument with you. This isn't dangerous or stupid. It _is_ the job."

"Why are you so goddamn stubborn? Sometimes I think you just try to defy me. Sam said Brand tries to choke you. That could be tonight. You always get all dressed up to get strangled?"

"I like to leave an impression." She quipped. However, her sarcasam did nothing to change his frown. "I'm a hunter Dean and I'm well past the glory days when the life made me sick and you had to hold my hand. If I can deal with a banshee, I can deal with a groping sheriff. So Sam saw something in his dream? That's not good enough for me and it shouldn't be for you either. Not when you got half a wall taken out of your face and not when whatever happened to me in there happened."

"That's exactly the point. He was right about us. He could be right about us and this is getting more and more unsafe."

Now, she was just busying herself reapplying lipstick with the vain hope that he would just lave. Clearly, the man was not easily embarrassed or motivated by shame or guilt. He would have stood there no matter her state of dress or visible anger. "I'm a big girl Dean, I can take care of myself."

"If he's possessed you don't stand a chance."

"Yeah well if he's possessed that'll get us somewhere too, something we can deal with. So if he's somehow involved in this or knows something we don't, then it would be stupid not to chase this lead."

"If you don't remember well enough this thing doesn't like you. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't stopped it last time. It had you sweetheart and it wasn't letting go. I'm not letting you do this."

Her eyebrow arched. Turning to him now, she challenged him with a withering glance. "You're not _letting_ me? Sweetmeat, I don't think you want to play that card with me. I know you're all macho and think a lady needs a guy in shining armor to save her but that sure as hell isn't me."

Okay, maybe she was right, he thought but not why she thought. He was trying to protect her because that was what he did. It didn't matter what happened between them, he would always try to keep her safe. "We're a team right? Well, you're not going to sacrifice yourself on this one."

"This isn't sacrifice, this is business."

"I don't like it."

She crossed her arms over her chest now, mocking grin on her face."Can you give me a list of the things you actually do like because that list would be much shorter?"

He reached out to her but realizing she might take advantage of that and flip him flat on his back, he dropped his hand. "Mae… please stay?"

There was something genuine in his eyes, in his request. She found it very difficult to stay mad when he had that look in his hazel green eyes. She had a soft spot for him anyway. That look might not have had the same power of Sam's puppy dog eyes but when Dean looked at you with honest concern, it was hard to not feel something. Her tone softened. "If I had a good reason I would but you haven't listed one and I can't think of one so… I'll let you know when I get back. If I were a man or even Sam…. I'm not letting these things roam around another day. Be objective."

"I…"

More emboldened, she closed the small distance between them. "Dean if this is about something other than this case, put it on the back burner for a while."

"Just don't… sleep with him."

He might have convinced her to go about this differently if he hadn't treated her like she was 'his girl' again. She stepped towards him, jabbed a fist at his shoulder. "You're out of line on that one."

"I don't think I am. This spell could be affecting more than just you and me and I don't want you to get hurt."

Maybe he had a point, she thought with a snarl but it wasn't something she wanted to concede at the moment. "Like I said, I'm a big girl, I can handle whatever happens."

With a growl that didn't match her gentle looks this time, she pushed passed him. Leaving him with the persistent question of why he always pressed her out of her comfort zone. It was so clear to see when he had her where he wanted her. Then he'd stick his foot in his mouth. He stood alone in her bathroom only a few minutes before he followed her into the main room.

And his breath caught in his throat. Dean had an avid appreciation of the female form but this was something different. His gut twisted harshly looking at her. He didn't think she could have looked more beautiful dressed but there she was.

The black dress, simple silver drops that dangled from her ears, the delicate chain that held her collection of charms and subtle heels made her look quite unfamiliar to him. Mae was still there under the chic finish of refinement. Her perfume was light and subtle. You had to be close enough to her to feel the warmth of her body to catch a hint of it. It made him want to stand closer, lean in to inhale the feminine blend of citrus and coconut. He was sure that's what it was. She was intoxicating.

He caught the scent every now and then but in the room with her now it filled his mind. The threat of her getting hurt twined with the threat of another man realizing just what a wonderful woman she was seemed greater now that she wore that elegantly simple dress.

He just watched her a moment as she adjusted the garter on her thigh. It settled over the snake tattoo that encircled her upper thigh. She slid the flat handled sliver knife into the small holster and made sure it lay flush against her pale leg. They disappeared from his sight as she smoothed the black material of her skirt down. Her hands moved to skim down her stomach and legs once and then again.

If Dean wasn't mistaken, he saw the signs of doubt as she looked at herself and bit her lip. When her head angled up, her wide, blue eyes reflected the expression he had theorized. Her tongue darted out to sooth the nervousness on her face.

"Well?" Her voice shook slightly with uncertainty.

Dean opened his mouth but found it too dry to speak. Clearing his throat, he stepped close. "You look… beautiful."

Her hands skittered nervously along the bodice of the dress. "I can't remember the last time I wore a dress."

Dean just shook his head. There was only one other time he could recall her wearing a dress. It had been a light summer dress in a pale yellow. It wasn't particularly flattering, not fitted for her lanky frame. But her legs had been bare and she'd let him run his hands up them, under her skirt.

This dress on the other hand slid fluidly over her muscles and curves, framing her in that silky black fabric he knew paled in comparison to her milky white skin. The hem of the dress came down just above her knee and the neck scooped low enough to show a tasteful hint of cleavage. She was in no way indecent but she was provocative. All of his senses seemed to kick into over drive.

This woman captivated him. It hit him again that she was going out looking like that, looking breathtaking. He didn't want that. The plan seemed like an utterly stupid plan now, sheriff or not. His mind shifted gears, his plan changed. Maybe if he couldn't talk her out of it, he could… distract her. "You're right Mae, I can't stay objective. The reasons don't matter. I just don't want you to go."

"Why can't you trust me? I'm a good hunter, I'm not green either. You say we're a team. I'm not… You should forget about the past and treat me like any other hunter."

"Forget the past?"

She nodded, stepping back once when he drew closer. "We can be… professional."

"Professional?" He repeated. The word rolled off his tongue in a most seductive fashion.

Standing in front of her, his finger ran smoothly along the chain of her necklace between her breasts. Mae wasn't sure what he had planed until he slid his finger under the chain to flip the mass of charms into his hand. Her eyes stayed on his face as his eyes followed the path of his finger and focused on the silver jewelry in his palm. "I don't want to forget the past. I like most of the things I remember about you. For example I may not remember that tattoo on your leg but I remember this."

His hazel green eyes met hers as his pinky slipped through the center of a metallic circle. And she looked away, knowing that if she moved, he would pounce.

"You still wear it," he continued, holding the ring up to her face.

"You wear yours." He did, he had for years on his right hand.

"It means something to you too."

It meant a great many things to her and none of them fit in the moment or had an easy explanation. "I… when you gave it to me, you said it was to keep me safe… I believed you."

His eyes only flickered to her face for a moment before they focused on the ring again. He hadn't expected to see her still have the ring, let alone wear it. He hadn't even been certain when he tackled her and caught a glimpse back at the witch's house. "Why don't you wear it on your hand?"

"I just don't."

With a weary sigh, he let the charms drop to her chest. Then he let his lips drop to her shoulder. They stiffened instantly as he pressed a kiss to her warm flesh.

"What are you doing?" She asked hoarsely.

"This is just a job right?"

"Which part?"

"This date you're going on. This outfit. Dressing up for that guy. Just tell me the truth right now."

His hands ran down her bare arms and she tried her best to suppress the shiver. Dean's body was so close to hers. She could feel the heat from his chest through the shirts he wore against her chest. She could feel the firmness of his arousal against her hip. His stubble scraped against her skin as he spoke. Then his hands moved from her arms to brace her hips and then spread over the flat plane of her stomach.

"Dean…that's what I've been trying to tell you. Everything I do here is for the hunt, nothing more."

He turned her, cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. It was a kiss, which started a sensation that worked its way from the tips of her toes all the way up her body. She was certain she couldn't have kept up with the fancy pattern his tongue was working around the warmth of her mouth. They both felt the little tremble in her body.

He had her breath in his lungs almost instantly and were he not holding her against his firm body, she would have puddled at his feet. His hands were too warm against her skin, making her feel flush and light headed. She needed him to stop but wanted so much more, too much more. Mae's hands clutched at the edges of his button up shirt. Air was mandatory now. If she didn't pull away, she would pass out and she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

His grin was still cocky when she pulled away with a flushed face, swollen lips and lust clouded eyes. A tiny moan escaped her throat as her breath hitched. Dean held her tightly against his body, not letting her move from that position. "That," he pressed a finger to her painted lips, "wasn't the spell either."

"Stop doing that."

"You keep kissing back."

"I'm not asking you to stop because I don't like it, I'm asking you to stop because it's probably the worse idea you've had."

"I don't know, I've had some pretty bad ideas. And you just said you liked it."

He was annoyingly stubborn and she felt most certainly that she played into his hand so well. Maybe he wasn't intent on manipulating her, in fact she was certain he wasn't but his cocksure attitude was less charming than he thought. "Well you can't keep… doing that. You just can't."

"I can't. Not like before when I couldn't make myself but…I don't want to."

"Stow it Dean. I don't care what you have to do to cut that out but this just isn't going to happen now."

He pressed his lips to hers, she didn't kiss him back, only turning her head away. "There's something here."

She angled back until she finally pulled free from him and could put a safe distance between their bodies. "Leave it be Dean.

He believed her. He had to believe that she still had feelings for him somewhere in the complex mess of things they felt around each other and that this was just another part of the job. He believed that just as much as he needed to ignore that she mentioned everything she did on this case was for the case alone. "You're the most irritating woman I've ever met."

"I'm the only woman you've spent more than a few hours with. Maybe the problem is you."

"That's not true."

"I don't want to argue about this with you Dean."

He couldn't talk her out of it, he couldn't distract her or convince her of anything more. She was right; he had to trust her. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

"So noted. Now…can we get back to work?"

* * *

A/N- Okay, this chapter was just fun for me! I can't stop playing with Mae and Dean! Hope you enjoyed it


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

"Whoa, look at you!"

It was the wrong thing to say. At least it was the wrong way to say it, judging from the frown that fell on her painted lips. Mavis was a pretty girl but now all of that was accentuated and Sam realized that she was quite beautiful. Even when she was glaring him down.

"Good God! You'd think you guys were unaware that I am in fact a woman. Sometimes I can throw on a dress and look like a girl."

"No, I just—I didn't mean—you look really nice and usually, I mean usually you look-you know, not so…" He gave a weak swallow, clearing his throat, "you look nice, Mae."

Because the young man was so flustered and she was trying to avoid Dean's burning stare, she ignored Sam's comments. It might have even been funny if she were in a better mood. "I need my keys." She said.

Sliding his hand into his pocket, he paused his retrieval of her keys. "Why?"

Her jaw twitched as she clenched her teeth together in annoyance. "I'm going out."

"With the sheriff?"

Her eyes rolled as she let out a sigh tinged with exasperation. "Don't start with me, just give me my keys."

"Yeah but—you can't go out with him."

"So help me God, Sam. I will smack both of you blind. I _do not_ need either of you to go all paternal on me."

"Well, I mean… you could get hurt." Sam said it very softly, calmly. The woman couldn't help but have a temper and he was quite familiar with how irrational that could make a person. "But I thought we were all agreed on getting rid of the last of that spell. Shouldn't we be focusing our efforts on that?"

Mae had not forgotten about the young woman's body or the need to burn it. If anything, the events of the afternoon pointed to both the need and the danger inherent in that particular task. It was probably more dangerous now.

"That still has to be done. Then… well we may finally get on top of this thing."

"So It's agreed then, we go break into the morgue and take care of the body." Sam said, reassured that she was going to be rational. "So when should we do this?"

Sam Winchester, always the diplomat. Maybe it was because he didn't tend to trigger her emotions like his older brother. He could at least bring out the importance of the job. "Well _we_ don't."

Dean glowered, arms crossed resolutely over his chest as her blocked the doorway back to her room. "We don't? Didn't you just say we were going to?"

"You and Sam will, I'm going to keep the law busy, maybe find a few things out that we don't know and let you two do your job."

"Mae…"

"Dean, for god's sake, can we just skip this step? Here, I'll give you the run down, 'Mae this is crazy, you're in danger, this is such a bad idea, you should stop.' Done and done."

"It don't change anything."

"Right well if you'll recall, in addition to the charming effects this spell has on you and I, It doesn't like to be silenced and more importantly, it doesn't like me. I don't think I should go with you boys."

Dean grit his teeth in annoyance. He hated the very notion that she was right at that moment because she was. He wanted to keep her safe and a repeat performance of this afternoon was not something he was keen on putting her through. He wasn't sure what would happen if she were put in that situation again. He certainly couldn't justify the added risk even if he weren't concerned about her.

"I'll be fine. I'm on my guard and pretty skilled so just take care of the body alright?"

"I don't like it."

"Yes, thank you Dean! I don't need an update every 5 seconds. I get that you don't like this, you don't like anything. Well, suck it up sunshine. You, keys."

* * *

She had a job to do. For many years, she had been able to construct the way she looked and acted for the general public in a way that would be acceptable, even desirable. This was supposed to be yet another illusion, although one that hit close to home. Still, if the only thing that brought this case to her personally was a lone sheriff's family connection to one of her friends, that wouldn't have been bad.

That would have been preferable. Right now, the thing that brought her to this case was a connection to a family she thought she had lost. That made doing a simple scam on someone for information or leverage all the more complicated. Dean kept insisting something was existed between her and the sheriff and it simply didn't. It shouldn't have bothered her. But it did. It meant walking into a situation more distracted than she cared for. She was on edge anyway. For all her protests about not taking Sam's dream at face value, she kept it in the back of her mind. After all, she'd already done one of the things on his list.

Both the Winchester brothers were getting on her nerves at this point. She wasn't angry, annoyed but not angry. They were after all looking out for her. They would have done the same for her when they were growing up. Being totally honest, she was rather touched that they both cared about her welfare. It was a matter of feminine pride, something that made her feel rather ridiculous in the first place to even feel, that Dean was remotely jealous.

He had no cause to be but there was nothing she could say to convince him. All she had was her actions and admittedly, the dress, the makeup, the hair, all of it seemed to scream at Dean that there was something to be suspicious about.

It was both flattering and infuriating to inspire that reaction from him. It was not something that she found reassuring however. Dean wasn't partial to logic when his heart was involved and his jealousy only proved that she still meant something to him. He meant something to her and she feared that the spell, the sex, all the fighting, everything that had gone wrong on this case had screwed all that up.

They had been making genuine progress in rebuilding what had become broken between them. This seemed like a huge slap in the face. Mae didn't want him to be jealous. That was more than foolish. She didn't need to provoke the response in the man, after all it was a slippery slope with them. At the end of the day, none of this was helping her at all. Dean was a distraction at this point.

Despite any notions of jealousy or trying to protect her, they were overlooking the importance of tapping all their resources. Now was not the time for them to get lost in the petty details of who was in need of protection. This was going to be bad if they didn't get it dealt with.

"What the hell is happening? Stop thinking about that idiot and act like a hunter. He is a handsome idiot." She said aloud as she sat in the car. "Oh great, now you 're talking to yourself Mavis. Wonderful, you're totally nuts. Hold it together for at least a day then you can go home and… be crazy there. Stop thinking about him!"

Although, there wasn't anything saying that more wouldn't happen between them or regarding Sammy's dream. She had already turned a knife over to Dean, even though he was right; it wasn't the only one she wore or owned. He'd watched her strap one on to her thigh without question. Mae thought about it but knew something strange would have had to happen for her to use it on him. The sheriff was another wild card. Dean was right. Sheriff Brand had some sort of interest in her and the least worrisome of the possible reasons were any sort of physical interest in her.

That was something that disturbed Dean far more than it did her. Actually, if he thought he might get somewhere, she could use that. If he just wanted to be dutiful to freedom of the press, that would help her less. She didn't care at all about the 'story', she just needed the facts. Finding her balance was a bit difficult but she sat in her car, trying to find that center before she walked into the restaurant.

It was disturbingly nice. Easily the nicest place she had ever gone to. It was the sort of place a man took a woman on only a romantic date. A bar or a club or some other casual place would have made her less uncomfortable. Meeting for coffee had been fine, going to his office had been great but this date put a lot of pressure she didn't want on her.

It was safe to say that she didn't really like cops, at least not when it came to her job. They weren't exactly helpful when it came to their line of work. It was bad enough most people thought they were crazy but the authorities tended to be the sort who tried to stop them from doing what needed to be done. Taking a breath and spotting the sheriff, she decided she had to make the best of an uncomfortable situation and work the case the right way.

* * *

AN: Short, I know but I have good reason. Well, it's because I'm teasing you but that's half the fun, right? The next chapter is pretty big so hopefully I'll have it up before the end of the week. It gets pretty good I think! Thanks so much for sticking with me! Ta ta for now my lovelies


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

* * *

There was a dull shuffle of dishes and silverware accompanied by the soft swell of voices, light tingling classical music drifted between the conversations. Ambiance. The place screamed of ambiance while still holding a great degree of the small city charm. It was warm, welcoming and if she were someone else she thought she would have found it delightful and romantic. For her however, the restaurant increased her discomfort.

Oh yeah, the sheriff was angling for something, she thought. She cursed Dean for even suggesting the notion that she was anything but a professional as the sheriff caught her attention and she pasted a pseudo smile she hoped didn't look to fake.

The man was out of uniform and in the simple button down shirt and slacks, he seemed less imposing, less bulky but then the men she associated with could be considered anything but unimposing. She had a hard time being genuinely intimidated by most men, considering the ones she had grown up with and her own set of skills. Although, she realized that line of thought was part of the problem. This wasn't a man who was trying to intimidate her. He was a normal man interested in who he thought was a normal girl.

He was handsome in that blue eyed, blond haired Midwestern way. Square jaw, sharp eyes, Greek nose, short military style haircut. He was in shape too. And she wondered if she Dean was just a bit right. Maybe she would have cancelled or stood him up if he wasn't just a bit attractive. She had never felt quite so conflicted.

She felt awkward having to attempt to be the person he thought she was and tried to think of all the things girls were supposed to do on a date. It would have been far easier if she had just kidnapped him and worked the information out of him, at least in the short time. The soft sell seemed particularly difficult now.

Somehow, she managed to push through the pleasantries and gauche oddities of meaningless conversation. Still, it was difficult to pay attention to Sheriff Brand, Tom as he has asked her to call him. The dull ache at her center was a constant reminder that this wasn't just a casual date for her, job aside. Mae tried to put herself outside of the case, pretending like she was willingly on a date with someone she wanted to be with.

That voice in the back of her head made it impossible. It kept telling her she should have been elsewhere, trying to put all of this to rest. It kept telling her this was a futile effort. It was an unsettling reminder of Dean, of something that should have faded. And yet… he was still there. He occupied far too large a part of her mind and worse her heart.

Oddly, she felt no ill will towards Dean. She thought she should but she knew Dean. There were some ways the man would never change, his core values. No matter how many years they had spent apart, it wouldn't change. And she knew that whatever had transpired between them, was not what it appeared to be. He was not _that_ man, that kind of man. Proof of that lay in the way it tore at him, the way he took the blame for it and needed to make amends. It was a little reassuring that he also took it as tarnish on his reputation. It was just so Dean. No matter the circumstances, he had wanted it to at least be enjoyable. What it said to her was that he was still attracted to her, as she was to him.

She just knew that acting on that was a bad idea. If only she could have convinced her body of the same thing then. No matter how inelegant, rough and perhaps unnecessary the sex had been, she knew that a part of her had needed him, wanted him. The logical part of her mind hadn't wanted it like that. But the animalist side, the side driven by the same thing driving Dean, didn't care.

Now, she found herself sitting with a man who obviously liked her, was kind and funny, thinking only about Dean and how much she wanted him. Giving up would have almost been easier. But she wasn't going to quit because of her contradictory feelings for the man or how strange she felt. It was a matter of pride.

"Are you all right?"

Her eyes went wide with the realization that she had been daydreaming while Tom had been chatting with her. "I—it's been a really weird day, you know? I think I'm a bit distracted."

Rather than be offended, he laughed. "You're tellin' me. You have no idea how our call center lit up when that storm hit."

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like that."

"You're not the only one. I thought it was just some sick joke when we started getting calls about it raining blood."

"I was out it in. Crazy yes, but it wasn't blood."

Tom offered a weary smile as he pulled a far more exhausted hand through his short-cropped hair. "Try telling hysterical people that. Maybe you can make sure our little city gets some good press."

They both grinned at the joke but for different reasons. "Well, I'll try but it seems crazier than usually. Unless this is normal."

"Who's to say what's normal, Mae?"

"Good point but the peculiarly high crime rate aside; this can't be business as usually."

Tom leaned in towards her. "You're not using this as an excuse to indulge your story are you?"

"Me?" With flutter of her lashes and a hand pressed delicately against her chest, she feigned innocence with enough of a twist of her painted mouth to indicate that he was only part right, "It's just odd, that's all. I'm not even trying to talk shop… not really."

"Well, this is out of the ordinary, I'll give you that."

"Since you mentioned it, what the hell is going on here?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Off the record."

He sat back. She saw the hesitation in his eyes, saw just a little crack in his demeanor. Whether it was because he wanted to talk about it or because he didn't want to slow the momentum of the date by getting into some sort of argument with her. Mae would take the opportunity.

"I'm just a curious citizen, you know? I didn't come here because of all this, I came because of the history of this place and the outrageous crime statistics. Believe me on this, if I were going to lambast you or your department over anything, it would be over the past 5 years not the past few months."

Leaning in closer to share a conspiring smile, she licked her lips. "I'd be run out of town if I reported half the things I've heard around town about what's going on."

"What have you heard?"

"Nothing you haven't I'm sure; Satanism, the occult, witchcraft, aliens… pretty much everything in between."

"And you don't buy it?"

"Tom, there's a lot I'm willing to believe but some of that is just too out there. I mean, aliens? Gimme a break."

"At least there's that."

"So tell me, you've seen a lot of stuff, what do you believe been happening?"

"A girl was murdered, nothin' more. I don't care how she was dressed up or what people decided she was. At the end of the day that young woman was killed and I don't doubt for a minute that whoever did it was evil."

Well, Mae thought, the sheriff was right about the evil part and she did have to give him credit for not giving into the hysteria, even if some of it was founded.

"As for the rest, I couldn't tell you. Domestic violence has been up over the past two months, the weather is crazy, and people are starting to notice. It could get out of hand if people start jumping to conclusions. Whatever you write, try and be objective."

"Don't worry, you'll never see anything about this in print. When you say DV is up, like how much?"

"Across the board. People you wouldn't suspect."

"Anything serious bodily injuries?"

"Not really, superficial bruises some unwanted… contact."

Her stomach rolled, discomfort filled her."Contact?"

The smile he gave was filled with an explicit sort of sadness and it told her she already knew exactly what he meant but didn't want to say in polite company. Of course, Mae knew exactly what it meant and what had happened for those couples. She just didn't know why at that point. "And hell, the fights between people who've been cheated on… it's been worse than I've ever seen."

He rubbed a weary hand over his face. "It's been a rough couple of months."

"You sure you should be out with me with everything going to hell around us?" Her voice had a lilting tease to it but she wasn't really kidding at all.

"Well for the first time I'm grateful the fire department has to investigate the fire at the Morell place. While they're busy, I have a few free hours."

"Fire?" She nearly choked on the sip of water, no doubt giving away more shock than necessary. What the hell had happened after she and Dean left? Anything could have she thought. They certainly hadn't left the place in the best of conditions but they hadn't burned the place down. Although, it wasn't something they wouldn't do if necessary. Her cheeks felt hot and she hoped she wasn't blushing in an incriminating manner.

"Hell of a thing. Right after the storm so… with any luck, it was caused by lightning."

"Yeah. Still frightened people could do a lot of damage when inclined."

He nodded and sincerely wished he could get her off the topic of work. She was certain there was a pattern and once they put the spirit demons down, the town would go back to normal. It wasn't really news but it seemed to prove her theory.

"So how's your uncle Cal?"

"Cal, uncle Cal… yeah, he's... he's good."

"He's popped into my mind more than a few times lately, excluding your visit out here."

Mae nodded. As much as the sheriff was trying to avoid the topic of the case, she wanted to avoid any mentions of her family or past. It blurred way to many lines between for her on this job. "Well, I can see why."

"I remember growing up, he was always so level headed and then he started in on that demon stuff."

"Give the guy a break, Tom. His daughter died and the police couldn't find out who did it. Does it really matter if he says it was some murderer or a demon? For him, it's the same thing."

"I get what you mean but it didn't sound like he was talking figuratively. He got fired over it."

Mae leaned away from the handsome man. "He did, yeah. Are you worried you're about to jump on the crazy bus and blame this all on… witches or demons?"

The thin redhead had explicitly clear body language and she had been far more comfortable with the talk about domestic violence and murder than she was about her Uncle Cal. "You know, I think I've heard it all. There are some pretty strange things around here. Just east o' here is this mystery cemetery pretty much in the middle of nowhere."

That was intriguing. She knew if she were going to start casing spells, that's where she would head."Mystery cemetery?"

"Yeah, that's the way it's marked on the maps but no one know why or if anyone was ever buried there."

Mae smirked. "Really? I would think it would be pretty easy to figure out the difference between body and no body."

And she once again noticed how handsome the sheriff looked out of his uniform and smiling, oblivious to the notion that she was using him, with just a hint of regret for bringing up a tense subject with the woman.

"Places like this, there are always legends Mae. Now you don't really want to talk about work all night, do you?"

She licked her lips. In all honesty, she didn't know what else to talk about. She wasn't particularly skilled when it came to anything in the realm of real dating. The last thing that she had gone on even resembling a date had been years ago. The last person she had been comfortable with on 'a date' had been Dean so she had enough strikes against her.

The sheriff was the only one who didn't know this wasn't a date, it was business. No matter how handsome the man seemed, he was a means to an end. It wasn't really fair but if she hadn't been on this case with Dean and Sam, she wouldn't have thought twice about it. She would have used the sheriff, maybe for more than just information without question. He wasn't a bad guy.

Mae found herself wanting to feel something more for him. She was far from saying she was looking for some sort of 'normal' relationship or anything like that but at times if was hard to deny that nice guys didn't deserve to be treated the way she was treating this one. She felt genuinely bad about that. She also found herself wishing that she was out with Dean.

She wasn't certain where that feeling came from, after all they were not exactly the fine dining sorts. But Dean, well he understood her and… hell, she felt somewhat guilty at this point. She was attracted to him in a way she no longer wanted to be. So much had changed in their time apart but evidently, there was still something, an infinite thread that held them together.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to try my best to get to the next part quickly! The next chapter is way fun (I think!)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

* * *

It was almost comical, the way Dean seemed to stare at the door even after they had heard the throaty growl of her car's engine followed by the same sound fading into the distance. Still Dean stared at the door as if she might come waltzing through just to justify whatever he was feeling.

Sam felt for his brother. It couldn't be easy for him right then. He was so busy trying to convince himself he was supposed to feel something other than his true emotions. Mae was doing the same thing. There was something there, not that Sam really knew what it was but the two of them had a certain chemistry. It was painful to watch; at times, they had this perfect give and take and then at other times, they were like oil and water.

Sam sighed. There was so much about his brother he just didn't understand. "So, you think we should hit the morgue?"

Dean was quite a few moments longer before standing and grabbing the duffle bag of supplies. "C'mon, that witch won't burn herself."

* * *

As they drove from the motel to the morgue Dean was distracted, obviously, and the cause was clear. "I don't think you need to worry about her."

"Worry about who?" Dean asked.

Of course, he knew but had no desire to even think about her right then. Sam bit the inside of his cheek to hide the hint of a smile that was about to ease over his face. "You know, she's right about not coming with us if one or both of these demons are after her."

Was it possible his brother was so oblivious when it came to this topic? He was supposed to be the one in touch with emotions and all that, Dean thought as he cast an annoyed glanced over at Sam. "I know. But you an' me both know she should have stayed at the hotel."

"She might not have been safe there. At least out with the sheriff, she has some extra protection."

Dean scoffed. "From what Sam, a mugger? Mae could handle anything he could protect her from. It's the stuff he doesn't believe in or understand and I just have a bad feeling about him."

At least he was making sense, Sam thought. He was making more sense than he had during most of the job. "I'm starting to think Mae was on to something. Maybe that dream doesn't mean anything. It hasn't panned out so far. Usually, by now something has happened."

Dean was quiet again as he laid his foot on the pedal to speed up the Impala. It didn't take a psychiatrist to know _something_ had happened but for whatever reason Sam's older brother wasn't spilling the beans.

* * *

To the brothers' surprise, getting rid of the body had been the easiest part of this particular job. They had run into little resistance from the authorities, the demons, the girl's spirit or anything else that might have come at them. Dean was more certain than ever that Mae was part of the earlier incident. He didn't know why and it didn't matter.

"Dude, you know she's pissed at you. She wouldn't let you have your way on this anyway."

"Can we drop this?" Dean asked as they made their stealthy way into the darkened building. There wasn't a great deal of security: just a distracted guard and a few cameras they managed to avoid. It was almost as if nothing was happening around them and Sam's attitude seemed to reflected that.

He had been relentless on this one and Dean could not figure out why exactly. Whatever was happening between Mae and him was between them. Sure, they had let things bleed over into the case but again, that wasn't the point. He cared about her too much to let it interfere all on its own. "I'd rather have her alive and pissed than dead and happy with me."

Sam raised an eyebrow, smirking at his brother.

Without looking at his younger brother, he could see that smartass grin on his face."Oh shut up Sammy. She's just…"

"The love of your life?"

"Shut up!"

"You are so in love with her."

"I'm not in love with her, okay? I just… I like her. I've never been able to hate her and believe me, I've wanted to but I can't."

"You still love her."

It wasn't a question and Dean didn't say anything one way or the other. Sam knew Mae and Dean were close but never thought much of it. They were all close. Maybe if he had paid more attention, he would have known how serious his brother had been about the woman. He just assumed their relationship was close in the same way he was with her, like brother and sister.

Women had always acted a certain way around his older brother and it didn't seem odd that she acted similarly. Not that she fawned over him or fell for his cheesy lines but she was comfortable around him in the way women typically were. Everything made a great deal more sense knowing they had been not just sleeping together but having a real relationship of sorts. No wonder she had stuck in his mind Dean didn't get close to people and Sam assumed she just fell into the category of family. But she was more to him it seemed.

"Do you think you could have your Oprah moment when we're not getting ready to throw a dead girl in an incinerator?"

Sam nodded as made their way inside the cold storage section of the morgue but still had one las point to contend. "Just promise me you'll wait until after this job to… you know, make a move on her."

Dean laughed at that. "You do realize who we're talking about here, right? I mean Mae isn't… I'm pretty sure she won't talk to me after all this."

"C'mon, the two of you have been fighting sure but she'll talk to you again. She loves you too."

Disbelief etched over Dean's face. "If she does, it doesn't matter now. just trust me on this one. It's not about the fights or anything like that. Now, if you don't mind can we torch us a witch or do you want to make a collage for your dream journal?"

* * *

It had been a long and awkward night. Unaccustomed to wearing anything aside from her sturdy combat boots let alone high heels, her feet ached. Oddly, the impala wasn't in the motel parking lot when she returned which meant they had run into an issue at the morgue. Or, the answer she had deemed far more likely, they had followed her.

She'd kept an eye out but hadn't caught sight of them. Maybe they were doing their job. She knew Sam wouldn't have followed her but Dean…

"It doesn't matter Singer, if there was a problem, they would have let you know. And you're talking to yourself again."

Taking her hair down with a shake of her head, she tried to stifle a yawn. Maybe she would get a few hours of decent rest before Dean or Sam woke her up again. She took the unnecessary blade off her thigh before slipping out of her simple black dress. A shower seemed inviting but as she got her sleep shirt out of her bag, she realized she was going to take advantage of the peace and quiet and just go to sleep.

She killed the lights and changed into her pajamas before getting into the all too hard motel bed. It wasn't long before her much desired sleep was disturbed by a light knock at the door. Long after the Tom had given her a shockingly chaste kiss goodnight, he was back. There was no talk as he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her against him.

No words were spoken, just the silent duel of passions with the attractive man. As soon as her eyes had closed, she knew it wasn't the sheriff. Had it ever been anyone else? It was Dean Winchester. She didn't have to open her eyes to confirm that. He had a distinct touch, scent, taste. He had hands like no one else as the slid up the legs of her shorts, lifting her off her feet.

If asked she wouldn't have been able to describe the difference between the desire she felt now and the need she had the previous night. Except this felt different. It felt like her own and not a compulsion. This didn't scare her like before. The kiss broke and his mouth almost instantly latched on to her neck over the same marks he had left before. This time, he was more gentle and caring in the way he eased his mouth over her skin.

This was more like the way she remembered tings, except he had more stubble, more definition and more daring. But his touch was just as strong and comforting, kind and rewarding and very much what Dean was to her.

There was no desire to make him stop now. If anything she wanted more. She eased his head away from her neck, locking eyes with his. Sometimes, she hated how mesmerizing those eyes of his could be with their shifting hues from brown to green.

When she was particularly close to him, they were so deeply green and hypnotic. He had a way of setting her body into a jittery excitement, like caffeine on an empty stomach with just a look. She knew he probably looked at every woman with that same burning desire but right then, she wanted to pretend that she was the only one. He'd always looked at her like that so it wasn't all that difficult.

With a lopsided grin raised brow, he asked her permission and she responded with a smoldering kiss of her own. Too soon, they were throwing cottons, denim, and flannel on the floor before they ended up on the bed. His rough-hewn hands slid all over her skin, knowing exactly where she wanted them to be. She was under a spell for sure, not one devised by some teen witch but one cast solely by Dean.

As he greedily explored her body, her head rolled to the side. He was a manly man, calluses and hard edges but his mouth and lips were hot, soft and tender. She did not want to find him so attractive, so charming, so… fascinating. He shouldn't have been able to trigger her response like this but God, she wanted him.

Her eyes caught sight of the large tree in the corner of the room. The tree? She had to turn away before turning back to confirm that there really was suddenly a tree there. It was more of a trunk really, expanding through the roof to unknown heights. But on the trunk was a small bird, a woodpecker, drilling happily into the bark.

*thunk**thunk**thunk**thunk**thunk**thunk**thunk**thunk**thunk**thunk*

The pounding came in rapid succession. Sitting up, she tried to place why and what exactly was going on. This didn't make sense. Little by little, the fog started to clear until she found herself in the motel room, sans tree and sitting up alone in that bed. She'd gone to bed alone and stayed that way until that sound brought her around. That was still there.

*thunk**thunk**thunk**thunk**thunk**thunk**thunk**thunk**thunk**thunk*

"What the hell is that?" She mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

It was knocking. Someone was knocking at the door. At first she thought it was on the door that adjoined her room with the boys' but after a few sleepy blinks she realized the frantic knocking was at the front door. She checked her watch as she grabbed her gun. For a slight moment, she considered that answering the door wearing an oversized shirt and underwear was a bad choice but she wasn't particularly concerned. Too early, she thought, as her mind clicked through the possibilities. There was no one she actually wanted to see.

Her eyes closed as she pushed those feeling that came with the thoughts of the evening crept up in her chest. The beginnings of her dream were still fresh and if for some reason, work or pleasure, Sheriff Brand was at her door, she had no desire to see him. If it were Dean… well, he wouldn't have knocked.

The nauseous guilt only took seconds to pull into control as she opened the door with the chain still on to find an incredibly nervous looking young man. His eyes were wide, distraught and he looked as if he had been up for days.

"Hey. Hey you're the lady? The lady who's asking about Angela's death?"

The young man was either drugged out or terrified. Mae would have put her money on terrified.

"What's your name kid?"

"G-Grant, Grant Tanner."

Her mouth quirked at his equally terrified and formal response. He didn't look like the grim faced young man who wore more eyeliner than she'd ever bought right then. He looked like a scared little boy. At this late hour, he wore no makeup, no chains or studs with the exception of the eyebrow ring and his dark hair hung with a stringy and lifeless frame around his surprisingly pale face.

The boy who had rabbited was now showing up on her doorstep in what was either a trap or good fortune. At this point, she didn't really care which it was, she was going to use whatever she could find. "Hold on a second, okay?" He nodded and she shut the door.

Hurriedly, she grabbed a pair of jean and she undid the chain on the door. She pulled the young man inside even as she was putting them on. and knocked on the door separating her room from the boys'. She didn't wait for either boy before she opened the door, walked in and tried to rouse the occupant of the nearest bed with a gentle kick of the mattress. "Hey, wake up."

When both figures shifted, she realized that she was still dealing with hunters, not just two men in their 20's. They were well trained and she knew that Dean had his hand on whatever weapon was hidden under his pillow.

"It's me." She added, just in case.

Dean sat up groggily as did Sam, although he was much slower to respond to her rather rude wake up call. When Sam opened his eyes, blinking sleepily Mae was fussing with the buttons on her pants. "What are you doing?"

"Get over here."

"Um… uh why?" Her eyes rolled when she caught the look on his face and his focus on her pants.

"Oh hell. Grant Tanner showed up here. I thought maybe you and Dean might want to talk to him. I also figured I should be wearing pants."

"He's here?" Dean asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, he's here. Grab your gun."

* * *

A/N: So there's the big 30! I didn't expect this to get so drawn out but it's kind of fun. I'll try to update a couple times next week if at all possible!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

* * *

He caught her looking at him again with that perplexing look. If she was another woman he would have called it lust with a little embarrassment mixed in there. Even if they were in another place, he could have chalked it up to that but he was certain he was reading her wrong this time. Mae was not the sort to get distracted like that. Hell, she was probably the most professional hunter he'd met. There was no way that was lust in her slate blue eyes.

Dean didn't know how wrong he was. She found herself caught in a moment where her dream flooded her mind again. He was a desirable man. Just as much as she wanted to hate him, she wanted to love him. She wanted things to just be easy between them.

The scent of acrid, off brand coffee filled the small motel room. The complimentary coffee never offered great taste but it did the trick. The more she slept, the less rested she felt. It left her system was buzzing, not just because of the cheap caffeine. A dull biting headache was forming just between her eyes.

It didn't take this long to get a cup of coffee she knew but she needed the moment to collect herself. The nervous hand she drug through her hair was more drawn out than the usual frustrated gesture

"You okay?" Dean asked in a hushed voice, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

At the shutter that made her shoulders stiffen, he frowned and tried to lightly massage the tension away before she shrugged away from him. Mae wasn't sure what tipped him off, maybe it was obvious or we was just that intuitive but she was a bit embarrassed in either case. "I'm fine."

"Hey, this is a good thing."

She shook her head slightly, still whispering. "Maybe."

"What is it?"

She passed the cup of coffee she had poured for herself into Dean's hands, who took it with a tiny self-confident smirk. She seemed perfectly oblivious to the act but he thought it showed some degree of progress. Maybe he was reading too much into it. It was just a cup of coffee after all and they were all on edge. "I don't know. I just have this feeling."

"It'll be fine Mae, I've got your back."

It wasn't particularly funny but she still gave a huff of a laugh. "Yeah sure, big boy."

How could she not know that, he wondered. No matter what happened between them, now or then, he would have died to protect her. "I'm serious."

Having filled her own cup she took a breath. "I'm not? Let's just… deal with this."

"Sam and I can take this if you-"

When she finally looked at him her eyes were firm but not hard, all business. It was strangely reassuring. "Whatever. I said I'm fine. I'm not made of glass."

He knew that but it was difficult for him to tap down that instinctive need to shield her. "I didn't say you were. I just…never mind."

As Dean let his glance pass from the redhead to the young man in her room, he frowned. The kid looked scared and hardly capable of being the mastermind behind all of this. Of course there was no knowing what was hidden behind every face. He grabbed a chair, swinging it around to sit down backwards in it.

Sam sat on the bed across from the kid, a more or less understanding look on his face. Mae stood, arms crossed with coffee in one hand while she leaned against the counter. The woman had no sympathy in her pretty face for the kid who'd woken her.

The three hunters looked at the kid with hardened expressions tempered slightly by sleep tussled hair, winkled shirts and hastily thrown on jeans. Still it was difficult to pretend that they weren't glaring Grant down with painful scrutiny.

"So," Mae started icily, "you tracked us down. Why?"

"I—I don't want anyone else to get hurt." He said quietly.

"Maybe you should have considered that before you unleashed some seriously ancient spirits on this town. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Mae," Sam chided, "Just let him-"

"You think there's some sort of _good_ reason for all this?"

Of all the fights that had spawned in that motel, in that town since those spirits had been set upon it, Mae and Sam hadn't even been snarky to each other. But right then they were amidst a terse standoff. Dean was certain that his little brother wasn't ready to fight the woman.

"Of course not but let's hear him out." Dean said authoritatively.

She couldn't claim she liked the tone but knew that she was only combative because of jangled nerves. He was right. She was tired of conceding that even if it were only to herself. That bad feeling had taken up root in the base of her spine and she couldn't get comfortable in her own skin right then.

"So what did you do Grant?"

Sam asked him with that soft tone and what Dean called his puppy dog face, a very compassionate and approachable manner that made people go along with something she would have preferred to strong arm someone into. Sam's was a better line of attack.

"It wasn't… I didn't mean anything—I mean I didn't want all this to happen. I thought it was, you know, a big joke but… it's not."

"You're gonna have to let us in what you're all indie film about 'cuz all we know is that you feel bad about being an idiot. I coulda told you that based on the black nail polish."

The snicker Dean's comment elicited was only barely hidden by sip of coffee she pretended to take.

"We… I guess we cast a spell. It wasn't real, it wasn't supposed to be. That's all… make believe."

"Right well, that's real. Bigfoot's a sham. Now tell us exactly what you did." Dean added matter-of-factly.

"I…there's this place outside of town, kids go there to drink—get high, you know, the usual. It's secluded and… I didn't do it all but I added some stuff from this book I got. I wanted it to look authentic."

Mae ground her teeth as she slid her index finger over her eyebrow. A part of her had hoped, despite knowing better, that this kid was some sort of sinister occultist or some such thing. But he was just a stupid kid.

Her two hunting companions were thinking the same thing, wearily rubbing their temples or pinching the bridge of a nose as they tried to push that same headache away. "Why would you do all this?" Sam asked.

"Angie. She's…she was really into all that occult stuff, you know? Places like this I guess. Anyway, I thought it would be cool if I set the mood, with candles and some… you know pentagrams and other stuff I found in that book and-"

"You wanted to get laid? So you summoned a demon? That what you thought would get her in the mood?" Mae finished for him.

Grant looked as if he would start to cry at any moment and for all the sympathy that the Mae could muster was not surfacing. There was stupid and then there was _stupid_; there were something that weren't worth going through for sex. "I didn't know… she didn't either. It turns out that spell works…we went through the whole ceremony and everything and then she… I—well we couldn't control ourselves. It uh… it works with… you know… ."

"Spell sex." Sam finished for the clearly nervous young man.

"Yeah but—listen I didn't want it to be like that. I mean I just lost control and I didn't know what I was doing. She—I thought she was cool with it but once everything was over, she couldn't look at me. I didn't talk to her for a few days and then… all of this started to happen. I realized then… I swear, I just wanted to…make her happy."

Mae was certain she had stopped breathing at some point as it all came together in with those stuttered words. If they needed more evidence that something was amiss about their encounter the night before, the two had clear enough proof.

The hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach grew and Dean looked over to the woman. She had to be thinking the same thing. But her penetrative stare didn't waver, her jaw only made the slightest twitch as she gave a labored swallow. Pale as ever, when the truth about the spell hung in the air, the rosy tone in her cheeks left her looking ghostly white.

The one thing he needed her to do was look back at him and when she didn't, Dean knew that Mae had reached the same conclusion he had. Of course, now wasn't the time to hash that out. With an ache, he ordered himself to redirect his gaze and push this to the back burner.

Sam and Grant were talking again but neither Mae nor Dean could really hear what they were saying. It didn't matter right then to either of them. An awful thought curled around her mind until she knew without a doubt that she would regret whatever she did next. So she did the only thing she could safely do and after setting her half full mug back on the counter, she stormed out of the motel without a word.

* * *

A/N: A little short chapter but I wanted to draw the next one out a bit. I'll post it as soon as I can (maybe sooner with a little comment love!) Just kidding… sort of! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	32. Chapter 32

Mae hadn't gone far before Dean spotted her but she was moving with a determined speed. He knew she was mad and rather than clam up, he would have preferred that she yell or throw something. It wasn't often that she shied away from an expression like that and when she did, it mean she was incredibly upset.

"Hold up Red," Her head didn't even move but he knew she heard him, ignored him, "Hey, where are you going?"

She didn't reply, she didn't stop. She just tromped across the parking lot. Dean jogged up beside her

"Mae."

The man didn't take a hint, his determination to get her to open up drove her crazy. "Oh Jesus. Will you just…" Abruptly, she stopped and spun to him, a harsh anger in her slate blue eyes. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides. "I hate it when you say my name like that."

"I trying to get your attention, I didn't say your name any way."

"Yes you did. You were trying to use your compassionate voice since you look at me and see this crazy, broken woman who can't control herself."

"No, I don't."

It was disconcerting that she thought that in the first part but that it was coming up for her now. He knew now was not the time for her to lose her nerve. He never thought of her as broken or out of control. In fact, he thought she had too much control at times. There wasn't enough time for him to begin to explain all that before she turned again started to walk off.

"Hey, look at me," He took her by the shoulders and spun her to face him, "I haven't ever thought that. I did think that maybe you and I were thinking the same thing about this whole situation."

She eased back but didn't shirk from his grasp. The longer he kept her in place, the more she felt the outrage give way to something more vulnerable. Her lower lip quivered just slightly and Dean resisted the urge to offer a protective and comforting hug. She would have reacted poorly to any sort of coddling. It lasted only a second before her game face was back

Mae sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I had to get outta there man, or I was gonna beat that kid."

At least she wasn't so worried that she completely bypassed her instincts, Dean thought. "Well, I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it but… he can help us now."

"I know. That's why you and Sam were there so I could take my time and cool off."

"Considering the bomb that kid dropped, I sorta thought you shouldn't be alone."

It made her frown. "I'm fine."

Still holding on her arm, he stroked her soft skin with his thumb before he realized he was doing it and dropped his hands to his side again. "No one said you weren't. I was just worried."

"You came out here with your damn caveman mentality like you had to save me."

He reached out again, taking her elbow to lead her on a slow walk. "I came out here because someone I care about is in trouble. I came out here because… well to help you, yes but you know we have all the more reason to stop this thing now than ever before. I shouldn't have to defend myself for actually caring if you get hurt."

"I wasn't—okay maybe I overreacted on that."

"I guess you get a lotta flack for being a girl, I mean a woman. And uh, well that's their loss right? You're very-"

"Shut up. You're… you didn't do anything wrong." She said quietly.

There was something quite endearing about him in that moment. He was so genuine, just a little self-conscious and trying desperately hard to make amends for something he wasn't even sure was wrong. She could hardly blame him for that; there was so much that Dean simply didn't know about and had no way to know. He would always be a few steps behind. At times like this, it was difficult to not tell him everything that had been kept from him.

"Okay. Okay good. Are you… are you alright then? Ready to go back?"

She shook her head. "No, I think I'm going to walk around a little."

"I'll walk with you."

This time, she resisted saying anything about his being over protective, about not needing him to accompany her. Instead she just let him fall into step with her as they, for lack of a better word, strolled. The night air was crisp and cool, refreshing. It might have been relaxing on any other occasion, almost enjoyable

"Well, it's pretty obvious that Angela got herself possessed and that sex had something to with it."

It made her laugh, his mix of reassurance and sarcasm put her at ease in a way only he seemed to be able to do. "I figured that much and… I think I'm really out of luck. I'm really hoping I'm wrong."

"When was the last time you were wrong?"

He finally eased a small smile to grow across her lips. "Ah, you've finally figured that out." Her voice faltered with the fake laugh she tried to put into her statement. Although the ease didn't last more than a moment before her hand was dragging raggedly through her hair again. "This really sucks."

"That's a bit of an understatement Mae."

"We need to figure out what exactly happened after those kids set this all into motion."

He nodded as he passed a glance over at the woman. "I would guess that Sam might be a bit more effective than either of us. He's got that soft touch, you know?"

"Are you saying my charms aren't what I've assumed they are?"

"Sweetheart, you're all but ready to hang that dumbass by his toes."

"I wasn't thinking toes."

"That's my girl."

They made their way towards a nearby park. It was the sort of thing that was perhaps meant to detract from the usual seediness of standard highway motels. It wasn't much of a playground; a swing set, rusted looking teeter-totter, patchy grass, and something that tried to qualify as sandbox but was closer to an oversized ashtray. The whole scene seemed rather fitting Mae thought as she sat in one of the swings.

"Listen, I'm sure it's on your mind too but there's nothing saying that you'll be possessed. And you might hate my caveman mentality but I promise I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening. If it comes to that. I'm sure there are better candidates out there."

"Of course there are. We aren't the only people who were affected by this spell but I'm definitely in the running Dean. You are too I think. That kid, when he was in the room, I got that same wiggy feeling I had before we went in that house."

"Wiggy?" He smiled as he took the swing next to her when he realized she was intent on swinging. "You felt wiggy?"

"Yes, I still do. There's something following him or hell, maybe it's him. I don't know. I never should have slept with you."

It was out of left field and although he could follow her train of thought, he didn't like where it led. "I don't think either of us would have chosen that if we were thinking normally."

"No, I mean ever. It's never done me any good. Although, I'd probably still be a virgin if not for you, which maybe that would be better. I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

She was frustrated and weary, he understood that but their relationship in his estimation hadn't been all bad. There was more good about it than there was bad. That was something he had finally decided. "I don't think sleeping with me was the worst thing you've done."

"It hasn't won me any favors Dean."

There was a resignation as well as a sense of honesty he heard in her tone. There might have been some regret as well and he hated that. While he might have detested things that had happened between them, moments when he could have hated her for it, he had always felt their youth was something special. "Besides this, how did being with me screw up your life?"

Her lips pressed together tightly and he saw the wheels turn when the path of her back and forth swinging would bring her near him. Worse, he saw her coming up with all the reasons. He wanted none of that. Mae had to see the benefit they once had to each other and could have again.

"You were the first girl, maybe the only girl I was ever that serious about Mae. Believe me, if you hadn't got hurt and you hadn't run away from me… well maybe we wouldn't still be together but I sure as hell would have given it my all."

"Can we just drop this? I… you're not the worst thing to happen to me. I'm just upset, okay? I really, really don't want to get killed because some kid needed to get laid. There are a lot of reasons I'm okay with dying but that's not one of them."

"That's not going to happen, I promise."

"Right."

He grabbed the chain of her swing, causing to stop moving back and forth and her knees crashed into his. "I've never lied to you, have I? I've never broken a promise."

"You can't—"

"I can. I promise you that I will do absolutely everything to keep you safe. Everything. I _promise_ Mae."

After all that, he assumed she would be mad, annoyed at the very least. For the longest time, she just stared at him, studied his face.

To his surprise, her arms wrapped around his neck. Her cheek was pressed against his and he had to admit that he relished the softness of her cheek and the lingering remains of her perfume. He knew it was out of desperation and worry more than anything else. Still, he let her cling to him and he wrapped his arms around her middle.

He held on to her tightly, pressed an almost imperceptible kiss to the top of her head. She still smelled like her delicately feminine perfume. He rubbed her back as he kept her close to his body. "I promise it'll be okay. You hear me Red, I promise."

She wanted to believe him and as long as he held her, she almost could. His hands stroked comfortingly over her back with a warmth and reassurance that Dean rarely thought he possessed.

"Can I—I'm just gonna tell you this Mae, then I'll drop it but I think you were one of the best parts of my life growing up. I wish you felt that way too."

"I never said I didn't." She pulled back. "I said I shouldn't have slept with you, not when I did. I was 15 and that's just too young. I shouldn't have had sex with anyone then. At least you were… you cared about me. I don't regret the you part of that. "

He pushed her hair behind her ear. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to…I didn't want you to lose interest."

Dean laughed, harder than he meant. "Mae. That was never a risk."

Once again, she let her eyes study him as he asked her to believe him with those honest and bare eyes. There were times where she could fully trust him and despite any fears she had, she saw the ones that were unfounded in that moment. "We could have been those two."

"Are you crazy?"

"Not the spell part. We're not that dumb but two kids who didn't fit in, who were too young to know better."

"I don't know what to tell you Mae. I was… damnit, I was so in love with you, I couldn't see straight. I loved you even when you were painfully skinny, flat chested, and gawky. I loved you no matter what."

At first she frowned, offended by his statement but at the teasing glint in his eyes, she let herself smile."You don't think those kids felt that way? Just because they were idiots doesn't mean they didn't feel the same way. Idiots fall in love too."

* * *

A/N- I meant to get this up yesterday but I was just having too much fun for my birthday. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed it my lovelies!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

* * *

Mae and Dean stayed on the rickety swing set for a while longer in relative silence before heading back to the motel. Opening up to anyone always made her uncomfortable but it was particularly odd with him. At the same time, she felt impossibly comfortable with him. He had a disturbing power over her, making her feel safe and throwing her off kilter because of it.

Yet again she felt like she should never have come on this job. She felt too much for him and it would be increasingly difficult to keep her distance. It became an even bigger issue because she didn't want to keep him at arm's length. For everything wrong with their past, there was so much more that felt right with him.

Dean wanted so deeply to be able to find the one thing to say that would bring a sense of closure, that would make Mae finally see how he still felt. There was something about the woman that drove him crazy because whenever he felt like he made progress, she would always shutdown.

It wasn't as if he were under the illusion that there would be an easy reconciliation or a magic word that would heal anything between them. But this was bigger than any personal issues they had. The only thing that was clear to him was something had happened to her that he was oblivious to and he had no idea how to work with that.

If they could get through all of this, without being killed, maybe then there might be a chance to fix what was wrong. Until then, they just had to deal with what they had.

When they got back to her room, Mae and Dean found Sam there alone.

"Where's the kid?" They asked in unison.

Occasionally, their synchronicity was humorous, other times almost creepy. Right now it fell somewhere between the two. The only thing stopping it from being funnier was the protective way Dean seemed to stand behind her and worried look on his face. Particularly when contrasted with the mask of calm that the woman wore. Whatever had happened bothered both of them only she was still trying to keep it hidden.

"In the can. Are you alright Mae?"

"Jesus. Will you both stop? I'm fine."

"Really because-"

"She's fine Sam."

Again, the look on Dean's face said the opposite and indicated there was more to talk about later. Sam gave a slight nod and let it go.

Mae crossed to the small table and took a seat with such a weary sigh Sam glanced over at his brother for any indication of what to do. But his brother was watching her just as intently as ever. "Did he tell you anything new?" She asked.

"Yeah. He came up with this." Sam picked up a strange looking and got up to hand it to her.

Her fingers slid questioningly over the cover. "Do I even need to open this to know what it is?"

Sam smirked although it was hollow. "It's the real deal."

"Of course it is. You don't stumble upon this sort of thing just by accident."

She didn't open the book because for the moment she wanted to pretend that things couldn't get worse. Of course, she knew that lie was just as false as any other she tried to tell herself. Opening that book would only prove what she feared. The book would do away with any of the illusions they had about the spell.

The cover was in English, gothic script and all; just what a naive occultist might want to seduce a girl. Only, it was all wrong because the spells hadn't been translated correctly. Without opening it, she knew what was on those pages. So she just handed it to Dean.

He flipped the book open, leafing through the pages. He saw just enough to know that this wasn't a prop, it wasn't a toy. "Good God… this is the real deal."

"Told ya." Sam said knowingly.

Grant exited the bathroom then and even if he hadn't been listening to the three strangers, he knew they were talking about him. "I didn't know."

The look on the redhead's face wasn't any more forgiving but she certainly looked tired, more than before."Yeah well… where the hell did you get this?"

"Some guy…online." He answered Mae's question nervously.

Her eyebrow arched comically. "Next time, stick to porn, you'll get into a lot less trouble with that."

"You gotta understand-"

"Understand? What I understand, kid, is that you started messing with something you had no business messing with. I don't care why. All I care about is cleaning up your mess."

Neither Winchester brother argued with her this time and after nervously fussing with the colar of his shirt he Grant sat on the edge of the bed. He reached out for the book again. "Dude, you think you're getting this back? Believe me pal I don't think you can be trusted with Velcro shoes let alone anything like this. This is mine now."

Her lips curved in a smirk at Dean. "Yeah kiddo, you're totally under house arrest. You'll be lucky if I don't tie you down."

"Actually Red, I think he's lucky you don't kick the shit out of him."

"I wanted to Sparky but you both seemed opposed to it."

Grant felt incredibly uncomfortable with the manner in which the man and woman spoke so casually about her beating him. He was pretty certain she was more than capable of doing so too. The only one of the three who seemed to be on his side was the younger one, Sam. He wasn't even sure who these people were or why he thought he would be remotely safe with them.

"I just wanted… she was into this witch stuff. None of it was supposed to be real, it wasn't. I just wanted." It wasn't the right thing to say but the young man had no better arguments to convince his skeptical audience that he hadn't meant to hurt anyone.

Contempt was hard to hide and even if she wanted to, she wouldn't have kept it from coloring her next words. "To screw her? You didn't just exploit something stupid, you got your little love muffin killed, alright? She died because you're a horny moron."

"Mae," Sam rebuked lightly, "maybe you should ease up."

"I don't know, she's got a point. Kid's an idiot. You don't go dicking around with this stuff especially if you don't know what you're doing."

"It was a mistake."

This time the three hunters were on the same page as they answered in unison. "Oh you think?

Mae sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "You know Grant, you're a moron and I hope you don't get laid for the next 20 years."

* * *

Gratefully, Grant escaped to the other room. He didn't particularly want to hand out in some dingy motel room but he knew he wanted to be anywhere the woman wasn't.

Let with the other two hunters now, Sam tucked his hands in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels. He needed to know what the hell was wrong with the two of them. There was no lack of reasons for pair to be in a bad mood, he was hoping to isolate at least one explanation He wasn't sure if she tried that she could hide the look of distress on her face. Dean looked as if he was trying to offer her some sort of support but she would hardly look at him while there were others in the room.

"Hey so… is everything alright?"

"It's fine." He said it almost believably as he shifted closer to the redheaded hunter. When his hand fell on the back of her chair she sighed and ran her hand through her tangle of hair.

"Dean and I slept together."

Both Sam and Dean grew wide-eyed with surprise at the confession but both for different reasons. "What, just then…when you went outside? After what we just learned? You thought-"

"Dude gross! No not just then, last night. And from what Harry Porker over there described… we're probably the next on the demon hit parade."

If he could have commanded her to look at him by staring at her, he would have won her attention in only a few seconds. She had said so much in only matter of moments that he wasn't sure where to start. "Gross? Since when is sex with me gross?"

"No offense Dean."

"Yes, offence. It may not have been pretty but it wasn't worthy of that gross."

Sam cleared his throat. "I don't think this is what we should spend our time arguing about guys. Unless, you want to get possessed. That's what that spell does, you know. I haven't read the whole book but I know that girl was possessed, this idiot kid will probably get it next and now you're in danger." He interjected.

"I could finally get that last badge in girlscouts."

"This is serious Mae!" Sam complained.

"Oh really? Because I totally forgot that the last girl who got her ass possessed was burned from the inside out when this thing got all up on her. I had been thinking, 'hey awesome I could have a new bestie'."

While she hadn't worked out all the details and she would likely feel less glib once they had read the spell, figured out if there was a good counter spell or not, she wasn't ready to just roll over and take it.

Of course Sam was feeling more like the case was getting out of control and he had yet to arrive at her sense of denial. "Well why the hell did you to sleep together after I told you my dream."

Dean corrected his brother. "It happened before that."

"And maybe a little during."

Dean hid his smirk behind a less than subtle caught but no one in the room bought it. Sam just didn't care. "Okay, still gross. I can't believe-"

"Of all the crazy ass stuff we see, we live you would think you wouldn't have such a hard time believing something. Even if we'd know Sam, I don't think it would have mattered much. Neither me or Dean were really able to… stop. You get how strong that spell was and there's nothing we can do to change it, so let's not dwell on it."

"I'm still not gross Mae."

He had been rather quiet this whole time and Mae knew he had mostly been staring at her. It was amusing and annoying that Dean got so caught on that one aspect of the conversation."Leaving to go have sex in a motel parking lot is gross, no matter who it's with. Geeze."

"Well I'm going to go over this book with Grant and maybe we can figure out how to undo all this. Can the two of you be trusted to keep your pants on if I leave you alone for five minutes?"

"Har har Sam. It's all I can do not to smack that kid, don't think that I'm going to go easy on you if you get caught in the crossfire."

Sam smirked and Dean did too because idle threats were just Mae's defense, always had been. The new information made things more complex but at least Sam was starting to feel a little less crazy.

After Sam disappeared through the open door, making sure to leave it open Mae and Dean were alone in her room with the overwhelming burden of truth. Mae hoped Dean would give up on being stubborn for a change and join his brother. She knew he wouldn't but she still had the lingering glimmer of anticipation.

He watched her pace with a calm she wasn't able to find yet. It was such an annoying trait the man possessed. She knew that he was probably just as worried but was able to channel any concern he had for his wellbeing to her. Knowing that he was doing it, that it was his habit didn't make his worrisome gaze any easier to tolerate.

"Dude, since when did guys need to lie that much to get into a girl's pants?"

Brow creased with skepticism, he laughed at her. Confused, she shook her head questioningly as she stopped her pacing. "What?"

"Two words: French Kiss." He said.

His responses did little to alleviate the creases that peaked between her brows. "Uh, I thought that was sort of… you know something guys wanted to do too. I mean I've never gotten any complaints."

"No, I mean the movie. We went to that movie like 6 times Mae. Do you think I really love it that much?"

She shrugged and then she tried to even remember the movie. "I think you're exaggerating a bit. I can't imagine going that many times."

"Believe me, we did."

She sat Indian style on the bed. "Come on, I have to think that even as boring as it could get, that was not my first resort."

"I don't know what t'tell ya sweetheart but you wanted to go."

"Since when did I ever get to pick the movie? I mean if there were something better."

"Since you go those," He pointed towards her chest, eliciting a roll of the eyes from her, "I passed up going to a Die Hard movie because I thought there was a chance I'd get to third base if we went to that awful movie." He thought she was mad but then she laughed.

"I could see being upset if it were the first Die Hard but after that… and dude, that was never going to get you anywhere with me."

"But I did."

She scoffed. "Not because of that movie."

"All the same, guys are idiots when it comes to cute freaky chicks."

"Clearly but I'm pretty sure yours was a normal idiocy. Picking Kevin Kline over Bruce Willis never got anyone killed."

Finally Dean got up joined her on the bed. "That you know of. You know what?"

In that move the playful attitude shifted for her just a bit. He leaned in towards her and she pulled back as he let his eyes lock with hers. "What?" She asked quietly.

"You owe me a good movie… 6 actually."

Her laugh was nerves and relief because that was the last thing she expected Dean to say. "6? No way. It's not like we didn't go to the movie you wanted. I don't owe you anything."

"You so do."

"Um didn't you assume that's why I slept with you? Don't you consider us even?"

"No! Not now anyway. I still had to watch that 6 more times than I want."

"It was a cute movie!"

He shook his head with joking disapproval. "No no, you owe me action or higher."

"You're delusional." She bowed her head as she shook it in disbelief to hide the smile that had taken its place on her face. When she raised her head she found Dean's intense stare coupled with a quirky little grin. "What?"

"I really do like you."

'Yeah, okay" she said abruptly as she pulled away and tried to scoot away, trying to escape from whatever he was starting on, "that's…"

"True?" He grabbed her wrist lightly, preventing her means of escape.

"Dean."

"Why are you so uncomfortable around me?"

"Really? That's your question?"

"Well… fair enough but—the spell's over and you know, you had to have noticed that we get along." "

I… yeah, I didn't ever question that but now is not the time to discuss any of this. Besides… we sort of got stuck in something that isn't as easy to fix as that spell."

He let go of her hand. He was beginning to think that he would have no luck in getting her to the place he wanted her to be. "I guess."

"Are you pissed because of that?"

"No, I get it. I just thought that… maybe we could- we had something good once."

Mae shook her head. "Two totally separate topics and if you really want to get all sensitive and talk about it, we will. But not when I'm next in line to host a demon soirée in my meat suit. "

"I can't believe you actually make me want to go all touchy feely. There's something wrong with you."

"Oh whatever. You Winchesters don't need much reason to gush your feelings all over the place."

Dean grinned."Smart ass."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I'm trying to update once a week but that doesn't always happen. I hope you're enjoying things!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

* * *

"Mae?"

"Yeah?"

He watched her lip quirk with an unsure laugh and as he unfolded his legs. Stretching out, he lay on his side, propping head up on his hand. He leaned in closer to her. "What the hell are you hiding from me?"

Her next laugh was one of surprise and audacity. "What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"Call it gut instinct. I can see it in your eyes."

"You can see it in my eyes? Oh, you know what it is? Mild nausea, yeah. You go all chatty Cathy on me and I get a little sick to my stomach."

"Deflect all you want but I know there's something."

With a coy smile, she uncoiled her legs and practically slithered down to mirror his position. Then, she closed the distance between them until they were almost nose to nose. "Dean, there's nothing I have to tell you. I don't know what you think I'm keeping from you but there's absolutely nothing I need to tell you."

He had to admit that if he weren't so focused on what he was really interested in, he might have let himself enjoy the overt sensuality. He knew what she was doing, trying to dissuade him in a way that should have worked but he figured his bluff was better.

It had taken him a while but he realized something in talking to her, in seeing how she acted when she was normal, at any rate. He could get her only so comfortable before she would withdraw. There was only one reason things could go so smoothly between them for her only to throw that defensive wall up again."You're still keeping a secret."

His voice was smooth and his eyes were that hypnotic shade of green. She felt her pulse quicken as his eyes locked with hers. It wasn't fair. Most of the time she could control her reactions, at the very least hid them but with Dean, she felt utterly exposed, like he could read every thought and emotion that fluttered through her.

He watched her emotions play in her big eyes before, as he predicted, she cracked. "God, I hate this."

Dean smirked. "What?"

"How hanging out with you… it feels like old times, like we could pick up right where we left off. But we can't."

"You don't know that. We could if we tried."

"You're not that dumb. Even if we had left things on good terms, we've been apart for so long, we're different people now."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I don't know and we've got bigger problems don't you think?"

They did but right in that moment, the had a chance to get some of their issues addressed. "Do we? Sam's got that book, that kid is terrified of you and…"

"What?"

"I don't think you should be alone."

Mae didn't exactly care for his new found dedication to talking things out. The worst part was she wanted to talk to him, she liked talking to him but knew that she was on shaky ground already. "So laying in bed whispering is your solution?"

"I'd say we're on bed, talking normally… and yeah, that's my solution."

"Well we're not alone here Dean. Your brother and that amateur demon fan are in the other room, probably listening to us."

"Let 'em. Is there something you don't want 'em to hear?"

Her stomach quivered, rather pleasurably at the look in his eyes. Being this close to him made her realize that there was far more than some spell lingering between them. If only she could find a happy medium with her feelings. Instead, she tried to laugh it off. "You wish."

He cupped her cheek with his free hand and quickly moved to kiss her. It was teasing and challenging all at the same time. He didn't impose on her exactly, if she wanted she could have ended it. Even when he rolled over her slightly but she didn't want to stop right then. It wasn't just a kiss but more of an offer.

She could feel his desire to push past all their issues in every attempt he made at either making amends or trying to make her mad. He was trying to get her open up one was or another so that things could return to normal. He wanted so much for things to go back to the way they were. He had all but said as much and she could almost believe that he could pretend none of it happened.

If she was being totally honest with herself, she would have jumped at that chance in a heartbeat. She knew even if he had come to terms with her having slept with John and he got used to the fact that there was a time she didn't want to be with him, there were so many other issues that would come after that. Mae wasn't willing to let him reject her when he realized she wasn't who he thought she was.

Yet, he kept testing her, only partially on purpose. It was never his original intention to start kissing her let alone enjoy it so much. But he would move in, he would get close enough to see the light smattering of freckles over the bridge of her nose and along one cheek, he make out the shifts of color in her slate blue eyes and he could practically feel the softness of her ample lips against his. He was overcome with an all too familiar feeling when he found himself in such close proximity. He knew he should have simply avoided getting that close to her. Although, he didn't think twice about it when he was that close to her, he never did.

He could hardly forget how right it felt to exchange tender kisses and be so near to her. If he let himself stroll down memory lane like this, he could let himself believe she was his. He might believe she could have been his. Even accepting that, he knew that soon enough she would stop him, make an excuse and push him away.

So he settled on the notion that for the time he had left, before she changed her mind, she was his. He didn't have to focus on the secret she denied keeping, this job or any of the plethora of things that were wrong. Those slender fingers that curled in through his hair and the total lack of resistance at the contact didn't feel like she opposed it. He felt her shift, heard her hand searching over the surface of the nightstand before he heard the scuffling sound of plastic against wood and finally the sound of the TV going on.

Only for a moment did he open his eyes to look at her but he didn't break contact with her. Maybe she anticipated it, he thought because her eyes were open too, hazy with desire. It was a counter measure, just in case a nosy younger brother came to investigate. Still kissing her, he smiled. God, he loved the woman. His hand fell gently on her hip as he leaned over her. Mae's free hand spread an inviting warmth over his stomach as she it moved under his shirt.

How long had it been since she had touched him so affectionately? It was almost how he had pictured things with her. It was hardly perfect but at least she wasn't fighting him and things felt…right. It felt like old times actually. Having her in his arms again made their past seem far less distant.

As his hand slid from her hip, over the denim of her hastily thrown on jeans and up her stomach under her shirt, she gasped. "Stop, stop, stop," She mumbled as she pushed him away, "We can't

It wasn't about proving a point anymore or even convincing her that their chemistry was enough to merit trying to work things out. It had become about being with her. "We're not, we're just-"

She knew what they were doing and that there was no good reason to let themselves get carried away with something that could go nowhere. "I said no."

"I know."

"Your hand's on my breast."

It was. Not unlike the way her hand was still on the back of his head. At least she was calm, there was even a hint of a laugh in her pretty blue eyes. "Yeah well… can ya blame me?"

"Oh my God, you're still a 15 year old boy!"

She shoved him away although he was already pulling back. "Well you are uh, far from a 15 year old girl."

"That is a totally creepy thing to say." She said as she rolled up and swung her legs off the side of the bed.

"You know what I mean." Dean sighed as he sat up, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Listen, Mae… that wasn't, I mean I don't think that was a spell or anything. I really wanted to kiss you this time."

"I know that. You haven't exactly been shy when it comes to shoving your tongue down my throat."

"Hey, you keep kissing me back."

"I know. You're a good kisser and I'm not an ice princess. Now however is not the time to act like horny teenagers. They're a dying breed in these parts."

Dean smiled just a little as she ran her hand through her hair. Because her back was to him, he slid a little closer so he could push her hair over one shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck before sitting on the side of the bed next to her."So… we okay?"

"Yeah."

She paused just long enough to tell him things weren't actually okay "Mae-"

"Don't. Don't start. We're okay. I'm just… in a weird place."

"I am too, you know. No one blames you."

Mae shook her head, mostly to clear the conflicting thoughts she had about Dean circling her mind. "We need to stop these demons We need to get ahead of it."

"Right well… if you're right and you are a target because we had spell sex then… then maybe-"

Her glare cut him off first before she spoke. "Don't you finish that sentence. I will kick your ass. I know what you're thinking."

"No you don't. You think you know but you don't," He lied, "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I got you into this situation. But I promise you, you will not end up on that slab. I'll stop this."

Her frown deepened when his hand settled on her knee. "See, that's your problem. You didn't get me into _anything_. You asked me to come but I came here because I wanted to. You asked me to stay and I stayed here because I wanted to. And I fucked you because that's what I wanted too. You're not the only one responsible here. We're both responsible and we're both at risk here." Mae sighed. "We're both screwed here Dean."

He let his eyes wander over her face. That burning need to have her was gone. Not gone, he corrected, subdued and channeled more productively. He could be in the same room with her and not slam her up against the wall in a sweaty mess of poorly executed lust. No, now the lust simmered and the flame was closer to love. She pulled at his heartstrings. Guilt tainted the mix, swirling an uncomfortable but familiar feeling of pain that came with all his failings. "I guess you're right."

"You've said that so often lately, it's starting to sound hollow."

His gaze wandered over her face. He wanted to show her that he could protect her and not because she needed it but because he was the best person to do it. Of course, Mae wasn't just anyone who's life he had to save. She was a capable hunter and she knew what was at risk. "I'm starting to think that maybe I've been wrong on a lot of things when it comes to you."

It was obvious that he meant that with regards to more than just their current conversation. She didn't believe that he was letting any of their arguments go in the long run but maybe he would drop it for now. "Oh God, please don't do this. We are not about to get all touchy feely, are we?

"I'm just noticing that you're rational, maybe you always were."

"Let's just be clear here; If you're thinking there's something more about what happened between your dad and me that might make you feel less betrayed, there isn't."

It wasn't where he was going. He thought that maybe she had been avoiding telling him what she was keeping secret because she had constructed a very rational argument around doing so. He wanted her to see that he didn't care about logic when it came to keeping secrets. But if she was willing to be honest about one thing, she might come clean about others.

"No that wasn't what I was thinking exactly. Believe me, if there were anything that would have made that an easier pill to swallow, I would have thought about it and I'm pretty sure all those solutions are too crazy. I was actually thinking about after you got hurt. Maybe you didn't come back for a good reason."

"That's the secret you think I'm keeping? So now, half a fence through my body isn't good enough for you?"

"No, no I get that. I just—it's not like you died or were permanently injured and you started hunting again so I don't know why you didn't try to do that with me."

"That wasn't exactly the easiest part of my life Dean and a lot of that had nothing to do with you. It wasn't like I left you because of you. I left for me which I know is not something you really understand but… it wasn't like everything about my youth was tied up in you."

"I know that. But we were… we had a good thing Mae. I would have-"

"Dean, stop. I didn't leave because I thought you weren't good enough. There was a lot that went into that decision and more than a little of it was because I was just so mad. I was mad at Bobby and myself and… so, so much of it was just because of being young and stupid. I tried though, don't you remember?

"You tried to what?"

"To get back with you." At his still blank stare, she continued, "It was your 19th birthday. I took a damn bus half way across the country to find you."

"You stayed two days before saying you had to go and then you didn't talk to me for five years."

It was true and for the first time she saw exactly how that move had hurt him. "I know that." She whispered, "I—I just realized that I couldn't be, well I couldn't be any sort of girl you'd want to be with, in the long run."

"What? You are crazy."

He could accept that maybe things between them fell apart for a good reason, not because she got a foolish idea in her head or because she thought he couldn't protect her.

"Dean… it's so pointless to get into this now."

"I know but for the record, I don't what kind of girl you thought I wanted to be with but honestly, I just wanted to be with you, whoever you were."

Mae shook her head and she gripped the hand that rested on her knee. "No, you—you just, I can't make you understand this and it was a long time ago, okay? I'm sorry. I really am. I know that I hurt you. That's pretty much the only thing I can do consistently but please stop asking me about this, please?"

He had hit a nerve alright, again not intentionally so. But if he could figure out what happened to the woman, the details he didn't have, maybe he could convince her that it was okay. "Yeah alright," He said.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

* * *

Sam told himself not to eavesdrop. Privacy had always been a rare commodity growing up and somehow Mae and Dean had always found a way to keep their relationship mostly under wraps. It still struck him as odd that the two had been as close as they were and he hadn't realized just _how_ close. And now he realized how much he had simply ignored them.

Right then however he wanted to know what was going on between them exactly. He needed to know how much was part of this spell and how much was the remnants of their relationship. He still couldn't piece together what exactly had happened since neither Mae or Dean would tell him. He had a feeling though that even if Dean would tell him, that he didn't know much either.

And all of that was moot at this point, Sam realized. There were more important things to address right then. Now, it meant something, he thought that it was Mae and Dean who found themselves caught in spell. It wasn't just because of their proximity to it because he had been there with her too and he had never felt a thing for the woman, uncontrolled or otherwise.

Dean and Mae had indicated as much; neither of them could say exactly what or why they were doing the things they were doing, why they were acting with such uninhibited anger. But why? Was it their past relationship, the bond they once had or the hurt that still lingered? It had to focus on one or a combination of those issues.

Grant and Angela hardly had the same issues that his brother and Mae did and they had suffered a similar fate. Except, quicker. The hunters didn't succumb as quickly, probably because they hadn't cast it in the first place. And to be honest, after they had sex, they seemed to be better. They got along again, maybe skirting some sort of line of comfort for both of them.

It was almost interesting to watch and perfectly predictable. Dean tended to follow his instincts and believe that he was making progress with her and she tended to follow her instincts and withdraw from a situation she couldn't control. He knew his brother expected the reaction and at the same time, he would still be hurt by it.

It made him look at his brother in a different way; the guy had really loved Mae, hell he still loved her and he wanted to recapture it. At the very least, he wanted to get past the issue that kept that distance between them. He had no reason to want that, she certainly wasn't making it easy. Maybe that was why he was so perseverant. He had to know there was nothing left or needed to know that there was something.

For Dean's sake, Sam hoped there wasn't anything there and Mae was just trying to soften the blow. He knew that wasn't the case. He knew that for every thought of love Dean had for the redheaded hunter, she returned it. It was painfully plain that the pair still had a very strong connection. That had to be the key.

They weren't making it easy to eaves drop, even with the door open. The pair of hunters weren't particularly loud, oddly enough not even arguing and their very muffled whispers soon got quiet before the TV went on. Hell, if there was something to hear, he wasn't going to be able to hear it now.

* * *

"We need to stop speculating on this."

Her hand still covered his as it rested over her knee and Dean wished there were something, anything that he could say to make all of this better. "I agree. Why don't you take a break an' I'll shake down the kid for information."

"I don't need you to handle me with kid gloves. I can talk to that kid."

Taking his hand off her leg with some reluctance, he shook his head. "Are you sure? I mean you got kind of upset last time."

The look in her blue grey eyes was half amused, half annoyed. "Yeah next time I find out that I got perfectly played into the possibility of hosting some ancient evil, I'll make sure I don't get upset."

"I'm not always trying to accuse you of being over emotional. I'm saying if you want to… I don't know, not talk to that kid, I can do it and you can work your magic on sorting out how to solve this."

"No, no… to undo this, we need to know exactly what they did. I don't think it's all in that book and between the three of us, I think we'll be able to put something together." With a huff of air, she stood up and started to pace. "How much do you suppose they knew when they did this?"

"Clearly not a lot."

"It would be almost funny if it weren't getting people killed."

It was so interesting to watch her sometimes, watch her think because even though she was stressed out she was working it out in her mind. "I'm still going to promise you that I won't let anything happen to you because of this."

She stopped, on hand on her hip, the other pulling through her messy red hair. "Well, how about this; I promise the same thing to you."

It couldn't be denied, Mae was a hunter and that wouldn't change. And it made him smirk. "Deal."

"Well," Mae sighed, this time running her hand through her hair to try to make amends of the tangled mess, "it doesn't look like we'll be getting back to sleep anytime soon. I'm gonna get dressed I guess."

"I think you look great.''

Scoffing, she shook her head. "There is something so wrong with you, dude."

With a shrug, he finally stood. It would have been too easy to pull her into another kiss but now wasn't the time and he suspected he would be met with less acceptance this time. "Whatever sweetheart. Why don't you give us a few minutes before you make that kid pee his pants."

"I'm not that bad."

"Trust me Red, when you're pissed it can be pretty terrifying."

Mae smiled, laughing a little. "You're lucky you're on my good side Winchester."

"For now, just give me a few minutes and I'll be back on top."

"Okay well, I'm gonna shower anyway so you and your brother can play good cop to my mentally unstable cop."

Chuckling, he watched as she grabbed her duffle bag and headed towards the shower. But she paused at the bathroom door before Dean left her room.

"Hey," she said softly "…how much you wanna bet that kid was possessed?"

The thought had crossed his mind and he suspected Sam was on the same track. Although the kid had managed to cross the lines of salt and cat's-eye they had lay down in both rooms. There were no signs that he was currently being controlled but there were ways to test him, Dean thought. Still, he didn't want to cause her any more concern than necessary. "C'mon Mae, you think?"

"Absolutely. How do you think he stayed hidden so long or found us? I mean, it's a small town but it was pretty convenient for him to show up. I think that's the reason that demon tried to take us out in that house."

"Why would it let him go?"

"Maybe it found someone better."

"But that spirit demon didn't take you."

Mae had considered that, she had thought of little else. "I don't think it was the one who wanted me. I think it was… checking."

"You sure?"

"No but-that's what makes sense to me. It's actually about the only thing that does. Hey so… did Sam mention anything else to you, about his dream?"

"Nothing he didn't tell you too." Mae frowned. "Why?"

"I just—you know if his dream means anything, shouldn't more of it be happening."

"No offence Mae but I think it's a good sign all around if it doesn't. Why, what happened that makes you wonder all of the sudden?"

"Nothing. That's my point."

Dean crossed his arms and shrugged. "Let's just take a win anyway we can get it."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

* * *

"So uh, listen if there's something you don't want to say in front of Mae, I'd say it now."

Dean had decided that the woman was right; he could play off her 'mentally unstable' cop attitude at the moment. Grant Tanner was still nervous, still scared and Dean took the time to consider that Mae was right. The young man in their motel room may well have been possessed at some point. He might not have even known about it.

"I didn't know-"

"Yeah we got that. An' I'm sure you feel plenty bad about all of this but that doesn't do you or us any good. I want you to tell us everything you can."

"That book, we—I looked for it online and then I found that spell."

"Which spell?" Sam interjected.

"It was the one… it makes me sound like a bad person."

"I don't give a damn how it makes you sound. You can't get a chick without witchcraft that's your problem. We just want to know how to unfuck what you fucked up. Hey if you don't want to talk to us, we can wait 'til Red come back. But believe me, she will make you feel much worse about what you did."

"And she'll probably smack you around some." Sam added, with a snarky smirk.

"It was a binding spell you know, sex magic and I thought it would be more romantic. I didn't even believe it."

Dean scratched his head even as she shook it disapprovingly. "Clearly, that doesn't matter. And dude, what the hell is up with your sense of romance."

"Yeah, I get that now. It wasn't even good. It was… I know I hurt her and I didn't want to do that ever."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. This kid wouldn't keep from coming back to that.

"Hey Dean," Sam said, recognizing how it seemed to be wearing on his brother's nerves, "why don't you let me handle this?"

It was only then that Dean felt stupid for not making that connection faster. Of course Sam knew how Grant was feeling and it must have been difficult for him with the other two people he was supposed to be working with acting as if it were a mere drop in the bucket to lose someone like that.

"Yeah sure. I'll just be…somewhere else."

* * *

Had he always been able to inspire this sort of feeling in her? She always felt as if her feeling towards him were a twist of admiration and desire. In retrospect, she would say she had used him to some extent as a father figure. There was also an instinctive attraction to him due only mildly in part to the closeness of their ages but more because they weren't require to create elaborate lies or alternate personalities with each other.

Dean was like the boy next door in that respect but with just enough danger to captivate any young woman. And yet, even though he might try to bluster with her, pass it off like he didn't care she knew he would protect her. She wasn't certain any longer when she had realized that or why she still believed it with as much certainty as she could state the sky was blue. She just knew he would, even now. It wasn't something he had to tell her either, despite the fact that he did. Maybe he didn't understand that of all the questions she had, his loyalty wasn't one of them.

Still she found herself unsure of how she ended up here. It wouldn't have been the first time that she or someone else suggested that she was stubborn but now she wondered exactly how stubborn she had to be. Having built her life and the boundaries in her life around some set ideas, it was difficult to feel Dean test those boundaries. Particularly when she knew he wasn't doing on purpose. She knew, she had always known that it would happen. Her emotions ran deep for the eldest Winchester brother and at the same time far too close to the surface.

However, Dean was more than just a protector. He had awakened so much in her and let her simply be. It was never difficult to be with him and despite what many might have assumed, he never pressured her to do something she didn't want to do. That pressure came from elsewhere, fear mostly. Her life had never been quite as transient as his, it was in spite of the hunting something rather stable. Except for that looming worry that there was nothing she could do to keep from losing those close to her. Or the far worse fate: having them leave her.

It had become more of a self fulfilling thought than anything else. Had she not tried to intervene, she could have avoided much of the turmoil in her life. At least that's what it seemed like now. Whatever that meant in the grand scheme of things wasn't clear yet. Dealing with him had been almost easier when he was still feeling hurt, angry and betrayed. The anger had subsided and the rest seemed to be diminishing. She knew it was there, lingering but damned if he wasn't trying

She would have had to be completely oblivious to not feel that. It was almost an almost desperate vibration she could sense when he touched her. It glowed in his eyes and she couldn't bare it. Then when he asked her what she was hiding, it made her feel as though he had just been humoring her and perhaps he already knew. She wasn't sure how he could unless his father had told him. And that didn't seem like something that was likely to happen.

Now everything felt different. There was a thread of the familiar, the one thing that seemed to keep her coming back for more but she mostly felt out of her depth. If their past hadn't been so hopelessly involved, she could have easily embraced the man's magnetism. There was no question for her on that. Of course she was attracted to him. But without that past, she wouldn't have cared whatsoever about all the little things between them. Honestly, she couldn't picture her life without him or the Winchesters in it.

Despite her long line of reasoning, she still couldn't pinpoint if her feelings were something leftover from their childhood romance or something new. She wanted to be over him by now. There was no reason she should still feel anything for the man. It was more dangerous to feel something for him than friendship or camaraderie for him.

The water seemed to cool and she realized she wasn't entirely sure how long she had spent in the shower, just thinking. It would do no good for any of them if she spent all her time philosophizing about her past, present or future with Dean Winchester.

* * *

That sharp pang Dean associated with Mae when she entered a room was becoming all too familiar. It was almost welcome because he knew after that first wave of attraction passed it was followed quickly by the knowledge that he could neither act on that attraction and in all likelihood, she didn't return it, at least not any way he wanted. All the same, he couldn't stop from admiring her. He wanted to tell himself that he let himself indulge in letting his imagination run rampant because it was just physical. It was just because she had an amazingly lean body with those curves she kept hidden under rather baggy clothes and a pretty face

The woman made him feel something that touched him some place deep that he didn't think he still possessed. He suspected that when every day people felt that, the fell in love, got married, had babies and did what they were supposed to do. Dean couldn't exactly say what they did with that, it wasn't normal to say the least.

That red spill of hair was pulled up in a ponytail, still damp and in contrast to her primped face she wore before, she was free of makeup and enhancement but still beautiful. Her pale skin was a little pink from the shower and he suspected she smelled amazing right then. She had already dressed, to his disappointment but then he realized that they had left the door open before so she probably didn't want to wander around in just a towel.

She wore her jeans, a tight grey tee shirt and a green flannel shirt over that. It certainly wasn't the sleek and lovely dress she wore on her date but to him, it was perfect. The only thing that distinguished her from any normal girl, even a normal girl who dressed in plaid, was the gun she pointed towards his head when she saw him on her bed. Only a hunter would bring a gun to a shower.

She could be delightfully intimidating sometimes. Growing up, he wondered if that skinny redhead with painfully pale skin and wide blue eyes would actually be able to pull of being a hunter. She had the knowledge, t he skills and plenty of training but she had always had a youthful demeanor, a certain hope in her eyes. Until she got hurt. After that, it seemed like that innocent part of her died. She didn't look much different now, her face had lost some of its youthful roundness and she had more curves now but she was still ghostly pale and her eyes unnervingly large.

And she was downright scary sometimes. Maybe it was because she kept her look plain, hid her thin but well muscled frame under rather masculine clothes so you couldn't really tell that she was willowy but strong and usually armed. Yeah, she had what it took to be a hunter and now he wished she didn't. She deserved a better life.

Her eyes flickered towards the closed door a moment. Then, with a frown and a sigh she dropped the gun. "What are you doin' here?"

"Welcoming, Mae real welcoming."

"I don't believe I rolled out the welcome mat."

"I figured but I think we both forgot that Sammy lost a girlfriend recently."

"Yeah but not because he's a idiot. He—oh man, we're stupid sometimes."

Dean smirked and lay back on her bed, hands behind his head. "You know, I believe him. I think that kid was just trying to impress his girl."

"As I recall, when someone, even a girl is all hormonal and stupid and presumably in love with another young horny person, there ain't much stopping them."

He knew she was talking more about herself than anyone else. And looking back, he realized it wasn't too difficult to get her to sleep with him. He recalled it feeling a great deal more trying and he had thought about resorting to something stupid to get her in his bed. Of course for him, stupid meant embarrassing.

"Well… I guess Sam'll be more of a help than me or you."

Dean smirked as Mae walked around the bed he was currently lounging on and sat down on the spare double bed. The television was still on and the simply sat there watching together, even though neither of them were really watching or cared what was on.

It didn't take long before Mae grew anxious and shifted on the bed. She propped up on her elbow. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." His neutral expression didn't belie the hesitant roll of his stomach. There were so many things she could tell him that he didn't want to hear.

"Your dad and I… it wasn't… hell," She sighed, pushing her hand through her hair, "so you know what happened between us the other night?"

His smirk now was only a phantom of what it should have been but he could muster little else. "I have a vague memory."

The smile she wore was more nerves and congeniality. "Well, it was sort of like that with your dad except… you know, that was worse."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean neither of us could stop. I know I didn't plan that. At all. I don't think your dad did either. It's not like we exactly chatted about it. I think he was more embarrassed than I was."

Dean didn't reply, his brow creased as he let his eyes sweep over the woman. She felt uncomfortable under his resolute gaze.

"Listen, I know it sound… it sounds convenient, considering. And if I were you, I wouldn't believe me either. I mean, I thought it sounded like a copout back then and it sounds worse now. I just, well I thought I owed you that after all this time." She shook her head, "Maybe I'm being selfish. This could be one of those cases where I'm telling you this because it would make me feel better. I really-"

"Good God, shut your mouth for a second."

"Well-"

"I mean it. When the hell did you get so high strung?"

The frown did little to ease his fear because it was coupled with that flash of anger in her icy colored eyes. "Forget about it! I was trying to be… honest with you and-"

"Hey, settle down. I know you're telling the truth and I'm glad but you're reading way too much into what I'm doing. I'm not judging you. I was only surprised you finally told me. And glad too."

"You believe me?"

"Is there a good reason I shouldn't?"

"No."

"I meant it when I said that I could over look it. I just wish you had told me earlier."

It made her feel insanely stupid for not talking to him sooner. She should have ignored John's order to leave and just took the moment to speak to Dean, to offer a simple explanation. But back then, she didn't think she would ever speak to him again, let alone want to mend their relationship. "Me too," she whispered.

"So what happened? Not the gorey details but what couldn't you control."

"A hex. We didn't know it was a trap until it was too late."

He shook his head. "Why don't I remember this?"

"We didn't tell you. It was… I was ready to walk away after I got hurt. I mean, I actually could walk away physically and that should have been enough. I wanted it to be. I had hoped it was a sign like a touched by an angel 'you've been nearly paralyzed so you could learn to be less weird' thing." She sighed. "I tried. It didn't help that I was so angry about it but I trying to live my life when your dad tracked me down, told me he has this lead on what really happened to my parents, that they might be alive after 21 years. So… I had to check it out. And it was a trap."

"Why?"

"I still don't really know. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense even now. It makes less sense now because what was the point?"

"Well, you know how dad likes to make an impression."

"Did you really think that your Dad or I would have set out to do that? I mean, I'm more likely to hit you. And your dad… well, I don't think he would set out to hurt you either."

Clearing his throat, he tried to come up with a good explanation. "He didn't know the whole truth about us."

Her laugh was bright in that moment, like they weren't discussing something that could turn sour in a heartbeat. "Dude, seriously? Trust me, your dad knew and he was more comfortable with it than Bobby was."

"Bobby knew?"

"Well our sneaking around might have other parents but when your raised by people who hunt things that hide from the general population it's pretty difficult to keep secrets."

His brows arched, first in question then in acceptance. "Well what's done is done. Mae, I'm okay with this."

"Yeah. I don't know if I am."

That had hardly been what he expected her to say. And she answered the question on his face before he had a chance to ask it."I don't want to be the kind of woman who attracts that sort of… energy. It's one thing with you, even your dad but other people? I don't want… I don't particularly care for the idea that someone else, anyone else can take control of me like that. There are a handful of things we can control and I had always thought our bodies should be one of those."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault Dean."

"How can you let me off the hook like that? How could you let dad?"

"Because you didn't have any more control than I did and both you and your dad have done a number of inscrutable things but rape isn't one of them. I'm not sure that I could give you a genuinely good answer. I just know."

"I'm still sorry," he put his hand up when her mouth opened to protest, "not because I need you to blame me but because I hate the idea of you unhappy, particularly if it's my fault. You know as long as we're being honest here, I always thought I did something to you and that's why you left before."

"I've told you before, it wasn't because of something you did or didn't do. I needed to get away from all of this and I've always regretted that you got hurt in the process."

The room fell into a companionable silence before Dean laughed.

"What?" Mae asked.

"Why is it that it took us so long to get to this point?"

"Why do we have to do it in such a screwed up way too?"

"Exactly."

"Ah sweetmeat, I don't have a clue, not even a little one."

They exchanged genuine smiles before they turned away from each other, back to the television.

* * *

A/N-Okay, I wanted to get something more posted before the season 6 premiere. Is it weird that I'm both worried and excited about it? Oh and I can all ready tell you, if you stick around for the later seasons this story goes into, my season 6 will probably be waaaaay different. Anyway, happy new chapter!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

* * *

Dean kept smirking at her. She didn't look back at him and wouldn't justify whatever he was so obviously proud of by acknowledging his little secret. Although that wasn't meeting Dean's need to point out his small victory and after several more moments of increasing awkward silence, he spoke. "Told you so."

There was something perfectly cocky about his tone and the grin on his face. You could hear his grin in his voice, a trait she found both annoying and endearing. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to look back at Dean. "What did you tell me?"

"That you were keeping something from me."

She gave a snort of a laugh before a strange look passed over her face. "Yeah… yeah I suppose you're right."

The self-assured smirk on his face faded when he looked at her. Something was off. Maybe he hadn't won the way he thought he had. "What does—"

Mae sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "You suppose your brother's done playing camp counselor?"

"Hey, we're not done here."

She shook her head. "We should have done talked years ago okay? That's not something we can change but I'll pinky swear to be bestest friends. Now unless we're gonna braid each others' hair, can we be hunters?"

What he wanted most was the truth and he suddenly felt like he didn't have it. But he couldn't figure out what exactly she was keeping secret or why. Maybe he had to trust her on this one. Maybe he was hoping there was some undisclosed truth that would make him understand or make him stop loving her. And there just wasn't. Maybe at the end of the day, they were just who they were.

"Yeah, let's be hunters."

He was letting her off the hook. The worst part of it was the way he looked at her as he sat to mirror her position; his eyes were so raw, jaw clenched tightly, lips turned in a frown and brow furrowed grimly. It was the sort of look that made her want to give in to his demands even though she didn't know how.

Despite the fact that she felt breaking eye contact with him was like telling him he was right, she just don't take yet another fight. "I need to get something from my car," She said after clearing her throat.

"What?"

There wasn't a point in deceiving him at all so she didn't even try. "Book of shadows."

"You are a witch."

It could have been a joke or it could have been a serious accusation."Burn me later."

They stood at simultaneously and he followed her towards the door. "I just don't like where this is all headed."

"Ah I can't wait to go back to the moment where you liked anything."

"I like pie." He joked

"Okay sugar, you handle all matters pie related and I'll do witch stuff. That should cover all our bases, yeah?"

Annoyance was only half the reason that led him to follow her out to the parking lot. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight, not when she practically had a bull's-eye tacked to her back. Because he wasn't interested in having another one of those gender difference arguments he stood watchfully in the doorway as she rummaged through the back of her car.

It wasn't because she was a woman that he was concerned. But because she was a woman he did let his eyes wander languorously up her long legs to her tight butt. She did have a great body, hunter or not, witch or not.

* * *

Sam had done his job well and their young man was a little calmer. He did however shoot both Mae and Dean a warning glance. He would have said the look that passed over her face was almost sheepish but he couldn't tell why exactly.

The lanky redhead didn't say anything as she took a seat at the table next to him and plopped down a huge leather bound book. His eyes grew wide and he first offered her the questioning glance before looking at his brother. Dean's expression didn't provide further clarity. A part of him wondered if they had in fact had sex again.

They couldn't be that stupid, could they?

"What's that?"

Mae looked back up from her book to Sam. "Spells mostly. Maybe we can figure out how to undo all this."

"Why do you have a giant spell book?

"I get around Sam. Your dad has that journal. I'm just extremely diligent in writing everything sown."

Peering over to her book, he nodded approvingly. From what he very briefly saw he realized it was quite detailed and perhaps even more helpful than dad's journal. He figured some of the information was the same but there must have been more.

"So this whole thing isn't a sex spell exactly."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as he sat more attentively at the edge of one of the beds, feeling a bit more hopeful. Maybe things were better than he thought.

"Sam, it's a sex spell if it uses that energy, no matter what the point is." Mae pointed out.

"Well…okay maybe but… if you're a kid—"

"Right but we're not really debating what someone thought it mean. I mean if someone doesn't understand either the reason behind sex magic or how it's done, things get screwed up. Point in case."

"Which side of this are you on Mae?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "What side do you think I'm on Sam?"

Her eyes pinned him with a cold, stony stare that truly did make him uncomfortable. The woman had that strange ability to make almost any man question whatever he had just asked her or said to her.

"No, I… I just… you know a lot about this."

"Because I'd be better at this if I didn't?"

There was an odd silence before Dean cleared his throat. "She might just be a good witch and it doesn't matter one way or the other. So you wanna take your nerd off somewhere else?"

Mae hid her laugh behind the hand she pressed to her mouth. Sam wasn't quite as amused, judging from his frown but that made it all the more entertaining. It was hardly the time to get giggly over anything, let alone Dean chastising them for bickering.

Sam knew his brother was right and he didn't exactly doubt Mae, he simply wasn't used to working with her yet. It was hard to remember that she was indeed a hunter. He supposed it was easier to remember her as the girl who took care of him and his brother, helped him with his homework and made things a little easier when she was around.

But that wasn't who she was now, she was tougher and certainly more than capable when it came to the job. It wasn't worth it to argue with her over such a pointless issue.

"Anyway, it looks like the spell was designed to prime the uh, participants for… possession."

Again, Mae had to hide a chuckle. "Participants? Wow you make it sound so voluntary."

"It's supposed to be. I guess the reason it didn't work the right way is because Grant here and his girlfriend weren't anywhere close to a high priest or priestess."

The three glanced back at the young man who still fidgeted awkwardly as he sat on the edge of the bed. There wasn't much to be done, Grant could hardly say what the three strangers had been discussing since the other man and the woman came back into the room. The woman seemed more hostile than either man did. Then something occurred to him.

"How do I know you won't do something… like—like kill me?"

Mae shrugged. "You don't. But if we kill you, it'll be prettier than what those demons will do to you. Besides, I would think your personal security wouldn't be tops on your priorities."

"Lady-"

"Do I look like a cartoon dog? You can call me Mae."

"Fine, Mae. I didn't mean to start this, it just happened. I was only tryin'-"

"Did you hear me ask if I wanted to know if you did this on purpose? No. I'm just saying that whatever we're planning to do to you really isn't your biggest concern. I don't mean to harp on you for being an idiot because lord knows you can't help that but I don't give a damn if you meant to or not. I care about how, when and with what."

The young man was quiet for some time. The redheaded woman, Mae, was not particularly inviting or sociable. However, he gathered that she was sincere in resolving the damage done here and minimize the risk to others. She could do with a bit of hospitality training.

"I just thought it would be fun. I never expected anything to happen, certainly not this. I never thought anyone would get hurt by this."

* * *

A/N: So this was a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer but I've been so busy I've had trouble finding my muse.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

All those standard disclaims apply, since it's been a while since I last said so.

* * *

Because she had promised Sam and Dean, Mae kept her mouth shut as the boys tried to get all the details from the young Grant Tanner. It worked better, she thought, than letting her jump the gun and pounce on him. He required a lighter touch than she could do at that moment.

It annoyed her, not just staying silent but feeling genuinely bad about what happened between those two teens. Maybe it was because of how closely it parallel her own life. Not the witch part but most certainly the young romance part and how it was rippling through her life now. Dean had for the most part been a good boyfriend.

The only thing she could fault him for was that he wasn't faithful. It was the wrong word because he wasn't cheating on her outright but they had never made any formal commitments when they were apart. She knew there were other girls even though she didn't know the extent of how serious it was. She knew he was a huge flirt but knew it was a cover mostly for his fears. She had been too scared to ask him for that promise but she also knew that he loved her.

Maybe she should have demanded more, told him that she wanted him to keep his hands to himself when he was on the road with his dad and brother. Maybe he would have accepted that and he would have stayed with her. Maybe he would have left but at least then she wouldn't have been left with all that doubt.

Even now, it has hard to think that Dean didn't love her. It was less appealing now, just because she knew she would have to keep pushing him away until she broke his heart or he started to hate her. That seemed to be the only answer she could come up with to solve her problem with him. She didn't want him to end up hating her and she definitely didn't want to hurt him more but there was no way she could just be his friend.

As she pretended to read and listen, she watched the man. He was way too pretty to be a hunter although his features had aged well and he looked far less baby faced than the young man she'd fallen in love with. He was, unfortunately, quite handsome and she found herself still attracted to him. If he were just a little less good-looking, she felt like all of this might have been avoidable.

She knew that wasn't particularly true because she loved him and it went beyond his looks. Hell, she'd been attracted to him even during his most gawky adolescent phase. It was just… him. Dean just got to her.

Dean caught her staring, looking up to catch her gaze and she went wide-eyed. He had caught her right in the middle of her fantasy and she felt distinctly embarrassed. She could feel the heat beginning to rise on her cheeks but hoped her blush wasn't particularly evident. If he took note of it, he didn't give her the smirk she anticipated. Instead, he looked at her questioningly, as if she had realized something. She had but not what Dean thought and she looked back down at her book. There was no good reason to be so distracted by him.

It caused him more confusion than previously. She had been watching him under the guise of reading and listening to them interrogate the young man. Then when he looked at her, those stone blue eyes went wide. He assumed something had clicked for her, that she figured out that missing piece. But then she looked away. Whatever was hidden in those wide eyes disappeared when she broke the gaze. It left Dean wondering just what had been on her mind.

He was however impressed that she had managed to stay quiet so long because as calm as Sam had gotten Grant, he wasn't getting to the point very quickly. Even his brother was beginning to lose his patience.

"So you followed the spell exactly?" Sam asked, tapping at the book in front of him.

The young man shifted uncomfortably. "Well… not exactly. I mean… it wasn't real so I figured it would be fine to cut corners." Mae and Sam exchanged skeptical glances at that. "Besides, there's some of that stuff that's hard to come by. But I followed the things I was supposed to follow the right way."

"You couldn't find some of that stuff? But you came across an ancient Babylonian summoning spell?" Sam said it first but they were all thinking it.

"I already told you, I didn't know it was real. And I left out things I couldn't find or were gross."

"Such as?" Mae asked.

"Henbane, black poppy juice, something like verbena, cat placenta, copal, um aloeswood but I just used aloe vera-"

"Dude!" Her laugh brought the attention of both brothers, "Oh come on, this…" She shook her head as she shifted away from the table, no long referencing her book. "This shouldn't have worked. Listen to the spell, listen to what it requires… the invocation might have been the only real part but it just doesn't play for me. Besides, copal and verbena are both used to attracted benevolent spirits, not these ones."

"Really?"

Mae smirked at Dean's question. She suspected he knew just as well as she did those were protective herbs and resins. He was either playing dumb or testing her, either way it seemed sort of cute. "As resident witch, I can say yes. And cat placenta? The only spell I've heard of is a super old one where you rub the ashes of the placenta of a black cat into your eyes so you can ID a spirit which in his defense is gross and highly unsanitary."

As far as spells went, Dean had seen some interesting ones but suspected Mae was indeed more schooled on them. "Okay, nasty. Does that work?"

"How should I know? I generally stay away from 'put this in your eyes' spells. But that's not the point. What this tells me is these two kids were just pawns. Whatever they did probably didn't matter because they were just… tools. And if you don't get killed Grant, take a botany course so you learn the difference been aloe and aloeswood because seriously."

Sam smirked but had to hide it as he cleared his throat. It made sense, the pawn part, which was why he had so much time dissecting the spell. There were so many inconsistencies, so many uncontrolled circumstances that weren't easily explained by the odd spell. But if it wasn't the spell, what was it? "So why did it work?"

Mae shook her head. "Don't know. All the stuff they did was pointless. I guess you were part right kid, this wasn't for real, at least not what you did."

"What about the paint?" Grant asked.

"What paint?" They all asked together.

"It was a… the guy I got it from sent along this… he called it magic ink and said that I had to paint the symbols with it. That was the part I followed exactly."

The hunters all exchanged a knowing look. "So you painted all that stuff?" Dean asked

"Just on our hands and…" the young man blushed deeply, "all over our bodies. Afterwards, it just started showing up other places later. I think Angela did some of them. That's when I knew something was really wrong. And then Angie…"

He trailed off and Mae grimaced before she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, okay. So that spell, you painted it all over the place. What color was it?" She finally asked.

"Black."

"Mmm... probably Lampblack ink." The three looked up at her, "What? It's commonly used in summoning spells. You burn benzoin, frankincense and myrrh until it becomes sooty then dissolve it in a hydrosol and thicken it with gum Arabica."

Dean shook his head. "And I thought you were the biggest nerd in the room Sammy."

The younger brother offered her a sympathetic grin and Mae winked at him.

"I guess. I still have some, and the figures."

"The figures?" Again, they questioned the young man in unison.

"Yeah, weird things. I… I didn't use them."

Sam sighed. "Well you wouldn't, they're meant to contain the spirits."

"I have the figurines at home."

Before she could stop herself, Mae rolled her eyes. It couldn't be easy, could it?

At least Dean managed to mirror her thoughts. "Well that's just peachy."

"Okay well one of us will go with you." Sam said, "not Mae," He and his brother finished together.

Mae was taken aback by the defiance in the boys' conclusion. "Nice. Maybe you could sound less like I'm your slow cousin mom and dad made you take to the market."

"You're one big target out there Maeby. You're not leaving this room unless we have a damned good reason or we've dealt with this." Dean stood, walking past her to grab his gun off the table Mae and Sam sat at.

"I know that but you could try to sound a little less like you're grounding me."

He looked down at her as he tucked his weapon into the back of his pants. "Are you seriously trying to pick a fight?"

She was quite, a bit thoughtful before she spoke again. "I was going to suggest that I stay here and decoupage together a fitting exorcism for these spirits."

"Oh well… then great."

Her voice dropped as she stood. "Okay but we should talk. In the other room."

Dean didn't really know why exactly but he agreed with a curt nod and Sam followed suit as they stepped into Mae's adjoining motel room.

She didn't even wait for the boys to close the door partially before she started talking even as she moved to grab her bag of herbs and other equipment. "Okay so we're all in agreement here that we have bigger problems then these demons right?"

Dean sighed, scrubbing his face. "I want to live in a world we no one ever says that."

"Is it any consolation that no one else has probably ever said it?" She offered him a playful over the shoulder glance as she tossed off the question.

"It's not Mae, it's not."

"Well…. I don't have anything better for you. I do know that someone is behind this, someone who knows some serious witchery. I don't know if the three of us are really ready for this one."

"Yeah but why? Why do this?"

Sam always tended to search for the more indepth reason and for once, Mae didn't think it was anything they needed to get into right then. "General chaos, serious jones for being the devil's bride? I don't know, does it really matter at this point?"

* * *

A/N: There you are my lovlies! I hope you liked it, I wanted to get a little more detailed on the spell so I spent some extra time with my handy dandy reference book. Anyway, I'm hoping to wrap up this particular story soon and have a pretty big chunk of the next story started. Do you want to keep reading the tale of Mae and Dean?


	39. Chapter 39

Dean was still skeptical about Mae's tendency towards witchcraft. He couldn't tell how much was the nature of hunting and how much she believed. There was always a chance that she was on the wrong side of things. He didn't want that to be the case but he would have preferred she took a hard-line anti-witch status. With his luck, she was a damn high priestess.

Still they needed every advantage they could get especially if there were after something larger than a foolish kid. He would keep his eye on her, try to keep her on the straight and narrow as much as possible. He would dedicate himself to making sure she didn't do something stupid.

He watched her as she gathered her supplies. "Okay, so… what's your plan here boys?"

Dean crossed his arms over his chest as he frowned. "What do you mean?"

She straightened up, letting the items she gathered from her bag scatter over the bed. "Getting those figures. How do you plan to go about that?"

He smirked. "Well… the car mostly, some walking, I anticipate maybe some door knobs, nothing I can't handle."

Mae rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and then shooting Dean a sarcastic look. "Fantastic but what I mean is which one of you is going?

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance and once again the redhead huffed. "You boys get to ground me but I don't get to point out that Dean's got the same target painted on his back that I do."

"I'll be fine Mae."

"_You'll_ be fine? What am I? on the JV team now? You know I'm real close to smacking some sense into you."

"You don't know that I won't enjoy that." He counted with that cocksure grin that only he could wear that well.

Countering, she took a few steps closer, so they were almost toe to toe. "I can promise you, you won't."

Mae nearly laughed when he waggled his eyebrows at her. "I like a challenge."

Reaching into the gap between the two hunters, Sam waved his hand. "Can you try to stop the creepy flirting when I'm in the room? At least for the rest of this job?"

The two paused a moment before they disengaged. You could practically hear the click as they backed down to fill Sam's request. "Besides," he continued, "I think Dean should go, if you're staying here. Last time the two of you were alone together out there, it didn't go so well."

With a twist of her mouth, she considered his argument. Then she sighed, looked at the younger then the older brother for some sort of rebuttal. She repeated the moved before speaking. "Is it always so annoying when he's right?"

"Tends to be."

She tightened her crossed arms before dropping them to her sides and narrowing her eyes at Sam "Shut it Stretch. I liked you better when you were short," she joked.

"It's not my fault you don't like the truth. So, we're all in agreement then? Dean will retrieve the figurines with Grant and you and I will work on undoing this." They all nodded in agreement before Sam turned to go back to the other room. He wasn't entirely comfortable leaving Grant on his own for very long. After all, they didn't exactly know if they could trust him.

Dean let himself watch Mae for a moment longer before following his brother.

"Hey," she placed a hand on his elbow, "take this." She had moved quickly to bridge the distance between them. She reached behind her neck and undid the clasp on her necklace before reaching around to fasten it around Dean's neck.

He pulled his head back slightly, unsure of her intentions and more than a little uncomfortable with her actions. The only reason he didn't step away was because she was so close to him and he liked that too much to let it go. "What are you doing Mae?"

"Just… listen, I'm not arguing that my going out there is a bad idea because it is. And us together by ourselves has not ended great the past couple days so Sam going won't work too well. But that doesn't mean that you going out there is our best option either, it's just all that we have left. So humor me and… protect yourself."

He let his eyes drift down to the collection of charms she typically wore. She'd had them at least some of them for years and she had worn the necklace for almost as long as he'd known her. Granted there was a pretty large gap of time he hadn't seen her but he had never known her to take it off.

"Are you sure you don't want this?"

"It's like Fort Knox in here. I should be fine."

"You still got jumped."

"Yeah but nothing happened to me so… just do this for me, please?"

He nodded. "Okay but one thing." He reached up to undo the claps again, taking the overly delicate chain off for a moment while he shuffled some of the charms to get to the ring she kept there, taking it off the necklace. "You keep this."

"Dean…"

"Just- two way street right? Besides, I already have one remember?"

Her lips pressed together firmly for a moment before with a slight sigh she extended her hand, palm up so he could give her the ring back.

"Put it on."

The look in his eyes was as serious as anything she had ever seen and while she knew there was a deeper reason he was making this demand, she didn't know exactly what it was. It was unnerving; the intense green stare and whatever statement he was trying to make. "I don't know what you think this means-"

"You and I both know what we thought these meant back in the day and it's why I wear mine and you kept yours too. So just keep wearing it."

Her eyes darted from his face to her hand and back again. She knew it was just nit picking. She had been wearing it for years, just not on her hand and clearly it meant enough to her to keep it. He just stared her down. There was no way Dean was going to take his eyes off her. If he did, he was certain she would pocket the ring or make a run for it or something equally bad. Finally, she huffed but slid the ring back on her right hand.

"There, happy?"

He chuckled as he put her necklace back on and tucked the silver charms under his shirt. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You're a pain in the ass, just like your brother."

"Like you're not."

"True."

* * *

The motel had grown almost too quiet since the growl of the Impala had faded into the distance with Dean and Grant off to retrieve the figurines. The energy between the redhead and his brother had changed but he couldn't exactly explain it. There hadn't been enough time when they were on their own for anything more than a few words to be exchanged. Maybe something could have been said but Sam wasn't sure what might have been said to bring the smug turn of Dean's lips or Mae's tightlipped worry.

They sat across from each other at the crowded table. She rested one elbow on the surface, cradling her forehead against her palm. Now that they were alone Sam could see just how exhausted the woman looked. Maybe it was just the early wakeup call or random sleep schedule but he suspected it involved whatever was going on with her and his brother.

Of course, it could have simply been the case. This whole thing had the potential to blow up in their faces and he had no idea how to stop it. If his interpretation of the spell was right, both Mae and Dean were potential targets for demonic possession. Now wasn't the time to debate with himself when he could simply ask the woman herself.

"Tell me what's up with you and Dean."

It shouldn't have surprised her that he was asking. There were so many issues that he could have been referring to and really, she wasn't sure which problem he was talking about. Still, she had the same answer for every one that came to mind. "Nothin'. I mean, this case… this job is so messed up. Even if things were perfect with me and your brother, this still would have screwed us up. It's the case."

"It's not the case. I mean yeah, it hasn't exactly made the two of you less crazy but… you know you have this power over him." She scoffed with a shake of her head. "I've never seen a girl drive him crazy like you do."

"I drive a lot of people crazy Sam. That's just what I do."

It was a little true and he had to smile at the joke but it just a deflection. "It more than that and you know it."

"Why do you boys think it's more than… than what it is? Why does it even have to be something? You of all people certainly must understand that just one even can change a person forever. And I'm pretty sure I've had one or two of those."

The woman could quite easily be cruel but she skirted that line, trying to make her point without being mean. "So that's it then? You don't want anything to do with Dean ever again?"

It would have been simpler if she could convince herself to lie to him, to either brother but she found it incredibly difficult. She knew she could have but even Sam would have seen through her. "I never said that."

"I'm pretty sure he's thought that more than once when it comes to you."

Her eyes narrowed and her jaw firmed. She wondered what it was those boys discussed when they were alone. "What are you trying to get at?"

"Listen, I don't know all the details about what happened with you and Dean and I don't pretend to…" he swallowed, knowing he could be stepping in something possibly dangerous, "but I do know that it really hurt him."

"I know it did."

"Then why did you leave in the first place?"

Her eyes drifted from the younger Winchester to the polyester drapes that covered the windows she so deeply wanted to peer out of, to find some form of rescue from yet another conversation questioning her motives. "Are you telling me that we don't do something now if it might hurt Dean?" The sarcasm all but dripped from her words and the glint that moved through her eyes was more than a little spiteful. "I must have missed that family meeting."

The hurtful comment hit its mark because for a moment Sam really did feel offended by the notion that she thought he was trying to hurt his brother. Even as mad as he had been with his father, he hadn't left because he was trying to hurt anyone. "I think our situations were a bit different and—Dean's my brother not my boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend either. But yeah, our situations were different. You hated everything about the way you grew up, I didn't."

"All the more reason you shouldn't have left."

With a sigh, she ran her hand through her hair. "I know how he felt and that was part of why I had to leave."

"I don't understand."

"I know. Neither does he, he probably never will because you Winchesters are quite stubborn when it comes to… loyalty I guess."

"Are you saying you left because he was too loyal?"

"No. I… there are a lot more deserving people out there than me for that loyalty."

"Because of dad?"

That was just too much for her. "Dude. It was one, incredibly short and unexciting occurrence. I didn't ask for it and neither did your father. We were both most unfortunately used in that situation and if it weren't for Dean we both probably would have ignored that anything ever happened. I get that it's kinda uncomfortable for everyone to think about but it didn't mean anything. And to be honest, I don't think you brother much cares about the sex itself but that… that we didn't talk before or after it."

"Yeah… I kinda thought the same thing."

Nodding, Mae leaned away from the table and just looked at Sam. "But you know my decisions didn't revolve around your brother, your dad or anything else you can come up with. It was just a bad scene, man and I wasn't ready to deal with the real issue I was in the middle of."

"Which was?"

It was Psychology 101 when she crossed her arms over her chest, effectively closing down the conversation. "That's something personal."

"You don't think maybe it might shine some light on a few things now?"

She shook her head. "I think that my past is my past and whatever you _think_ happened doesn't really matter."

"Okay only I think you had Dean's baby."

He expected it to have more impact, like he sucker punched her but instead her eyes went soft and she just frowned. "That's not what he thinks is it? Because it's totally wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes." Her voice was almost a whisper. "I never had a kid, Dean's or otherwise and I can't. I had to have a partial hysterectomy at 16 Sam. You might remember that night because I certainly have had trouble forgetting it. I never had Dean's baby and if I had, I sure as hell would have told him. That is not something I would keep from him" Her voice grew just a bit shaky at the end.

There was something sad about that Sam decided. While the idea of Mae having to raise a kid all by herself wasn't exactly a perfect one, it held a sort of promise that maybe having a normal life wasn't all that unbelievable. Although, if she had said yes that would have meant that she was leaving that kid to go off hunting. "Yeah well… I was hoping it would be that simple."

"Only in our line of work could a teen pregnancy be the simple solution."

That was an understatement and Sam gave Mae a sad smile of agreement.

"So then what happened?"

"Jesus…" she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I didn't know what to do okay? I mean, what more do you want? What exactly are you expecting of me? I was 16! That's not exactly the age of wise and thoughtful choices. I was freakin' shish kabob and I scare out of my mind but I knew one thing, I was supposed to be a hunter. And when I was well enough to do the only think I wanted to, Bobby told me I couldn't… I couldn't do the one thing I was good at. If that's not good enough for you or your brother, nothing will be."

He believed her. He knew that she was a great liar and could have been but there was something in her tone and her eyes that told him she wasn't making it up. "I didn't mean to imply-"

"I get that I basically threw a temper tantrum and hurt someone I loved in the process but it was really about me, not him."

He had to admit that he didn't fault her for leaving but he finally started thinking that she had good reason. Time and time again, she stood by her story and he began to believe it. "Have you told Dean?"

"He's waiting for me to reveal something else to him and… there the just isn't anything more I can tell him to make it seem real. Like we need another bump in the road on this job. You know, your brother is making a bigger deal out of this than he should."

"I'm not entirely sure about that Mae. He doesn't really get hung up on women and you're the one making him toss and turn at night."

* * *

A/N- I wasn't sure about this chapter but it's actually one of my more favorites now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully you're not too disappointed by Mae's 'confession'. And thanks so much to those of you who've reviewed and keep reviewing. They always put me in a better mood!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

* * *

It was eerily quiet in the room since he'd tried to get Mae to come clean. Sam was pretty he hadn't offended her by not so subtly accusing her of keeping a child hidden from his brother for the past 8 years. He should have been more delicate because it did seemed to bother her. It was something that maybe Dean should have asked. Something still upset her about the whole issue. Sam believed her; as willing as she had been to tell him what she had, there was still something she had no plans on telling him. At the same time, she had told him enough in their conversation- that she wasn't intentionally being cruel and that she still cared about his brother.

That didn't stop his curiosity. He wanted there to be something that would either put his brother's fears to rest or justify them. He watched her now with some unease as she mixed something together from the collection of herbs and liquids from her box of supplies. He hadn't entirely bought Dean's claim that she was a witch but she seemed a little more like one as time went on. But she was a hunter. Hunters dabbled in all sorts of things that crossed the line.

"What are you making?"

It took her a moment to answer him as she finished measuring. "I have a plan."

"Well," Sam smirked, "that was quick."

"It's been on my mind a while."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Or make me feel any better."

"Maybe you're just a pessimist, Sammy."

His lips twisted, somewhere between a smile and a frown. "You know, that's just as annoying when you do it as when Dean does it."

"I would guess anything both Dean and I do would be."

She was delaying. She was trying to either ease him into it or butter him up for a lackluster idea. Knowing Mae, knowing how she hunted, he really hoped she was doing something different and buttering him up. "And that's why I know your idea probably will be too."

There was mirth in the cynical curve of her lips. "I wouldn't say annoying. Troublesome perhaps."

"So… don't keep me in suspense."

Her mouth twitched and she eased away from the table with a deep sigh. "Well… as Dean and I are on a possibly long list of potential hosts, it's kind of a given that we'll get possessed."

Wide eyed, Sam held a hand up. "No! No, it's not."

She had been expecting resistance from Sam so she didn't let the alarm in his eyes dissuade her. "Okay, just hear me out on this one and don't think about it being your brother."

"Or you. I'm just as concerned about you as I am him."

"Whoever you're concerned about, we don't know everyone who might be possessed, except for me and Dean. We could take the time to steal police reports and sort through them to find out just who might get possessed next and hope we pick the right ones to stakeout. And we'll probably get it wrong."

The worst part was she made sense. Logically, anyway. It was difficult to ignore the fact that her plan was dangerous and could end up getting herself or his brother killed. "You don't know-"

"I don't know any absolutes, neither do you. But we have some options."

"You're saying we should set you and Dean out as bait."

"Bait's such an ugly word. Besides, I just mean me. I'm probably next and for my plan, it doesn't really matter if Dean is possessed or not, but it matters that I am."

Even for a hunter, she was crazy. But her plan wasn't without its own unique highlights. He would have been proud if he had thought of it first, he thought. "If, and that's a big if, you convince me that this is a good plan, that still leaves Dean and he's not going to go for this."

"I don't need his permission or yours." There was no hostility or resentment when she said it but rather that eerie calm that made her words seem chillingly true. "But I will need your help."

"To get you possessed? No way." He folded his arms over his chest, resolutely. Even if she was right, there had to be another way, something remotely less dangerous for her and his brother. And him.

"Well getting me possessed is possibly the easiest part of this, considering that I'm primed and ready. And you know that Sam. You've read the same things I have. I'm counting on you to not make this personal. It's business, our business. I'm going to need you and your brother to control me and exorcize me."

"Oh is that all?" He replied sarcastically.

"Okay I know it sounds-"

"Stupid? Because it sounds stupid."

It made her laugh, just briefly but it helped that moment to make everything seem less difficult. No matter how Sam or Dean would try to protest, she had one reasoning that made it all the arguing pointless. "So you're fine with letting someone else get possessed who was unfortunate enough to get caught up in all this just because you think your brother or I are more important than them?"

"No of course not." There wasn't a good way to come back at her on that one.

"Okay then, we take control of this thing. We can make this way less awful if we're in charge."

"What makes you think you can control a demon that's thousands of years old?"

He knew she had to have considered that. He had no reason to believe that she thought she could get pull one over on a demon. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." She temple her fingers contemplatively as she leaned forward. "In fact I know I can't but if I'm reading the spell right, I'm supposed to get owned by Lamashtu. That means that Pazuzu, who ever he's in will want to take care of me."

"You mean kill you?"

That was a possibility and if she though Sam hadn't picked up on that little idea, she would have been crazier than this plan already made her feel. "I mean kill her. Hopefully, I'll get out of it with minimal damage."

"Minimal damage? That's not much of an offering."

"Minimal damage for me versus letting those demons to kill someone else or decimate a whole town and who knows what else. I know my choice."

There wasn't another choice, they both knew it but Sam didn't have to like it. He knew Dean wouldn't like it.

"Do you have a death wish Mae?"

She was on her feet, gathering her herbs back in the bag she kept them in. His question too her by surprise and she paused her actions to look up at him. "Excuse me?"

"This whole thing, it seems needlessly reckless."

"I may be reckless but I'm not suicidal and I'm not stupid. I know the risks but the risk it poses to me isn't anything compared to what it poses to anyone else."

"Okay then," he said after a contemplative sigh, "I'll take your word for it, as a hunter."

"Just as a hunter Sam? Because I would feel way more comfortable doing this if I had a friend. Hunters can be real assholes and since I'm turning my body over to demon, I'd like to know I have a friend looking out for me."

He offered her a tight-lipped smile, not an insincere one but one that was difficult to make more compassionate because he was genuinely worried. "Yeah, I can do that. Dean can too, I know he will."

"Good, considering this is one of my crazier ideas and um, I have one other thing to ask you."

"Jesus…" The breath of air he let out was huge and he ran his hands through his hair, "please let it be something simple." It was more of a prayer than a appeal to her.

She paused long enough to let him know it wasn't a small request. "If none of this works, give this to me."

The redhead was on her feet, standing in front of him holding out the small dram vial she had poured the product of her earlier working into. Sam eyed the vial wearily. "What is it?"

"It'll expel the demon from my body and after that you can make sure it goes into the idol your brother is getting."

"That didn't answer my question."

She looked away, lips twitching as she tried to find an acceptable way to tell him. There was a slim chance that if she were talking to Dean, she could give him a different name for the key ingredient in her little solution although he knew enough that it might not work. But any other name she could call up wouldn't get passed Sam, she just knew it. "Indian aconite."

Still, she tried. "Monkshood?" He exclaimed, "you're asking me to give you monkshood?"

"No, not exactly. I'm telling you if worst comes to worst… this will work to control the demon and expel it from my body."

"Yeah, because it'll put you into cardiac failure and, oh yeah possibly kill you." Standing, he shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not poisoning you! And if you think Dean will react poorly to your idea of getting possessed, he's not going to do better when the solution to that is giving you a toxin."

"That's why I'm asking you."

"You're asking me to keep this a secret too? You're asking me to keep it a secret that you plan to have me poison you?"

She shook her head and stepped in front of Sam, placing her free hand on the side of his face. Her voice was calm but full of emotion and concern. "No. But we need an emergency plan if things get bad. I'll take senna beforehand, just in case. It'll reduce the severity of any heart problems that might ensue. I mixed the dose myself and I know it's not enough to be immediately fatal. And we'll put together an exorcism that should work. You can't let this thing take me."

He hated her rational side sometimes, not as much as Dean would but he hated that she made sense. He hated that he was going to agree to her insane request because it would keep other safe and that was their job. "That wasn't the plan."

"Okay but let's be realistic, just for a minute. I'm not some love struck teen, I'm a hunter so I know just enough to be a threat to you and your brother if I'm letting a demon play dress up in me. I'm also pretty skilled when it comes to spells and various witchery so from the perspective of this spirit demon, I'm a pretty good host. Please just forget about how Dean may or may not feel about me… because you just don't want me as an enemy."

"There has to be another solution then aside from you getting possessed."

"It's coming for me and probably next. If there's another woman this demon wants next… as horrible as it sounds, that would be great but since when have we had that much luck? I'm not saying you'll have to give this to me," she took his hand in hers and pressed the vial into his hand, "and hell, if you can't hold me down it's useless. But if it comes down to it and you have the opportunity, this could be a huge help. I'm not asking you to do something unnecessary. If you think that Dean will give that to me, then let him but… I really don't want to be possessed any longer than necessary and I'm not looking for it to kill me. We can't ask someone else to do this and we don't have a plethora of time on our hands."

He frowned but still considered what she was saying. The thought occurred to him that she knew way to much about this, about being possessed for it to just be happenstance or good research but she was right, at least about the viability of their options and the number of chances they would have to do this correctly.

"Fine but… if I have to use this and it doesn't kill you, you're explaining everything to Dean."

"Even if it does kill me I promise to come back to haunt and give him that message."

"Not funny."

"Oh come on, it's a little funny."

"You know that death from monkshood can occur in two hours right?"

"I do. But hey, at least you'll know what poisoned me if you have to take me to the hospital. That's something, right?"

"I don't like this."

Relief filled her eyes. "Good, you and your brother are on the same page. Just for the record, I'm not particularly keen on it myself and given the choice I'd rather be on a white sandy beach with an umbrella drink in my hand being fanned by a cabana boy but… well, that's just not in the cards."

* * *

A/N: So this chapter was not something I originally planned but I think it worked out well. Plus I wanted Sam and Mae to interact a little more.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

* * *

Flipping through pages hurriedly, Sam was committed to finding some sort of solution that didn't involve any of them getting possessed. Dean was not going to be happy with all this but he assumed that he would come to the same conclusion he had regarding the whole idea. They hadn't come up with anything better, anything less detrimental and at least Mae was willing. It would be easier to use her as bait if she wasn't fighting it.

That still didn't make it seem like a great alternative. There had been a number of times they had used themselves to lure a spirit or monster when it served a purpose. This just seemed more dangerous. Perhaps it was because Mae and Dean had already displayed just how unpredictable this spell could be. Not to mention the last host to Lamashtu hadn't faired very well. Sure, Mae wasn't a 17 year old novice but that didn't mean much when it came to demons.

To be frank, Sam simply didn't have a good feeling about the whole idea. He didn't know if it was the overall plan or because it was Mae or because he knew how Dean would react. Despite his disagreement, his brother still had feelings for the woman-that much was obvious and he was already twisted up over the state of things. He had been since before all of they got here but that held more signs of a nervous affection rather than the worry and regret that hung over him now.

But Mae's plan seemed almost perfect, in terms of the tools at their disposal. It seemed off, like someone else had planned this. The question he had, if this really was some sort of ploy, was if it targeted the Winchesters or Mae. There was every reason to believe that the woman had made some powerful enemies. Would they go to these lengths to get back to her?

"How many people have you pissed off?"

Mae raised her eyebrow and laughed. "Today or… I'm gonna need a timeline Sam."

"Well I'm just thinking, maybe this is bigger than both of us and maybe it's because of you."

"Who knew I was coming here?"

"I… I don't know."

"I think you could be right but I just don't know who could have put this all together. Not yet anyway. And I'm sure I've pissed off my share of people, mostly though, I tend to piss off the things we hunt so… I don't know. Right now, I think we have to stop this."

"No, I know we do but what if the point of it is to get you or Dean possessed?"

"I'm all for alternate ideas here, really I am. Even bad ones." She smiled weakly, "Don't think that I'm not on the same page you are."

"Is it weird that I wish you were still crazy so I could make a great argument against this?"

"I would really like that right now."

Despite himself, he found himself laughing with her. "Dude this is so messed up."

"No shit."

She pressed her lips together and ran a hand through her hair. After a pause, Sam spoke. "Dean's been gone a long time."

It was true and they were both well aware of it. Even as they had been talking, they kept checking the time even. They knew the time wasn't moving any faster or slower. Even though it felt like time was going at a crawl. After Dean had been gone about half an hour Sam had started to get antsy. The town wasn't that big and it was still early. Thirty minutes should have been enough time even if he had to get to the other side of town.

But thirty minutes didn't take much into account. _Something_ could have come up, something normal or routine, something Dean could handle easily. That was how Mae rationalized it at any rate. There had been a moment where Sam looked at her and she looked at him and they knew they were thinking the same thing.

At forty five minutes, Sam began to pace and check his phone as if he could either will Dean to call or walk through the door. Mae had given up even trying to pretend like she was reading or doing any research because between the nervous march and the knot at the back of her neck, the knowledge that they had made huge mistake seemed more obvious.

They had sent him out there, even knowing it wasn't particularly safe for him and it seemed more and more obvious that the worst had in fact happened. As it neared an hour since he had left, Sam finally spoke and for all her concern, Mae couldn't express it.

"Thanks, stopwatch." Sarcasm was her first defense but she still sighed, worrying the ring Dean had asked to put on between her thumb and forefinger. "Why the hell did we let him go alone?"

"He was with Grant." Sam added sheepishly.

"Yeah, awesome, because he's a totally reliable safe guard."

"Maybe he's just…busy."

Was Sam trying to protect her or himself? They both knew it was nearly impossible that there was any sort of explanation that either of them would like. If he had gotten busy, he would have at the very least sent a text message. Of all the ways Dean might have been careless, this was not one of them.

"You don't even believe that. Besides, even if he found something else to do… you know he would have at least called you. Oh man this is bad." Standing up, Mae ran her hands through her hair. "We should go after him."

"We? You can't go out there."

"Well I'm not staying her and you can't hitchhike your way to your brother."

"You could give me your keys."

"Oh no way Skippy."

He frowned, a borderline puppy dog look, she decided. But it was hardly the sort of thing that would soften her stance on letting him take her car again.

"Dean wouldn't like it."

"In that case…" She began, sarcastically.

"C'mon…"

"That's your best argument? No way. I'm not giving you my keys to drive my baby."

"Your baby? When the hell is with you and Dean and your cars?"

"You wouldn't understand. Which is why you don't get to drive. Plus you're not leaving me here."

"I'm stronger than you."

She laughed. "You are? Then come take them."

"I'm not fighting you."

"Then you're riding shotgun sweet cheeks."

With a grumble, he advanced on her, planning only to hold her down long enough to take her keys. However the woman was quicker than he anticipated.

When he was close enough, she dropped into a crouch, swept her leg out to take Sam down with one fell movement. Before he had even recovered completely, Mae had him pinned to the floor with a knee poised above his groin and her forearm pressing into his throat.

"My keys, my car, my choice."

Even though she didn't hurt him he could feel the power and restraint in her slim form. The woman was much stronger than she looked and just as well trained and he or his brother. He knew the move was more sparing than offence and probably more of a return of their brother/sister relationship.

"Okay," He whispered.

"Nuh uh, say the magic word."

"Uncle, uncle."

Of course, that would be the time the motel door opened, revealing a very confused Dean. "Do I need to ask what's going on here?"

His entrance first relieved her, then left her feeling overconfident because she took Sam down with ease and then a little awkward still pinning him down. Quickly, she got to her feet and held a hand out to the young hunter. "Sammy's getting owned by a girl."

Sam took it, trying to hide the little grin that threatened to spread over his face. He was finally starting to understand how easily Dean could go from one extreme to another with her. When she was normal, more or less, it was almost like old times. Thinking about that made him laugh.

For Dean's part, he decided to let it drop, there was no point in arguing with her or taking offence. Frankly, it wasn't exactly the most conductive position for any sort of bad behavior between the two. "Well, that makes sense."

"She wasn't fighting fair." He tried but knew he failed in sounding anything but whiney.

"Has she ever?" Dean was close to laughing but he decided to save it for later.

Dusting her hands together, Mae smirked. "Aww, you boys just get your panties in a twist because I always win."

"We let you." They replied, in unison.

"Okay, that's getting weird."

"So why were you two wrsteling there?"

"We were getting ready to come after you and he wanted my car keys."

"Hmm… well Sam, I'm with Mae on this one."

Over her shoulder, the woman stuck her tongue out at the taller brother, as if would cinch her victory.

* * *

The levilty that had permiated the room disappeared as soon as Dean and Grant had closed the door and shop talk began. Sam was getting the run down on what Grant knew about the figures when Mae walked over to Dean.

"Hey," she began with a soft tone, placing her hand on his arm, "can we talk?"

"Well that sounds ominous."

"Can we?"

That worrying feeling rolled down his spine. Mae rarely approached things delicately, not with him. He hated that his preference for her delivering a message would have come in the form of a fight or a shouting match. Her calm subtle tones were more unsettling than anything else. "Yeah, what's up?"

Guiding him into the other room, she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh Christ Mae. I don't know what you're about to say but I have a really bad feeling here."

His exasperation was oddly reassuring and it brought a very small smile to her face before she remembered exactly what she needed to talk to him about. "I'm just… you're not going to like the plan I have."

"Not when you put it like that."

"Just hear me out."

The more she delayed, the more his hackles rose. "There's a lot of build up here so it's sounding worse and worse."

"Yeah, probably." She watched him as he began to pace, "So we unwittingly performed this rite and threw the welcome mat out for these spirit demons-"

"No. Absolutely not." He cut her off, it didn't take a genius to figure out where she was headed with her idea.

Well, she thought, what had she expected? She knew Dean wouldn't exactly embrace the notion. She wasn't going to pretend that she had easily hid the message. "You didn't even let me finish."

"And I'm not going to because I'm not letting you get possessed."

"Dean—"

"No! There's not a damn thing you can say that will convince me that this isn't anything but crazy."

"Okay, I get that it's not ideal-"

"Not ideal? I swear to god, if I have to I'll tie you down and Sam an' I will deal with this."

He was being more stubborn than she hoped but not more than she expected. He would have to be cajoled and yelling back at him wouldn't work right now. "What is this really about? I mean, it can't be about doing something dangerous since that's all we do."

He turned on his heal, pinning her with fiery eyes. "You want to get possessed! How much more do I need to tell you for you to see the problem?"

"It's not a want. All things considered, I'd rather remain demon free but we have the opportunity to make the best out of a bad situation. It's not like you're asking me to do something I don't understand or am unwilling to do."

"We're not sacrificing you. I'm not sacrificing you."

She scooted forward besides standing to face him. "There aren't a lot of other options Dean. You want to tell me you're willing to put someone else in the hot seat?"

"Of course not. I'll do it."

"You'll do it?"

"Yeah, whatever you were planning, I'll do it."

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, almost mirroring his look as they stood toe to toe. "I don't think it works that way. I'm pretty sure I'm next… then you."

"We'll make it hit me first."

"And I'm supposed to rock that solution? It's better if you're possessed?"

"Damn straight." He was trying to tower over her but he didn't have that much of a height advantage over her.

She huffed. "I swear to god you are so… I want to throttle you sometimes."

"Get in line, sweetheart."

Last resort, she thought as she put her hand on his shoulder. Touching him tended to diffuse arguments much of the time. "Will you just listen to me? Will you just trust me for one goddamned second? I'm not crazy, okay? It's not the best plan I've ever had but it is one that will work. And I trust you and Sam enough to keep me from dying or being a longterm home for this demon. I just… I can do this okay?"

God, he hated when she looked at him with those big, dewy stone blue eyes. She look almost innocent and I was almost impossible to tell her no this time. "Why do you need to do this?"

"Because I can and… I'm the only one who can. C'mon, think about it. You know I'm right."

She was right. He wouldn't tell her no or possibly ever but it had crossed his mind when he was out at Grant's house, hearing what had happened after he had set the spell into motion with his little girlfriend. But Dean promised himself and Mae that he wasn't going to let that happen. He didn't want to make it happen. "This is fucking crazy."

"I'm in agreement and believe me, if there were some other solution I wouldn't even put up a fight. But you know, I know you know, these things are after us. If we use that to our advantage-"

"I just don't want to use _you_."

She smiled. "I know you don't and believe me that's sweet but I signed up for this."

"You didn't sign up to cast some spell with me, you got caught up in it because of me."

"For what it's worth, if I were going to get the stick end of this lollipop, I'd rather do it with you than anyone else."

"That's not reassuring."

It wasn't a win she wanted to gloat over but she knew she had convinced him enough that he wouldn't keep fighting her on it. "Well you know what reassures me? I know you'll do everything you can to keep me safe."

He nodded. "I wish I could do more."

"I know."

"I really hate this plan."

* * *

A/N: Two updates in one week! Tell me you don't love that! Let me know how if you like the story (even if you don't). Comments make me a happy little writer!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41

* * *

The room was a mess of papers, books and their assorted tools of the trade. The scene was almost comic aside from the gravity of the situation and the seriousness with which they handled the objects. Mae was hunched over the table, still sitting in the backwards facing chair as she sifted through the materials inside of the bundle of twigs and herbs.

It had, in her estimation, done its job in Angela's house. All of the spells scrawled over the walls were limited to the girl's bedroom. The basement on the other hand was relatively untouched, adequately protected. And there had to be a reason. Maybe it was the plethora of protective items but that didn't sit quite right with her. After all, she hadn't been particularly safe and she was covered in protective symbols and objects.

There wasn't any of it that made her feel in control. There wasn't much on this case that made her feel in control. It didn't help that she felt like it was punishment for her desire to find a little normalcy or even happiness being friends with Dean again even though she had resigned herself to anything but. As if she needed another sign, she though. Every time they close to something resembling normal, something nasty happened.

She cast a glance towards the man with a sick pain in her heart. It was better when he hated her. At least then there weren't any questions, there wasn't any chance that they would be tricked into believing they were anything other than cursed. Provided that this didn't get her killed, she planned on cutting ties again. They'd both be better off.

From his side of the room, Sam tried to keep his focus on the book in his lap but he couldn't keep his eyes off Mae's back. Her shirt had ridden up, exposing a span of flesh between the hem of the shirt and the waist band of her jeans. It wasn't because he was so enthralled by her skin but what should have been just pale, pale skin between the fabrics was a curling mess of reddened lines. In part, it looked like a tattoo but not like anything he'd seen before. It looked odd, like she had rested up against something hot and metal and gotten badly burned.

Surely she would have noticed a burn like that. Even if she hadn't said anything, she would have at least bandaged it. It wasn't just some random pattern either. It look… well it looked intricate and deliberate. He leaned closer; still not close enough to determine what it was or what it was supposed to be. He had practically leaned of the edge of the bed when his brother cleared his throat loudly.

Sam's head whipped in the direction of the other bed. His brother was glaring at him, having noticed the slow creep it took to stare at Mae's back. Sam glared back and shifted his eyes over to the young woman, trying to get his brother to take in the strange occurrence. Mild annoyance turned to question as Dean's eyes followed his brother's and widened when he realized just what it was about Mae's body that had his brother fixated. He was off the bed in a split second and grabbing at the hem of her shirt. Mae swiveled out of his grasp, using her pen to keep him at bay. "What the hell?"

"Your back."

"I never left."

"Not… not back as in returned. Your back, there's something on your back."

He reached for her again and she turned away from his grasp. Her position made it difficult for her to actually get away from either brother "Kindergarten rules pal, keep your hands to yourself."

Dean frowned, eyes turned serious as he pulled away a moment. She couldn't possibly think he was going to hurt her or try anything, could she? As he was about to ask her just that, Sam stepped in. "There's something wrong with your back, no joke."

They eased back from her and she shifted so that she no longer had her back to the brothers. Leaning back Mae found herself boxed in by the taller men and she cautiously glanced between them.

"I have a tattoo." She said.

"Did you just get it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," she smirked, "I've been doing it myself every time I've gone to take a leak."

Dean wanted to find a little more humor in her sarcasm but he had seen it before, when it looked better, less angry and while he hadn't seen all of it last time he knew it wasn't right. He knelt down in front of her and made sure she caught the look in his eyes. He placed his hand lightly on her knee. "Let me look, okay?"

She hated when he looked at her like that. Worst yet, she hated that he could use her trick for diffusing tension with him on her with such ease. "Man," Mae muttered but turned her back on him and lifted her shirt slightly, "if you're trying to act out some weird porno, I'm going to kick your ass and then yours." She pointed to Sam then Dean. Shooting a pointed glare at Sam once more, she looked over her shoulder. "And then yours again."

"Yeah well… oh my god."

If Sam had taken her threat seriously any worry he had dissolved when he saw the raised red marks on her white skin.

"What?" Mae shifted, trying to catch even a glance of what he had seen but Sam's hands fell against her hips to still her. The contact startled her because she hardly expected him to be the one to touch her. "Tell me what the you see."

Dean moved from his position at her side, pushing his brother out of the way and slid her shirt all the way up to the top of the tattoo. His fingers moved to trail over the weaving welts but withdrew. The marks were hot to the touch compared to the rest of her. "That hurt?"

She shook her head, apprehension working its way into those stormy grey eyes. "No, what's going on?"

His eyes moved from the mysterious inscription to her face. He tired to look calm even though alarm bells were going off in his head. He couldn't lie to her, even if he had a good one to tell her. She would see right through him. "Your whole back is… it looks like you were branded."

"Branded?"

"Yeah. It's hot too. You don't feel it?"

Mae shook her head again. Her hand twisted to touch the marking. Dean watched between her widening eyes and hand as it traced the lines and he was a bit surprised when he saw what he thought was relief. "It's in the shape of my gao yord."

"Your what now?"

"My tattoo. I thought… I thought for a minute it was the spell."

"Okay," Dean began, "While I'd be pleased too, your back still looks like… like you hang out with a sadistic ranger.

Sam pressed his lips together, trying to come up with something she'd believe. "Maybe it's just infected."

"Dude… Sam, trust me, while there was a better than good chance I would have gotten an infection… well the snake venom and all… it would have happened years ago."

"Snake venom?" Dean asked.

"It's a long story." That relief she felt was short lived as she thought about what all of this actually meant. "We should be more concerned that it's… this is bad."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, taking advantage of Mae not focusing on them. They both knew it wasn't good but not sure exactly what Mae was referring to. "We're not following you." Sam said.

Mae sigh, tugging her shirt into place and stood, trying to get the boys to stop hovering over her. "It doesn't matter, you wouldn't believe it anyway."

They exchanged a look and laughed slightly. "Do you have any idea who we are?"

"Even so..."

Her phone rang, shrilly disturbing her thought. But she didn't answer, she didn't want to answer right then. Annoyed, she raked her hands through her hair. "It's a pretty involved protection rite. If it's doing this, it's probably a sign that the other spell is trying to take over."

"It won't work." Sam said, but then he reconsidered, "right?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she shook her head. "It shouldn't. I don't know, I've never done anything like this before so I've never tested it this way."

It had been so quiet up until Sam noticed her back that they had all but forgotten that Grant was still in the room with them. The young man was standing behind Sam now, hesitant as he debated about speaking.

"That never happened to Angie."

The three hunters looked at him warily.

"That's because she wasn't as prepared as Red here." Dean said before anyone else could speak. "How long did it take from the time you cast the spell until she died?"

There was a moment of hurt in the young man's eyes before he shuffled nervously and crossed his arms over his chest too. "About a week. A little less… maybe 5 days."

Mae's phone rang again and Sam was almost certain the woman growled. Still, she didn't make a move to answer it. He found it odd that she was avoiding the calls. Maybe she thought it was the Sheriff. She hadn't quite told them what had happened aside from the barest details.

"Okay," Dean said a little too enthusiastically when he turned back to Mae, "We've got some time."

"Yes, if you're trying to get me killed, we have some time. But you do realized that she was possessed before she died so once I'm possessed we'll have some time but-" The third time her phone began to rang she finally got annoyed enough to answer it.

She spun around and grabbed her phone from the table. "What?" She snapped into the phone.

"Hey, I hadn't heard from you in a while. I thought I should check in with you. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed as she stood, "I'm fine."

Mae didn't start to pace but she didn't feel particularly eager to have a conversation with Cal right then, at least not in front of Sam, Dean and a total stranger.

"I'm fine. I should have called sooner." She said as she walked back to her room, easing the door closed behind her.

The act made Dean frown. And Sam was quite aware of what his brother was thinking when the woman made that shift from agitated to calm and how that phone call seemed to make her drop everything in the room. As his brother watched the door, Sam watched his brother. Spell or not, Mae had to be aware of the effect she had on Dean. She was too observant to simply think that her actions went unwatched.

"Okay try again," Cal said as he frowned on the other side of the line.

Mae sat on the edge of her bed with a resoundingly heavy sight. She didn't want to admit it but the call she was trying to avoid was something she wanted. Cal Norton actually had a strange calming effect on her, like her whole world wasn't one big ball of crazy.

And she found herself laughing just a bit. "I'm really okay, it's just been stressful."

"So I've heard."

"How have you heard?"

"I got a call from a certain sheriff. You made quite an impression."

Again, she laughed but this time it didn't hold the same weariness. "Wow, he must not have gone on a date in a long time because I was not particularly charming. I didn't even put out."

"So why did you go on a date with him?"

"Are you 'dading' me?"

"I'm just concerned here Mae."

She rubbed at the knots forming in her shoulders. "Yeah get in line. I was only trying to get information and since you told him about me, I couldn't really steal the files I wanted."

"Alright. Also I've been hearing some crazy shit's going on down there. Are you sure you don't need help?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I got help, don't worry about that. But if you don't hear from me in a few days, you might want to contact that list of people I gave you."

"See, that does not indicate that all is well."

"I promise you it's fine and in a day or two, this will all be over. I don't want you involved in it."

"You're not sugar coating anything."

"Time is not a luxury we have here and I just don't think you need to be involved with this."

"Which is your way of saying I'd try to stop you."

"That's part of it and I'm not going to argue about this. Please just hold tight for a while. I'll be home before the week is out."

She stood up and walked over to the full length mirror. She was alone in her room now but checked behind her, hoping that neither brother was looking at her before she eased her shirt up. A wave of nausea passed over her. Her plan seemed like a much better idea when she felt like she had control over it. But it seemed quite obvious that the cuneiform script was appearing faintly on her skin. This was not the way she had it planned. To be honest, she hadn't planned things out much past telling Dean and Sam.

Brusquely, she tugged her shirt back down with one hand and hung her phone up with the other when Dean entered her room.

A part of her wished that Dean was coming to comfort her or at least make her feel a little less worse about all this but judging from the look on his face she knew he was closer to irritated than anything else. "Who was that?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb. On the phone just now."

"An old friend."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning a friend I've known a while. Like when you call, I classify that as a call from an old friend."

"You have the same history with that old friend?"

"Dean you had a good thing going on when you were keeping your crazy in check. I'm 24 years old and that means I can be with anyone I want. It also means I can be friends with anyone I want and you don't need to know the difference between the two."

Frowning, he scrubbed his hand over his face. He wasn't looking to start a fight with her and he could hardly explain why he felt this way. It wasn't like before, when he could barely control himself. This time it was a different feeling, one that told him she had secrets and didn't trust him with them. "I just… you have to be careful."

"You realize you are the riskiest bet I've ever made right?"

He opened his mouth but couldn't find the words. It, at least to Mae, said more than anything Dean could have put into words. And as she put aside her annoyance at the questions, she saw that while there was jealousy and hurt, there was also concern. There wasn't even that much jealousy she decided.

"He's the closest thing I have to a father, okay? He was worried about me because I hadn't called him since everything went to hell and… I just needed to talk to him I guess."

"What about Bobby?"

"Every five minutes with you! Stop it, just stop it! I do not need you to swoop in and have heart to heart chats with me." She pushed her bangs out of her face, "It's my freakin' life Dean. I don't need you to tell me how to live it. Ad do we need to do this _right now_?"

"He did raise you, y'know."

"I was there and believe me there's are a reason—no, I'm not doing this with you."

"I'm just saying."

Something was going on between them, it was more than the issue and more than the spell but it was very strange. Then there was the look in his eyes that made her feel this very physical pull to tell him whatever he wanted her to. "I know what you're saying okay? Is there anything about my life you don't have a problem with?"

"It doesn't matter. I just thought we thought… the same way about family."

"Maybe we don't. Maybe you'll never understand why I did what I did and I'll never understand why you didn't do something you wanted to do."

"There's nothing I want to do if I have to give up the people I love to do it."

Her lips pursed as she thought and reconsidered the man, just a bit. She had always assumed he was more worried about disappointing his father but it really did come down to love for him. And she simply didn't have it in her to argue with him. "I… I don't know what to tell you."

"You don't owe me an explanation sweetheart. I just don't know why you go looking for something you already have."

He was talking about more than her relationship with her uncle. It was impossible for him to disguise it but he couldn't look away from her. The explanation to his question wasn't something that came easily to her either. "Well, sometimes you don't see it… when you don't feel it."

"You know Bobby loved you right?"

"Let's not do this."

"He did."

"Right well… love can't keep us together."

Dean himself wasn't even sure why this was a sticking point for him, why he cared so much that she see the truth. No matter what happened to her, he knew it could be worse. And while she hadn't said it, he knew she was implying that she couldn't count on Bobby. His dad may not have done their family a favor when it came to dealing with her uncle but she was family, which meant it was different. "You can be pretty cold, you know that Mae?"

She looked him dead in the eye and while Dean expected her to be hurt or mad, there was nothing of the sort there. In fact, the look in her blue grey eyes was rather sad, like she already knew and accepted it, like she couldn't change it." "I know."

He hadn't meant to say any of that. He had meant to check on her and there was a part of him hoping that whoever had called her would be able to talk some sense into her. Even though he knew it wouldn't happen, a part of him hoped it was her uncle on the other end of the phone.

And it felt personal. It was irrational to feel slighted because she had moved on with her life in some fashion. Before she began speaking to him, she actually looked rather composed which he hadn't seen in a while. He didn't want to be the one who upset her like that. He wanted to be the one she came to when she needed help.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." There was no reason to lie to him or even hide behind anything but the truth. "Listen, I know I said this is what I want to do but…' standing, she lifted up her shirt to show the pale cuneiform on her stomach, "I didn't… I wanted to be in control more, not just some pawn."

"I'll still do it. Paint me up and I'll do it."

She shook her head adamantly. "That… there's a part of me that wishes I could just let you but dude, I'm sort of already here so I'd rather be ahead of the game."

"I'm still not going to let anything happen to you, I mean anything worse."

"I know."

* * *

A/N- Yay! Another chapter...I hope you are all enjoying it! Thanks for reading my lovelies and extra love to those who review!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

* * *

Once again, he was overcome with a strange need to protect her, to offer her something more. She looked a bit lost, a bit anxious and suddenly so young. He could see that little girl he remember who's eyes were a bit too big and wide, who's bright red hair tended to draw a stark contrast to her pale skin. A small smile grew on his face as he recalled how she would crawl into bed with him when she was frightened but rarely voiced why. She only wanted him to hold her and provide her that comfort she needed.

Now it wasn't as simple to just crawl in bed beside him or ask for any sort of reassurance. He reached out to brush those red strands of hair out of her face before cupping her cheek. The expression on her face that went from displeasure to vulnerability to acceptance was amusing enough to cause his smile to become full-blown. She leaned into his touch for just a moment before she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"What are you talking about sweetheart?"

"When I was out with Brand. I mean, I thought about how weird it was but also… I kept coming back to you."

His look was beyond cocky and even though he stood still she could see the swagger in his hips and curving of his mouth. It was almost as charming as it was irritating. Irritating still won out in the end.

"No, don't be flattered here Dean. It's just—I haven't gone on a lot of dates you know and you know, that's what the sheriff thought it was so he treated it like one. But um, the dates I did go on were… with you and you never took me anywhere fancy like that."

"Yeah well, I wasn't exactly in the position to or anything. I was 17 when we really started dating, I didn't—"

She didn't mean to snicker at his obvious uneasiness at her suggestion. "Hey you've got it wrong. I'm not saying I wish you had been wining and dining me. I was trying to say that it didn't matter. All our time together, it didn't matter if you took me to a fancy restaurant or something. You never needed to do anything to impress me. So, whatever happens on this case-"

He cut her off this time with a raised hand. "Don't start with that. You're going to be fine."

"I'm not pulling a death bed confession on you or something. I want you to know because you deserve to know. I've… well I've been unfair to you. You were enough. I loved you because you were you and I didn't need more."

That made him more uncomfortable and he cleared his throat as the rubbed the back of his head with his hand. As much as he wanted to hear her say she loved him, there was something final about the way she said it now. He couldn't say if they had any sort of future but he realized that he wanted to find out. "Mae I—"

Whatever Dean was going to say to her was cut short when Sam walked into the room.

"Hey there's something on the police scanner you guys should hear."

Mae took a weary breath and nodded as she composed herself. "Good, good. Thanks."

* * *

The three hunters sat at the table listening to the banter on the radio. It left the room in an uneasy peace. According to the police, a huge fight had broken out and if the radio chatter was to believed it was all over not just one but six separate claims of infidelity. It was a lead they had to follow. "Well that's definitely for us." Dean muttered.

"And it's totally a trap." Sam added

Both brother's looked over at the redhead who, already on her way to getting her gear, in turn gave them a look of 'what can you do?'. "Hey, I was good and stayed put. Clearly someone else has other ideas."

Sam shook his head. "I'm not sure—"

Dean was however and he wasn't planning on pussyfooting around it. "You can't go."

There was a finality in his statement that had her bristling again. Only this time, she bit her cheek and tried to be rational rather than emotional. "This is the exact opportunity we were looking for Dean. I'm so tired of fighting with you."

He shook his head. "We're not ready."

"Sam's ready with the exorcism, I'm ready, what with… having a body."

He stood and pulled her to the side, trying to secure just a little privacy in a very public place. "I know what I said earlier but I'm really not okay with this. There has to be another way."

With a soft sigh, Mae moved in front of Dean, arms crossed over her chest. "If you can think of it, I'll do it but this could be the opportunity we need. If it were you or Sam in my position, you wouldn't argue with me as much. I'm not being crazy or anything else. You know I'm right. What else has to happen before we do what has to be done?"

"You're not Sam or me so it's different. It seems… reckless."

It made her smile, just a little. "Because I'm a girl?"

"No. Because you used to be my girl." He said softly. That of course made her feel both embarrassed and touched.

"Well… that's somehow flattering and still insulting. Can you just roll with me on this?"

Dean sighed. He knew he had no other choice really. There was ample proof that she had been picked and not even his brother could come up with a way to get her out of it safely. "It's not easy."

"Right well…" God, she thought, she had the urge to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him but it wouldn't help things, "I don't want you to get hurt either."

"I thought you said we've have more control. Being lured out into this doesn't feel like we're really on top of things."

"My assistant really sucks at her job because she hasn't been able to make sure this thing will conform to our schedule."

She said it with a smile but it didn't work on Dean. "You're sticking by my side the whole time. That's not a point I'm willing to argue or budge on. Deal?"

"Fair enough. What about the kid?"

Dean looked away from the woman he was concerned about to the young man who had set all of this into motion.

"We can't just leave him here." She said.

"Yeah and bringing him might be stupid."

"I'm pretty sure we're past the point where we have a plethora of non stupid options."

After contemplating a moment, Dean turned back to her. "Remind me next time I want to hang out with you that this is the sort of thing that happens."

* * *

A part of her hoped that things would have been better by the time they arrived at the scene. It also wasn't until they arrived that they realized the stupidest part of their idea was going together. Sam and Dean could have gotten away with it but with Mae in tow, it made their story a little dicey. It was Grant that made things worse. He was still on the run

"Crap." Sam summed it up nicely.

"Well we can…" Mae, sitting in the front passenger seat drummed her fingers on the dashboard as she drew a blank.

"Okay you stay with Grant." Sam proposed to Mae.

"No," His brother cut him off with an undeniable authority, "She's not leaving our sight and…"

"You and I can go Dean. We're good at lying and I'm sure we can come up with something if we have to."

"But this isn't about you and Dean being able to lie. It's about the possibility of you getting possessed without us being ready for it."

"I'll be good, I promise." The meek offer came from Grant and while the three didn't quite believe or trust the kid, they had half the sheriff department on the scene to keep him in check.

"No, you know what? As much as I want to go out there, I need to stay here. You two, as the offical agents are the ones who can do this. I'd be in the way." Mae conceded.

"That could be opportunity these spirit demons are looking for. I mean, who's to say that I couldn't just as easily get possessed out there and that would restrict what you guys could do to help me."

Dean glanced over at her, knowing that she was right and feeling rather strange about using her when she had these reservation. But maybe it would be too much to ask if he thought she should be absolutely emotionless about the whole idea. It wouldn't be any better if she seemed excited.

"Dean, she's right. We need to go out and figure out what we're dealing with."

"I'm not leaving her here to be poached."

"I'll be fine. I can't exactly run out there with this target on my back and we can't bring Grant along. One of you can stay with me if you like."

* * *

A/N- So that was a short chapter, I know but the next part is pretty long so I thought I'd give a little something this week rather than make you wait! Hopefully it was worth it. (Maybe if I get some inspiring reviews, I'll do a second post this week!)


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Disclaimers: I still don't own the most recognizable parts! Shocking, I know.

* * *

Panic rushed her system. Dean brushed her hair out of her face as her eyes fluttered open. "Wha-?"

"Shhh…" He shushed her as he cupped her cheek. She tried to shake it off but he held her firmly in place. "Stay still for a second."

Again, she blinked and tried to move away from Dean as he attempted to hold her head in place. He was crouched in the open car door."What happened?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd know."

Whatever she was supposed to know, she didn't. She recalled leaving the motel, the awkward drive to the crime scene, and the back and forth she had going on with Dean. A part of her actually longed for the arguing because that made her more certain in her actions, less worried about how he would feel or react and left her able to take offence at his attempts to protect her.

His need to look after her was annoying at best and at worst prevented her from doing her job. But it was also heartrending. It was difficult to accuse him of not caring about people but it was usually in a more distant way, more about hunting rather than individual people. God help you if he started caring about you personally because you fell into that tight inner circle he held near and dear. You didn't have to know Dean all that well to know that he would do whatever he could to keep people close to him safe. He hovered now, partly she decided because he needed to know what happened and partly because he was riding that wave of concern for her.

"I have no clue what happened."

Frowning, he tucked her hair behind her ear. He knew he needed to stop touching her and act like a hunter but it wasn't an easy argument to make even with himself. He kept checking her over as a weak excuse to keep her this close. "That's not good."

"Oh man," She said as she reached to scratch the back of her head only to find a growing bump there, "what the hell?"

He stilled her hand, taking both of hers in his, holding their joined hands in her lap. "Yeah, you were out cold when we came back to the car."

His heart was still catching up from the initial shock of seeing the backdoor open wide and Mae slumped forward, motionless. And his first concern fell to her rather than their fugitive amateur witch boy. There were no words that spoke to the relief finding her unconscious rather than something worse. Dean had sat her upright and tried to bring her around. Sam only paused him once to ask if he thought she might be possessed.

That was something Dean couldn't answer but knew they would have to soon. The woman's movement brought her back to the present.

She shook her head, not because she didn't believe him- she did- but because she was trying to piece it back together. "What about-"

Despite the headache it caused, she whipped her head around to look for Grant only to find Sam as the lone occupant. "Where the hell did the kid go?"

"Another answer we need." Sam added, although he was coming up with a theory, something he had worried about when they left Mae to watch Grant. Not just because it was Mae but anyone who had to stay with the kid would have been in danger. It was just worse with her because she was their trump card.

It all left her feeling both stupid and in pain so it was two strikes against her. As she bowed her head and pressed her fingers to her temples, Dean placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't beat yourself up, it would have happened to whichever one of us stayed to watch him."

"So you're saying you'd feel just peachy keen about getting blindsided by some kid?"

"Sure," He said with a blustering smirk that faded at her indignant and doubtful look, "okay, not really. It was a rookie mistake."

He realized she would rather be teased than comforted, which was more difficult for him than Dean anticipated. If this were Sam, it would have come easier but Mae just affected him differently. "But… it might have happened to Sam."

She smiled slightly with a tiny laugh but more reassuring was when she squeezed his hand back. "Well, it's not like I didn't think he'd try to make a break for it. I just figured he'd wait until we were somewhere else. Or that he was scared of me enough to hold off."

"Maybe he was scared of something more, like a possessed Mae." Sam suggested, giving her a tongue in cheek wink and a doubly charming smile as he rested on chin on his folded arms over the back of the seat. It amazed her that while she was self pitying in the moment and none too comfortable but she found herself actually reassured by the brothers, like the old days.

"There are some distinctly frightening thoughts surrounding that prospect. No offence sweetheart."

Mae only shrugged it off; she wasn't exactly paying attention to him anyway. "You didn't see me get my skull bashed in during your 1-800-Psychics moment, did you Sammy?"

He let the nickname slide this time as he shook his head. "I didn't even see this kid."

"Maybe he's not important to all this then."

He was shocked, to say the least. She hadn't exactly been receptive to the idea that his dream was anything other than a dream. If she had, she hadn't given him any hint of that.

"Well let me tell you, I would have rather known about being wanged on the head."

Sam couldn't explain it, this did seem like the sort of thing that would have come up. Although, not that he had a great deal of understanding on the visions as a whole, it wasn't they way his visions normally went. They were usually clearer and immediate. None of the danger she had been in so far were dangerous, not fatally so it had to be something else he thought.

"Sorry."

"Dude, you're not my telepathic house mother. I shouldn't have turned my back on him," She took her hand from Dean's and touched the back of her head again, "damn, what did that kid hit me with?"

"Whatever it was, he took it with him." Sam said.

It was then that Dean took advantage of her distracted state and threw the holy water in her face. Mae managed to gasp and squeal at the same time, blinking in surprise several times before turning her attention toward the man to her side. He thought she might be mad or at the very least upset but once the shock eased from her face, she wiped her face off with her sleeve.

"You know, there are more subtle ways to check if I'm shacking up with a demon."

"This was easier." He said smugly.

Mae could only roll her eyes. "Okay well, you think I'm clean?"

The brothers exchanged a confirming look before they nodded. "Unless this works different somehow." Sam added.

"I don't feel possessed, if that's any consolation."

It wasn't, not to Dean at any rate. Not because she obviously wouldn't tell them if she were possessed but because for a moment, he saw real fear in her eyes. It made him wonder if his brother's visions were wrong or pointing to something entirely different. Maybe he wasn't at risk for getting stabbed by Mae, maybe she didn't get attacked by the sheriff at all.

At this point he was hoping for any part of that because he was ready for that. He wasn't ready for her to be possessed or assaulted by anyone else. Worrying about her this much would be the end of him. She was a pain in his ass, had hurt him in ways he had never expected and continued to make him doubt his own sanity. Yet, he had never felt anything close for anyone else. If he hadn't spend so much time indulging in the hurt, he wouldn't have found that odd. Mae was just too close to him sometimes.

Did it make him weak because he wanted to look past their big dark issue, he wondered. Or did that mean that she was someone he could be with? He wasn't really sure. Everything he felt for her told him that he needed to grab on to what he could. Something about her told him he needed her. That something however was standing in the way of what he knew they needed to do. There was real work ahead of them.

"Oh… gimme a break here." Her mutter brought the attention of both boys to her again.

Following her eye line, they both cursed simultaneously. They did not need this but knowing their luck it wasn't particularly surprising. She had been spotted and damned if she didn't have to make the best of it. Despite the throbbing headache and slight ringing in her ears, she pasted on a fake smile and eased out of the car as Dean moved out of her way.

He hovered cautiously, planning their story as she offered a lackluster wave to Sherriff Brand. Mae could practically feel the daggers that shot out of Dean's eyes only she wasn't sure if they were directed at her or Tom. His hand was still at the small of her back. It wasn't entirely unwelcome, she decided, plus she was feeling slightly lightheaded now that she was standing.

"Dude, why the hell did you invite him over?"

"Be good, he was going to come over anyway. After all, it's kind of odd that I'm here and with the FBI." she said through her forced smile.

"You do recall he was in Sam's dream strangling you, don't you?"

"Your brother's not exactly the psychic friends' network here."

Dean didn't like it but he refrained from telling her that. It only seemed to annoy her. And the sheriff was too close now for them to keep arguing.

"What are you doing here, Mae?"

"Small town Tom, word gets around quick."

The familiarity between the two did not make Dean happy. They weren't supposed to be chummy, that wasn't part of the deal. He told himself that this wasn't any of his business. They were working; illusion was part of the game and Mae was a good hunter. He trusted her, he knew that logically she was just playing her roll right then.

That didn't stop the slow creep of jealousy up his spine. That blinding rage and a need to make her as his wasn't there. It was never a need he had felt before. Maybe he should have felt that way. After all, Mae was an eye-catching girl and if you got past her defenses, she was funny, sweet and giving. He could understand why other men would be attracted to her.

He supposed he had always taken that for granted; the fact that she was his girl and no one else's. But that wasn't true, perhaps not even then but certainly not now. She didn't belong to him, she didn't belong to anyone. Whatever claim he had once laid to her no longer meant anything.

Maybe he should have figured that out long before. Why did it take this act she was pulling with the sheriff? It might have been because he couldn't really tell the difference between how she acted with him. Except she hadn't ever laid into the other guy or had a shouting match with him. No, Dean had that singular reward of their long time relationship.

They were history, all the good and bad between them really was in the past. It might have been a hopeful wish that despite whatever brought them to this point, that thread of connection might still hold them together. It was possibly the least convenient time to recognize that he wanted her. It wasn't because he had been in love before either. He was still in love with her.

If he could have picked who he loved, he wouldn't have chosen her. Not because she wasn't worthwhile but because she had such a great effect on him. He was completely at her mercy when it came to his emotions. And that brought him back to the odd look he was getting from the sheriff. Dean was fairly certain he couldn't see that he had slid his hand under the hem of her shirt and he was betting that Mae wouldn't give it away right then. He knew she'd smack him for it later but he couldn't resist teasing her a bit.

"That may be but this is an active crime scene." The sheriff chided.

Dean imagined that she pulled out her innocent, wide-eyed look, heavily flirtatious. "You can't expect that to deter an intrepid reporter such as myself."

"So you just take your '69 Impala out to investigate reports of assault and battery?"

She reached behind her back, grabbing Dean's fingers in a vice-like grip to keep his mouth shut. "'67 actually," She corrected for his benefit, "And yes, I guess you could say that's right."

"And you've enlisted the aid of the FBI now?"

"Ah, no. Actually uh, might surprise you but your quiet little town has sort of gone loco. I was jumped and got the back of my head bashed in pretty good. Fortunately, these agents were near enough and they helped me out."

The hint of doubt left his eyes and was replaced with genuine concern. "Are you alright?"

She nodded but before she could say anything, Sam stepped up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe she should get checked over by the EMT. You can never be too safe with head injuries."

It was true but odd for him to say. As the protest lingered on her tongue, she felt the disturbingly chill slide of metal down the back of her pants. She wasn't sure what he had slipped her but obviously he thought she would figure it out and that it involved going off with the sheriff.

"Yeah," she said, "you might be right. Thank you, agents."

"And it's your brilliant idea to let her go off with that jackass why?" Dean finally asked when the two were out of earshot but not before Sheriff Brand put his arm around Mae.

"Because, she can get close enough to find out if he's possessed. We really don't know who's on our side out here."

"I know that but we can't just leave her out in the open like this."

Sam smirked a little. It was so interesting to see his brother concerned about a woman, particularly Mae the way he was. It went beyond the job, even beyond that sense of responsibility he had taken on when they were kid. It was nice. He didn't plan on teasing him about it, not yet anyway. "We're not. We need to keep an eye on her and track down Grant, considering he not only took off but he tried to take Mae out in the process."

He couldn't argue and Dean was really beginning to hate not arguing on these things. "I'll…"

"Go after the kid." Sam ordered while trying to not make it sound like an order, "I mean, you're a better tracker and I won't try to feel up Mae in front of Brand over there."

Dean glared at his brother for a while before realizing he was still right. "Fine."

* * *

A/N-I had to upload this chapter again due to some format issues. Also, please comment- it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. Plus, feedback=mushy Mae/Dean scenes.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

* * *

Mae sat on the back of the open ambulance. She hadn't been the first person to visit and probably wouldn't be the last that day. She could feel her pulse at the base of her skull, like she had been on the losing end of a fight with Johnny Walker. Still, a part of her wanted a drink right then.

Things hadn't cleared up for her and she couldn't say one way or another what had happened but she wasn't feeling any better yet. If anything, her headache was getting worse. It wasn't inconceivable that she had a concussion. It wouldn't be the first time but it felt more like the headaches she got when she had been under the influence of the spell. Or when one of the spirit demons had been near her.

Cautiously, she slid her hand behind her back and smirked a bit as she identified the shape of a flask. She assumed, because it had been Sam who slipped it to her, that it was holy water. At least he was subtle about it whereas Dean would have bragged about it.

She grit her teeth because she hardly wanted to give credence to Dean's theory that Sheriff Brand was possessed. He hadn't been earlier, she was sure of that. But a lot had happened since they had dinner. Anything was possible at this point. Mostly, she didn't like the man would think he was proven right.

"You okay?"

He surprised her; she was not on the top of her game. Thomas Brand, leaning against the frame of the ambulance door, asked her as he handed her a paper cup of water. She nodded, giving him a tightlipped smile.

"Awesome."

"Let me ask you, why are you really here?"

"I got knocked out and for once I agree that perhaps medical attention is a good idea."

"I mean right now, why would you be in this very spot right now? Why are you here in Twin Falls at all?"

"I told you, I'm writing an article on the high crime level. I just happened to be here at the same time that things are going nutso."

He stared her down. It was the sort of look that might have made others nervous, especially if they were telling a series of bald-faced lies. But even if she had a conclusion, it was second nature. And at her unflinching albeit pained expression, he broke first.

He ran his hand down his face. "I'm just… I don't have a good bead on what's happening."

Unfortunately, she felt a pang of sympathy and it seemed damned near impossible to use him. He didn't know any what was really going on, he was just as far behind the curve as anyone could be. Besides, she got the feeling that he was so desperate at that moment that he would have taken anything she could haven given him. "Right well… who could? I mean, this isn't random violence or anything you've seen before."

"What do you mean?"

"It's pandemonium. Short of something in the drinking water, what makes a town go from zero to crazy in a few weeks? That's not something most people have seen before."

All she could offer him was another tightlipped smile. Telling him the truth would really only serve to, at best, get her sent to the hospital because she was clearly delusional. The hit to the back of the head wouldn't secure her as the definition of truth and reliability.

Frustrated, he turned from her, surveying the landscape of confused people and emergency vehicles. Aggravation aside, Sheriff Brand took some satisfaction in the fact that things seemed to have calmed down significantly. "And it's scaring a lot of them too."

She nodded, leaning down enough to pour the remainder of her cup of water on the ground as soundlessly as possible so that she could fill it with the water from the flask. Before she had a chance to put her plan into action, the light haired man turned back to her with a new look in his eyes.

Tom leaned in. "You know, there was one thing missing from last night."

"What's that?" Mae asked, skeptical and fearful but just a little eager all at the same time.

When his lips met hers, she was genuinely surprised. Well, not that surprised. She knew he thought their dinner was more than she did. The kiss wasn't unpleasant but she had the distinct impression that it was a bad thing. Really, she was concerned that Dean was watching, judging.

To her dismay however, the kiss evoked more memories of Dean than anything else. She didn't care as much about him seeing this but that it wasn't her devil-may-care hunter. That made it bittersweet. And the idea that she was done with that part of her life involving Dean less possible. Through the slew of things she had felt for him over the last few days the yearning was the worst.

It would have been better if she had only felt a physical attraction for him, which she could have dealt with. But she liked him, she was fairly sure she still loved him. Thomas Brand was nice, handsome and decent. Her attraction should have been for someone like that, not the man she found herself drawn to.

Still, she wrapped her arm around his neck, deepening the kiss as she pulled herself to her feet. The position gave her an adequate position for her move, even if it wasn't at all clever or graceful. He was alarmed when the water went down his shirt but all he did was yelp. Totally a human reaction, not a demon one. Maybe it was sick, she thought, but a part of her wanted him to be a demon. At least then she would have felt like they were on the winning side of this. Of course, she would have been in a far more uncomfortable position if he had been.

It was far easier to manipulate a man if he thought he made a girl weak in the knees. This time her smile was sheepish as she apologized for the 'accident'. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"That's alright Mae. It probably wasn't the smartest thing I've decided to do lately."

"It's okay. Wait, lately? You've been feeling… weird lately?"

"No," He shook his head, "not really. I thought I might be coming down with something but…" He shrugged and her eyes narrowed.

Maybe the sheriff had been experiencing the same things she had. Or that could have been grasping at straws. Perhaps she wanted him to be a little more involved because it would mean everything she had felt for him was also being influenced by this spell. She knew it wasn't true but like the idea none the less. Once again, she was proven wrong all too quickly.

Her hand moved from the place it rested on his shoulder, down his arm. Her slender fingers slid over his skin in a way that he might have found sensual or even touching but she was feeling the out of place heat from the faintly developing lines.

She squinted. "What on your arm?"

Even as she asked the question, she knew the answer. The man glanced at his arm for a moment and then back up her. "Must be a rash."

It wasn't. It wasn't anything close and lord did she want it to be a rash. Considering the fact that the same pattern was slowly making its way over skin too, she knew exactly what it was. He was in the running to be a host for one of the demons too. The why was more problematic but not something she had time to consider right then.

Damn, she cursed under her breath. This wasn't remotely good.

* * *

Sam kept an eye on Mae as best he could as he made his assessment of the scene. It didn't appear to be that much of a scene as things went on. That made it look more and more like a trap. It set a dangerous atmosphere for Mae and Dean to be alone. Or together. It was dangerous either way. All of the sudden, he regretted slipping his flask to the redheaded woman.

When he looked back at Mae, he found a much more disturbing sight: Mae, with her arms around the Sherriff's neck as he planted a kiss on her. At least Dean didn't see it, that would have been a bad scene. He couldn't control his brother's reaction to that. Spell or not, he just wouldn't have liked seeing anyone getting chummy with the first girl he had loved. Then he smirked. He should have given the woman more credit since she used the opportunity to test the Sherriff. There were more subtle ways but even Dean would have approved of that.

Even from across the street, he could see the color drain from her face as she ran her hand down the man's arm. Something was wrong. He hadn't reacted to the holy water but Sam couldn't figure out what was wrong. So he decided he would come to her aid.

When he got close enough, her head moved and they made eye contact. It surprised him that he was able to communicate wordlessly with her almost as easily as he could with his brother. Of course, they grew up in much the same way, trained by many of the same hunters so it made sense that they had similar habits.

The slight nod of his head was met with a similar gesture from her before she turned back to the sheriff and that act was back in place. It only took a few moments for her to excuse herself, a little longer than normal because she had to convince the medic and the sheriff that she was willing to take on the risk of her possible concussion. Sam still had some reservations about her not getting treated but he knew it was a waste of energy to attempt to convince her to go to the hospital.

He fell into line with her as they walked in the direction of the Impala. "Hey so… what's up?"

"What's up?" she repeated skeptically, "Do you mean is Brand a demon? Or do you mean how's your splitting headache?"

"Both."

"No and awful."

She looked tired but her eyes where sharp and he'd watched her walk with little difficulty or staggering. She seemed to be able to track the conversation and everything else. Her sarcasm was certainly in tact so he reasoned she wasn't displaying any cognitive lags so far.

"Maybe you should sit down."

"Dude, let's just get this over with. Then I can slip into a well deserved coma."

It wasn't funny but for some reason he laughed. He was beginning to get used to that hunter's humor again. So he smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" This time he asked with a little more concern in his voice.

Her response was tailored with an equal portion of earnest. "I'm okay enough."

They reached the car, only to realize that Dean was still in possession of the keys which left them leaning against the trunk as they waited for his return. She did realize however that despite not being able to locate who their demon was possessing, she had found out some information they could hardly ignore. "We do have a problem though."

"Yeah, you playing tonsil hockey with the sheriff."

Mae pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Okay, no. Where my tongue goes is the least of our worries right now. He's on deck to be possessed too."

"Wait, did you sleep with him too?"

"Seriously? Sleeping with me is not equivalent to getting your ticket punched for a ride on the possession rollercoaster. But no, I didn't sleep with him. And you know what, don't lay your morality on me Sam. If I wanted to-"

He held up his hands but still cut her off. He wasn't trying to start a fight with her. "That's your call. I'm—I don't care about that part, I care about the spell part. Because if you didn't, who did?"

"Well… I don't know. I didn't and I wouldn't. Unless it was like with Dean and in that case not much could have stopped it. But… I'd be lying if I claimed that I understood anything that was going on here."

The both sighed and hoped that they were inconspicuous enough to not garner any other attention by the Sherriff of his deputies. It wouldn't have played into their story at all. Another thought crossed her mind regarding things that didn't play into her story and even though she felt like a high school freshman even bringing it up, she knew she had to.

"Don't tell Dean about what you saw, okay?"

Sam didn't even have to ask what she was talking about. There was only one thing that Dean had missed that would be something she would want to keep secret. But that didn't exactly jibe with the way she was trying to play off her relationship with Dean. "I didn't think that would matter to you."

The youngest Winchester was a pain in the ass she decided and that know it all grin on his face made her wonder why he didn't get smacked more often. "It doesn't matter what I think, it'll bother your brother and you know what he's like when he's bothered."

"If you want my opinion—"

"Do I look like I want it? Don't read into this, I just want to keep from having another fight with him."

Sam didn't believe her, not entirely. Sure, he knew she was tired of fighting. They all were tired of the strangeness that kept up between them. He knew Dean was worried that it wasn't just the spell. As for Mae, he couldn't figure out what her position on the whole thing was.

"Yeah, okay. It would just cause more problems."

"And we don't need anymore of those."

As if on cue, Dean jogged up to them, alone. "We have a problem." He said.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Another chapter down... I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next one since it's Thanksgiving week here in the states and I'm preparing for a craft show. So it could be Friday, it could be in a week or so. Hint- comments totally make me post sooner! Plus I totally love everyone who's been kind enough to give me feedback so far!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

* * *

They didn't just have a problem, they had a big problem. A huge problem. As luck would have it, Dean wasn't able to get to Grant in time and he suspected he never would have. Their young warlock met his untimely end to the same power that had tried to take Mae, according to Dean. That however made sense and both Mae and Sam took it as truth.

There wasn't anything he could have done to save the kid either. Instead of seizing the young man in painful paralysis, as it had done to Mae, it tore at him. The sound the man made was unlike anything Dean had heard. That pain seemed to rip through him until he seized as if he had been electrocuted and the spirit then dropped him to the ground, stone dead. The young man didn't have a chance. They all knew it but it didn't bode well for the upcoming hours of possibly days.

In that moment, she felt more than hopeless. Hopelessness didn't leave her with much to work with. She thought she could work with it, she thought she could find her way without having something more. But she couldn't. And there was so much more in the way.

Needing a moment to herself, she stepped to the side. She needed a moment alone even though she wasn't actually alone. There was no way she could get far enough away from the boys to actually react to this in the way she wanted.

Unfortunately for her pride, her, the move did not go unnoticed by the brothers and even as she walked away, she was followed. The hand that landed on her shoulder was Dean's and the concern that etched over his handsome face did little to sooth those emotions that threatened to bubble up.

"Hey, you know…" He cleared his throat as he took in the skeptical and angry look on her face, "I wish there was something I could say."

"About?"

He wanted to laugh, just a little but knew better. Plus that predictable denial was comforting for some reason. "Anything at all. I'm not sure how to deal with you anymore."

"You don't have to _deal_ with me at all."

"Ease up on the aggression there Mavis. That's not what I mean at all. I mean that once upon a time, we used to be able to talk to each other like people, like friends. And we used to say the right things to make everything seem better, even if it were only for a few moments."

Mae closed her eyes with a soft sigh. She wasn't giving Dean a fair break on this one. He hadn't earned her hostility in anyway and he was trying to be not only kind but reassuring. It wasn't easy to get used to but she wanted to. She wanted to be able to not function off her gut reaction with him. But since he pointed it out, she would make the effort. "Well, I can't think of anything we've dealt with that was anything like this."

"And" Taking his other statement in to mind she ran a frustrated hand through her hair, "I don't know that there's anything to say to make it better."

"There might not be but I wish there were. I wish I could keep you safe too."

Despite her frown, she didn't point out that she took a little offence to his attitude of taking care of her. That was just what Dean did. Part of her wanted to let him. If it was possible, she would have let him clean things up for her. But pride and reality stood in her way. She would have to take care of this on her own but she could let him help her.

"I really don't want to die in this stupid town Dean."

It wasn't often that Mae let herself be open and exposed and he knew she would throw the walls back up. Every time he got her to do that though, he made more and more progress with her. "Then I'll do it."

"Stop trying to sacrifice yourself. Besides, you can't. It's supposed to be me and you know it."

"I don't have to like it."

She smiled just a little then on impulse hugged him. "I'd have serious reservation about doing this at all if I thought otherwise."

As she tried to pull away, he just brought her in tighter. It felt right to hold her again and he pressed her head against his shoulder. "Well, I'm not going to let you die Mae. I don't care what I have to do to make sure you're safe."

"I'm not exactly sure what I've done to deserve that."

"I'd do the same for anyone else but because it's you, I won't take anything short of success."

"Your ass is on the line too."

"Maybe but yours is a lot nicer to look at. Trust me." He said when she scoffed.

That sigh that followed made him wish he could have kept her from saying whatever she was going to say next. "And we have another problem."

"Please tell me that it's your uncontrollable lust again."

"Oh God, I wish." Dean smirked for a moment before she finished her statement, "It's the sheriff."

He frowned and shook his head. "Um, no. No, I don't want to hear about any lust you have that's not for me."

Mae had to credit his optimism and there wasn't a great deal of jealousy in his statement. It was just Dean being truthful and she rewarded him with the same. "Not lust. He got thrown into this too. He's got the script on his arms."

"Damn it."

"Yeah."

* * *

There wasn't much left to do in town. Of course Sam was trying to gather as much information as he could while things were still up in the air. Mae was hanging back, out of the fray and hoping she was out of sight for the most part as Dean hovered protectively.

The hairs on the back of Dean's neck were picking up, like he was being watch. And he suspected they were. They were out in the open and the spirit demons; either one or both of them and they were getting bolder. He wasn't so sure they could stay ahead of this. As he looked over at Mae, he decided it was best to get back somewhere relatively safe. He didn't know if he could keep her safe if something tried to take her again. Even if he had to knock her out and throw her over his shoulder, he wasn't going to let her derail his plans for once.

It was almost laughable. He had swept her out of the way without so much as an explanation. To his surprise, she didn't fight him when he opened the passenger side door and had her sit inside. In his suit, he looked almost like a bodyguard. If it weren't for the uncomfortable way he tugged at his tie and the protective talisman he wore beneath his shirt, she might have almost bought it. His keenly trained eyes survived the scene as he blocked her from sight, serving as her first line of defense.

The whole thing left her smirking a little but she couldn't say why exactly. She knew Dean wasn't exactly himself if he wasn't protecting someone, whether it was his father or his brother or a perfect stranger. More times than she had given him credit for, he'd protected her too but it was different somehow. They filled a strange role in each other's life.

Or at least they had. It didn't take long to fall back into that pattern now. If their positions were reversed, she knew she'd be doing the same thing. Although, she would have smacked him a few times to get him to do what she wanted.

"Hey," she said, reaching out to touch his hip.

It startled him a bit but he turned and crouched in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"I think we should go. We have a lot of work to do."

He nodded, trying to figure out the look on her face. He wasn't sure if she was in pain or about to be sick but she looked a little like she was about to start crying. Placing his hand on her knee, he gave her a reassuring pat. "Yeah, I'll grab Sam."

"Don't go—I mean, can't you just call him?"

"Yeah," he said, realizing the redhead was just a little more than scared, "sure."

Dean knew there wasn't anything else he could say to ease that wrinkle from her brow or make her less fearful. All he could do was make sure he fulfilled the promise he made to her. Still, he gave her the most reassuring smile he could before he stood and waited for her to turn and sit forward in the front seat, shutting the door as he pulled out his phone.

By the time he walked around the front of the car, he had called his brother, delivered a curt message about getting his ass over to the car and hung up.

"You don't have to do this."

Dean tried one more time to dissuade her, maybe there was a chance he could play off the fear he saw in her steel blue eyes. But she shook her head.

"This is the easiest way to pull our asses out of the fire and maybe make sure I don't get killed. You have to know that other people have probably pieced together what's going on here. And they'll be coming."

"What? Who? Pastor Jim? Caleb? Bobby? Dad? I have to think any of them might be better help than us." Dean said regretfully.

"Dude, you have no idea. Besides," She sighed, "And I mean this, you and your brother are good hunter, you're good hunters together and I know that our issues aside, the three of us will figure this all out and save these people."

Dean hoped she was right, he hoped he wouldn't let her down if she truly believed that. After all, he didn't want her to be one of those he couldn't save.

It wasn't much longer before Sam returned and the three made their way back to the motel. It was a pretty quite ride, almost too quiet because they were all caught up in their own thoughts. Although they were all on the same track with the same morbid ending.

Still, Sam was buried in Mae's book of shadows and Dean was driving. Mae on the other hand thought she might be able to take the opportunity to close her eyes. She couldn't recall a time when she had been so exhausted as she was right then. Her head lulled back slightly as she let her eyelids fall and her body relax a bit. If she hadn't slid over when he took a turn, Dean might not have noticed that she was drifting off.

"Hey," He nudged her upright again, "you've got to stay awake."

He said it with a mix of concern and authority. While they may not have been the first to rush to the hospital, they knew better than to mess around with head injuries.

"I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Yeah okay well keep talking to me."

"My head hurts."

"Makes sense Red, you got wanged on the head pretty hard."

She nodded. "The EMT said it didn't look like I had a concussion."

"Good, you should still be careful."

Casting a sideways glance toward the man, she smirked. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you loved me." She said teasingly.

It was true but not the way she said it, like it was a bad thing or an inconsequential thing. He did love her but didn't want it to be a teasing matter, he wanted it to be the sort of thing that meant more to her. "Shut up."

Mae didn't see the upset look on Dean's face or the shift in his demeanor. But Sam did. He felt a pang of sympathy for his brother because he was trying, only to be shut down by the woman. He was skeptical about the pair but there was something about the way they got along. It seemed so out of place to see his brother in love with a woman, especially Mae.

"I thought you wanted me to talk to you."

"Talk to Sam then."

* * *

A/N- Woo! Hope you're ready for the next big chapter. I'll try to post it shortly but as always I love reviews like Dean loves pie!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

* * *

What he wanted to do and what he could do were two separate things. What he wanted to do was get the hell out of dodge and more importantly, he wanted to have never asked her to come out in the first place. It was purely selfish. He and Sam could have handled this single handedly without the risk they had encountered with Mae on board.

His desire to capture something between them might just get her killed. It made it all to clear to him why he needed to keep people at a distance. It would have been fine if he thought of her as another hunter or an occasional lover, even as family but she easily breezed past all of those ideals and had become something entirely different.

He knew he was still in love with her and it was extremely uncomfortable. He didn't want to love the woman and by all rights, he thought, he shouldn't. But no matter what he told himself, he couldn't believe it. Now, he was more worried about her than he had been. All of the people they knew or suspected had been possessed had been killed.

Having seen what happened to Grant made the urgency to both get this over with and keep Mae safe increase ten-fold. The same power that had seized her in the Morell house had killed that young man in a heartbeat and he knew that sooner or later the same thing would happen to Mae. They had to find a way to stop it before that. It kept him from doing his job regarding the kid and alerting the sheriff or the deputies, not that they could have done anything for him either.

The only hope they had was minimizing damage. It had spiraled out of control and if anyone asked him, he would have no problem telling them that his first concern was Mae, followed by the job. He could hear that voice in his head telling him that his priorities were screwed up but he wouldn't listen to it. Maybe he needed to think about her as part of the job rather than… whatever he thought of her as but he couldn't. He could only think of her as his responsibility.

Worst he felt, once again, like he didn't know what to do. He'd felt it in Lawrence and he felt it so obviously now. Just like then, there was no one to help them, to help him. He looked over at the willowy redhead in the seat next to him. She wasn't dozing off anymore but she was too quiet for comfort. The sleeve of her shirt had been pushed up and she ran her hand over the ancient script that was spreading across her pale skin. It was getting darker too.

Reaching over, he took her by the wrist, pulling her arm out of her lap and squeezing her hand reassuringly. He let his own hand run up her arm until he reached the top of her sleeve so he could pull it back down. Mae wasn't sure if the gesture was meant to placate her or him but after the initial surprise at the contact, she let him do it without argument.

When his hand stayed over hers, she offered up a shaky but tight-lipped smile. Anything either of them would or could have said in that moment was kept quiet because they weren't alone. They both knew Sam wouldn't care, nor would he hold anything they said against them. But it felt particularly personal, for both of them.

She didn't move to get his hand off hers and he didn't take it away either. It wasn't quite as if they held hands but there was a huge amount of reassurance in the minute amount of physical contact. Mae hated that she liked it, she hated it even more that it mattered to her so much that he would even make the gesture.

The drive back to the motel seemed to take ages. For Mae, it was because she was feeling vulnerable and the headache wasn't contributing to her sense of well being. For Dean, the fear of screwing this up and losing Mae made him need the at least one thing he could have power over. And for Sam, watching his brother lose control because of the woman and the spell and all the rest made him worry about how this plan would really work. It left them all with an air of misery and defeat as they finally trudged into the boys' room.

"You want some ice?" Sam asked, not bothering to conceal his concern as he watched her flop down on the nearest bed, draping her arm over her eyes.

It might have proved how much pain she was in when she didn't even uncover her eyes but simply nodded and said 'please'. The exchange didn't elude Dean in the least and as soon as his brother had left to go to the ice machine, he sat down beside Mae on the bed.

"Listen Red—"

Her other hand went up and she waved her protest. "I'm fine. I got hit on the head, it's not like it's never happened. I'll be ready for game time."

"I'm not worried about you doing your job. I know you will. You'd have to be dead to not get it done and even then," When she smiled a little at that he pat her leg before he continued, "But I am worried about you. I know you'll tell me your fine but this hasn't exactly been a run of the mill job and you're only human. Humans get tired, they get hurt and even without the added benefit of getting possessed by some dried up demon bitch, it would take its toll."

She was quiet but she didn't make him take his hand off her knee or shove him away. Of course, he would almost always prefer to anger to her silence. This time, however, she only sighed and then surprised him. "I know. And in a perfect world I'd get a CAT scan and nap but in our world, we have a timeline, a deadline. I have no intention of being… owned by this thing, let alone killed. If it helps, I'm worried too. I feel absolutely stupid for not figuring out what was going on before…"

Her pretty face fell, at least the part he could see. It was reassuring in a way to see the remorse because up until now, he had only heard her say that she had wanted in the same way that he had too. This time he got to see that she didn't want it in the same way that he didn't as well.

Mae sat up now but kept her eyes closed. "We work with what we got, right? Her voice was a mere whisper, "we play the game even when the deck is stacked."

"Right. But don't you think… hell, Mae, I just want to keep you safe."

"That's really sweet Dean but I just need you to be the hunter I know you are, okay? I need you to—" Her voice broke.

He placed his hand on her cheek when her head dipped and he turned her face towards him. She thought he was going to kiss her, almost hoped for it after everything and after the handful of passionate exchanges they'd had since they had slept together. This time he didn't kiss her, at least not the way she expected. He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger on her soft skin longer than necessary.

"I promise. You don't have to worry about me. Sam and I aren't going to let this thing win."

God, how she wanted to believe him. It wasn't that she didn't, not entirely. She knew he'd try, she knew Sam would too. She knew Dean would even be willing to die to save her. She just didn't know if he would be able to, no matter what he did. At the same time, she liked the promise and she liked that he meant it. She moved her hand to take a hold of the one he held against her cheek.

His hands were always so warm, so reassuringly course and manly. It was difficult to not like the way his hands felt, even against her cheek. She turned her head down slightly to press her lips to his palm. "Thank you," She whispered again.

"Next time, I promise we'll have a better date."

Mae laughed. "There are so many things wrong with that sentence. _This_ was not a date."

"It wasn't? There was dinner, dancing-"

"There was no dancing."

"Well we haven't gotten to that part you. You have to finish the date before you can declare that it wasn't a date."

Despite herself, she smiled. "It was not a date."

"No," she said, with teasing eyes, "because first of all, it's probably a really shitty date for you when your girl ends up with someone else inside her. And you know, that might play poorly for a next time. And second, I had dinner with another guy on our _date_. You're either really bad at holding on to a lady or you're into some weird stuff."

"Nah that's…" he knew he had picked the wrong topic to joke about because it was so close to a fairly sensitive nerve, "well that's why I say a better date."

Mae shook her head. When things were good, Dean always tried to jump on the relationship bandwagon. For someone who excused normal social interactions, it was an odd progression she thought. Then again, maybe he was just trying to reclaim that feeling they had when they were teenagers. It was tempting to let him try. Those were good times, it was difficult to say she didn't want to feel that way again. But things were different now. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

"As I recall, you love the beach. I say next time we find you the teeniest, tiniest little bikini and some umbrella drinks… what do you say baby?"

"I burn crazy bad."

"Lucky for you, I am a fantastic sunscreen applier."

He was such a charming man sometimes. Maybe it was his optimism or the warmth in his eyes or it could have been his bright smile, dimmed only a little by the uneasiness that lay beneath. Maybe it was his ability to turn all of this into a joke that had her playing along with him. It was a thin ploy to distract her but not currently unwelcome. For all the uncontrollable rage and lust she had felt before, she felt the exact opposite now. It didn't feel particularly natural however preferable it seemed.

"Well if I don't die, you can smear me with baby oil."

Even knowing she was joking, his eyes filled with a lusty darkness. "I'm so going to hold you to that."

Whatever else he was going to say or do next, was lost when Sam came back with a bucket of ice. Dean and Mae both dropped their hands away from each other as if they had been caught doing something more untoward. At least Sam didn't think much of it. The two had been acting weird before the spell and certainly after.

He was getting used to it and assumed that anytime they were on their own, they were doing or about to do something he didn't really want to know about. It wasn't the worst thing though, aside from the spell part. It was interesting to see his brother concerned about someone the way he worried about him. That concern went far beyond the family bond because Dean loved the redhead, no matter how crazy she made him.

She loved him too. When they weren't fighting, it made him think of Jess and of what he had with her. Of course this was different. Mae knew about the hunting, she knew almost everything about Dean. Maybe if Jess had known what she was getting into… he shook his head, this wasn't the time to thinking about that.

Instead, he went to the bathroom to get a washcloth so he could make her an ice pack. He felt a pang of sadness as he did so. He was used to the sadness but the jealousy that came with it was more uninvited. There was no reason to be jealous of Mae or Dean. After all, as much as they might have gotten along, they were still messed up. He didn't envy them so much as the idea of what they could have and what he lost.

He shook off the idea and returned to the main room with Mae's ice pack. "Here you go."

"Thanks Sam. Ever consider a career in nursing? You'd look cute in scrubs." She said as she pressed the washcloth full of ice to the back of her head.

He smirked just a bit, a reaction that surprised even Dean. He would have gotten a grumble and a frown, not a smirk for that comment. It was surprisingly nice. All three found themselves thinking that for various reasons. For the first time in a long time, Mae actually missed hunting with someone she trusted. Someone who could back her up. Even if the boys tended to get on her nerves when they second-guessed her. It was nice.

Sitting on the bed made it too tempting to lay on the bed which made it too tempting to close her eyes and she needed to stay sharp. So she moved to the small table, only vaguely paying attention as the brothers joined her and began discussing their plans.

Sam had made the best of his time and his singular ability to absorb even the strangest of ideas, learning as much as he could from Mae's book. Combined with the invaluable resource of their father's journal, he had began to form a plan and a ritual that he thought might work. Neither Mae nor Dean had any protests. Frankly, they didn't have any ideas and Sam was pulling out the big guns.

They sat for about an hour going over what needed to be done. As they reviewed what supplies they had and what they might need, they heard the knock at the door of Mae's room. The three hesitated for a few moments, all knowing that something was amiss. She stood and closing the adjoining door, went to answer it. She had a bad feeling.

* * *

A/N- I have no idea where this chapter came from! It was totally not in my original plan but... here we are. Hopefully you don't mind how this story just keeps going on. I promise I will finish it soon. As always, reviews are like big internet hugs but not in a creepy way.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

* * *

Was he relegated to feeling crazy around Mae all the time? Dean was fairly certain that was the case, after all every time he got around he, he lost his barring and found himself acting on sheer impulse. He functioned on instinct and a primal urge to… he wasn't even sure what his instincts were urging him to do anymore. Did he want a relationship with her?

He couldn't say yes nor could he say no. He wanted something with her. _Something_. It just wasn't clear what. At times, he could see the life he thought they might have together—not some sort of idyllic white picket, apple pie, 2.3 kid life but carrying on the one thing they had been trained to do. At other times, he could only see the cold, broken woman who kept not only him at arm's length but everyone she possibly could. He tried to not see her as mean or cruel because of that but occasionally it was difficult when he still felt that love for her.

It was a feeling he had no need for if she didn't reciprocate. Pining for a woman he couldn't have was not his style and something that he couldn't stand. It was different when he saw it in her eyes, that little softening in those slate blue eyes paired with a bit of longing and affection, maybe even love. Even the way she reined it back in when she realized her guard was slipping and he might see everything she was trying to keep secret..

However, he reminded himself, it might have all been in his head. She might not have been showing the warmth he wanted to see there and she might not have been outwardly cold. Maybe she was just a hunter, trying to do her job and their past was just that, the past.

Why was it so difficult to let her go?

On top of all that, he was worried about her. That worry spanned the bridge between what he would feel for a potential victim of some supernatural baddie and what he would feel if Sam or his Dad were in trouble. Then there was the attraction. It was just as surprising as it had been when he was 14. Mae simply was not supposed to be the object of his affection, of his lust because she was practically his sister. Only she wasn't.

Maybe she had shaped way too many of his ideas of the 'perfect' woman or at least the kind of woman who was more than just a good time. He had always been able to talk to her about things he wouldn't tell anyone else and he didn't have to pretend with her. Being with her had always been easy. Until now. Now he was left second guessing himself and worrying about her far too much.

Even letting her answer the door by herself left him with a sickening twist of his stomach. He'd been doing this long enough to know when things were wrong. And this was wrong.

* * *

Sheriff Brand stood at her door with a concerned but somehow brash grin on his face. If it had been Dean, she might have found it charming. On Tom, however, it left her feeling rather uneasy. Something was wrong, not that she could pinpoint what it was exactly. However, she took a step back, wishing she had anything at the small of her back besides the empty flask.

Her hand fluttered towards her chest, only to realize that she didn't have her protective charms on now. Logically, she knew they wouldn't save her from the physical threat of the Sherriff but they might have helped if something was possessing him. Moreover, they comforted her and right now she was feeling quite uncomfortable. She gave a very unconvincing smile, trying to appear welcoming. She didn't want to arouse suspicion.

"Tom," her voice held a shaky quality that she despised and she bolstered her courage to keep it from trembling when she spoke next, "what are you doing here?"

But he didn't speak, maybe he couldn't. There were a lot of explanations she could have come up with, just not in that moment. He pressed her up against the wall, one hand clamped securely over her mouth as his other arm pressed firmly against her windpipe, leaving her dangling several inches off the ground. He was strong, stronger than he should have been. If he had wanted to, he could have snapped her neck in a heartbeat but she knew he wouldn't. The cold, dead look in his eyes told her he wasn't the Sherriff and he had plans for her.

Struggling would have made it worse so she just brought her leg up enough for her to reach, sliding her fingers down the side. It was almost apropos because if she was on this job alone, she wouldn't be in this situation. But because she trusted Dean and more importantly, wanted him to trust her, she was unarmed and grossly unprepared. It wasn't his fault but it certainly was hers.

If ever there were a time for Dean to burst into the room, this was it. As the edges of her vision started to blur, her more primitive instincts began kicking in and she couldn't help but fight against the forceful pressure. If she could make enough noise, maybe he would come to her rescue.

This wasn't the scenario she had seen coming exactly and in retrospect she should have. It made sense and unfortunately none of that mattered. Tom hadn't been possessed when he was talking to her, when he kissed her but between then and now, he had been. Probably shortly after Grant had been killed. Maybe he was being drawn out, not them. The fine details of what had happened didn't matter much right then.

It matter less when the Sheriff Brand slammed her into the wall. The pain of having her already injured head sent a white-hot pain through her skull. It stopped the thoughts from running through her head, leaving her to focus on the pain alone. Neither the sound of the banging or her frantic kicking did enough to draw the attention of either Winchester. And the Sherriff kept banging her head against it until she slipped away into unconsciousness. The tall man caught her as she slid down the wall.

* * *

It had been too long. He hadn't heard a thing from her room and she hadn't come back. He didn't like it. Dean started pacing back and forth, contemplating the risks—mostly Mae related—of barging into her room. The feeling that something was off was one he couldn't shake. It kept nagging at him and finally, he gave in.

Too late. Dean closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Damn, damn, damn, he thought. He hadn't heard a damn thing, there weren't sounds of a struggle and he cursed himself for not following her in the first place. Damn the job, damn their cover stories and damn whatever else she might accuse him of. He should have been there with her, keeping her safe.

The room was empty. Both beds still made, her laptop on the table was open but off, her duffle bag sat atop the cheap looking dresser, not a thing out of place. Except the lanky hunter was missing and the door was left wide open. This was just one more thing he was chalking up to failure. This wasn't taking care of her, this wasn't making sure she didn't get hurt more. It certainly wasn't playing into their plan of controlling this thing.

"Dean…" Sam approached after watching him fling the door open and freeze.

Dean hadn't even noticed that his brother was at his back when he was surveying the room and he was rather surprised by his presence. "What?" He barked at his brother.

Gently, Sam placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, searching for something to say but knew it wouldn't be the right thing. "We'll find her."

"I know we will, I just don't know if she'll be dead or not."

"C'mon, you don't think these demons would go through all this just to kill her."

"They're trying to kill each other. I'm pretty sure they're not going to take one skinny redhead into account during their fight."

Dean was right, unfortunately for Mae. Sam had tried to believe that she would be able to control this demon if it took possession of her, and maybe she would, but he hadn't been thinking about their second demon. They had also assumed that it was Lamashtu who was going to possess her. It could be Pazuzu, just as easily. That might actually be better, provided that was the demon who won and she could be long dead before the demons were satisfied. There were too many variables to even know what they were really doing or if it would work. His brother seemed to realize that first, maybe because he hadn't even believed in Mae's quick fix.

"She'll be fine." Sam replied half-heartedly.

At best, Mae had just been kidnapped and she was not the sort of woman who went down without a fight so someone had done something to subdue her. Dean didn't like the options for what that might be, particularly considering that she was already playing hurt.

From the start, this was a bad plan and Mae had certainly called it when she said you had to play even when the deck was stacked. Boy was it ever. He wished Sam was right and she would be fine, they'd find her and… he just knew it wasn't going to happen.

"We're going to find her." Dean repeated, not as an offer of hope but as an instruction.

There wasn't any reasoning with Dean when he was aggravated like this and with good reason. He knew his brother's heart was in the right place even if his impulse to charge after her wasn't. "I'm on board but we don't know where she is or even who took her. We need to figure that out."

"Then do it quick because her life is on the line."

* * *

She swore she was going to make Sam a huge cake or a sweater or anything the kid wanted and she wouldn't doubt him again. He had seen this happen to her, he knew what might happen next. It didn't do her any good in that moment but maybe there was hope. She hadn't stabbed Dean yet… although if whoever was possessing Tom Brand had its way, she wouldn't get the chance. Maybe if she were lucky the boys would find her before she became the next sacrifice.

Mae wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious or where she was exactly. It could have been minutes, hours or even days later than she remembered. Coming to and finding herself bound and gagged did not serve to put her in a pleasant mood.

There was no benefit in waiting for someone to find her and save her. That would have been easier but her luck never ran that way. She craned her neck up, in hopes that she might figure out just where she was. It appeared to be some sort of warehouse, cold and barren walls topped with wide but bleak windows high above the ground, ensuing she couldn't count on a passerby to spot her. Everything was aging steel and cement aside from the platform she was tied to. That was wood and as she wiggled around, she found she could probably move it.

For all the good that would do her, she thought. It would take time and energy to get it anywhere useful and that was only if she were completely left to her own devices. Kidnappers rarely let their victims roam free. It wasn't a heartening moment.

Her other option was to loosen the ties that bound her. Even if she had all the time in the world, it would have been a difficult move. Tugging at the ropes that bound her to the altar, she felt another wave of despair when she was met with bitter resistance as before. That wasn't going to get her free, at least not soon enough. This would just be an embarrassing way to go. It was probably the dumbest thing to have going through her mind right then but she couldn't stop wondering what the boys would say or what her uncle for that matter.

To make matters worse, her head hurt. The best possible thing right then, she decided was to get possessed. At least that would get her free. However, there wasn't even time for that before the sound of heavy foot falls filled the room and eventually stopped close to her. She closed her eyes once again, in hopes that she could feign sleep and perhaps prolong the eventuality of whatever the demon currently riding the Sherriff was planning.

So as the tall man stood over her, she just closed her eyes. She could feel his presence. Her heart was beating far too hard and she knew she would only be able to pretend to be asleep for so long. There was no reasoning with the demon so she just prayed to herself. With any luck, she wouldn't die here, knowing that would just wishful thinking. To her surprise, several uneventful minutes later a shot rang out. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd been shot but unlike the time before, she felt nothing. When she chanced to open her eyes, she was relieved to find she still could.

* * *

A/N- Yay, another chapter down. Now I'd like to believe I could finish this story before the end of the year. Only, I have two ending drafted! I can't decided which one I should go with... it all depends on if you, my lovelies, want to see Mae and Dean together. Bwahaha... I may be holding Dean hostage until I figure it out.

Also, all my love to the awesome people who have commented (and a little extra to the ones who keep coming back to comment! Those little emails after I post totally make my day)


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

* * *

The few moments after they found Mae missing were terse, to say the least. Dean searched her room, just in case he missed something, he scoured the parking lot only to find her car missing and he stormed back into the room he shared with his brother. His glare landed on Sam who was, in Dean's opinion, not doing nearly enough to find Mae.

"Well, smart guy, where the hell would he take her?"

"I don't know."

Dean wanted to yell but he didn't have a good reason. Actually, he decided, he did but it wouldn't help to yell _at_ Sam right then. He was trying to help and for some reason, he could hear Mae chiding him about it. He had to stop thinking about losing her and focus on finding her now.

The sheriff could have taken her almost anywhere and surely knew a multitude of places to hide someone. A demon could have taken her farther still. He knew almost anything was true but also knew that if Mae really was anywhere, there wasn't much luck in ever finding her. Working with what they knew, what they could figure out was the only chance she had.

With a sigh, he ran his hand through his short hair. There had to be something, Mae had to have figured something out that they didn't, right? She wouldn't have proposed her crazy ass plan if she didn't have a few more details. She was a little too type A to not have some sort of plan. The idea struck him to find out where she had that little plan.

Dean's panic and worry had gone past the pointless, nervous energy stage and left him in an almost transcendent, Zen like state of focus. Back in her room, he grabbed her duffle bag, pouring through the contents and ignoring most of it as he looked for her notebook. Surely there would be some note, some indication of where she might be. He hoped anyway. However, he found after dumping all of her clothing on the bed, that wasn't where she kept the damn thing.

One wall of her room was still covered with notes, pictures and a few other clues to the case, save the spell that she had posted and since burned. It was generic, something he was more than familiar with and not particularly helpful. He needed her little book.

He knew that was the key. It would have been more helpful is she had jotted down where she had been taken but that went beyond even pure good luck. Mae wasn't tech savvy enough to keep her journal on her computer. Either that or she just liked the tactile sensation of paper and pen better. So he skipped taking a look at her laptop. Her room was kept fairly clean and organized. Since the journal wasn't out in the open, he knew she had to have stashed it. Hopefully, she hadn't kept it on her or in her car.

Dean didn't think that it was too much to ask for if she could have left it behind. He went through the drawers of the dresser and find nothing before moving to the nightstand. There it was, the worn notebook atop Gideon's bible.

He smirked, just a little, as he leafed through her journal. With time, he thought he might actually be able to read her short hand. That wasn't what left him with the momentary bout of contentment; going by the dates, Mae had kept an exact record of what had happened. He flipped through some of the pages before a neatly folded piece of paper fluttered to the floor. He bent to pick it up and unfold it, feeling a little more relief when he realized what it really was.

She had left them a map. Well, she might not have left it for them but there was a detailed notation of where they had been, what they had need and what the redhead theorized, most fortunately in plain English.

A light of admiration touched in his eyes and a little relief. "Damn, Red you are straight up crazy but you're good. You're good."

With more than a little satisfaction, he strode back into the room he shared with Sam and laid the neatly folded map on the table.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's a map and our little OCD redhead has put down an insane amount of information on it."

Sam leaned over the table and nodded approvingly. "You know, she really is a great hunter."

"No doubt about it." He didn't voice the next thought that said 'let's get her back' because he didn't know if they would. There was one thing Sam didn't know was how uncontrollable he felt under the spell, how impossible it was to do what he knew he should do. He could only imagine what would happen if the Sherriff were possessed or what would happen to Mae when she got possessed. And as much as he wanted to think she was okay and that they would find her, he wasn't letting himself get his hopes up.

They both took a moment, looking over the map and her denotation of critical locations and important markers. She had of course marked off Angela's house, the Sherriff's office, that strange clearing on the outskirts of town, the falls, even the motel. Sam let his fingers run over the map between the places she had circled as he thought.

"What about… okay, we know that Angela's house is probably out" He said, tapping on the note in red that said 'protected', "but what about that altar those kids set up?"

It was more than possible. The problem was there were too many possibilities. They could narrow down where she wasn't but that left more than one, more than two viable locations so even if they split up, they might still miss her. Dean sighed. "Mae was pretty sure that was just a staged thing."

"Right but even if it was, it worked well enough. Maybe there's something there the demons need or were attracted to. If it was me, I'd take her there."

He contemplated Sam's suggestion and ran this thumb over his chin before he nodded. "That's as good as anything."

"Yeah, but what about this cemetery she's marked?"

"We know less about that and it's further from here than the altar. If we pick wrong, we'll find it out quick."

* * *

They headed towards the farm, the mock satanic altar the kids had set up for their weird, ill-fated tryst. Dean drove like a bat out of hell, which wasn't particularly unusual but the determination in his eyes and the harsh setting of his jaw was. Sam felt obliged to say something. "She'll be alright."

"Or she'll be dead. Either way, we'll find her."

God, he hoped his brother was right. He wanted to believe his brother was right but he couldn't shake the image of finding her bound to the altar with her throat slit or the one of her alive and well but with inky black eyes. His foot hit the gas pedal with a little more force.

Then, something happened. He wasn't able to explain it. It was more of a feeling than anything else. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Maybe it was something about Mae or about the lingering effects of the spell but he _felt_ something, he felt her. Whatever the reason he tromped on the breaks and threw the car into reverse.

"Uh, Dean, you're going the wrong way." Sam said hesitantly.

"She's this way."

"Um, okay? Based on what? You were the one who said-"

He waved off his brother's confused protest. "I know, I know. Don't ask me how I know, I just know."

He was relying on that strange feeling to find her or to give him a clue as to why he had to drive this way. The car crept slowly down the road as both brothers searched for some sort of sign. After several moments, Dean saw something out of the corner of his eye but it couldn't have been real.

It wasn't just a momentary flicker or an illusion. When he turned his head, his eyes locked on a strange figure. It had to be the one Mae mentioned seeing. Maybe she wasn't as crazy as he thought at first or she assumed. That woman was real. At least it seemed real until the vision flickered away. Still he turned in that direction, driving until something in his mind told him to stop.

Sam raised an eyebrow. They had driven to what appeared to be some sort of industrial area of town, lots of garages and oversized building. All of them were dark, expect for warehouse that his brother had stopped in front of. At first he questioned what was driving the man to act so oddly illogical. Then, he saw it. Damned if Dean wasn't right. There was Mae's car

As quickly as they could, they jumped out of the car and went to the trunk to secure their arsenal. With no ceremony the brothers burst in the door.

* * *

The knife she hadn't realized he was holding clattered to the ground. What had happened wasn't entirely clear from her vantage point but she felt droplets of wetness hit her face as Sheriff Brand backed away from her in pain. As close as she had come to prayer before, she felt that much relief now. It was followed quickly by confusion. Her heart was in her chest all the same. She knew it was the Winchesters but had no clue how they found her.

Still tied to the makeshift altar, she saw Dean run past her, casting a quick assessing glance at her. Since she wasn't visibly hurt, he kept going and she heard the solid impact of body on body she assumed was Dean tackling Tom. He called his brother's name who had snuck by her at some point during the fracas.

No matter how she craned her neck, she couldn't see what was going on. But she did hear Sam begin to chant a rather simple exorcism. She protested but the gag in her mouth didn't allow for any more than the muffled complaint. Before they even let her up, the black smoke billowed from the injured sheriff's mouth. The swirl of demonic presence swirled in the air a while before, with great force, it busted through the windows, leaving them all in a silent minute of reverie.

Then, Dean appeared above her, cocky grin on his handsome face. He was a little scraped and bruised but no worse for the ware.

Leaning over her, he winked at her. "You have awful taste in men, Mae." He had to say it before he took the gag out of her mouth, knowing he would pay for the comment later.

"Haha. Untie me."

The man managed to smirk and frown all at the same time, all too comfortable with teasing her. "That's not very nice. Where's the gratitude?"

"I swear to God Dean…"

"I don't know, I like you better this way. Pretty hot Mavis."

"Let me up so I can kick your ass."

"That doesn't sound like as much fun as you bein' tied up and helpless."

"Helpless? I'll show you helpless."

That made him grin. "That's my girl."

He finally pulled out his pocket knife and quickly sliced through the ropes that held her in place. Sitting now, she rubbed at her reddened wrists, trying to regain circulation in her hands and ease the minor pain caused by the friction of the ropes. He moved to cut the bindings at her feet. If she had decided to strike him, he would have accepted it since she had been such a good sport.

He helped her up to her feet and he found himself at the end of her most unpleasant grimace. "Did you have to shoot him?"

Of all the things he expected her to say, that wasn't one of them. "He was about to slice you open." He replied incredulously.

"I doubt that. I'm not possessed yet. There's no point in killing me just for the sake of killing me."

"Unless that demon doesn't want the other one to get its hands on a perfectly primed host."

Mae frowned, considering the possibility she hadn't even considered. "That supposes that he somehow knew…" Of course the demons knew about the spell, maybe even about how the planned to use it. She just didn't like to think of it that way.

"Yeah he just came after you because the Sherriff is hot for you. That makes way more sense."

"Well…" It might have been ego but she felt slighted by his assessment, "you didn't have to shoot him."

"Just say thank you or I'll tie you back up." He sighed, "You suck at being a damsel in distress."

Mae rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot. The point being, you shot a police officer which really just hurts him and not the demon."

"It stopped the demon, didn't it?"

Mae frowned again before turning away from Dean. "Oh come on Mavis! Get real here, I was saving your life. You can't be mad at me just because I didn't do it some preapproved way."

"I'm not. I trying to figure out what the hell is really going on here. It's too… I don't know. Don't you think it's odd, the way this job has been unfolding, the way our last case went? It feels like there's something bigger at play."

"Like a conspiracy?"

She shook her head. "I'm not saying that. I don't know, maybe I am. It just…. It's all too convenient that we start talking again and we get pulled into something like this?"

"I really don't know Mae and I don't think now is the time to unpack it."

"I know, I know. I just…I'm getting pissed off, that's all."

* * *

A/N-Whew! 49 chapters, can you believe it? I never though this would get this long. I'm sure you're all sick of it by now ;) Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it. As always, I love to hear from you. It totally rocks to hear from people who've been following the story and can see Mae and Dean as a couple. And extra love to all the people who want them together and haven't thrown rocks at me for not making it happen!


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

* * *

He'd seen red when he first burst into the warehouse and took note of the situation and he just acted. Unfortunately, his eagerness to save the slim hunter, he hadn't thought about the wisdom of exorcising the demon, as Mae was keen on pointing out.

"Now we're back to not knowing where two demons are, rather than one."

Her annoyance with him exasperated him. He was only trying to save her, considering he had failed on the front of taking care of her. "I'm aware of that Mavis. Shoot me for thinking that you getting killed was something I should try and prevent."

"And why the hell did you exorcize him?" She asked turning on Sam.

His eyes went wide, innocent and he shrugged, raising his hands a little in a gesture of peace. "He was possessed! Since when is that something we want to preserve?"

"Under normal circumstances, no but right now… I don't know why that demon picked Tom—"

"Tom? Since when are you two so chummy?" Dean questioned, unable to keep his concern to himself this time.

Her eyes hardened up, just a moment and the anger, the irritation was more than prevalent in her stare. "I swear to God, if you make _that_ an issue I will shoot you."

There was earnestness in her words that kept Dean from saying anything more on the issue. He simply didn't understand why she was so committed to defending the idea of not shooting her attacker. He had saved her. Probably. Okay, Dean thought, he might not have been entirely certain of that assertion but he did know that he would do it again.

"Well, they're attracted to each other. If we can catch one demon, the other will come." Sam said, trying to make the best of this bad situation.

"Yeah, I know," Mae said with an exaggerated exasperation, "And we just had one in our grasp. We had possibly our first worthwhile break in this job. Now, you've put Dean back in its sights."

That had not occurred to either brother, both thinking in that moment to keep Mae from getting possessed. Because, although unspoken, both men had decided they would do whatever they could to keep her from getting possessed. Even if her plan at times made sense, it was hardly the ideal situation. Still, there seemed to be less and less opportunity to keep her safe and put an end to this spell.

Her mouth puckered then pulled taunt before she yanked her hands through her thoroughly mussed hair. Even she didn't know for certain why she was so annoyed with the boys. She knew they were only trying to help, not just her but Tomas too. And they did what their instincts told them to do. If their positions were reversed, she probably would have done the same thing.

Mae gave a heavy sigh before turning from the brothers and focusing her attention back on the unconscious Sherriff. The frown heavily creased her angular face. This was bad. Not just losing the demon but the whole shooting a law enforcement officer part. They would need a miracle to get out of this one scot-free.

"C'mon, help me get him up."

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, perhaps a little more aggressively than necessary.

It was difficult to keep from rolling her eyes and she realized she probably didn't exactly stop herself. "We've gotta bring him with us."

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean muttered, shaking his head. They didn't have a lot of time and the wound he had given the sheriff wasn't that bad. He'd make it. Plus, Mae seemed to forget that they were all rather guilty of this crime.

"Your plan is just to leave him here?"

It wasn't, not exactly, he thought as he crossed his arms over his chest."Well… I wouldn't call it a plan. We wouldn't just leave him, we'd call for help."

Mae shook her head. "Right… well, you did shoot him, he's bleeding _and_ he's probably going to get offed by a pissed off demon if what we've seen so far is any indication. So, we're a bit obliged to take care of him, don't you think?"

It was too self-defeating to admit that even if she wasn't right, she had a good point. No amount of jealousy or protectiveness could change their current predicament. "You wanna help me load him in the trunk?" Dean said, only half in jest.

"We are not putting him in the trunk."

"Yeah but-"

She cut him off, not with words but with a strangely stern and offended look, arms firmly locked over her chest.

"C'mon, I'm just kidding."

Mae wanted to believe him but didn't. If they had left it up to Dean, even under the best of circumstances he would have been more comfortable putting the Sherriff, any Sherriff, in the trunk. "Yeah right."

Dean sighed and grumbled something under his breath. For some reason he felt incredibly whipped. How was it even possible for her to do that to him? "Fine, Ms. Can't Take a Joke."

Relaxing at his less than willing agreement, he noted how small she suddenly looked. Tall as ever, for some reason she appeared so much thinner now under the bulky draping of her clothes. He frowned as she sat down on the makeshift altar, pinching the bridge of her nose. With no reason to argue with him, she didn't have the strength to keep up her illusion any longer.

"Why don't I… go somewhere." Sam added, feeling the strong undercurrent of emotion flowing so much more easily now. There was work that needed to be done and none of it involved what was going on between Mae and Dean.

More or less alone now, Dean frowned as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"You keep asking like I'm going to surprise you with the answer."

"I wish you would."

There was so much written in her blue grey eyes as she looked up at him. For a moment, she looked like a lost little girl but that was soon replaced by the annoyed woman he was getting used to seeing. She didn't even answer him this time, it was pointless. They both knew she wasn't okay. "Let's just get going Dean, okay?"

He gave into her request, calling her brother back to help with the Sherriff's body. Sam and Dean quickly had Sherriff Brand in the back of the Impala after some hemming and hawing about what to do next. Ultimately, they decided on the mystery cemetery. Dean and Mae came to that conclusion rather quickly that they needed to go there. Although when pressed by the youngest of their group, neither could say exactly why they felt like they needed to go to the cemetery.

Dean trusted the instinct. After all, the last time he felt it, he found Mae. There was no reason he should have any faith in that nagging feeling other than that. The fact that she felt it too was more troubling than reassuring. It made the whole thing feel more and more like a trap. Not that they had a real choice. Either way, he wasn't letting the woman out of his sights.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked when rather than get in his car, she began to walk towards hers.

"Did you stroke out for a second there Dean-o? We're going to the cemetery."

"You're not driving." There was a final sort of authority in his voice.

But then few people were able to pull off that authoritative tone or look to much success when it came to Mae. "I'm perfectly able to drive."

"Right because you have lost consciousness twice in, what, the last four hours?"

It was just like growing up with her again when her lips twisted in what was nearly a pout. It would have been a full-fledged pout if she hadn't stopped herself. "I'm fine."

"Don't argue with me. You're not going to win this one. I will get those keys. It's up to you if it's the easy way or the hard way."

Again she frowned. How hard could the hard way be, she asked herself. Firming her stance and stare, she glared him down. This time she realized he was steadfast in his decision. There would be no wiggle room, no way to manipulate him to get her way. Crossing her arms a moment longer, she finally let them dropped to the side. After a moment more of deliberation, she grabbed the keys she had only recently retrieved from the Sherriff from her pocket and gave them to Dean. "We could leave her here," He suggested, referring to her car.

The next look he got was a hotly sharp one and the exact sort of look he expected. "No! You wanna abandon a car, it better be yours."

"Fine, then I'll drive your car and everything will all be awesome."

Mae rolled her eyes. "You know everyone has been driving my car lately. I really hate it."

"C'mon, like you can't trust me sweetheart."

Even though he had successfully convinced her away from her keys and her favored spot behind the wheel, he didn't take the opportunity to drive her car. The 1968 Mustang fastback, while quite the eye catcher, was not particularly suited to transporting more than two people. And he planned on keeping an eye on both Mae and the sheriff. He didn't exactly assume she would take his decision well but he had hoped she wouldn't give him the cold shoulder like she did. Still, he didn't let it stop him from passing her keys off to his brother.

The drive to the cemetery had been blissfully uneventful albeit deathly silent. Mae sat in the back, with the sheriff, making Dean have to check on her more often than he normally would have. He was just worried that was all, he told himself every time he had to look.

Again, it wasn't an uncontrollable sense of jealousy, it was something less, something that he had always felt when she was with other men she had shown interest in. Normally, he could tap it down. He was assured he could do that now but that didn't change the feeling. It wasn't that she wanted to look after or take care of the other man, that was a necessity but… well, it was rare that she showed her softer side and it seemed that the sheriff did little to merit her warmth.

Why it bothered him, he couldn't quite say. It wasn't like he wanted to start some sort of far flung romance. He didn't see himself as the relationship type, not now. But there was something all too appealing about being with someone, especially someone like her, for longer than one night.

Of course, almost everything they did seemed to set them in the opposite direction. Maybe they were better off like this, maybe they really were better apart. He had, until very recently, been fine with the situation they maintained. He'd been fine with it, of course now he didn't want to accept fine. Through all the challenges and changes, he still felt something.

Mae caught him staring and her brow wrinkled in confusion. He almost instantly averted his eyes, feeling oddly scrutinized all of the sudden. There hadn't been any judgment in her look, not that he saw in the few seconds they made eye contact.

Figuring him out was more difficult than normal lately. Sometimes he was his normal good humored self, sometimes he was worrying far too much but other times he was sensitive. It bothered her, the sensitive part. He didn't operate on being obtuse but when he chose his words and actually spoke his true feelings, it meant he was thinking too much for her liking. It was just one more thing that made this job more trouble than it was worth.

In short order, they arrived at the sight marked on her map. It was underwhelming to say the least. If it had ever been a cemetery, the proof of that was long gone. They could have been barking up the wrong tree but it was too late to turn back.

Not long after the pair got out of the Impala, Sam pulled up beside them. A few nods was all it took for them to fall into their roles. So Mae and Dean lifted Thomas Brand, Dean taking him under the arms and Mae grabbing his feet. Sam gathered their supplies.

Carefully, the eased him out of the car and started to carry him until they reached the fence. There wasn't much else out there. In fact, it was just a fence surrounding that strange area. The woman hadn't said much to him during the drive and he needed her to say something.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

Mae lifted a brow in question. "Dude, I'm not the one who deserves an apology," she said, glancing down at the Tomas, "You stopped whatever that demon was going to do to me."

"Wait, I thought you were mad about that."

"I'm frustrated. There's a difference," She added when he opened his mouth to protest, "All the same, shooting the sheriff was the last thing we needed. I'm not exactly sure how we get out of this without earning ourselves some warrants… or faking our own deaths."

"If it helps, I'm already dead." He said with a smirk.

"That's hardly a comforting thought. Besides Sam and I are still well and alive and accomplices."

"Like you don't have a rap sheet."

She snorted. "No way. I'm too smooth for that."

"There's gotta be somethin'." He half muttered, examining her face as they set their possible hostage down.

"No sir. I only get into trouble when I'm around you."

"Oh but it's so fun."

* * *

There was a lot of pain radiating through his body and he suspected it had little to do with the gun shot. He remembered being shot but he didn't remember much else, except for that little redhead's fearful face. She was with him again but this time she wasn't tied up. He was.

Thomas watched her face, a bit surprised to see a hint of regret or possible shame as she cleaned his wound. She wouldn't look him in the eye as her enticingly long fingers brushed against his skin as she cut away his sleeve. He wanted to catch her gaze, currently focused on prodding and cleaning the gunshot wound. It was certainly not the first time she had done this. Her face held a certain familiarity with the duties of a medic but also a great deal of sadness.

"You're not really a reporter, are you?"

Her eyes were such a captivating shade of blue-grey and the Sherriff noted, as so many had that their size did little to match what she was doing, what she seemed to know. It was impossible to not get lost in them. And it was the absolute wrong track of thought to be on at the moment. She shook her head and tried to give him a tight lipped smile but it faltered. "Not in the traditional sense. Or really any sense."

"So you're just interfering with an official investigation then?"

Again, she shook her head. "I'm here to help you. I know you don't believe me but I am."

"And that's why…" He lifted his arm causing the handcuff to jangle against the fence post as he lifted his eyebrow in question.

This time her smile was a bit more sincere but not particularly overt or joyous. "That would be why. I'm trying to help but I'm not stupid."

He nodded to the boys over his shoulder who had been casting a circle and unloading their supplies without any ceremony. "And they're not really FBI?"

"Well…"

The man surprised her with a slight growl, maybe it was just an exasperated sigh but it seemed like a growl to her. "Impersonating-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it's a crime. We're aware. Believe me, we're the sort of people who are well acquainted with the legality of what we do."

"And you shot me."

"Technically, they did but only because you too me hostage. And you were possessed so I would consider myself lucky if I were you."

"I told you I don't-"

"Yeah, you don't remember. You might not ever but you totally did."

He wasn't usually so off in his judge of character but Mae wasn't what he thought at all. It made him wonder how much of this was voluntary. "I guess you're going to ask me to trust you now?"

They were interrupted by a crash of thunder from the dark sky that still managed to build ominously. It was the only real sign of her faltering courage when she kept her eyes locked on the swirling clouds and swallowed nervously. She watched the sky longer than he did before she shifted to answer him. "No. No, I don't usually ask people that after I've cuffed them to a fence. Unless they asked me to. Tom, I promise you we're going to stop all of this and then we'll get out of your hair and you'll never have to see us again."

"What is it you're going to stop exactly?"

"To be honest?" She paused, "I don't really know, at least when it comes down to the end result. I do know we have to really ancient spirit demons, which I don't know if that distinction matters much… but they're wicked powerful and possibly super hostile. They're looking for hosts right now which makes them extra dangerous."

She moved away from him for a moment to push up the sleeve of her shirt. "Remember that pattern you thought was a rash? It's not, it's a spell."

"You're saying this is the same thing that we found on the girl?" Mae nodded. "And you're saying I was possessed because of this… spell."

"More or less."

"Then why aren't I dead?"

Mae shrugged as she finished bandaging him. "We shot you. It probably saved your life."

"This is all a little hard to believe, you know that right?"

"Boy do I ever. I don't expect you to believe it."

"I don't really have any other choice but to stay out of your way now do I?" With his one free hand, he searched his belt for his holster, only to find it gone. The action did not go unnoticed.

"Yeah, about that…" She cuffed his other arm on the other side of the fence, "It's not that I don't trust you… I just—"

"Don't trust me."

"You have a job to do and for all you know, we're responsible for all this. If I were in your place, I wouldn't take the chance. But we have a job to do too and no offence but the whole law dog thing isn't what we need."

"You know even if you are right, you've still all committed crimes."

"Well I really haven't," she joked, "unless it's a crime to lie on a first date now. But we're willing to deal with that after we save this town."

"If you're doing this against your will-"

"It probably doesn't help my case but I'm not. I'm just hoping that when this is all done… you'll see we haven't been lying."

* * *

A/N- Finally! Sorry it took me so long to post but better late than never, right? Ready for the fun? I don't know if I am... I still have fantasies of being an evil fic mommy :p


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

* * *

Things had spiraled way out of control. There had to be way to pull this woman back from the brink of whatever she was trying to do. "You can't do this." Thomas called out.

She should have ignored him but she was intent on showing him that while she might have been doing something totally crazy, she wasn't in fact insane. "Yeah," she said with a sad smile, "we can. We will. Whatever happens… happens."

"You shot and abducted a sheriff."

"But only because he abducted me."

"I already told you-"

Her next reply was almost an audible version of a pat on the head. "Honey, you said that but you do realize you only told me that you don't remember once. Now, I know you don't remember but that's because I've seen this before. You're not exactly on the top of your game right now. You're feeling sick, confused, tons of pain and you only have hazy memories of things you did but didn't want to do."

He faltered because she was dead on. "How the hell do you know that?"

"This is what we do. I would love to sit down with you and rock the whole red pill/blue pill speech but we're running short on time if you haven't noticed." She pointed back at the gathering clouds overhead.

Those strange swirling clouds didn't look like anything he'd seen before and he was almost inclined to believe her. She certainly believed it. If it wasn't true, the three people were unquestionably believers. They might have been crazy, rather than just criminal.

"You'll sit right there and we'll deal with this. If after that, you wanna arrest us, well I won't put up a fight. That's the best I can do for you. If we're lucky, we'll all walk away from this."

"I don't understand what-"

"Yeah I know and I wish you could stay that way. Talk time is over, don't make me knock you out."

It was impossible to not take her serious. Whether it was the no nonsense look on her face or the fact that it was her, not one of her far sketchier accomplices, cuffing him to a fence. Plus she had his weapon tucked in the waist of her jeans and whether it was because she was a few bubbles off level or because she genuinely believed what she was saying, she was dangerous.

He had watched her out of the corner of his eye, securing and conversing with the Sherriff. Dean couldn't say he would have done the same. He would have punched the guy's lights out as much for his own satisfaction as to ensure he would get to their work. But she did nothing of the sort. She quite nearly chatted with the man while he and his brother did the heavy lifting, so to speak. Maybe she figured honesty was their best bet, honesty and kindness.

"I still don't think you should do this." He said to her as she joined him making another trip to the car.

He could see her eyes roll in characteristic exasperation even though he didn't turn his head to look at her in that moment. "Okay well at this rate the only other thing I'll be fit for is being the tattooed lady in a sideshow."

This time he frowned as he looked over at her, taking note that the foreign script had made its way up her slender neck, barely hidden by her flow of coppery hair. He could assume that it had progressed over much of her body in similar fashion. "Why won't you listen to common sense on this one Mavis?"

"Oh a lot of reasons." she quipped, "But mostly because I don't have a ton of options. Dean, just promise me you'll hold up your end."

"Of course," he replied without pause, "you don't even have to ask."

It was something she knew but something he wasn't sure she could hope for anymore. It left her with a slight tightness in her throat. "Right well… let's get started then."

She had never done anything exactly like this much less in front of an audience. The only other time she had attempted an exorcism on this scale, without knowing exactly what she would encounter, it ended poorly to say the least. They had set up the most commonly used tools and herbs for both summoning a demon and exorcising one on an upturned box. Mae had set alight a small charcoal disk and had the first dish of herbs prepared, hoping it would encourage the process. In all likelihood, it wasn't necessary but she wanted to make certain they accomplished something and she planned on pulling out the big guns on this one.

Sam was casting a circle, hoping that he had disguised it enough to trick the demon, as Mae's book suggested, but not enough to keep the woman safe should she actually get possessed. He needed to get everything right and he would have appreciated some help from Dean but he seemed insistent on standing guard over Mavis.

"It shouldn't take this long."

Blowing a long, steady breath over the charcoal, Mae shot Dean a nasty look as he paced back and forth with his arms crossed over his chest. "Because you've summoned so many Mesopotamian spirit demons?" She asked, not bothering to mask the snark.

At first he gave a sort of quarter smile, just a minute tug at the corner of his mouth. It didn't last though. "I'm just saying, shouldn't it or they be here by now? I mean, look at… look at the sky. "

The clouds did indeed swirl more ominously, a great portend to the event they were undoubtedly ushering towards them faster than anyone would like. Only it wasn't happening and it made Dean nervous.

Because everything about his impatience and his protectiveness was so like Dean, she smiled a little. "I thought you didn't want this to happen in the first place. Now it can't happen fast enough?"

Dean frowned and resumed his pacing. It all calmed her somehow, made things fall into place and bring her back to that center that made it easier for her to do her job. She didn't feel plucky because he was starting to fray but because she wasn't the only one. Maybe she could show her insecurity for a split second.

"It's not like I _know_ what I'm doing here Dean. This is all a guess cobbled together from a hastily translated grimore, the story of a horny teenager, and whatever I've hopefully learned over the years. Like I've said a million times, if you have a better idea I would like to hear it."

As much as he wanted to have an alternative, he knew he didn't and couldn't come up with one in enough time to satisfy anything or anyone. Not just for her sake but the sake of everyone in the town, everything that had gone wrong so far. Not that anything in their lives had led either of them to believe in luck at this point.

She hadn't waited for or expected an answer as she took a pinch of the first bowl of herbs and threw them on the red-hot of the charcoal disk, sending up a spiraling plume of heavily scented smoke. It filled the surrounding air with an odd combination of coriander and sandalwood mixed with the less attractive acrid scent of something else. "What the hell is that Mae? It smells like… like you're burning mice."

"Hemlock. How do you know what burning mice smell like?"

"Where do you get hemlock?"

"Is that really what you want to know?"

Dean sighed, scrubbing his face. "You're a freaky chick, you know that?"

"What, I'm the only girl trying to get possessed on a Friday night?"

Sometimes, there was no point in arguing with her. Scratch that, there was never any point in arguing with her. The woman was stubborn, too stubborn and the only way he'd ever had a chance of convincing her of anything was if he made just the right plea. So far he'd has zero luck in that.

"Sam," she called out, "you should be fine. Probably. You have to keep an eye on Tom, okay? If the demons go for him instead, you'll need to stay on top of it and exorcize him quick."

"Why would—"

Losing patience, she held up a hand to cut the younger Winchester off. "Dude, just no more questions… from either of you. Do your job, I'll do mine and with any luck all of this will be over soon enough."

She stood her ground, even as she crouched next to the makeshift altar. And she managed to stare down both men until they relented. She didn't particularly care why they gave into demands only that they did. They had to if her plan was going to work at all. Her plan… it seemed like a horrible one right now and not just because of the possession part.

"I need a hand." She beckoned to Dean.

Her lips pressed firmly together for a moment as she tried to assess if she really needed to do this. But every time she asked herself, she knew it would be worse for Dean if she didn't. So when he came to her aid without question, she felt bad that she had to do this. Best for it to be done quickly, without explanation.

"Wait, just, hold on a second."

He crouched next to her, hopeful that she had changed her mind. "What's wrong Mae?"

She dithered for just a second. "I just… what about a kiss, for luck?"

Dean smirked and laughed just a bit. He knew she had to be joking but as the look on her face didn't change, his swaggering grin faltered. "Wha-Are you sure?"

"Yeah." she said a little tentatively.

It had to be some sort of trick or trap or… well it didn't make any sense why she would be doing this now, of all times. But he wasn't about to pass up the chance. That would have been crazy. Even if it was stupid. "Really, because not to press my luck here or anything but-" The last part of his statement was lost as her mouth pressed forcefully against his.

He only hesitated a few moments and kissed her back, mostly because her eyes had closed when she kissed him. When he relented to her actions, she relaxed slightly and let him touch her cheek.

Her hand cupped the back of his head, feathering through his hair. It was refreshing and he dearly wishes it could have come sooner and they could have reached this détente prior to all of this happening. He pulled her against his body tighter and in a split second, it all changed.

He felt her hand phantom along his calf but thought little of it until the biting pain spread up his leg. Without looking down he knew she had stuck him in the leg, the last part of Sam's dream finally coming true.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed under his breath as they pulled apart before fixing her with a fiery look. "What the hell Mavis?"

"Sorry Dean, sorry but we couldn't have you looking tasty to a body hopping demon. I'm sorry about this too." She said as she pushed him away with all the force she could muster.

"Damn it Mae!" The pain radiated up his leg. She hadn't hit anything major but she damn sure made certain she left him in a great deal of pain, effectively taking him out of action for a the time being. "This is so stupid. Let us help you!"

"No! I'm not letting anyone else get hurt."

"You stabbed me like a crazy bitch!" He yelled back, taking the silver knife she had given him for safe keeping out of his calf.

Whatever she had done or had started seemed to kick into high gear as the winds kicked up. Her hair lashed violently against and about her face. "I'll let that go since I stabbed you but you have to trust me." She yelled back.

"You have to trust us too!"

"I'm sorry. Just remember to close the circle and start reading the-"

The both knew what she was going to say but the swirls of clouds descended upon them knocking all of them down, sliding across the grass and weeds.

* * *

A/N - Sorry about the delay! It's been a hectic week or so. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up ASAP. As always, I heart reviews... they make me post faster.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

* * *

The force of the oncoming cloud of had thrown them all physically. The only thing stopping it from hurting Tomas Brand was his secure holding against the fence. It was then that he began to suspect that neither Mae nor the two fake agents were entirely crazy. They couldn't have planned something like this, he just didn't buy that. And that left more questions than it answered. He didn't even have time to comment or call out to check on the other two men or Mae before the figures stirred in the long grasses.

Sam and Dean sat up, no worse for the ware. Sam checked on the sheriff while Dean looked around for Mavis. She hadn't come to, not noticeably yet. And that wasn't a good sign.

"Mae!" He called out hoping that possibly she would answer and be just fine.

He was powerless to stop any of this he realized as the dark cloud circled him first before flowing over to her. The sky still swirled darkly above them but an inky black mass hovered above a spot in the grass, within the circle and Dean knew that his girl had to be under it.

This seemed like a really bad plan now Mae thought as she felt the hairs on her arms raise and the heat around her increase. Lying in the grass, she found herself unable to move and more surprising found herself uttering a silent prayer over and over that this wouldn't be the last stupid thing she did.

In the distance, or what seemed like the distance, she heard her name but it seemed so far off. And whatever happened next, even if someone had described it to her would feel like it happened to someone one else. Everything went black, not like passing out but more like a heavy fog falling over her eyes. She felt herself move but she wasn't the one doing it. Every time she tried to command her body to stop or move a different direction, she found no success.

She sat up, oddly. There was something off about the way she moved and if there had been any lingering doubt that Mae was still Mae her stilted movement and blank look of her pale blue grey eyes. Her head cocked to the side, examining her surroundings. She stumbled slightly when she tried to stand, like a new born fawn trying to find its legs.

It was more disconcerting when she stood at her full height. The flame haired woman looked a bit like a goddess now, even if it was a demon goddess. Her pale skin was completely covered in the cuneiform script he had seen all too much of and it glowed with an unearthly red tinge. Her tall stature was accentuated somehow, perhaps only in Dean's mind. It might have been the far off, deliberate motions of her head and eyes, slightly pursed lips and something that simply screamed regal.

Regal but out of place. Dean didn't need to remind himself that this wasn't Mae. Outer packaging aside, this didn't look like Mae. Perhaps it was the mannerisms or the posture but the spirit didn't mask itself well behind its host. "So which one are you?" He asked the figure as he got to his feet.

Her head tilted, as if to discern who he was and if he was worth any part of her time. Or maybe it was the male demon getting used to her very feminine body. Perhaps the spirit was searching for the words. There was no way of telling.

Taking Mae's long legs, the spirit walked towards the edge of the circle. Dean tried not to show his concern for the woman holding the spirit hostage; it would only be used against him. He didn't know if the spirit knew it wasn't totally trapped in the circle, in Mae unless they changed that but as the spirit looked at him with Mae's beautiful eyes, he started to doubt their ability to control her again.

It was enough to hurl the hunters into action. Both brothers scrambled forward, Sam with the chalk to draw the closing symbols of the circle they had previously laid out and cut into the tall swatches of grass. Dean was set on distracting her so he charged her.

It was a poor plan, not that they had a lot of other choices. They could have shot her too but that would meant not just hurting her but losing control of the demon they already had. It wasn't a good enough distraction though and he wasn't sure why he thought it would work or why he thought that the demon couldn't just as easily dispatch with both of them simultaneously.

With the sweep of her hand, she sent both men flying into the wooden rails of the split rail fence with a sickening crack. There was a vague awareness by the brothers that they were in over their heads. This didn't feel like any normal possession, although Sam thought, he wasn't certain what a normal possession would look or feel like. But it was a demon possessing a hunter and that was nothing but bad.

They couldn't let the demon take Mae out of the circle, at least that what she had told them and that's what everyone of the spells she had in book of shadows. Sam knew his first objective was to close the circle so they could at least keep her contained long enough to do the exorcism and banish the spirit to its totem. It had to work. His blue eyes tracked over towards the sheriff. Maybe if they had another set of hands, just to distract the demon long enough…

He caught his brother's gaze, shifting it momentarily towards the captive sheriff. They didn't need words to explain Sam's plan. Dean frowned and just for a second, hesitated. It was the blink of an eye really before he scrambled back towards the man.

"Keys." He barked the order with an outstretched hand, keeping one eye on the seemingly confused demon. The he realized of course the sheriff was in no position to simply hand over his handcuff key. But then the sheriff wasn't just some dumb blond, as much as Dean would have attest otherwise.

"Right breast pocket."

With a curt nod, he flipped open the little snap that held the pocket close and was more than grateful that he didn't have to paw through the man's pants.

Even though he was thankful to not be forced to be locked to the fence, he was skeptical and more than a little concerned. He didn't know what was going on but it hardly seemed what he had originally though. Okay, so maybe he didn't know what he thought had been going on exactly but it wasn't this.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Dude, you're gonna have to be more specific. Right now, I'm doing my best to save that girl over there."

It was a good enough reason for him not to fight back or try to stop the boys. Of all the things that were important at the moment, the biggest one was the safety of that woman. No matter what he felt for her, no matter what lies she might have told him. Something, whether it was the notion of demons or something else, she was still in danger.

"C'mon." Dean ordered, snapping Tom's attention from the lanky woman pacing the circle back to the man in the leather jacket next to him, "Red's possessed. She'll be strong, stronger than you can imagine."

"There's no such thing as-"

"Okay, you can tell yourself whatever you need to if you're needing another but what you need to know is that we're gonna try and take her down and it ain't gonna be easy. She's a pretty good match on her own and she's got some juice to her right now."

Arguing was moot. He'd seen what she had done, physically throwing two fairly substantial men with the flick of her wrist and he'd seen the power of that mystery cloud.

"So, we're gonna try the exact same thing that didn't work? I'm pretty sure demon or not, she's not that stupid."

He begrudgingly had to agree with that assessment. And they had to come up with something before she took off. "Right, okay… Sam, hit her with the holy water or one of her damn concoctions."

Thinking, Sam decided the tried and true splash of holy water would provide enough of a distraction and deterrence for Dean and the sheriff to physically hold her down. He hoped that Mae's big book wasn't just supposition on her part.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he took out a flask filled with holy water, unscrewed the top and threw an arc of water at Mae. Her scream was part her own voice, part the demon's as the water caused her skin to sizzle and smoke. It also brought a furious black eyed stare directed straight at him.

With all her attention on his brother, Dean tackled her with all the force he had in his body. He went high, the sheriff went low and they managed to topple her to the ground. Slight as she might have been, even taking into account her own natural strength, the added juice from the demon made it damn near impossible to get the perfect hold on her. And she struggled against him but something kept her from flinging him like a ragdoll across the grassy, barren field marked cemetery. Dean surely hoped that something holding back the demon's power was Mae. He hoped she was able to fight of this force.

"Sam! Do it!" He yelled.

He could barely hear the scuffle of his brother's shoes through the grass as he made his way to the edge of the circle in order to fill in the last few symbols. But again, he wasn't able to finish the job. Before they could do anything to help her or stop her, the other sprit demon intervened. The second spirit seemed more than satisfied with the state of possessed hunter.

Dean and Tom found themselves enveloped inside the dark mass. It was uncomfortable, far too hot and suffocating but somehow both knew it wasn't after them. It was after Mae. It swept into her with a force.

The tenuous hold Dean kept on her arms broke and she bucked both of them off with a shock of power. The next scream was all Mae and it was one that would stick in his mind for quite some time afterwards. He had heard it before, when she had fallen out of that tree. Except this time, it was far more pain that shock. Her scream filled their ears, filled air and didn't stop until she was out of breath.

As out of their depth they had felt before, they knew for certain that this strange double possession wasn't anything they knew how to handle. Sam didn't even think it was possible. Demons, spirits, demigods or the unclear combination of descriptors that these ancient evils fell under didn't seem like the sharing types.

Although, this might have been what Mae had been hoping for when she schemed this idea that the Pazuzu and Lamashtu would fight each other, leaving them only one to deal with. If that were true, she probably didn't plan for that fight to take place inside her.

There wasn't much they could do. They could try to exorcize the spirits but Sam had no idea what that would do to Mae. For whatever reason, a though popped into his head. The figures. The figures had to play an important part, maybe being the only thing that could contain the spirit demons for any real length of time. As soon as he removed them from a jacket pocket and put them at the edge of the circle, the real fireworks started.

Her eyes blinked rapidly as she thrashed. Then her body went ridged and began to levitate, body slack as if controlled by an outside force pulling her up. The hairs on Dean's arms stood on end with the energy that practically vibrated around the field. Once again, he was reminded exactly how bad an idea this was. Not that he had a long list of exorcisms under his belt but this didn't seem normal.

Her body suddenly seemed to glow, more so along the patterns of the cuneiform until the glowed so white hot they had to look away. After the flash, she went ridged. Her eyes rolled back in her head as a foreign substance began dripping from her mouth, nose and eyes. It was more of an oozing smoke rather than an explosion of black the boys had seen before. The inky substance rolled from her mouth, over her cheeks as it pooled under her suspended form before it flowed into the fetish.

Dean froze, there was no way to know if she okay as her body began to shake under him until the flow of the substance seemed to slow. Was it fully expelled from her slim form? He didn't move until Mae began to cough and she dropped to the ground with an unceremonious thud. She turned to her side, vomiting more of the black ooze making her look far less regal than she had previously.

It wasn't safe yet, they still had one more demon to get rid of, it seemed and this one wasn't going to make it easy on them. His glance flicked up to Sam, trying to assess what they needed to do next, if the first spirit demon were truly contained. He just couldn't ignore the pain and sickness that she was experiencing and had experienced so far. It might have been stupid but he would be damned if he didn't do what he could for her.

* * *

A/N- So, is that what you thought would happen? Stay tuned for the conclusion of Waiting for a Coincidence! I'm still deliberating if I use my mushy ending (it would be an epilogue since the end is already set in stone) or if I go with the non-cute one. Opinions? As always, comments = love and I totally appreciate all the feedback I've gotten so far, even if I've driven some of you crazy with my choices!


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

* * *

It was stupid, he knew it was stupid but he couldn't stop himself. He shifted to gather her into his arms, even pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Her eyes were closed, face almost peaceful but her heart was racing a mile a minute and her breath was shallow. "Shhh… it's okay baby."

It wasn't and he was well aware that it wasn't. Dean functioned in that realm between uncertainty and the need to protect her. Even normal, un-possessed Mavis Singer was unpredictable and dangerous, given the right circumstances. Now, she was doubly so. Having been stabbed once by her that day, he wasn't looking to let her get in any more licks.

He wouldn't give a demon the same liberties. But the fact remained that this demon was still using Mae's body and he couldn't let her suffer, not like this and certainly not for something that was his fault. There was no telling what came next but he assumed it wouldn't be good.

All of the sudden he wished he had more on him them a few switch blades, a gun and a lighter. None of that would really help him save her without hurting her. He was about to ask Sam for something to help neutralize her, keep her better under control when her quickened breath stopped and her eyes shot open.

There was fear, panic and more than a little confusion. He knew her eyes well enough to read that, to know it was her. Then those scared blue eyes turned a nasty black. Her pretty mouth formed a gleaming snarl as her hand seized around his throat.

Her touch was chillingly cold and that grip was iron. "Silly boy," she hissed, "you should not trust her so readily."

The grip she held on him wasn't quite a strangle hold. It was more painful than it was incapacitating at that point. Not that she couldn't have turned in the other way. The demon in his girl's body was not to be underestimated. "I'd trust her a' hell of a lot more than you. And you aren't her, you ugly son of a bitch."

Her lips curled in a sardonic smile. He'd seen it on her face before, not often but when she was feeling mean. The difference now and the sign that she wasn't herself was those eyes. It wasn't an inky black film but the true ice behind her pale blue orbs. Her head shook and he hated the vibe that he got off the woman. Or rather, he corrected himself, the demon. It wasn't Mae.

"I am as good as you are going to get. I know her secrets." In her voice, it was an almost taunting singsong way of saying it.

Even knowing that demons could lie, did lie, Dean couldn't shake the feeling that there was some truth. He couldn't bring himself to believe that she had been totally honest with him. He'd pushed it aside because he knew she'd come through for him in a pinch, that he could trust her with his life. They both had their secrets that didn't play into that trust. But still….

She stood, in a most awkward and inhuman way from her prostrate position having been propped against Dean's lap. Her grip on his throat never let up as she rose, lifting him right off his feet. "Maybe I'll tell you before you die."

She brought him in closer whispering something in his ear that neither Sam nor Sherriff Brand could hear. But it set his eyes wide before they went sharp and hot. The demon was taunting him as Mae's preternatural grasp tightened on his throat. Pleased with his reaction, she laughed. With Mae's laugh, Mae's laugh turned so cold and pitiless.

The demon wasn't giving him many options to work with. And lie or not, he had hit a nerve, the only nerve that would have left him in a blind rage. To hell with chivalry, he thought. Maybe she would at the very least appreciate the irony in his next move. Because she still held him up arm's length away from her body, he used his angle to plant a boot solidly in her solar plexus. It would have sent the woman stumbling back and short of breath with the burst of pressure to her diaphragm. The demon barely gasped and even smirked a little at the futile gesture.

But that wasn't his goal and it wasn't his move. He only hesitated a moment more before he took a hold of her slender arm and used his advantage to kick her in the head. That move did cause her to lurch and loosen her iron clad grip on his throat. She dropped him and stumbled back. He had caught her in the jaw and hoped that he hadn't done too much to complicate the effects of the number of times she's been hit in the head already.

The demon wiped at Mae's mouth, her blood mingling with the black residue on her lips.

"Clever," she grinned in a way that made Dean's blood curdle, "I did not think you would hurt her. You can keep trying of course but you will only end up hurting until she is unusable."

"You don't know a whole hell of a lot about either of us. But don't worry because you're not gonna get a chance to learn. You're goin' back where you came from."

"Nice try, boy. I have no such plans."

It made his lip twitch. He would have done anything to save Mae in that moment, even if it meant killing her in the end. She would have to forgive him for that very idea although it was a last resort. "Then you should have picked someone else to play with. Sam, anytime now!"

He had expected his brother to start the exorcism. Instead, he had been angling the sawed off at her torso and given the opportunity, he shot her. Sam was in close enough range that the force of the knocked her back. It was just rock salt but that wouldn't make hurt less. Because the rock salt sent the woman stumbling backwards, Dean tackled her to the ground again. "Now Sam! Now!"

This time Sam threw down the shotgun to go for John's journal. There was only a moment's hesitation because they hadn't planned to deal with these things one at a time. It was a lucky break he thought. They'd handled a demon once before and he was pretty sure they could save Mae now.

"No!" She yelled as Sam began reciting the exorcism rite.

And Dean found his hold on her less than secure again. He shifted to straddle her, pinning her down with more force, gripping her wrists with as much strength as he thought he could. She fought him, fought the spell, a strangled cry in her throat. He wasn't sure how much he was actually hurting Mae and how much was the demon trying to convince him to free her. Right now, he was willing to suffer the consequences because after all, the possession was more of a problem than her possible discomfort.

She stopped trying to free herself from his grasp as much and seemed to thrash against the spell. With a throaty growl, her eyes locked on his again. "You do not realize what you are dealing with. Even if you win, you will never be able to control this woman."

Dean wasn't certain what the demon meant and it didn't matter. It was probably just a last ditch effort to stay inside the redhead before she started thrashing again. Mae threw him off of her as she was lifted back in the air again, her body suspended several feet off the ground again. Whatever was going to happen, was happening now.

The plume of black smoke shot out of her mouth and circled before pouring into the small statue. It was almost a relief to watch, aside from seeing the woman under such duress. Normal again, or as close as she would ever get, Mae seemed to come around before abruptly crumpling. Dean caught her before she hit the ground again.

It was all over so quickly but it felt like an eternity to him. He gathered her against his body as he knelt in the grass and weeds next to her. With a strangled gasp however she rolled off to the side and vomited. The retching wracked her body before the dark substance and blood began had been purged from her slender body. Her breathing was heavy now, almost panting as she simply lay on the ground.

Gently, he turned her back when he was sure she was done throwing up. To Dean's surprise, her eyes fluttered open and she tried to speak. "Wha—"

Those words didn't come easily and she gasped for air, shuddering against him. Dean simply held her tightly and stroked her hair. "Shhh now. It's okay Mae. I'm right here. I won't let you go." She started coughed again as she clung to him tightly.

"You okay Red?" He asked when she quieted down again.

When she looked up at him now, her breath was shaky but she still gave him a lopsided grin. "Way to go Max von Sydow."

He smirked, wiping at the blood and whatever the black ooze was left on her suddenly bright red looking lips with the sleeve of his shirt. "Yeah, you're doing fine. You managed to pull it off Maeby."

This time she didn't grin or smirk or do anything more than groan and shake her head. She pushed up or tried to push up off the ground. "I've gotta-"

He tightened his arm around her middle while trying to cradle her against his body. "No. You've done enough. We'll take it from here."

He held her fast as he attempted to calm her with gentle words and stroking hands. She only fought him off for a while. As she came to realize where she was and that she was safe, Mae did settle into his arms. Although Dean suspected it was more out of physical exhaustion rather than real comfort. With more than a hint of tenderness, he brushed her hair away from her face again.

"Hey, get her some water." He said, to no one in particular as he too slowly realized that it wasn't just he and Mae in the middle of that field.

She was a mess, covered in a mixture of ooze, blood, dirt and sweat. Her clothing had ripped, perhaps because of the force of being possessed by such a powerful set of spirits or being tossed around so much. That was without a doubt the cause of the numerous bumps and bruises that were already starting to appear on her fair skin.

Sam entered the circle, holding out the flask still half full with the holy water. It was better than nothing, Dean thought. Grabbing the flask, he offered it to her once her cough settled. Most of the water ended up on his shirt as she spurted, struggled against his strong hold on her again. "Okay, you can either fight me or throw up on me but you can't do both."

Despite his complaint, it was reassuring that she didn't react to the holy water as she would have if she were still possessed. Hell, it wasn't even the first time she had thrown up on him. Although, he usually got to make out with her before that happened and she never stabbed him. He would still take care of her, like he did whenever he was there when she was sick or when he'd gotten her drunk.

Knowing that it would likely start a fight later, he decided to simply pick her up and carry her to the car. He had no intention of putting up with her complaints about him babying her or anything that the sheriff might say. Taking care of her was the only priority he had right then.

"Is she alright?" Sheriff Brand asked, having felt more or less useless during the whole encounter. There was no amount of training or experience that might have prepared him for watching the entire spectacle or helping either the men or the young woman. There was nothing left to do but try to help her now.

The answer was no but even if the spell hadn't left him insanely jealous, Dean still felt remarkable amounts of hostility toward the man and was not inclined to answer properly. "She look okay?"

"Shouldn't you take her to the hospital?"

"With a case of double possession? Believe me, we know how to take care of her." He said as he briskly made his way to his car.

Dean opened the passenger side door, shifting Mae's slim frame in his arms to do so before sliding her inside. After belting her in, he brushed her hair off her face reverently, pausing only a moment to cup her cheek. He stood up, dusting his hands off on his jeans. Sam and Tom had both approached him, looking for a bit more guidance.

"Okay well, I guess this is the time where you decide if you're gonna arrest us man."

The sheriff shook his head, looking almost as pale as Mae did. "No uh… I think you might have actually done what she said you'd do."

"Yeah. Well, she doesn't tend to lie about things like this."

"I'm still not sure I know what exactly happened here."

"You're in luck then, Sammy here'll explain." He pat his brother's shoulder with a quick grin, "while I deal with Princess Puke-a-lot over there." He angled a pointing thumb towards the car.

Sam would have protested but given the fact that his brother was clearly bothered by what was happening with Mae and the fact that he had gotten stabbed by the girl of his dreams, he let Dean take this one. With Sam and the sheriff in Mae's car, Dean let out the breath he had been holding.

Before he got on the road to head back to the motel, he decided to unbuckle her seat belt. She might be slightly more comfortable lying down. He laid her head in his lap and stroked the tangles of red that clung off her face. He felt relief but no satisfaction at the gesture because he was so worried about her. His fingers paused to caress her soft cheek and jaw line. "Don't you leave me now baby, okay? We have way too much to do for you to slip away."

He didn't know if something like that could kill her but it certainly didn't do her any good. It was so insane, even by their standards. Now that the worst of it was over or at least the supernatural part, he could focus on making sure she was okay. Any other case, they would back up and leave but bailing on her like this didn't seem right. You didn't leave a man behind. "Now listen, Red, you puke in my car and you'll be cleaning it up when you come to."

If she came to, he added to himself. That wasn't an option. He didn't have a lot of post-exorcism experience and usually they weren't left to deal with the aftermath. They didn't have any choice here. They couldn't walk away from her. He _wouldn't_ walk away from her. And this time, he wasn't going to let her push him away either.

The End

* * *

A/N- Whew! This story totally took on a life of its own. But don't fret, there's a little epilogue I have written that I'll post shortly. And of course, because Mae lives in my head, I have way too many stories in there (for reals, I have a story line outlined through season 6 but I don't know that anyone still wants to read). If there's some interest out there, I can start the next story (Spoiler! The next installment takes place during Faith so I'm going to try my hand weaving my own story line into an existing one).


	54. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Dean was going to take the woman home. He didn't have any intentions of staying in that town. Once Sam had dropped the Sherriff off wherever he needed to go and he smoothed out whatever rough edges he had left, they would take Mae home. She said she lived somewhere nearby and maybe he could bring her around enough to tell him where exactly that was.

He couldn't imagine where she called home or what it might look like. It was an interesting puzzle to try to solve. He always thought he knew everything about the woman but really there were more questions than there were answers to her life. Obviously some things hadn't changed. He hated that she took so many damn risks, he hated that she was so stubborn and he hated that he loved those very things about her. "Jesus Mae… you're so… so… you're such an idiot."

He didn't take his time getting back to the motel and he went about the job of packing their things. First however, he needed to change because he was covered in a mess he didn't care to identify. Mae was too. He had laid her on the bed in the room he and Sam were sharing and he looked over her. Then he frowned, knowing there was no way around this.

"You are not allowed to be mad about this."

Dean eased her into a sitting position so he could get the long flannel shirt off first followed by her tee shirt, leaning her against his body. He realized perhaps for the first time he wasn't thinking about sex, not a lot anyway, as he undressed her with no help from the redhead. It helped that she did smell like vomit and that she looked so fragile.

It was just his luck that Mae came to, at least part way, finding herself topless and in his arms. With a frail, almost imperceptible movement she tried to bat him away. "Hey, Grabby!"

"Don't get all excited, I'm getting you cleaned up. This isn't any more fun for me." He lied.

Actually, he corrected, it wasn't much fun considering how those wide bruises were starting to look over her arms and torso. Her wrists in particular showed reddening marks that would become dark purple in no time, all in the shape of his fingers. It was bad enough he did actually consider taking her to the hospital for a moment. Since, hospital visits were few and far between for them, she would have complained were she in any position to complain.

"Least you could do's by a girl a drink." She mumbled and was slurring by the end of the sentence before slumping into Dean's arms.

"Okay, you're gonna get covered in crap again if you get all clingy and then I'll have to hose you down."

With a sigh he eased her head off his shoulder to ease her back down. He helped back down to the mattress before he started to undo her pants, clinically. It almost had him laughing. He couldn't recall ever undressing an unconscious woman or doing anything with a nonresponsive girl. It wasn't a particularly rewarding experience. Moving lower, he took her shoes off for her, socks too before stripping her pants off.

And he somehow found himself both amused and more than a little surprised by what he saw. There was an angry rooster tattoo on the inside of her left ankle. He wondered how many tattoos she had. Of course, there weren't a ton of others places she could hide one. He wanted to know why she picked the ones she had. Damn, he had missed her.

Now, he was left with the dilemma of what to do with her. Leaving her in her filthy clothes wouldn't have comfortable for her but neither would waking up half dressed. She must have had some sort of pajamas somewhere. It led him to examine her room with more explicit purpose. He cast a glance over his shoulder, just to check to see if she was still sleeping, not that he was worried about it. Really, he wasn't.

It wasn't like Mae finding him snooping worried him, not at all. Dean reassured himself that he was only making certain that he was taking care of her right. After asserting that she was safely asleep, he let his eyes wander of the warm honey colored façade of her dresser.

It was, as the parts of the farm house that had registered when he was bring her in, deceptively feminine. Not girly but womanly. Not that he expected her to have decorated from the Guns and Ammo catalogue but the delicate glass perfume bottles, knickknacks and, oddly enough, a few pieces of nice jewelry he had never seen her wear made him wonder if he had her pegged wrong. There was a side of her that was not a hunter at all.

Smirking at the thought, he opened one of the small red containers and sniffed at the creamy, light pink lotion. Strawberry. Nothing stopped the curving of his lips as he closed his eyes. No matter how much she might have changed, there were some things that were the same and reassuring. He always remembered that softly alluring scent of her strawberry shampoo that she used growing up.

In fact, it brought up one of his happiest memories of her. Mae had stopped using that shampoo it seemed and he hadn't noticed anything about her that smelled remotely like strawberries. Except for that unused container of strawberry lotion. He held the tub up to his nose once more to take in the familiar scent before closing it and returning it to its spot on the dresser.

He sniffed at some of her other perfumes and lotions she kept there. It was intimate perhaps due to the nature of the items but not particularly personal. Those items could have existed in any house, used by any woman. The only thing that delineated the area as something unique was the old photo, probably 15 years old.

Mae, with her hair cut in a messy cap of red stood with a toothy grin alongside Bobby and Sam. He didn't remember the exact reason the photo had been taken or where they were. Dean frowned slightly. Mae was cute and she looked quite happy but he wasn't there. They had taken pictures together. And despite her lopsided grin or pale arms draped over his little brother's shoulders or even what he thought was genuine happiness, he couldn't help but wonder where he had been or why she had kept this particular picture.

Dean could not deny the desire to find even one picture that she had kept of him or of them together. But there wasn't one in her bedroom. He had yet to search the rest of the house but he didn't really want to know if she had simply erased all trace of him from her life. There was every chance that before she had come to find them in Oregon that she had not only accepted never seeing him again but wanted it that way. There was every chance that she still didn't want to see him.

By the time she woke up, the dust would have settled and whatever was left might be as unappealing to both of them as the last time they parted ways. The thought was bitter and unpleasant. Admittedly, they had a slew of problems and he still had some issues with her but to never see her again, never speak to her, never have another chance to taste her soft lips… none of it sat well. He could forgive her for having hurt him. She was family. He only hoped she could find the same forgiveness in her heart for him. It was damn near impossible to ignore the feeling welling up inside him.

During all the time that passed, she was still his first love and possibly his one true love. That notion had always left the door open just enough to harbor some small hope that they would find each other again. He had always thought that it was perhaps because she was the first girl he had ever felt anything for. Maybe that was part of it. He didn't have that many loves to compare things to but he did know that Mae was still special.

Now, he was in the unique position where he could find out if there was nothing left. Or if that hope existed for her too. He wasn't sure what they would be—friends, lovers, family—but he knew that he needed her. Casting a glance back at her sleeping form he sighed before deciding to let it rest for the night.

He stopped snooping over the curios and trinkets on her dresser and started going through her drawers. That wasn't snooping, he told himself, and he was actually looking for pajamas. Still he was perplexed by the amount of lacy underwear the woman had considering he only remembered her wearing pale cotton panties. The top draw of her dresser was half regular girly type underwear and the other was her plain cotton ones. Well, now it was more difficult to consider that the friendship option was the better choice. Who the hell had Mae become in their time apart?

He went through her other drawers, finding bras, tee-shirts, long-sleeved shirts, tank tops and finally in the second to last drawer was pajama tops and bottoms. Grabbing the first pair he could find, he went back to Mae and propped her up, using his body to support her. "Alright, arms up, Red."

Sluggishly, she responded to his request and she lifted her arms so he could quickly put her in the clean pajama top. It had somehow gotten easier to simply talk to her while he dressed her. It just made things seem less weird, made him less nervous. "Good girl. You can lay down now."

He lay her back down and this time he didn't refrain from pressing a kiss to her forehead when he leaned down over her. "You're gonna be the death of me Mavis."

The way he felt now was so different. There were no feelings of anger, guilt or even that overpowering lust. He felt the desire to take care of her, protect her and love her. Everything he had expected to feel for her years ago, that he had felt for her but had been too inexperienced to handle. He placed a very light, chaste kiss to her lips next. "It shouldn't have taken this much for us to get here, should it? I mean how screwed up are we? I don't want to be this screwed up. I can't tell you what's going to happen but… I need a friend like you. Whatever else happens, Mae, I need you back."

He feathered his fingers through her long hair. It had never come easy to play doctor like this. He could take care of her but he didn't like it when she was seriously injured. It was different with her for some reason. She was the one who was better at being the nurse, better at patching someone up and somehow reassuring.

Mae looked so pale, more than usual. It was a sickly pale, like all the blood had left her body, made more apparent by the coppery frame of hair that surrounded her face. Dean touched her face, worried that she was so cold. Her freckles were more noticeable as were the tiny scars that littered her arms, legs, hands, and everywhere else. They weren't that noticeable unless you were looking. There were larger ones too that spread long light lines over her skin. They were a familiar sight. His body held a similar assortment although they didn't blend into his darker skin.

She looked smaller than she was suddenly. Now that the demons had been exorcized and the angry lettering of the spell had vanished from her skin, they were safe and things could go back to the way they were before. He hoped. But rationally, he knew nothing was the same as it was even a few days ago.

He hadn't just tipped his hand, he had fouled up the entire game. No matter what she said about spell sex, it still felt wrong and left him feeling like they might not get things back on track. His mouth twisted in a disappointed grimace as he looked at her prone form.

Dean paused, the frown lines on his face deepened. Her shirt had ridden up and her panties had slid down just enough to expose the top of the arching scar that traversed her lovely skin. While he knew he should have put her pajama pants on right away but it wasn't that simple. He traced the scar, white and flat and pale.

That scar was familiar of course. He'd seen it as a fresh and bleeding wound and he'd seen it when it was healed but still raised and an angry shade of pink. It was long since healed now. Mae probably didn't even notice at this point anymore. That was impossible. Of course she noticed, he thought. That ridiculous injury had so drastically changed her life. She might not have looked at it anymore but it was probably more noticeable to her than any other wound she had received. "God Mae… if you had just let me…" He sighed.

It all seemed so stupidly impossible right then. He let his fingers linger on the flesh, sliding down along the scar until it disappeared too low beneath her cotton underwear for him to be able to claim he hadn't groped her. She was right, he hadn't thought about the time she had come back. After she was hurt and had recovered, she came after him. That had been a bad week because he had been so ecstatic about seeing her again, having her healthy again only to watch her slip away. He wasn't certain what he had done to lose her but he knew even then that he probably wouldn't get her back.

Back then, he had tried to ignore that scar, for her and for him. He didn't want her to be self conscious, after all scars came with the territory and he didn't think its appearance took anything away from his attraction for her. But he didn't want the guilt over the whole situation to drive him crazy either. He wanted to pretend things were the way they were before she got hurt. Better even because they had just a little more freedom. But he supposed the whole situation spooked her because she left after they exchanged some fairly angry words.

With a sigh, he grabbed the bottoms from the bed and slid them on swiftly. It was a bad idea to linger with her, at her house and on those memories that made him recall all the ways he could have done something different. He couldn't change those mistakes but he could try not to make them again. Once he had her in her pajamas, he tucked her into the big lush bed.

With a sigh, Dean scrubbed his hands over his face. It had been a long day, made longer still by having to take care of Mae. Not the act of taking care of her so much as the fact that she needed someone to take care of her. It didn't help that his leg was still killing him. Most of the blood had stopped flowing but his pant leg was caked in a combination of wet and dried blood.

Even as that weary, post-case exhaustion began to take over his body, he knew he had to take care of the leg wound first. Dean toed off his boots He took his over shirt off, followed by his grey tee shirt and finally his jeans. Clad only in a pair of boxer briefs and his socks his made his way to her bathroom. As reassuring as it was disturbing, her fully stocked first aid supply was easy to locate and from the looks of it, well used.

While he could have gotten Sam to take care of the injury, he decided it would be far simpler to tend to his own wounds. For something that seemed to come out of nowhere, he took note of just how shallow the cut really was. It wasn't even deep enough to need stitches, he saw after having cleaned it. The woman was all the more impressive for her control and planning even if he didn't know why exactly she had stabbed him. His eyes drifted up to the mirror to watch Mae sleep for just a moment. That girl sure as hell knew more than she let on about this whole situation. "Damnit Mae…"

He stopped looking at her and went back to patching himself up. Fortunately butterfly bandages were more than enough to hold the wound together and some gauze and tape would take care of the rest. It would have been more appropriate, he supposed, to go downstairs and sleep on the couch. But what if she needed something more, he thought. What if something worse happened to her? It was more convenient, based on that logic to stay with her and try to get some sleep there. Plus her bed looked more comfortable than any sofa or motel bed he'd seen.

The bed was huge, a California king and it was piled high with pillows and blankets. No thin haphazard excuses for blankets or questionable comforters. No pillows that you didn't want to think about who had slept on them and there were more than she needed, more than two people needed. But it was perfect. He knew exactly why there were so many, even if all but one ended up thrown to the ground around the bed. It was about having your own anything. With any luck, he would actually get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Mae woke, overcome with a wave of nausea and confusion. The room was dark but it smelled so familiar. It smelled like home. It made her wonder if the whole thing hadn't been just some horrible nightmare. But her head, her body and everything else told her otherwise. The brief assessment reminded her why she woke up and assuming she was really at home, she went sprinting into the bathroom.

Dean followed not too far behind. Again, she was throwing up but this wasn't that horrible mix of blood and black ooze, it was mostly bile. Not that it made her feel any better. But Dean did. He had knelt beside her, pulling her hair away from her face and rubbing her back. It was reassuring in the strangest way she thought. She wasn't sure what made her know it was Dean, she just did.

After she was finished throwing up, she rested her head against the toilet seat a moment before Dean scooped her up. He flushed the toilet and lowered the lid then he sat her back down. He brushed her hair out of her face and tried to give her a relieved if not slightly amused smile. "There you go Red. Want some water?"

She nodded, accepting that she could hardly do anything more to embarrass herself and Dean was and oddly attentive nursemaid. He didn't seem to notice the way her eyes locked on him as he filled the tumbler she kept by the sink. He hadn't looked this at ease in quite some time, she thought.

"Here." he said, pressing the glass into her hands, "Feelin' better?"

She shook her head as she stared into the water. "No… well, actually a little. Mostly I feel like I got drunk at the worst frat party ever."

"Yeah, well you got double teamed and ended up driving the porcelain bus home. I'd say you have a pretty good assessment of the situation." He teased as he pushed a few stray locks of hair behind her ear.

She took a sip of the water before swishing it around her mouth, leaning over and spitting in the sink. He kept his hand on her waist as she stood and when she sat back down. It seemed a little to intimate so he moved his hand to rub her arm. "I will say this Mavis, you've got balls."

It made her laugh even as she shook the compliment off. "I just… c'mon you would have done the same thing."

"That's how I know."

She looked away, although he saw the little way her mouth turned up. "Hey," She said rather abruptly, "you still have my necklace."

He did and he'd kept it on since she'd given it to him. It had tangled together with the amulet he always wore. He reached down to pull them apart before taking them off. "Yeah I do." He placed necklace in her open hand, "Guess it kept me safe, except from you."

That made her grin, just a bit. "Oh you totally could have avoided being stabbed. But you took the bait."

True enough, he thought. Even as he'd kissed her, he knew it was too good to be true. How was he supposed to resist it though? Without the spell, he always had a nagging desire to kiss her and knowing what he knew now, he'd still kiss her. "I'm not exactly sure how much willpower you think I have."

The playful bickering was just perfect, his ministrations were just perfect and if they lost the part about the demons, this would have been the way she imagined being with him again would be like. Well, there would have been less vomiting too but he still would have been as kind and watchful. Something was still off. She squinted as if taking note of him for the first time. "Why are you in your underwear? And why were you sleeping in my bed in your underwear?"

"I don't know sugar, maybe because you stabbed me in the leg, threw up in my car and oh yeah, you totally got possessed."

Her face scrunched up. "I threw up in your car?"

"No, you came close though." He reached up to comb his hand through her hair. "I'm going to count it if you bitch about me trying to get some shut eye."

His teasing aside, she did feel back about having stabbed him and leaving him to take care of her like this. "Right. Sorry about that."

His eyebrow quirked up. "You don't sound very sorry."

"Well, I'm not. Not about the stabbing you… I mean, well yeah, about that but I had good reason."

He stopped rubbing her arm and let his hand rest on her knee. "Why the hell did you stab me?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want it to take you instead."

"That was a risk?"

Mae nodded. "You were on the half of it. There was every chance that you had that same script on you too. Everything was so messed up I didn't know who it would try to take first. I sure didn't think the sheriff was in line for that so that made me feel stupid."

"Did you sleep with him too?"

With a weary sigh, she pinned him with a look that spoke up fatigue and insult. "Dude, I don't feel good enough to kick your ass for that right now but I totally will. You're the only one I slept with on this case and trust me, I'd rather just pretend that never happened."

He wasn't even sure why he asked her since it didn't really matter. He just… well, he wanted to know what she wanted, what she might still feel for him. "Yeah, okay. You do have more experience with the whole demon thing so… you still should have let it take me and then you could have finished it off."

"Or it could have knocked you around and still taken me."

They could have gone back and forth and neither of them could have convinced the other of what the better plan of action would have been. More importantly, he believed her for some reason, maybe because she didn't have any reason to lie and it was actually kind of a nice gesture. Nice, for their line of work which meant it was surely messed up. "Next time you have a plan, can you please leave stabbing me out of it."

"Don't Monday morning quarterback this. I am sorry I hurt your leg up." She somehow mix sincerity with a familiar hint of 'get over it' with her gentle smile and the hand she rested on top of his for a moment.

Dean tried to smile and pat her knee a little. "It's not bad. You didn't hit anything important."

"That was the plan." Her eyes filled with more than a hint of remorse. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Me? What about you?" She shrugged but didn't say anything, "Don't worry honey, I'll be fine in a couple of days."

She blushed and looked away. "You can stay here. If you want I mean."

"I wasn't about to leave you while you weren't 100%."

It was odd, she thought, that he breezed over any sort of innuendo and hit on the heart of their relationship. And it left her with little to say and no quirky comment or anything. "Really?"

"What do you think, that I'm a total ass."

Mae had been trying to keep things casual but she knew she had hit a nerve with him. Of course, between them there were all kinds of things that could set either one of them off and ruin a perfectly pleasant conversation. They just had to ride out the rough patches. "I didn't say you were."

"But you still thought I'd up and leave you."

All the sudden she felt caged by him kneeling in front of her in the bathroom. "I'm not dead. I'm not insanely hurt and I can take care of myself. It wouldn't be weird if you took off. I'm used to people leaving."

There was something about the way she said that last part, that she said it at all that annoyed him and no matter how sick she might have been feeling, he had to say something about it. "How far up your ass is your head?"

His tone took her aback because even when she had offended him a little or hurt his feelings, his voice had stayed even and although she might have been reading it to it, compassionate. But this time it turned to exasperation. "Excuse me?" she said.

"Mae, more often than not, you're the one doing the leaving."

It was a road she never should have gone down with Dean, not now at any rate. "I… that's not… when I… I…"

He didn't let her stuttering attempt at an explanation stop her. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, okay? But you did leave Bobby, you left me… and you spent so much time pushing us away that eventually we took the hint. As stubborn as I can be, I got the hint that you didn't want me around. Right now, all of that's in the past and it is what it is but you have to know that I don't want to leave you, I never did."

"Dean… I'm sorry." She wanted to give him just the right answer but knew she would never be able to do that so she settled for telling him something that was at the very least truthful. Her head dropped down as she pressed her lips together. "I wish I could give you the answer you're looking for but I just can't. I don't have one."

"It's okay, I get it. Believe me, I do but like I said, it's in the past and now… I'd like us to be close again."

Her eyebrow arched as she tried to steer the conversation somewhere else. "Wait, is that code for sex?"

Even her deflection into humor failed because he spoke seriously. "Not if you don't want it to be."

That made her blush comeback full force, hot against her already pale cheeks. "Really? Because that's just… not like you at all."

"Sex isn't all I think about when I think of you."

Her lips pressed together as he squeezed her knee and looked deep into her eyes. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Because you're not just a woman. You're part of my family. Sex isn't the only thing I think of with you. I love you."

Her heart fluttered a bit but her stomach had a hallow feeling. "Dean…"

He had no idea why he said it, aside from the fact that it had always been easy to tell her how he was feeling. But he watched the unconcealed fear wash over her face when he uttered the 'love' word. He didn't backtrack per say but he needed to clarify. "You don't have to say anything. You don't have to do anything, just know that… you're an important part of my life, no matter what."

She didn't know what to say to that. It was a strikingly honest testament to his character. The words, not just his confession that he loved her, but that she meant something to him. Even after everything that had happened, even when he was well aware of some of her more conspicuous flaws, he still cared. Realizing that did little to explain the why since she wasn't sure she could have made the same compassion in his place. It left her wordless.

Dean wasn't sure what he expected. It wasn't the dewy eyed silence that he got and rather than stick around for the inevitable rejection that would follow, he pat her knee again before he stood. "Okay, if you need anything, just let me know."

She grabbed his hand. "You don't have to, you know, leave… if you don't want to."

He wasn't certain why she was offering that and lord knew he wanted to stay but it seemed like there had to be a catch. "Do you want me to stay?"

Looking away, she was quite too long for comfort before she looked up at him. Her pale eyes captured something much younger and innocent than he knew she was or had ever been. She held his hand in hers as he stood in front of her. "You know when we were kids, sometimes I'd have those nightmares and… and you'd let me crawl into bed with you?" He nodded, "And nothing was weird about it. It just made me feel like… like it wouldn't be that bad. And um, I'm a little shaken up. I could use a friend I guess."

It was perhaps the most honest she had been about what she needed. Maybe it was because she was feeling so horrible and worn down. Maybe it was because they had finally confronted a great many of their issues. And maybe, just maybe he hoped, it was because she was comfortable enough with him to be vulnerable with him. That wasn't something he wanted from a great number of women. Hell, it wasn't what he wanted from most people but because this was Mae, he wanted to know what he could do to make her feel at least a little better.

It could be a step forward. "I'll stay sweetheart. Can we go back to bed now?" He asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"I, uh, I need to shower I think."

Now, Dean grinned, leered. "I'm more than willing to help you with that."

The smile she gave him was soft, humorously exasperated as she placed a hand to his chest and marched him back out of the bathroom. "Nice try, handsome." She said as she closed the door.

Still, the smile remained on his face as his gaze remained fixed on the door until he heard the sound of the shower start. He needed clothes. If he was going to share her bed, he was going to need to put something more on.

* * *

Alone now, she rested her head against the cool tile even as she let the heat of the water shower over of her back and surround her. She did feel unusually cold, unusual. That was the word for it, she felt unusual. When she told Dean she was shaken, it was only the tip of the iceberg. Mae wouldn't go as far as saying she didn't feel like herself but she didn't feel quite right.

Lingering and vague impressions of what had happened during what could have only been about half an hour when she was possessed swirled around her mind. Nothing was particularly clear but she did remember trying with all her might to regain any bit of control. Stranger however were the memories that weren't hers at all. They were cloudy but she now had a jumble of memories surrounding things she had never done and places she had never been.

It was concerning, it was embarrassing, it was sickening. And there was nothing she could do about it now. Taking stupid chances was what she did, over and over. This was of course layering stupid upon stupid, adding more danger to an already dangerous situation. If she had it all to do over again, she would have taken the same risk.

Then there was Dean. He stuck by her in a way she hadn't expected. Not that she doubted Dean but she sure didn't think she deserved it. She hadn't been particularly kind to him, not recently and not when they were kids. But he didn't turn away from her when he could have. He could have and she wouldn't have blamed him.

She was grateful that he had stayed and that he was willing to try. "Damnit," she mumbled as she realized this wasn't going to be easy at all.

After her quite mumbling, she washed up and turned the shower off. As she was drying off, she realized that she had previously been in her pajamas which meant Dean had to have done that. It made her feel only slightly uncomfortable. He didn't say anything about it so she thought it might be best to ignore it. Mae towel dried her hair before pulling it back in a neat braid

She re-dressed and headed back out to her bedroom, finding Dean turning down the corner of her bedspread. "Hey there. You're looking better."

Mae nodded as she moved towards the bed so she could get back in bed again. "I'm exhausted."

They crawled into bed together before turning out the lights. The next few moments were rather awkward as they tried to shift and get comfortable sleeping, literally sleeping, together for the first time in years. There was that night in the woods but that was out of practicality rather than any desire or plan to do so.

He tried to curtail his reaction to her when she finally turned and curled against his body. Now was not the time for his heart to start pounding or his blood to start flowing. He wasn't turned on right then but her body felt right as she pressed up against him. She felt a bit more delicate, not fragile but she seemed less like a hunter and more like a regular girl. He couldn't quite figure out how he should see her, he had never been able to do that with a great amount of ease. "Is this okay?"

"Absolutely." He said with a tight throat.

It was all the more difficult to think about her as his childhood friend, as a sister like Bobby had always told him. That notion, that she was supposed to be like his sister, never really worked in the way he suspected it was supposed to. He loved her. He had always loved her although he couldn't pinpoint when he realized that he did love her or when that changed to something more romantic. That feeling rooted deep in his heart and it hadn't gone away.

Maybe all of this would be easier if that feeling went away. It wasn't just love and it wasn't just family. It was the feeling that they needed to be together. He felt this draw to her like he'd never felt for anyone before.

So having her close brought all those feelings uncomfortably close to the surface. It was all real, no spells, no stress, no other people to be jealous of and he knew that this was how he actually felt. It was also no time for him to focus on any of that, not until she was feeling better. Maybe not even then.

If he could, he needed to concentrate on getting some sleep. Her head on his shoulder and hand over his heart was as comforting as it was nerve-racking. He did not do this sort of thing. He did not take care of sick girls or cuddle with them in their plush beds so they could feel a little safer. Mae was the only woman he'd ever spent the night with in a strictly platonic way. Ever. She always had been.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her a little closer. It was nice to finally be this close to her and be under control, not be fighting or anything else. She nuzzled him just a bit and he turned his head to the side to kiss her forehead. "Get some sleep baby."

"You too."

* * *

They had shifted sometime during the night and she was rather surprised that she didn't wake up. She was so used to sleeping alone that having Dean practically wrapped around her should have kept her from peaceful rest. Perhaps she was just too exhausted to do anything put sleep. He was warm though, keeping her back nice and toasty. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. His arm weighed down around her waist, keeping her securely in place. His other arm was stretched out over her head.

It was an intimate embrace and judging from his even breath, he was actually sleeping. All in all, it was sort of nice. That bothered her. She didn't want to be comforted by Dean like this… well she had but she didn't want to want it. She wanted it to be much easier to keep him at arm's length but she didn't seem to even be able to do that in the physical sense. S

he like his physical presence. The roughness and strength of his hands made her feel taken care of, made her feel safe. His voice, his laugh, his scent it was all just too familiar. It brought her comfort and panic in one fell swoop. She felt so weird, not able to find the right balance with him. Friend, lover, family—none of it felt right. But being in his arms again somehow did. It was more than time enough to get out of bed.

Mae was indeed gone when he woke up, not long gone. Her hollow side of the bed was still warm. It surprised him, somewhat, that he had been able to sleep so well in a strange place sharing a strange bed with a woman who might as well have been a stranger with as tense as things had been. It annoyed him that she had been able to slip out of bed and out of the room without so much as a whisper to alert him. A part of him thought that she had planned it that way, either to goad him or to avoid what might have been an awkward situation.

Yet, that wasn't what concerned him most. He worried that she was trying to do too much too fast. The physical effects, the number of times she had been hit in the head alone, would take its toll. Whatever getting possessed and exorcized like she had was something else.

After a quick stop in the bathroom, he made his way through her bedroom and down the stairs where he found her in the kitchen. Her hair was swept up with a twist and pinned to her head with a clip in way he thought looked elegant but knew it was just a way to keep her mass of red hair out of her face. It made her neck look slim and long, exposing the smooth milky skin. His view was only obstructed by her unexpectedly fluffy pink robe.

He couldn't have confined her to her bedroom unless he had done so physically so he didn't try. He did however hover and fuss about her as much as she would allow. He wasn't sure why he was so compelled but then again, he rarely understood why he felt about her the way she did.

It seemed to do some good, her color a little rosier and her eyes clearer now. The bruises didn't seem quite as gruesome now that she wasn't as deathly pale. They still looked out of place on her pleasantly angled face. Dean raised an eyebrow when he entered the kitchen. It was ninety percent normal, everyday kitchen. Except for the huge buffet and china hutch.

Not that the woman would have much need for china, he had really hoped that's what was in there. He knew he would be wrong. Through the glass doors, he could see various and odd shaped bottles with liquids, powders and oils of different colors, all labeled in Mae's overtly fancy handwriting. 'Dove's Blood Ink' and 'Four Thieves Vinegar' along with 'Van Van Oil' were some of the labels he could read. The buffet held other objects such as a mortar and pestle, jars of dried herbs, stones, empty glass jars, candles, more liquids… damn, Mae was a witch. Maybe she caught his sigh but she turned and laughed at him a bit.

"Relax dude, I'm just leveling the playing field."

"With witchcraft?"

"With the tools. C'mon, you dabble all the time. Salt, iron, sliver… most of this is all about protection anyway."

Well, she was right and perhaps he was making too much out of the situation. Truth be told, It felt inexplicably homey. Maybe it was the fact that they were in an actual home but more likely, it was because they were in Mae's home. With all her little touches, feminine but not frilly and above all comfortable. It was very much Mae and for some reason he felt completely at ease there. Perhaps too comfortable considering he still didn't know where they stood. She'd invited them in and let them stay because she didn't exactly have a choice.

Now she did and while she had yet to push them out the door, she had yet to really invite them in with open arms. He didn't expect her to. She might have been grateful that they had saved her, eventually but they didn't stop anything from happening. They had only finished it and quite possibly started more of it than necessary. Dean knew she had more than enough reasons to not want them, or more specifically, him around. He might get a free ride because of his brother but on his own, he'd be swept out the door all too quick.

He wanted to ask her but he didn't. The words didn't come naturally and anything he thought to say seemed too… chick flick. And he figured it would either start a scene or a fight with Mae or she'd raise that one red eyebrow with skeptical allure and belittle his concern. So he'd keep his mouth shut because if Mae was anything, she was upfront. If she wanted them to leave she'd just tell them to leave.

For now, he would take the small solace of watching her drink that delicately floral tea and read her paper. It was almost surreal as she sat at the scuffed kitchen table in her puffy, fluffy pink bathrobe, long shapely legs crossed as she bounced the top one with a patient jitter, an equally fluffy slipper dangling from her toes. A strange shiver ran down his spine. It felt like he had finally seen what they could have had. But of course, they never would have. He wasn't the type to settle in one place, not even somewhere as remote and isolated as this.

Mae was the type, the type to hole up. She was probably only comfortable here, just like he only felt comfortable behind the wheel. Still, it made him smile, just a little. It was nice and he knew it was probably fleeting. She looked up at him, the questioning 'what?' on her face even before it left her lips. Dean shook his head, muttering a quite 'nothing' before he crossed from the counter to pull out a chair at the table to sit across from her at the table.

"I'm fine you know."

"Yeah I know. You want me to leave?"

It brought her eyes back up to his and she offered a tight smile as she shook her head no. "But you could stop hen pecking me."

"I'm not." He scoffed.

"You so are. You're not usually so… attentive when you're not going to get laid."

This time he smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

"Okay even if I wasn't coming down from the mother of all possessions, I would not be sleeping with you anytime soon."

"You did last night."

"I was in and out of a fever and you just passed out or something. That was not… well it was sleep but just that."

"I know. I'm just saying you're not always right."

"I thought we resolved all that and came to the conclusion that I am in fact always right."

The way her lips turned up agreeably, straight white teeth showing through the grin, and the twinkle in her slate colored eyes was just as homey and comforting as her home. Hell, it was just his luck to genuinely like the woman. It wasn't because she had been family or because they had been intimate. He would have wanted to be her friend regardless.

It made that rift feel so much greater and judging by the way the twinkle in her eyes faded and her smile fell just slightly that she picked up on that feeling too. She opened her mouth to speak, perhaps to address it as if there were words that would help but he watched her come to the conclusion that there wasn't anything to say. Her smile tightened before she let her eyes drift back down to her paper.

He wanted to talk to her, find that just right saying, those perfect words that made it clear without a doubt what he was feeling. Only he didn't know exactly what that was. He didn't know what he wanted to do with it. Well, he did and if it weren't for their past, if it had been just this last case… he would have had no problem acting on their chemistry. But damned if he wanted more with her.

He wanted to have her friendship, her body, her heart and… he shook his head. He was thinking entirely too much about this, about here, about her. Now Mae wasn't really reading because she could feel his eyes on her, watching and she worried about the thought turning over in his brain. She worried about whatever look was in those hypnotic hazel green eyes. More often than not when he had his gaze fixed on her, his eyes went heart-melting green. Even the thought of it sent a shiver down her spine, an unwanted mix of discomfort and arousal. God, what she wouldn't do to him if he weren't Dean. And that meant trouble, maybe not now but down the line.

* * *

A/N- Well, what did you all think of Waiting for a Coincidence? Was it worth the wait? If you liked the story, stay tuned! I'll have the next part of Why Won't You Stay posted soon and then I'll be starting the next installment. It doesn't have a title yet so if you have any suggestions...


End file.
